The Tale of Tyven Durlakken: Part one: Monster
by Limmy2Lammy
Summary: Twisted and marred by revenge, corrupted from the day of his birth, forced unto the hellish acts of his ancestors, Tyven Durlakken, stranded away from the war-torn universe he knows, must face his demons and nightmares, or face the same dark fate as those who reside only within his memories. Except, she's there to help him .His light among the unending darkness. OC characters.
1. The winds of change

Once A Monster...Always a Monster.

(Re-write)

So, here I am, once again, offering you the re-write of this story which it deserved, and, this time, I'm making a promise. I promise to fix everything that is wrong, or incorrect, with this story, and make changes for the better. Although, I won't be able to do it all, I will fix what is needed, and upgrade everything I can.

So, for now, I present you with this: the completely re-written first chapter.

OoOoOoOoOoO  
OoOoOoOoOoO

Not even a dying whisper of breath, not even the harrowing whimper of life. The silence echoing off the unseen walls, draped in darkness and shadows. A room that held no emotion, a room that held no soul. The only light that off the stars, a distant, weary light. The cold, dead and vast abyss of space. Hoards of stars, of planets, of galaxies visible through the darkness. Providing what little light dared to enter this chamber. Yet, they strayed no closer, lifted no remorse from their wings, fear clinging to them, unwilling to challenge the _warrior_ who sat within the depths of darkness, atop the pinnacle of power.

And yet, the lightest of breaths could be heard faintly. The presence of a king, of a _warrior_.

Soulless white eyes, deprived of emotion, deprived of innocence, seemingly glaring out of the darkness that embraced them, their owner as silent as the grave itself, naught but his deathly breathing witness to the power of his presence.

The faint, quiet scratching of paper seemingly echoed throughout the dead room, even the meekest of noises echoing with the force of thunder throughout the eerily soundless room. The slightest twitch of those deathly white eyes, the scanning of the paper below them.

A distant, hungry chuckle echoed through the soundless room, booming like thunder among the silence. Gleaming fangs joined the eyes within the light glow of the abyssal room, serrated and deadly as they were. Formed into a fanged and toothy smirk. A smirk that had destroyed empires on a whim, a smirk that had toppled the most powerful armies with its mere presence. Chilling, dark and sinister.

"Tyven Durlakken, _warrior _of the Samadorian Empire..."

This..._monster's _voice, cold, deprived of the same emotion which held no grasp within his eyes. A chilling, deathly sound, a deep and monstrous grumble, filled to the brim with power and harrowing. A voice that had called the end of cities, a voice that had signaled the end of an era. A voice that had even been whispered among the gods themselves. "...Ten billion."

Another deathly grumble among the deafening silence, a winner's smirk of fangs, eyes so self-absorbed in power as another success came to exist within his persona. "Share the same fate as your ancestors, brat..."

OoOoOoOoOoO

A singular yellow eye, aloft with power and cursed with hatred, gazing downwards as the weaklings panicked. A devilish, harrowing grin of serrated fangs gleaming in damnation, awaiting their pray among the city far below.

The yellow eye, the scars, the fangs. A deadly omen among the skies, a final message unto those who faltered in this harsh and damned universe, a force so tremendous and moving that even Mother Nature scurried to the shadows. A knight dressed in black armor, a rouge waiting in the depths of the shadows, a tiger stalking its prey.

A _warrior _destined to crush an empire.

The warrior stood, powerful arms crossed over his chest, the sun retreating to the horizon behind him. An entire city laid out before him, his playground, his final treat for the day. Vast and towering sky-scrapers, large and straight roads, aligned with smaller and more condensed buildings, large walk-ways suspended high among the towering buildings. A mystery to him, a strange sight to a man who knew naught of home, to a man who had long forgot the embrace of love and tenderness. The perfect warrior.

People ran, seemingly in any direction, clambering and falling over one another, fearing the presence of the warrior atop the tallest spire. Families torn asunder by his mere presence, friends left abandoned, livelihoods a thing of the past. The city was alive with fear, electrified by his mere presence, hell-bent unto their own damnation by his harrowing yellow gaze. Fear infecting them like a virus, logic thrown to the wind as they ran and screamed. _Thousands, _running, screaming, crying.

They feared _him_. They feared that yellow eye, the feared the message that it brought unto this world. The final message, the final letting in the tall tale of this damned world. A story of defiance, a legend of prosperity, a tale of courage...

Blown into the wind like mere dust...

_He _simply watched, enjoying the scenes of damnation and peril, a messenger of the ending of days. An ever-wicked smirk upon his features, his yellow eye aglow with amusement. A second, blinded, eye, colored white by a trailing scar, numbly looking into the abandonment around him. Slowly, his right arm raised, his palm, covered in a white glove, held limply aloft, his palm facing towards the city drowned in chaos far below him.

An eery white glow seemingly emerged from his hand, ominously hovering within his grasp, yet never touching the warrior. His blue brows lowered into a deathly glare, seemingly bored with the city around him. The screams and cries awash upon his ears, a dull and irritating noise shunted to the background.

They bored him.

Their pitiful stories, their false pain, their sorrowful ambition. All of it, a curse upon their minds, a reason to go on where non existed. They knew naught of suffering, they knew naught of pain. He offered the sole salvation...

The glow grew, spinning rapidly within his hand, seemingly unstable and out of control. An ominous specter among the once beautiful sun-set, the deadly and harrowing ability of a warrior, the tell-tale sign of destruction.

A singular yellow eye, aloft with power and cursed with hatred. Anger filling the tiny black pupil within the ocean of yellow, a wanton and uncaring gaze thrown upon the city far below him, his mind blank to his actions, numbly wandering as the white glow increased ever further. Slowly, the white glow left his hand, falling into the streets of the city far below him.

"Shaman's north star..."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi sighed, finally glad to see the gates of the village once more, his feet heavy upon the hard ground and his body drained of chakra. His team- Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke- strolled slightly ahead, ever eager to get back to the village, their banter beginning to settle as a dull noise within the back of his mind.

Another long mission, filled with twists and turns, and a few deadly escapes thrown in for extra measure. Although, a successful mission, and one that left his students with more experience. All three of them were growing as shinobi, that was, at least, for sure. Ever maturing and changing. Well, except from Naruto, of course. The blonde haired genin, seemingly, never changed a bit, still being his loud-mouthed and, of course, obnoxious self, never paying heed to the danger around him.

Although, unlike his knuckle-headed student, he wasn't blind to the danger. Despite the apparent safety, his stomach just wouldn't settle, an unnerving chill going down his spine as they grew ever closer to the gates of Konoha. Something wasn't right, he just knew it...

The winds of change were high upon the air today...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ruins of the once vast city surrounded him.

Cold and dry, the howling winds of damnation sweeping across the deathly ruins, scorched and burnt monuments, once standing tall, now felled to mere rubble and dust around him. The crumbling roads now mere piles of once usable stone.

Eery and silent. The once loud noises of a city booming with life and culture now naught but a dead husk among the dry winds. The occasional whimper of life, of the unlucky few who survived, or the distant rumble of crushed rubble.

A wasteland.

Yet, not even a twitch could be seen within the warriors eyes, not a shred of remorse or solemn. In fact, he looked bored, meekly staring at the hellish destruction that surrounded him. His eye settled among a particular pile of rubble, the fallen carcase of the building he had once stood upon. A barely surviving memento to his cruel and wicked power.

Slowly, his long legs carried him throughout the emptied and barren streets, almost casually wandering among the shattered remains of this once great city, a dull yellow eye, still tainted by hatred, bleakly looking among the piles of broken history. A history that his hand had sent unto its destruction, a history that would for never more be told.

A history lost to the damnation of the Samadorian Empire.

"Monster!"

He paused. His back turned to the sound of the voice. A survivor? Impossible. They wouldn't have the courage to face him. If there was even any left. Perhaps...perhaps one foolish enough had come to challenge him? To throw away their last chances in a gamble?

Of course not.

He was Samadorian. He was a warrior. His name was only spoken in darkened whispers among world leaders and high-ranking warriors. No mere mortal challenged his prowess. They knew better than that.

Slowly, he turned his head. A singular yellow eye glowing in the darkness that shadowed his face, glaring almost furiously at the being who dared to speak among among his most precious silence. The dry and harrowed wind howled once more, the warrior's glare furious in nature, Mother Nature once more scampering away to the shadows.

But..._he _remained.

A man, torn with horrid scars, his hair patchy and dry, obviously uncleaned for days, and torn to shreds by stress. His green eyes alight with anger and fury, glaring at him with all the force he could muster. Seemingly unaffected by the presence of Samadorian. His body seemed covered with a metallic suit of armor, his head left exposed, seemingly hardwired into his skin, his veins bulging with energy. He turned his gaze forward once more, away from the horrific sight of the man.

A dark, uncaring and cold chuckle escaped his lips, filling and dry and empty air, yet devoid of any emotion or laughter. His lips turned upwards in a fanged and toothy grin, gleaming serrated fangs on display for his enemy to witness.

"A...monster, you claim...?"

He chuckled once more, his fanged grin still sitting idly upon his features. "No, Monsters fear _me_. Monsters check under their bed at night for a Samadorian." Once more, another dry and emotionless laugh, mocking in nature.

"But..."

His laughter paused, dying among the eery ruins as the man's words left his mouth, unknowingly reaching the warrior's ears. "...Why? Why all of this?! You were meant to be protectors, not devils!" Now, any sense of mocking was gone from the warrior, his body stiff and his mouth unmoving, his muscles tense and his eyes wide, although hidden by the shadows of his bangs. "You were ancient guardians! Always watching over us, protecting us! Now look at you, you're _monsters, _you're killers! You-"

"Shut up."

The silence seemed to hang in the dry air once more. The dead city surrounding them, hiding their words from the world, crumbling to its knees among his power. "You speak of _protectors. _You speak of _guardians_. But, you speak of ancient history, a history long before your time, little man."

"You were like _gods _to us!"

The warrior turned fully, facing the man, a singular yellow eye looking out from the abyssal darkness, drowned in hatred and suffering, cursed by the flames of hatred and damnation. "It was the actions of your ancestors, little man, that turned _gods _into _monsters_..."

The man didn't have the patience for his words, it seemed.

He charged forward, his fist raised high behind him, aiming toward him. The warrior didn't flinch, his eyebrow raised in curiosity more than anything. With an effortless sigh, he raised his hand, intending to block the oncoming punch almost halfheartedly.

The rubble broke and shattered beneath his feet, the ground shattering like glass. His arm thrown back, and himself stumbling in recoil from the hit, a deadly growl escaping his chest. The man charged again, instantly, keeping up the fight. The training in his methods was obvious, he must have been through simulation after simulation, exercise after exercise. He'd been preparing for this for his entire life.

But, that still didn't make sense.

He was a mortal, a mere bothersome mortal, not a _warrior_. He wasn't Samadorian, he was...normal. And yet, his strength was admirable, at best. A survivor to the ruin around him, somebody who has lived on, at least. Yet, his eye wandered to his armor, as he fund himself pushed back even further.

That armor...He'd seen it before, surely.

Realization struck him, as he moved to brake this cycle of worthless combat, stepping aside from the punch, and narrowly dodging the all too similar kick sent his way. "Rawmite armor..how quaint..."

If anything, the look that crossed the man's face only served to prove his point.

Dodging another attack, he made sure to avoid that armor at all costs. "Rawmite...a metal which can hold Samadorian energy, and then release it back outwards..." his steps were purposeful, moving outwards from the man, dodging his punches and kicks, even with their irritating force.

Although, this posed a very...unique problem.

Jumping back, he landed, with an easy balance, atop a much smaller pile of rubble. Crossing his feet, he sat, glaring down at the man. His yellow eye awash in both curiosity and anger. "I have to wonder, little man, what did your government do to get that armor? How many people lost their lives to get _that _much Rawmite. It's incredibly rare..."

The man paused, the weight of his demands seemingly falling unto his shoulders.

"W-What do you mean?"

He resisted the urge to laugh, looking down at the man, his fangs on display as his lips curled upwards in a fanged smirk. He hadn't a need to use his power, this man would fall easily to words alone, it seemed.

"They say there's only enough Rawmite for a total of five suits of armor..."

He offered a pause, his eye glowing in deadly mischief and superiority, glaring down at the little man from atop his raised position. "And three of them have already been destroyed by the likes of the _Daughter of Blood_ and the _Warrior of the Ten Paths. _Or so they say, if you believe in those 'individuals'."

If possible, the deathly silence of this ruined city became even more silent. Those names, the Daughter of Blood and the Warrior of Ten Paths, they held a power that even he couldn't conceive. Within those names came fear, names that could quell armies with a mere whisper. Names that, within themselves, could bring the reign of a new era. "You hold one of the last suits left in existence...and you wasted its surprise on me..?"

This time, laughter echoed from his chest, filling the empty and scorched streets with the noise of a stranger, the powerful, yet emotionless, laughter of a monster, mocking in tone. Hope had long left this universe, an empty and abandoned shell of its once glorious and robust self. His laughter grew louder, mocking the man. "It doesn't even matter anymore! You wasted it, your single chance, and you wasted it on the likes of me!"

The man was ever silent, his head down, shadowed in shame, the eternal burden on his shoulders progressively growing as the seconds passed by, the tension exploding in his mind, the laughter echoing through his head.

The warrior...the warrior was right. He'd failed. He'd wasted the only chance his people would ever get. Even if the name Tyven Durlakken would finally vanish from history, even if the universe would forever forget the mocking laughter and the brazen tongue, there would still be more. There would always be more...more hellish demons to fill the place of the last, more warriors to step up to the plate, more and more lives lost to a pointless cause. "Even if you, somehow, manage to kill me, you've still lost!"

That laughter...that hellish, deceiving, mocking laughter. The laughter that signaled the end of days for so many others, the laughter that had taken his right to live away from him. The laughter that had cursed this universe for three-hundred long thousand years. "Go on...do it, strike me down...you've already wasted your chance..."

Silence followed. The warrior, an ominous, deathly figure, an animalistic being of pure and unbridled power, a hellish fighter among the battlefield. "If you strike me down, more will come. The winds of change are afoot among my people, little man. Many claim the return of the Nashadda Del-Karra ..."

His words...so empty and bland, almost as if he was _bored. _As if this destruction didn't satisfy his prowess, as if watching a mighty civilization crumble was a mere task, a chore. But, those similar words, all too harrowing within their own meaning. Cursed words, only spoken in silent whispers, a fate not even wished upon mortal enemies.

"T-The return...of the Nashadda Del-Karra...?"

There it was again, he could feel, creeping through his skin like a virus, sending an unearthly chill down his spine. That _smirk. _A smirk of fangs, a smirk of deathly intent, a smirk that signaled that he held all the cards. A smirk that drove a man to insanity, a smirk that would forever prevail above the light, tainted and cursed by the darkness from which it was born.

"The return of _'them'._"

The return...the return of _them. _His hand trembled, shaking almost uncontrollably. He had heard whispers of _them._ The Nashadda Del-Karra, the pinnacle of their existence. The almighty tribune of power among even the darkest and most cruel warriors. The cursed darkness which enveloped this universe, the solemn power hidden among the shadows, playing hunter to even those who claimed themselves in control. "The daughter of blood and the warrior of ten paths..."

His hands trembled furiously now, shaking uncontrollably against his will, his blood pumping through his body, his world a dull gray, besieged of its color with those names. That smirk, that laughter, so very overwhelming in nature. His words so horrifically powerful, his meaning so corrupt and vast. "The return of _Alyrella Athene _and _Larven Dedorian_..."

It was as if even time itself feared those names. The distant cries of destruction, the monumental weight upon his shoulders...even the mocking and sick laughter of this warrior unto his challenge was met. It all just...

..vanished.

Alyrella Athene, the daughter of blood. Larven Dedorian, the warrior of the ten paths. The world around him was silent, an abyss of silent noise and a dull ringing within his skull. Names that carried such power, names that signaled the end of an era, that brought upon the winds of change. A universe of monstrosities, a universe of horror and horrific panic, a universe under the gaze of the Nashadda Del-Karra... "Even I can feel it, deep inside my mind, the eternal shifting of energies. They're out there, just _watching_, and _waiting_."

Slowly, his own hand opened, the metallic armor shifting with his will. Hard-wired into his very body, a final sacrifice for the right to protect his people. Yet, he was surrounded by scorched and charred ruins, surrounded by eternal destruction and war. A world not fit for the likes weaklings, of mortals.

Perhaps...perhaps he could _leave _this eternally cursed world. Perhaps he could see those precious once more, perhaps he could escape the fate of the imploding war. A small light flickered upon his palm. Even with the few meek punches, he had already gained far more than enough energy.

He could have his freedom, his eternal escape from this damned hell. This was no place for a mere mortal, this was no place for those lower than the warrior who took his place atop the mound of ruin and destruction, his yellow eye looming above him like a feral demon. Perhaps...he could offer the same salvation to this cursed warrior. To repeat the actions unto those who delivered them.

The warriors words echoed through his mind, reminding him of the fate in which he would witness, of the damnation which torn this universe asunder. Reminding him of the coming of the end of his days, of the return of the Nashadda Del-Karra. Of his final chapter within this blood-stained plateau of harrowing sorrow.

His hand opened, moving slowly to cross his chest. He would finally see the light of the next morning, he would finally see the end of his suffering. Finally, he opened his eyes to the warrior once more. He hadn't moved much, still perched atop the scorched and charred rubble with ease.

He smiled, his lips turning upwards for the man who had left him with naught but destruction and bloodshed.

His own hand began to glow, a distant and off white, the blinding light spinning rapidly within his palm, a final touch for his sacrifices, a final insult to those who had wronged him so much. Perhaps his eyes had simply played tricks on him upon that fateful sun-set, or perhaps what he saw was the truth bestowed upon his own eyes. But, the warrior...he almost looked _scared._

"Goodbye, Tyven Durlakken, warrior of the Samadorian empire."

The same eery white glow spun faster, and faster, and faster. Spinning wildly within his hands, twisting the air around him as if it were rubber. So..this was _that _power? This was the power that had taken so much away from him? The power which betrayed his every thought? The power which sentenced his word unto its demise?

"Oy, oy! Hey, w-what are you doing?!"

It seemed, that, perhaps, he truly was fearful, the warrior finally standing, his yellow eye wide, looking to him with concern. It was a look that would forever be engrained within his mind, a look of shock, of fear, yet, a look that didn't suit a being of such immense and ungodly power.

Was this armor of his a blessing, or a curse? Even now, as the light grew brighter and brighter, a blinding, yet strangely mesmerizing, ominous light, he still couldn't decide. The power to have the last laugh, the power to use their own ability against them, the power to instill even a temporary fear within such a being.

"Shaman's North...star..."

_Salvation...at last.._

OoOoOoOoOoO

This room, so shadowed in hellish darkness, a sanctuary from the darkened shadows, the seat of power and fiendish ways. Those same soulless white eyed sat among the darkness, seemingly hovering, a looming force of power, yet, once that, now, stood ominously still. Seemingly frozen to the spot.

Because, behind those soulless white eyes, far above, looming over them like a god to a peasant sat the eyes of a _warrior. _Looming, empty and fierce. The eyes of a warrior, the eyes of a god.

A brilliant, almighty orange in color, steeped in power, dotted with dark pupils. They gazed down at him, he could feel it. A gaze so powerful, a gaze so unforgiving. A gaze that belonged to no other but _him_.A gaze which could crumble even his empire, a presence which would fell even the mightiest of warriors.

It was as if his mere presence was a force of nature, unstoppable, uncontrollable, yet, ever silent and ever mysterious. The power to bring a universe to its knees, or the power to lift it from the darkness which swallowed it like a curse.

"And so you return, Larven Dedorian, _warrior of the ten paths_..."

OoOoOoOoOoO.

The rubble exploded upwards, engulfed in a flaming red explosion, an almost unearthly glow escaping the fathoms of the ground, the planet quaking and trembling unto its own accord, fear writhing through its facade. A furious, bellowing howl emerging from the depths of the explosion of, anger and fury prevalent within its depths.

Rage. Anger. Fury.

A singular yellow eye among the dust, peering through, searching the surroundings of the night among him. The stars emblazoned within the sky, an eternal overcast unto this hellish and dark night. A nigh of bloodshed, a night of massacre.

A night of genocide.

Not even rubble remained now, an empty, barren wasteland. Engulfed in the grasps of a furious and howling sandstorm, a thick coat of sand and dust blocking his path. Yet, even the howling winds did little to overpower his fury, his unbridled rage. A hand clutching at his ribs, feeling the blood that fell almost freely from the open wound.

The wrath of a _warrior _had been unleashed.

He stumbled, his legs finding naught but uneven wasteland underneath his feet. His eyes aflame with anger, an unprecedented force within his being, the eternal curse of hatred, born from the depths of his own origin. But, he had an objective, a singular goal among this dry and desolate wasteland.

The minor gleam of metal in the distance drew him ever forward, slowly making his way through the harsh wasteland towards his objective. The flames of hatred burned strongly within his chest, forcing him to go on, eyes wide in fury, power surging through his being.

Finally, he reached his objective.

A metallic pod, gleaming even among the sandstorm. A, seemingly, strange and foreign device to this abandoned wasteland. A much higher level of technology, an alien presence among a dry and desolate world. Although, to him, it represented his opportunity to earn the last laugh in this game of struggles.

An all too familiar hiss met his keen ears, steam being expelled from the other-worldly pod upon his arrival. A large panel slowly rising from the perfectly curved plating, a small window visible among the opened panel. Even as the blood fell from his wounds, he pulled himself inside, letting himself fall back upon the single seat within.

As if by knowing his will, the pod began to move, dancing with his own red energy. Once more, another link unto his heritage. Another burden among the shoulders of one so uncaring and cold.

OoOoOoOoOoO

This time, his yellow eye looked down upon the planet far, far below him. Slowly spinning far beneath him, as he stood, the door to his pod open, his mouth dry with the severe lack of oxygen. Although, it had little effect on one such as him.

Slowly, he raised his arm once more, his palm facing upwards this time. A look of satisfaction crossing his scarred features, his blue brows, once more, falling into a deathly glare. A chuckle escaped his lips, dark and sinister in tone, yet, also mocking. His mind going back to the man at which he had beaten.

Even as more blood fell from his wound, he laughed. He laughed loudly, throwing his head back as if in rejoice. Although, his laughter held no emotion, bared no soul of its own. A dry, deathly presence among this thin air, a stone cold jest.

Slowly, red energy began to spin wildly within his hand, a much darker, sinister color compared to that of his previous ability. The small ball of energy wobbled, swaying as its speed of rotation increased even more. A wild, seemingly uncontrollable force of energy, within the palms of his hand. Although, the last touches were to be required. With a great deal of effort, his muscles tensed and his veins bulging, even more energy came to life atop the surface of the ball. Small, almost insignificant, arcs of jet black lightening dancing across the surface.

His grin of fangs once more returned.

Slowly, his hand tilted, almost casually in nature, as if he were allowing a ball to roll from his hand. Yet, his grin was as dark as ever, his eyes wide with a mocking victory. Pride, held deep within his chest, coming to the forefront, his grin of fangs even wider than before.

The ball fell free. Far from his grasps now, an uncontrollable force of his own will, his ultimate weapon, his deathly curse of hatred set upon the fools far, far below him. The curse of power, the ever-chilling and deathly presence of something far more evil and cruel. The flames of hatred burned brightly within him.

Salvation? There was no salvation among his universe.

"Dirty...Star."

OoOoOoOoOoO

He collapsed, his body drained of energy, although, his grin still feral and victorious, even as the pod door closed, blocking his view of his victory. As his body, bloodied and injured, fell within the pod, landing with a thud upon the seat, he hadn't a worry within his mind.

With the last of his energy, he slammed his fist down upon the keys to his right, a wicked and deathly smirk crossing his features one last time as the metallic pod began to move, leaving the atmosphere once and for all.

_He _was done, _he _was victorious.

Slowly, his eyes closed, feeling his body going under from the effects of his pod, his energy already more than drained from the Dirty Star.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Yet, far behind the sleeping warrior and his pod, sat a most terrifying, a most ungodly sight. The sight of the warrior's victory. The sight of the hellish prowess of a man whose name would be engraved upon the stars themselves one day.

Vast and gargantuan crack torn the planet asunder, its own weight crashing in on itself, vast continents falling into the depths of the bleak and dry water that surrounded them. Crushed by the force of the warrior, cursed by the will of the _warrior king_. A long and celebrated history, reduced to naught but ash and hellfire.

But, it was the name _Tyven Durlakken _that would forever be remembered among those who were born of destiny, a powerful warrior, set down a winding and hellish road, one filled with twists and turns. All set upon the vast winds of change, a course that would forever change the fate of one so cursed such as himself.

OoOoOoOoOoO  
OoOoOoOoOoO


	2. The boy

So, y'all know the drill now, here's the second, completely re-written chapter for Once A Monster...Always A monster, or, simply 'The Tale of Tyven Durlakken part one: Monster' as it has recently been re-named.

This chapter includes almost all of the biggest changes to the story so far, including many changes to the characters, and, of course just who Tyven Durlakken is, and how he reacts.

On with the story!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Yet, far behind the sleeping warrior and his pod, sat a most terrifying, a most ungodly sight. The sight of the warrior's victory. The sight of the hellish prowess of a man whose name would be engraved upon the stars themselves one day.

Vast and gargantuan crack torn the planet asunder, its own weight crashing in on itself, vast continents falling into the depths of the bleak and dry water that surrounded them. Crushed by the force of the warrior, cursed by the will of the _warrior king_. A long and celebrated history, reduced to naught but ash and hellfire.

But, it was the name _Tyven Durlakken _that would forever be remembered among those who were born of destiny, a powerful warrior, set down a winding and hellish road, one filled with twists and turns. All set upon the vast winds of change, a course that would forever change the fate of one so cursed such as himself.

OoOoOoOoOoO  
OoOoOoOoOoO

A deathly silence, the minute movement of metal among the abyssal darkness. But, silence spread through the masses like a deadly venom, even those who called themselves warriors pinned, their blood running through their veins like ice.

_Fear._

They feared her gaze, they feared her prowess. A legend, forever hidden among the shadows, the only true master of the darkness, yet one whose power came from the light. The blood of a mystery running through the veins of a legend, yet not one who held themselves among fame and glory, but one who spoke only in shadowed whispers from the depths of the darkness.

_Silence._

Her eyes as red as blood, an all powerful gaze, a gaze that had sparked wars for survival, a gaze that had turned hierarchy and anarchy, a gaze that even Mother Nature feared...a gaze that could bring the universe to its knees. Pupils a deathly and hollow white, formed into a ten-pointed star, crafted from two five-pointed stars.

_Prowess._

Eyes so legendary, eyes so deathly powerful, even the most skilled of warriors were held in limbo, fear crawling up their spine as they felt those _eyes _watching, yet never staying for long. The eyes of a hidden goddess, with a mastery of swordsmanship beckoning at the helm,. The unrelenting force of Trafalga ran through her body, the ungodly power of her legendary eyes granting her a vision fit for only one such as her.

As the light was finally cast upon her pale skin, upon the blood red mane of devilish spikes, the mark of her legendary bloodline, and, finally, upon the _eyes _so legendary, a deathly silence, even more prominent than the last, awoke from its deep slumber. Warriors who were feared, legends in the making, all of them, trembling where they stood, mouths agape and sweat upon their forehead.

_Alyrella Athene, the daughter of blood, had returned..._

OoOoOoOoOoO

He acted quickly, jumping forward with a hefty momentum, towards his bickering students, pushing them down with as much force as he could muster, his mind racing.

It seemed, even with as close as they were to the gates, danger still loomed upon the horizon.

It had been just a instant flash of metal, a booming wind upon his back, as if the force of a charging bull had slammed into his back. But, his eyes had caught it...

Something..._alien._ A spherical pod, created of gleaming metal, aglow with lines of blue and orange, moving with such a speed that his brain struggled to comprehend, the trees and earth around them torn asunder with the sheer force. Branches cascaded past them, mud and dirt thrown skywards.

Then came the noise. An overwhelming, mighty hiss of air rushing past their ears, a sound that could only be described as booming thunder heard far off among the horizons. A sound like a wailing scream, piercing his being to the very core, the glass among the distant buildings of the hidden leaf shattering.

An explosions rumbled through the earth, meeting his senses as the ground shook almost violently. Already, his mind mapped out the projection of the...object.

Directly into the heart of the Hidden Leaf village..

Another explosion shook the ground around him, although less violent this time, the mighty earth still rumbled and quaked with the power of this newcomer's force, a tremendous and deathly rumble deep underneath his feet, the air still screaming above him. It was almost surreal, the screaming winds, the trembling earth...

Almost as if Mother Nature herself feared this strange device..

OoOoOoOoOoO

And yet...it all just..._died._

The screaming winds, the trembling earth, the panicked cries of the villagers, and the bellowing orders of the shinobi. It all just..stopped.

He was one of the first there, pushing through the crowds of villagers with ease, moving through swiftly and efficiently. But...there was still this sense of _dread. _This sense that, with each step he took, he moved one pace further away from the past world he once knew..

As he moved, he met little resistance, the silence hung in the air like a fog, the deathly calm between the changing winds of a storm. A stunned silence, an almost overwhelming sense of tension among all of them. But, he kept moving forward, pushing past the shinobi and villagers alike. Until he came to the front...

His breath left his lungs, the only noise among the heavy silence..

Because, there _it _was...as deadly and as ominous as the silence that enshrouded them. Not even the distant whisper of animals, not even the faint sound of the winds upon the air. A deathly, overwhelming silence, corrupted and tainted with tension. Strange...markings decorated the object, vertical and horizontal lines of orange and blue, glowing among the faint cloud of dust that ensnared them. Strange symbols and patters, made of the same glowing colors, lines moving among the metallic surface.

Was it a threat? Was it even alive? Not even the hum of energy emitted from the ominous object, deathly and hallow among the broad daylight, almost as if it tainted the very earth it rested upon. The lines, the colors, they all moved, slowly passing over the surface of the metallic object in slow, rhythmic patterns.

Then, the silence was gone.

Steam hissed from the sphere, the sudden shattering of the deathly and ensnaring silence, the tension paramount, yet white-washed by even the faintest of movements. People began to move, hesitantly stepping away from the object, making no sudden movement, as if, by doing so, they would startle the slow and rhythmic process.

But, he was the one who faced the pod now, a step ahead of the crowds around them, singled out as their temporary ambassador, the veteran among equals. More steam escaped the pod, escaping into the atmosphere with a chilling hiss.

Slowly, panel by panel, the object in front of him began to shift, to change, four small panels slowly moving upwards, seemingly crawling deeper inside the metallic structure, but, what was revealed to him, the very moment the last panel moved...

It was a sight that would forever remain within the depths of his mind.

A window.

It was like looking into another world, another dimension, one ruled by metal and lights, flashing colors and minute beeps. But, even now, his mind skipped those details, his mind blanking the different _universe _within this pod. Because there was..._something else _inside of there.

It had only been a glimpse within the darkness, a momentary blip of light, but...he had _seen _it, he could feel it now, a shiver running down his spine like electricity, his breathing rapid and, dare he say, panicked.

A glimpse of a yellow eye, a glimpse of serrated fangs. Just a glimpse. But, a glimpse was all he needed, a glimpse was all that was provided. A single eye, a fiendish and powerful yellow, adorned with an almost insignificant black pupil, hidden among the dark and abyssal shadows. Even then, his glimpse held no emotion unto this eye, no perception of feeling, no depths of emotions.

But, then, as if Mother Nature's fear had vanished into the same darkened abyss, the pod began to move once more, panels shifting and moving, a mechanical and organized process, shifting and changing with organization and ease.

A silent gasp among the crowds.

An unearthly sense of tension looming in the air, hovering like a thick fog among them. Creeping up their spines, infesting the village like a plague. Not a word, not a sound. Yet, the panels kept moving, seemingly unaffected by the tension that hung in the air. Perhaps a commonplace occurrence for something as complex as them. Yet..as the panels finished their rhythmic and slow dance, and the glowing lines came to a halt, slowly vanishing from the metallic surface,

_He _fell from their metallic embrace...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Her knees trembled, her eyes wide, even they trembled at the sight before her, high atop the most upper reaches of the balcony, gazing down upon them with their legendary gaze.

Among the thousand around her, among the millions nearby, among the billions watching them from afar, she felt _fear. _No, that wasn't right. Fear couldn't do this to a person, fear didn't have this scale of effect. Fear abide the laws of instinct, fear instilled a variety of different reactions. But not this, this wasn't fear. It was something more, something of its own entity. Those who proclaimed themselves warriors, those who proclaimed themselves assassins, all those who served under their empire, all those who were known as conquers of planets, of empires. All of us, we all shared it, a common feeling. Deathly silence, the trembling of muscle, the sweat upon foreheads, the twitching. They all felt it...

They felt _terror. _

Perhaps for the first time, perhaps some even remembered_ those _faces from a time long washed upon the shores of history, or perhaps their parents had told them stories as children, scaring them into doing what they were told. But, now..._it _was here, _they _were real. Monsters, legends, gods, whatever you were to call them, the embodiment of all that they stood for, adorned with power and pride, mystical arbiters among deathly warriors.

Some couldn't handle it, some were consumed by the terror of their presence, high upon that balcony, weak in the knees under their almighty gaze, sick to the very gut with terror, shivering and weak.

Somehow, she tore her gaze away, even for a moment's notice, looking down upon her hand, trembling and shaking furiously, no matter how much will she put into stopping it. Her breath dry and ragged, her eyes wide, her own slit-like pupils thinned further, unable to focus and blurred.

_She _was gazing upon her now, she could feel it, those _eyes _of her's, a titan's gaze within an agile frame, searching, wondering, looming over her with her ungodly power, her arms crossed silently across her abdomen, her left hand resting upon the hilts of her katana, _gazing _at her.

She fell.

But, not from the overwhelming _terror_, not from their deathly presence, not from her shivering frame. No. She fell from her pride, she fell from the tears which streamed from her yellow eyes now, her breathing still rugged and fast, but, stable, for now, at least. Perhaps she was the first to bend her knee, perhaps she was the first to accept _them. _Her fist, trembling with terror, slammed into the metallic floor beneath her feet, her fangs ground together with such a force. Anything not to fall weak in their eyes, anything to be the one to stand strong.

Others soon followed her lead.

Worthy under her _legendary _gaze, accepting under his _silent _orange glare. Their mere presence enough to bring stability to an empire so torn, ripped asunder by its own power. Yet, they remained, high upon the balcony, watching as the masses bowed under their name, watching as they followed her lead, kneeling in honor, or kneeling in terror.

They made naught a sound, his silent orange glare, adorned with the legendary blonde hair, a combination that sent the darkest shivers down the spines of even the most legendary warriors, a volatile and deadly power, only befitting to somebody like _him. _

She was the first to break the silence among her peers, always the leader, always the one who was looked up to, yet, even here, even with the masses following her example, her voice was weak in-front of these legends, her skill and prowess dwarfed and reduced to ashes within their shadow. A new challenge, a new obstacle to overcome. But, even now, she managed nothing but a whisper. But, that was all that was needed. Her eyes screwed shut, tears still flowing freely from the minute gaps, her muscles quaking and trembling as she spoke the words

"All hail...the Nashadda Del-Karra.."

OoOoOoOoOoO

He couldn't believe his eyes, the silence around him deafening, overwhelming even. Not even the the breathing upon his mask, not even the twitch of those around him. He dare not move, his feet planted solidly upon the ground, upon lightly trembling legs. But, still, he couldn't believe what he was...

It was a _child._

No older than his own students, looking around, looking to them with the same shock mimicked upon their faces. He was confused, stunned even. But, _something _wasn't right...

He could tell it, they could all tell it. _He _was different, something was off. He was tall, almost as tall as himself, but, even then, it was something about _him. _It was his looks, it had to be. He looked..._animalistic._ Primal even, wide eyes, dashing between the faces, his body turning slowly, hunched over, grabbed at his right side.

Long hair, formed into a mane of devilish spikes, framed by two long bangs either side his face, his hair a deep blue in color. Almost reminiscent of Uchiha Madara, but...more _primal._ Large spikes, many in number, trailing down to his lower back, blowing in the seemingly steady summer's breeze. They flowed with a sense of ease, calmly blowing among the wind and dust as the boy turned, staring wide-eyed at those around him. But, there was more...

How he hadn't seen it at first, how these...anomalies didn't occur to him upon first glance. But..now, he found his mouth dry once more. _Scars. _Hundreds of them, marring almost every patch of open skin he could see, some small and, almost, undetectable, others, such as the two upon his left shoulder, deep and fleshy, seemingly re-forming the muscle patterns of his shoulder over the years. But, it went even further, more and more scars coming uncovered as his eyes looked upon the hardened skin. _Tattoos. _He was covered in them, a strange line of symbols, unreadable to his eyes, trailing down his left forearm, formed of jagged lines, circles and squares. A large tattoo of a tiger across the left of his chest.

His chest...

Another feature, another unfamiliarity on one so young as himself. _Muscles. _Larger than average, built for power, yet, even upon his chest, muscles seemingly bulged, a life-time of strength and endurance. A perfected and hardened set of six abdominal muscles, large, although not overly, bicep muscles. He was built for power, built for endurance.

But, there was also his _clothes. _Perhaps, they were the most..._alien _thing about him. They were...distant, and complex, even when compared to his own uniform. His chest adorned with an open black vest, seemingly make from a silk-like material, trimmed and adorned with silver fur along its edges. A similar metal plate, curved and fitted to his shoulder muscles, strapped upon his right shoulder, an artistic, yet, roaring dragon, emblazoned in royal red, upon the metallic plate. Overly baggy Gi pants, adorned with silver stripes that spiraled downwards, covered his legs, featuring another two metallic plates, emblazoned with the same symbol, strapped upon his outer thighs. Crisp white boots adorned his feet, featuring a blank metallic plate upon the insteps of his feet. Matching gloves adorned his hands, fingerless in nature, his right hand, clutching at his left side, adorned with a small metallic plate, still featuring the same royal-red dragon, roaring outwards, seemingly towards him, protecting its master relentlessly.

His _fangs. _Another sight he'd never forget, viscous and sharp, serrated to a fine edge. A mark of a predator, of a warrior. Two larger fangs marking each side of his mouth, met with smaller, somewhat blunter, but still sharp, teeth. Gleaming in the summer sun, on display for all around them to see.

Finally, he met his _eyes. _

His right eye a fiendish yellow in color, an, almost, insignificant black pupil, looking _directly _at him, wide-eyed and pained, but, seemingly awash with anger, fueled by hatred and misery. A second eye, colored an empty and abyssal white, a long scar trailing down over it, blinding the eye, just like his own scar.

He was a survivor.

He had seen that look many times, he had seen that look upon the veterans of wars, upon his elders as a child. A look of hatred, a look of abandonment, drowning in their own hatred for the world around them, A _victim _of tragedy, a _survivor _of the worst the world had to throw at them. But, they were the ones tainted by _revenge_, driven by a force so powerful, so dark, and so uncaring, a cold and deathly memento to an innocence once held with pride.

OoOoOoOoOoO

His own breathing was heavy, panicked, looking between those around him, wide eyes staring back at him. His mind was in a panic, unsure of his location, almost blindly looking through the dust.

Blood fell freely from his wound, re-opened by the force of his crash no doubt, a stinging pain blurring his vision, his eyes darting from face to face, from building to building, towards the sky, the ground, the walls, the trees.

A flash of dark purple hair met his eyes, the only swift movement among this ominous silence. Yet, a sight which his mind latched onto like a safety-line. He reached out, his left hand seeming grasping for thin air, yet reaching towards the flash of purple among the crowds, meeting the shy lilac eyes, half hidden behind another.

OoOoOoOoOoO

He reached for _her. _Aiming his grasp directly at her, bypassing even Kakashi, the only one who hadn't stepped back. She could see, see how he stumbled, see the pain in his eyes, see the _blood _dripping down his chest. He was in pain, he was in agony. But, still he tried, driven by his own willpower..

One step. Two steps.

It would be years before she knew why, it would be years before she could ever comprehend the significance of her actions, but, for the first time, she didn't _hesitate. _She leaped into the fray, so to speak. Running forward, her arms outstretched, catching him as he fell.

Even for the slightest moment, she was the only one to move, she was the only one to jump to his aid.

She could see the pain in his eyes. Not the physical pain, no, something much deeper, something much more profound within that yellow eye. She could see crushed and shattered dreams, she could see burdened shoulders, she could see the strange and weary looks he received from those around her.

_It was the same way they looked at Naruto. _

OoOoOoOoOoO

His breathing ragged upon his chest, his yellow eye turning to look at _her, _his eyes disbelieving in what he saw, even despite the blood-loss, and even despite the stabbing pain, his hands shivered, looking up into those pale lilac eyes of hers, upon the gentle and rounded face, the most minute of smiles.

Even as the darkness of unconsciousness torn at the edges of his vision, losing far too much blood to stay conscious, he felt a _desire, _and _urge _deep inside of his gut, something edging him on, leading him down a path that led him to do something he had never done before..

"H-Help...m-m-me...p-plea-..."

….Ask for help...

Darkness closed in around him, his vision losing color before fading away to the darkness, the distant and frantic calls of the beings around him, calling for medical aid. And _her _soft breathing, _her _gentle hands...

_She looks just like you...Aveen.._

OoOoOoOoOoO

*Important, please read*: The next few chapters, will be, of course, temporarily confusing as I re-write them, but, with all due time, it should be all cleared up, as I'm working hard on fixing it all, and making it a lot better.

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	3. Tyven Durlakken

And, here's a third re-write chapter. Perhaps I'll simply do more of these, featuring these moments and, of curse, truly setting up for the ending chapters like I'm supposed to do.

On with the story!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hours of shrouded discussion, whispers held out of ear of even the ANBU. Only the elite and trustworthy were allowed a look into this world, fewer allowed to stay. But now, in light of the most recent news,silence overtook them like a marauding army. The elders, Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikaku, even the mighty third Hokage...

Speechless.

A deafening, overwhelming silence hung in the air. Tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. They dared not move, they dared not speak. As if the information given to them among the scrolls, sealed with the highest authority, would leap out, and drag them into a world of unseen darkness and danger.

Words were a mystery, a hidden passage back to conversation that held no existence. What was there to say? What could one even say when faced with such information?

Slowly, with trembling hands hidden among pockets and sleeves, all eyes turned to the Hokage. Perhaps he, of all people, held the power of words and sense among them now. Sweat upon his brow, his eyebrows lowered into a sturdy, defensive glare, seemingly unwilling to even touch the unsealed scrolls upon his desk.

"So...it's true then..."

Even these words, as feeble and slow as they were, acted as a godsend, shattering the darkened veil among their conversation. Temporarily alleviating some of the tension within the air. But, still, words weren't as easily come by, the looming power held within those scrolls still a dawning power among the horizon.

"He's...he's"

Eyes turned to Shikaku, sweat evident upon his brow and his hands trembling upon the edges of the Hokage's desk. As if even these words themselves were too much for the ninja's prowess. His breathing was slow, but heavy. His eyes not quite focused on the world in front of him, a dead intent upon the scrolls atop the Hokage's desk.

"An..._alien.._"

OoOoOoOoOoO

A gentle breeze upon his cheek, the ever so gentle swaying of his hair. A window was open near-by. Slowly, his eyes opened, hefty upon his face, a particular stabbing pain within his forehead as light, once more, flooded half of his vision.

_Only half._

Blackness still greeted his other-half, a world blanketed in mysteries, mysteries for his other senses to explore and search. But, it was the _brightness _which first met his eyes. A far-cry from the hellish wastelands, from the dark inner-depths of his ships, from the war-torn battlegrounds of his history.

Instead, it was...bright. Painted white walls greeted him, adorned with a few small pictures of nature scenes, lightly hanging from the walls, obviously placed with a level of calculation and care. His eye finally landed upon the window, momentary shock filling his gaze as he looked outwards.

_Life. _

A village laid out before his very eyes, buildings crafted from the planet's gifts, warmed by the light of a star high upon the horizon, the tell-tale sign of mid-afternoon. The same gentle summer's breeze,

He could see it. He could see it all. The brilliant daylight, met with the calming summer's breeze, lightly blowing the timid curtains within the room. _People_. People like him. Walking to and fro among the streets outside, their faces adorned with wide and fruitful smiles. Mothers and Fathers, hands held as children ran ahead.

_Family..._

Images, _memories_, flashed through his mind. Images of laughter, memories of blue hair, of yellow eyes, of a stern slap across his head, or of a gentle embrace as the lights dimmed. Images of _her, _violent and shattered by the harrowing darkness of his world, torn asunder by a mere wave of the hand.

Memories of hatred, memories of scars, of _vengeance. _

Images of dark corners, of those yellow eyes, so brutally angry, so harsh and uncaring. Screams that reverberated through his mind, tears that forever fell upon the cold and hard ground, mixing and mingling with the already blood-stained floor.

His knuckles white as they gripped the sheets, his eyes unfocused, torn down to the sheets that covered him. His fangs gritted together, blue brows lowered into a deadly, sodden glare. A yellow eye, filled with fury, hatred and scorn built up over a lifetime of suffering and darkness.

But...he wasn't _alone..._

Another resided within these walls, hidden by his blinded eye. But he could _sense _it. Light, gentle breathing, somewhat tense in nature, or, dare he say, _shy. _Her presence small, often unnoticed, a small and timid voice among booming and loud brutes.

Turning his head, he met _her _again.

A small girl, her fingers poking together in front of her chest, as if she was trying to hide herself in plain sight, stood a small distance from his bed. Her jacket overly large, a bandanna, adorned with a metal plate, hung around her neck. She refused to look upwards, her lilac eyes platen firmly on the ground at her feet, her posture shy and timid in nature.

The light cast upon her, an almost heavenly glow upon her pale skin, her dark hair a contrast, shining in the afternoon sun that flooded in. She didn't move naught a muscle, her breathing even and steady, yet her eyes set upon the floor, unwilling to meet his own.

_Aveen..._

His eyes wide, looking at her, almost as if shock had overtaken his being, his hands trembling upon the sheets. He hadn't imagined things, it..._she _was real. His breathing sped up, his heard racing inside his chest, despite the piercing pain within his side.

_Aveen..._

She still hadn't met his eyes, she still hadn't look up from the ground. Yet, his own heart felt like a drum within his ear, a booming, thundering noise. His mouth dry, his mind pulling a blank, the world around him fading from his mind's eye.

She spoke. Her voice naught but a quiet whisper, the minute whisper of a butterfly among the roaring pride of a tiger. Yet, it was gentle, calming..._serene. _Filled with anxiety, as if even she was unsure of her own words.

"H-Hello..."

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Stunned._

Awe and silence followed, eery and quiet as more words were read upon the scrolls. Words that didn't suit this world, words that belonged to a future of lights and technology, not one of wood and iron. But, still, the _words _fell from the mouth of the Hokage, the only noise within this vacuum of sound.

"A heart which resides within the center of the chest..."

Further silence, the atmosphere thick and swallowed by tension. Naught even the sound of animals present from the otherwise lively village of the hidden leaf. Access a right bestowed upon those deemed of the up-most importance, lights dim and doors and windows sealed, guards patrolling every corner of the tower. "Evidence of a vast and complicated immune system: no potential risk of diseases."

A minute, tested sigh of relief among the members of the room. "Evidence of explosive and inhuman levels of strength and power, further testing required." Another silence, a large mix of silent opinions among the abyssal silence. The tension still paramount. "A complex and, almost, perfected bone structure, perhaps able to withstand pressure and forces far beyond human capabilities..."

Perhaps a silent round of wonder, or perhaps an eery sense of dread. A mystery that ever slowly untangled itself before their prying eyes, yet one that hailed mixed and strange results. Was he a threat? Or a blessing? Were there others like him? Or was he survivor? And what of his intelligence? Unspoken questions, left to hang in the air of deathly silent room. "Further testing is required when the subject returns to consciousness..."

Slowly, carefully, the scroll was placed back upon the surface of the desk. As if even the scroll itself posed a threat, as if it had some unearthly power of its own.

But, a round of nervous and tested glances sparked the room, looking between the powers of the Hidden leaf. And, finally, to the Hokage.

A decision had to be made.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"H-Hello.."

Silently he sat, watching the ever shy girl, a certain glint of curiosity and wonder held deep within his yellow eye. A puzzled, curious look, but one that held no danger or threat. Still, she didn't look up to him, her eyes always dodging his, always avoiding contact. "I-I'm not s-sure if you u-understand me, but m-my name is H-Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, a shinobi of the h-hidden leaf v-village.."

_Hinata Hyuga..._

OoOoOoOoOoO

"_Please. Please never fall to the darkness, Tyven. Don't become like the others. Don't let them win. Don't let the pain in your heart control you, don't let the flames of hatred burn. I'll always be with you, Tyven...I promise"_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Reports came in that say many saw an object pierce the cloud layer above the Land of Fire, something moving with an unearthly speed and force."

Another short moment of silence, all eyes on the head of the Nara clan as he spoke, his brows lowered and his eyes hard, not missing a shred of detail among the happenings of the past few hours. "You've all also seen the destruction created by the _object_." Another round of nods throughout the room.

Even he had narrowly escaped the _object_. An even closer call for Sasuke and Naruto. The force at which the object moved, the astounding damage to the trees and buildings around them. _Unearthly _barely began to describe the sensation. Trees torn from the very earth, glass shattered throughout the entire village, the roads torn asunder with the impact.

"To think that a mere _child _could survive that."

All eyes, once more, turned to the Hokage. A look of wonder set upon his aging features, mixed with a level of irritation. There it was again. That very same unsettling feeling that, seemingly, hovered among the air. "His bones would have been crushed under the impact alone, but.."

"They weren't."

This time, it was Homura, one of the village elders, who spoke. Another pause, the man adjusting his glasses upon the bridge of his nose. "Which is something that concerns me deeply. The wound which currently has him unconscious was given to him, at least, two days ago..." the elder's words died off once more, the tension rising once more with the open ideas left to betray their thoughts.

"If such an impact had little effect on the boy, spare from a few bruises and muscle damage, then it begs the question of what did _that _to the boy."

Koharu held a valid point. Perhaps the threat wasn't so much the boy, but what,if anything, followed the boy. Another seemingly unearthly silence, a profound and deep silence, an almost commonplace among this room. Ideas left to hang in the air, to fester and grow, left to their own accord.

"Kakashi."

Turning to Shikaku, the man still leaning upon the Hokage's desk, his face morphed into a deep look of concentration, his mind engrossed in the speculation and prospects of the talk around him. A rare speaker among the powers of the hidden leaf, but, arguably, the most valued. "You were standing forward from the crowd, correct?" He offered the man a nod. "I presume you also had your sharingan in use, to see through some of the dust." Once more, he offered him a nod. "Then, tell me...what did you see? We saw nothing but the boy stumbling from the pod, but, I presume you, of all people, saw more..."

For a moment, he was silent. Replaying those images through his mind. Replaying every sound, every little detail his mind's eye could grasp. The moment he cleared the crowd, the moment he saw through the dust, the moment the steam first hissed from the metallic object,

The _lines.._

"The...pod, it..was _glowing, _these orange and blue lines covered its surface. Almost like writing."

More silence, but, a look of contemplation was spread through the powers of the hidden leaf. Those unearthly, abnormal glowing lines. Crossing and turning at perfect angles, spreading across the ship, but, seemingly having no origin within the pod themselves, as if they're presence wasn't a commonplace. "When the pod came to a complete halt, the lines disappeared, and the pod opened, revealing the boy."

More silence. Only followed by naught but a deep sigh from the presence of the Hokage. The man turned, his eyes cast through the large window behind his desk, overlooking the village. Because, _it _was there.

A mere two-hundred feet from their presence, an ominous, looming presence among the quiet and simplistic lifestyle of the hidden leaf. The buildings nearby shattered and torn asunder, as if they were made of mere paper. Glass shattered into fine dust, earth crushed and broken. Half buried within a crater of its own making.

The _pod_.

How could something so inanimate, so _lifeless, _be some deadly, so ominous? Like a harrowing memento to an evil and hidden past, like the messenger of a dark days. It didn't belong, it didn't fit in. An _alien _among humans, one where skin had long been turned to metallic power, where lights flashed and the unearthly hum of technology was ever-present.

What secrets did it hold? What power was hidden deep within its body? Was the boy its only treasure? Or did it hold more? He had to wonder, what hands had crafted such a device? What minds had thought up such a high level of technology? Was its purpose simply to carry? Or did it hold a much darker mission? What had it_ seen_? What events had it witnessed?

Was it too an arbiter of a new era?

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Soulless white eyes._

Eyes that had haunted an entire generation of legendary warriors, eyes that held secrets do dark that there mere presence could topple an empire, or send a world into anarchy. A man, a _warrior, _of intelligence, a monster hidden even in the broad daylight.

_So empty and hollow.._

The monster that sent a shiver down the spine of even the most wicked and cruel. The warrior whose mere presence was feared, the name which shadowed even the darkest sanctuary. Tainted and corrupted, marred by hatred, drowned in the darkness of his own creation.

_Cold and uncaring..._

A cursed prowess, the devil hidden among demons, a shadow so dark and inhuman. A gaze never once forgotten, a glare never once survived. An embodiment of harrowing and ungodly evil, a curse upon all those who titled themselves a warrior.

_The eyes of a Monster..._

They knew naught of the cloaked figure's identity, they never saw those _eyes_ as his powerful stride passed them by. But, they moved, they avoided at all costs. Something instinctive, something _primal_just telling him, ordering them, to avoid his presence.

His journey long, his hatred ever-growing, darkness infesting his heart, damnation and genocide corrupting his mind. A gargantuan figure among mere mortals, dwarfing them not in sheer height, nor in any visible power. But in mere _presence _alone. A figure who could walk the back-streets of a night, and corrupt even the hearts of the darkest with tormenting and insidious fear.

White eyes, ominous and glowing among the dark and empty streets, turned upwards, the stars, safe from his corruption high upon the night sky, his point of providence. His glare empty and cold, uncaring and hollow. But, overwhelming and powerful. Tormenting and destructive.

He paused, his large strides stopping only momentarily. His fangs on show in a wicked and devilish smirk, abyssal white eyes wide and brutal. Irises invisible to the open world.

"Four years from now, the planes of the New Arc is where we shall meet, Child of vengeance. Your eternal hatred against my unwavering destiny."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Slowly, his hand reached out. But still, he was silent. The empty hospital room privy to their first true meeting, the foundation for something much larger, much deeper, and much more profound.

His lips _almost _twitched upwards.

Why was he doing this? What had she done for him? Who was she to him? But still, he extended his hand in a greeting. He couldn't escape it, he couldn't escape her gentle gaze, and her soft eyes. Far from harsh, far from being judging and angered. Instead, they were..._peaceful, _they were _calm_, _gentle _even.

_Just like Aveen's._

Her hand too reached out, seemingly knowing his gesture before he had even completed it. Perhaps a commonplace upon this planet of earth and nature, or perhaps a sign of a deeper connection.

Her hand was small, her shake flimsy, but gentle, filled with concern for his bodily health. Once more, he could of asked why he was doing this. He could of asked for what purpose this mere girl deserved his presence, let alone his civilities. But, unlike all those _nameless faces _and all those _distant voices, _she was somebody.

She was _Hinata Hyuga, _a shinobi of the hidden leaf_._

Somehow, his actions weren't calculated, they weren't cold, they weren't a percentage. Nor were they a threat, or a method of achieving what he wanted. They weren't dark words intended to twist one's mind away from the light, nor were they filled second meanings and hidden messages.

They were _instinctive. _

"Tyven Durlakken, warrior of the Samadorian Empire."

OoOoOoOoOoO  
OoOoOoOoOoO

And there it is, chapter three, like it's supposed to be.

One last piece of news as well, as of Wednesday, I will be away for one week on holiday. I'll get a bunch of writing done, but I won't be able to post any of it, so expect it all when I come back.

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	4. 4: Deadly shadows of a long gone past

**WARNING** **WARNING** For some readers, this scene may be very disturbing. So for those of us who find scenes of child abuse disturbing, i would highly recommend you either skip the first half of this chapter, or skip the entire chapter itself. I've warned you, so read at your own risk.

Okay, chapter four re-write. So for those of you who had previously read this chapter, this is how Tyven really lost his eye. I cut it out and changed it from the original due to the scene seeming to sensitive, but I've changed my mind since then. It's part of really what makes Tyven just who he is.

Music: Part one: Loneliness - Naruto Shippuden OST, Tragic - Naruto OST.

Part two/three: Killer Bee's theme [preview] or Hurricane Suite - Naruto Shippuden OST

oOo

His back met the wall, hard enough to send cracks up the metal surface. A steady mouthful of blood ever so slowly dripped from his mouth. His shoulders quaked and trembled with rage. Damn it all! His fist slammed into the metal wall behind him, sending further cracks in a much smaller array around his fist. He tried to use it to steady himself. In this act, he found some success. He managed to push himself to lean his lower back on the wall. He was angry, more so than almost ever before. Blue bangs hid his bloodied and beaten face, they hid all his rage, his fury. Why was this happening to him? He had done nothing wrong! Another fist met his gut, this time shattering the previously broken armor. The cracks upon the wall behind him extended, the large pieces of metal snapping easily under the force of this other being's punches. His head shot up in agony. His eyes were wide, veins bulging inside of them with the pain. He only coughed up more blood. But, he still didn't scream. Not a single sound had escaped him through it all, not a single whimper, not a single cry for help. Nothing. Once again, he began to slide down the wall. His, for once, un-gloved hands trying to grab at something, anything, to keep him up. Before he had even slit half way down, a knee collided with his face. This time though, he did scream. He felt the wall shatter behind his head, the lights fading from the corner of his eyes. He found himself enveloped in a painful, agonizing, dark shroud. His jaw was broken, as was his nose. He could feel that much, at least. The light soon came back to him, the knee removing itself from the crevice of the wall. How was he even supposed to keep up with somebody twice his age? Somewhere, the logical part of his mind reminded him that he wasn't meant to keep up. That he was just meant to roll over, bleed out like some pathetic waste of space. The knee was soon replaced by a fist, yet again. This time, it slammed into his already broken jaw, pushing him further upwards in the wall. If only for a brief moment, before another fist collided into his gut. Probably using the same hand, knowing the person in front of him. The man in front of him stepped away, finally allowing his body to slump from the ever growing crevice in the wall. A thud echoed out throughout the empty halls. He wanted to move, to get up and run away. But his mind didn't seem to be connected to his muscles. He was screaming at himself to try and get away. But, nothing happened. He could barely even move a finger. Why...why was he doing this? He hadn't done anything wrong. Right? A slight clink of metal met his ears. His eyes went wide, becoming bloodshot once more. He was going to use _that _again. He begged for muscles to move, begged for somebody to walk by at this moment. Begged for anything. Anything to get him away from all this. _Just...please..._ He was giving up. Why would anybody help him anyways? It's not like they would challenge the man who was doing this to him. In fact, would they even care? Would anybody? Metal scraped along the floor, coming ever closer to him.

"P-p-please..." It was all he could do. All he could do was beg. But despite that, the sound came closer. Scraping along the cold, hard metal of the surface below him. All he could even do now was ask one question to himself: Why? Why was it him? What did he do? The sound stopped. Although, he wished it could of continued longer. At least he could prolong what was coming next that way. A slight tap of boots next to his person. The man was turning around, to face his broken and beaten body. He felt a rib-bone or two brake. A boot hitting him square in the chest. He hit the wall again. The dark, metallic silver now stained a crimson red. His eyes caught sight a the light blue line passing him up just under the surface of the metal. The energy used to help power the inside of the giant ship. It was moving so fast...never being caught up, never being slowed down. Nothing was able to catch it. Why couldn't he be like that? Why couldn't he be fast enough to run away? Like his sister. she was able to get away, wasn't she? At least...at least she didn't get hurt. It was a small sentiment, but he clung to it for dear life. A grab at his hair, yanking him upwards into a sitting position. His eyes made contact with the object of his nightmares. The object which made him want to escape it all. To join...her.

A sword. Bright silver, with a series of black markings down the middle of the blade. Ancient Samadorian, wishing the wielder for a true aim. A midnight fire handle, gripped by a white glove. It was simplistic, but built for deadly precision. The prefect weapon for a people as skilled as they were. Most likely made from metal mined from the core of a planet, no doubt. Most Samadorian weapons were. A growl emerged from the man, one coming from deep within his chest. He was angry. He was always angry...especially with him. But, why? It was the only thing he could do to keep himself from the rising sword above him. It seemed...he wasn't aiming for his chest or arms today. The blade come down. The end of the blade, now, colored a crimson red. He screamed, out of impulse alone. He would rather it be silent, maybe that way the man would get bored and leave him alone. But this time...it was worse than ever. Because the damage was permanent.

His left eye.

He couldn't even remember how long it was until he stopped screaming in agony. But eventually, even that pain subsided. It was just another scar. Maybe they could repair his eye. Probably not. Another growl from above him. Please...say he was finished. Say he could find some way to escape. Anything. Please! The blade sheathed, a slick click of the handle meeting its holder. Thank the goddess. Another turn on heel. Tap. Tap. Tap. The tapping stopped around three paces away. No! W-was he coming back for more? Had his anger not been sated? Another growl.

"It was your fault!" the deep voice snapped. Those words...they made him wince more than all the punishment he had received. Like some deadly curse, or bad omen. They were words meant for him, and him alone. Words that made him want to wish he was never born, words that made him wish for anything other than this. A fist met the wall once again, new-found cracks spreading up the metallic wall. The slight rubbing of fabric as the fist clenched and unclenched. He could picture them now. Those furious yellow eyes. Glaring at him in the darkness of the hallway. Wishing he was dead. Wishing that they had no part in his life. Wishing they had never met. The tapping soon started up once more, at a much more slower pace. "You're no son of mine...you never were" His voice was low, once more causing the child to sink further against the bloodstained and broken wall. Once again...all he could ask was: Why? The tapping soon faded into nothingness. The dim light seemed to be his only companion. With a sharp intake of breath, he removed his hand from his left eye. There was blood, covering his usually crisp white glove. Grinding his fangs together, he slowly tried to open his other eye. It seemed to take an eternity to even achieve that.

Nothingness.

It was as if he had never opened his eye in the first place. His heart sank. It had done more damage than he thought. But...he didn't care anymore. Why bother? What would ever change? Nothing. Nothing would ever change. It never did in his empire. Always constant. Never changing. But still...it didn't stop the tears. Tears that only came from his right eye. His hand once more covered his right eye, it was still bleeding. He slid down the wall once more, his left shoulder hitting the cold metallic surface with a light thud. His legs curled up, bringing them as close to his chest as he could. His tiny frame curling up into the fetal position. The only real light came from the power source, a gentle light blue light illuminating his face ever so slightly. Why couldn't he just escape? Anywhere had to be better than here, right? Except. Where was there to go? Go to the people who had taken away his home world? The people who hated the very mention of the name Samadorian. If...if only she was here. Everything had been good when she was around. Everything would be better if she came back.

"M-Mommy..."

"Tyven!" A slight poking at his bare chest. The man hadn't just slept, it had almost been a full day. Eight hours had long passed. Sakura seemed to be getting further irritated, the man just didn't seem to be budging. She had even got a medical team over, just in case something had reemerged from his crash. But, he still looked so...troubled. His face was morphed into something that almost resembled pain, and he shifted constantly in his seat. If only she could figure out how to open the door to the thing. The last time Tyven had opened it, he had simply lifted the door upwards. But no matter how hard she pulled, the thing wouldn't budge. She frowned once more, looking back to Sasuke and Naruto behind her. They both looked as irritated as she did. Her gaze shifted to Kakashi, he seemed stumped. She would of simply leaned in there and slapped him around a bit until he woke up, a tactic she seemed to find worked perfectly on Naruto. But one look at the shattered glass made her flinch away. One wrong move and her arm would be cut to bits. Her mind did wander back to how strong the boy seemed to be. He had nearly thrown her across the street with, what she could only describe as, a weak push. Perhaps they just needed more strength? Strength enough to pull the door upwards. She decided to voice her idea.

"Maybe we just need more strength, to lift the door." she summarized. At first, they all looked at her as if she were stupid. Even Naruto. But the knowledge eventually began to sink in. She had a point. So, as it was, all eyes turned to Kakashi. Maybe some Earth Style jutsu? Possibly, it needed a lot of force to pry it open, if anything. Although, there was also the factor of 'sleeping beauty' to consider. They didn't want to damage him any further. Although, the logical part of her brain was telling Sakura that he could probably take a full force jutsu as a direct hit and barely even feel anything. After all, he could even stand up after that crash. Not to mention walking all the way down here on a broken leg without even a wince. A yawn caught there attention. Her brows fell immediately, spinning to glare into the pod. Although, her glare fell slightly when she caught a view of something she probably wasn't privy to. For a split second, he looked panicked and frightened. Differently than when he had first woken up. He looked more...innocent, for a lack of better word. But it faded as quick as it came. Replaced, in stead, with a glare.

"What, in the name of Ezarah, are you doing here?" he snapped, seemingly quick to hide the one brief crack in his facade with a practiced ease. She chose not to mention it, for both her safety and, most likely, the others around her. Although, he barely even gave them time to answer. In one swift movement, he pushed the door open and stepped out. Even holding the door upwards with one hand. How much must that thing weigh? Not even the likes of Naruto or herself could lift it, let alone with such ease. She also made not of the name 'Ezarah'. At least, she thinks it's a name. It would be something she would have to ask him about if she ever got the chance. Still, for now she had a verbal spar to engage in.

"Hmph" Sakura grunted, mimicking the way he had done several times. This earned her a low glare, but she avoided it completely for now. "Well, considering you slept for almost twenty four hours" She began, his yellow eye immediately danced to a small screen. It went wide for a brief moment, apparently catching him off guard, before sinking back into his glare. "we wanted to take you to get something to eat, considering you haven't ate properly since you arrived here" Sakura explained. At first, her only reaction from the boy was a mild glare. Until he took a swift glance downwards towards his stomach, deciding he probably should have some food.

"Fine"

So, Team seven plus Tyven, found themselves at the Ichiraku Ramen bar. On Naruto's insistence, of course. Tyven seemed ominously quiet, at least compared to yesterday. But he even managed to seem terribly out of place here. His lack of a shirt wasn't terribly unnatural, considering the summer heat. But still, he just seemed so out of place. Even then, his Ramen had barely been touched. She had expected him to eat loads, considering how large his body was. All those muscles, which couldn't halt her occasional glances at his toned chest, which all seemed to weigh far more than physically possible should take an absolute enormous amount of energy to move. She guessed that now, if ever, was the best time to strike up a conversation with the boy.

"So, Tyven, just who or what is Ezarah?" Sakura asked, lime green eyes lighting up happily when he glanced in her direction. His furious glare seemed to lessen to more of a, dare she say, contemplative look. Although, he pondered her question for a moment. A slight frown forming on his features.

"She's a goddess" he stated simply, resting his head on his hands. His skin was still terribly pale. Even after all that good rest, and walking around without a shirt on. Although, his answer really raised her brows. A goddess? That meant he had a religion. Which meant his society would most likely by formed around that religion. "Sort of" he added suddenly, as if feeling the need to brake down her chain of thought.

"Oh." She paused briefly, taking a moment to glare at nothing in particular. Waiting for him to sense the confusion in her voice. He frowned once more, showing that he was at least pondering the question. From the turned heads next to her, she could guess the others were interested in his answer as well.

"She...exists, to a degree. She was a legendary warrior, and now her spirit can be found in other legendary warriors. Warriors who become almost god-like in themselves, due to their power. Although, it's been almost three-hundred-thousand years since the last one" he explained. Oddly enough, he didn't seem to mind to talk about his own people. She had expected he would be closed off, unwilling to reveal anything. But, she couldn't say she wasn't interested in his words. From what she could gather from his rather short-ended answer, she would say this Ezarah person was like a tailed beast. Would that make these legendary warriors Jinjuriki? She glanced to Naruto, happily gulping down his Ramen like no tomorrow. They seemed to treat their Jinjuriki with respect, or at least the same as others. She absentmindedly wandered if Naruto would of enjoyed his early life more if he had been in Tyven's society. Possibly.

"Hey, Tyven!" Naruto suddenly perked up, loudly bolstering his attention for the blue haired boy. Although, he only received a grunt that acknowledged the presence of the orange and blue clad ninja. At least it was something. Naruto didn't take it to badly, of course. "Why do you have blue hair?!" He, obnoxiously, yelled to the man, pointing his chopsticks at him almost accusingly. As if it were some sin to have blue hair. Although, the boy only frowned slightly once more. It must be a slight quirk, to frown when he thought of an answer. Although, his one yellow eye turned to Sasuke with a glare.

"Why does he have black hair? I've never seen anything like that in my life" He retorted with another question, as if he were shifting the blame on to somebody else. Although, they only looked at him in confusion. Surely black hair was normal? Right? Most people here had black hair. Sasuke only glared back, seemingly taking some form of offense to the shifting of his blame. "Never has there been anybody, of my people, born with black or brown hair. Blue hair is common, a lot of people have it." He explained, as if it was the most common fact anyone had ever heard. Like it was general knowledge that, wherever he came from, black, or brown, hair was something strange and weird. It was certainly confusing, that was for sure. Naruto looked stumped by his words, as if they had turned his world upside down. Although, like most things are with Naruto, a few seconds later he was back slurping down his Ramen like nothing had happened. A, somewhat, comfortable silence enveloped them as they ate. A silence only broken by Naruto consistent slurping and the rattle of his next bowl being put down. A grunt from Sakura's right sounded. It was Tyven, of course. She didn't know anybody else who could convey anything through a mere grunt so efficiently. The tall boy stood, almost banging his head on the ceiling due to his height, and took a step out. "I'm going to work on some repairs" was all he called back, the light tap of his boots eventually dimming until they couldn't hear it anymore. With a sigh, Sakura looked to his bowl. He hadn't even eaten anything.

oOo

So there you go, that's how Tyven really lost his eye. Once again, I warned you for those of you who find scenes like that disturbing. That's as much as I can do, but it's one of the many events that shapes Tyven into the person he is. Remember to review! It helps, i swear!


	5. 5: No way out, anymore

Chapter five re-write! My apologies this took a day extra than planned, the final scene took a lot more improving than I imagined. As, I made some much needed changes. Enjoy!

oOo

People seemed to avoid Tyven like the plague. Choosing to take a very wide berth around the pod and it's occupant. The occasional sideways glance was thrown his way. He just looked so...Human. Yet, he had the distinctive tint of difference. It was enough for others to, quite noticeably, avoid him. The boy didn't seem to care though.

"Nine thousand...two hundred...and...eighty" He growled to himself. To be honest, Sakura had never quite seen this level of training. A single finger held the tall boy aloft, balancing his whole vertical body upon his sole finger. Lowering himself, and then pushing himself upwards. It was almost hypnotic. But, at the same time, it was a good display of his physical strength. The boy was, by no means, small nor light. Yet, here he was pushing his whole body up with one finger. For the nine-thousandth time. She could only just about begin to see the sweat from on his brow. Sakura sighed, followed by a barely audible grunt from the Uchiha behind her. Tyven looked upwards at the slight noise, his hair falling partially over his face with the action. It was those damned 'team seven' brats again. "Must you insist on following me?" Tyven near snapped, glaring upwards to them with his one sole eye. He didn't look best pleased by their actions. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Sakura had to wander just why he was so harsh towards their assistance? What exactly was it that had made him this way?

"It's our mission.." Kakashi replied, albeit sounding quite bored with the whole scenario. Seemingly just like Naruto who was finding more interest gazing off towards the crowds instead. Tyven still didn't look particularly happy, as if he had been roped into this somehow. In a way, he had. She didn't recollect Tyven having any say in the matter.

"Yeah! The old man told us to help you 'fit into society' better or something. Believe it!" Naruto, once again very loudly and obnoxiously, chirped. His hands crossed behind his head while his eyes lingered else where but Tyven. It was strange, she would of thought Naruto would of challenged him to a spar or something by this point. Maybe, maybe there was something about Tyven that made Naruto weary?

"Hmph" Tyven grunted in his monotone reply, seemingly unwilling to converse much further. Another one finger push-up, then another. His muscles seemingly bulged each time, revealing the far to toned muscles for somebody their age. If he wasn't so tall, he would look freakishly muscly. Once again, in the back of her mind, she had to wander as to just why Tyven was like that? What conditions took place to force him to have such powerful muscles? She absentmindedly noted Naruto looking rather miffed at the way Tyven had just blown off his, and Kakashi's, explanation with a mere grunt. It was rather rude. Then again, Tyven didn't seem like the one to ever consider those things. "Hey, Buddy! At least show some respect when you're talkin' to me and my friends! Believe it!" Naruto yelled, seemingly angry with the blue haired boy for his foul manners. It was quite ironic, somebody as obnoxious as Naruto telling another person off for being as dense as Tyven or himself.

"Hmph, you're just another pitiful waste of carbon. Why should I care?" Tyven replied smoothly. Not even bothering to glance up at the ever angering Naruto, he didn't even seem to care. His voice was rich, and crisp, to the ears. The words flowing from his mouth as if he had said them a million times over. Pushing down with his finger, he gained some distance off the ground. Enough for him to half flip and land on his feet again. Sakura found herself temporarily stunned by the action. It had been so effortless, as if he body weighed a mere fraction of the power held in his muscles.

"HEY! I'm a Konoha Shinobi! I'm no waste of space!" Naruto only seemed to get angrier. Sakura stiffed when she saw his eyes. Tinted red in color. Only slightly. It had happened a few times over the course of their missions. It had been something she could barely believe. Something she had chose not to believe. Peeling her eyes away, she came to a more frightening sight. Tyven's eyes. They looked furious. His brow lowered, his pupil little more than an almost insignificant black dot surrounded by an ocean of yellow. A low growl escaped his chest. He took a tantalizing step forward, while Naruto remained his ground. Ever defiant.

"Once again, why, in the name of Ezarah, should I give a damn?!" Naruto had angered him. She looked to Kakashi for help, but he seemed just a stunned by this outbreak ash herself and Sasuke were. What on earth is Naruto thinking? Albeit, Tyven was being just as rude. But he probably doesn't have a clue on how thing work around here. Naruto found himself picked up by the collar. Still, he glared defiantly at the blue haired boy. As if he were some school-ground bully. "You're just another reason why I have no damned planet to call home! Another one who sits idly by while I suffer!" Tyven exploded, spewing his words with a deadly harsh twist. Almost shaking Naruto. He didn't seem to follow his own words. He had no planet? He had no home? What did he mean by sitting idly by as he suffered? Sakura's mind raced. Sasuke looked almost petrified. The other villagers had soon abandoned this stretch of the main road. Moving as far away as possible from the blue haired boy and his angered words. Naruto was thrown to the floor, sliding in the dirt for a moment before coming to a halt. Although, he was soon back on his feet. Only the back of the blue haired boy facing him, the spiked ponytail the only significance to his features.

"Hey! Wha-" Naruto began to shout back, although a hand was on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Kakashi. He seemed troubled by what he had just witnessed, his one visible eye going slightly wider than it's norm. But, it had a drastic change on his usual features.

"Naruto. Don't" He sounded dangerously close to raising his voice, something which he had never done before. Sakura wasn't quite sure who exactly he was angered at, but something had pushed his buttons the wrong way. "Why don't you three head home?" Kakashi asked, covering his order with a question. But they got the gist, soon shuffling off with Naruto en tow. Even the blond knucklehead didn't want to go against his sensei's word. Especially not now. It was obvious the blue haired boy was simply trying to hide himself by looking busy, pretending to be fixing something in his pod. Something was wrong. Something was certainly wrong. "Tyven, what exactly was that?" Kakashi asked, taking the few steps over to the blue haired boy and leaning slightly on the pod. All he received was a grunt in reply. The boy avoiding his question completely. "Tyven.." Kakashi pressed further. Something was certainly wrong here, nobody should be able to snap so easily.

"It was nothing!" Tyven snapped, glaring up at the man from his position leaned over inside the pod. It was the very same glare used on Naruto mere moment before. Kakashi had seen similar reactions before. The reaction of a revenge-crazed shinobi. It was a sure sign of one's downfall. But, why was it on a boy so young? It made him question just what type of life this boy was forced to live. Not to mention the apparent scars covering his exposed chest, and his face. It was scars that took him half a lifetime to gather, yet one's this child had seemingly endured for many, many years. An eye devoid of sight, a chest and back full of scars. Scars which he could only cover up with tattoos. But...It seemed the boy wasn't ready to even discuss this matter, let alone with someone who was, by all means, a complete stranger. With a sigh, Kakashi hefted himself from his leaned position. A few steps were taken. "I wouldn't let revenge consume you Tyven, it will morph and change you into just a mere shadow of your former self." Once again, all he received was a mere grunt. Nothing changed, nothing risked.

Sasuke sat, alone, inside the Uchiha compound. It was his personal thinking place. But, his whole world felt like it was collapsing around him at this moment. Because he felt pitiful, he felt insignificant. Like some mere spec. At least, when compared to the blue haired boy. Tyven, was his name. Because he hadn't simply lost his family. How ironic, he even used the word 'simply'. But he had lost so much more. He had lost his whole planet, everything he had even known, everything he could of ever loved. It was all gone for him. How...How many people had sat idly by while he suffered? Were the scars the seemingly covered his body signs of conflict? It...really put things in perspective. So what if he had lost his clan? There were others like him. Like Naruto. But...was there anybody else like Tyven? How many others shared his pain? How many others felt the same suffering? It was revenge, he knew the look well. It was the look the greeted him every time he caught his reflection. But, who was it who he wanted revenge upon? Had somebody betrayed his people? Destroyed their world? Or was his scope larger? Did he blame everyone for his suffering? Did he blame even Nartuo? Was he the epitome of what himself or Naruto could become? Was he a warning? An empty husk, a shadow of a once proud being. But, it was that look. The very look in his eyes. The one that spoke of a lifetime worth of wishing for nothing but revenge. Could...could it be he had been wrong this whole time? Was revenge not the answer he sought? Possibly...he would have to bide his time. Figure out just who, or rather...what, Tyven Durlakken was.

His hands were beginning to shake more and more. He rested his head against the cold metal for a moment, willing for his hands to be steady. He couldn't afford for this now. He had to get back. He just had to, right? But then, what even was there for him to go back to anymore? He sighed, banging his head forcefully against the metal. Damn it all. He had to go back, if he liked it or not. He had a promise to keep anyways. Once again, he tried to grip the exposed wires. The panel laying abandoned on his seat. This wasn't easy at the best of times. Let alone with these thoughts gripping him. He growled. His damned hands were shaking again. With another sigh, he reached out the pod and grabbed at the small pile of tools he had beside him. This was getting annoying.

"Hey, hot stuff!" He growled to the flashing lights and beeping panels inside his pod. It was HER again. Ino, was it? The damned woman had been dogging him since the team seven brats had left. Why was she so damn persistent? Couldn't she just leave him alone? Although, as much as he hated to admit it, she was useful. Useful for quelling the dark thoughts that seemed ever content to grip at the back of his mind. Gnawing his fangs together, he closed his eyes. Even when she was silent, he still found her company infuriating. She should get an award or something.

"Go away" Tyven snapped, glaring over his shoulder. She didn't even flinch. Maybe it was the fact that they were still inside her village. Or , more simply, maybe she was just entranced, by his muscles, beyond feeling fear. She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her lower lip out. Perfect pout, as if she had done it a million times over. Suffice to say, it failed miserably. That yellow eye looking almost bored, half lidded in the dim light of the pod.

"N'aww come on! You're no fun! Just like Sasuke, always sitting around and never doing anything fun!" She chirped, placing her hands on her hips. Once again, all her attempts to rise any form on decent reaction from the boy fell a mile short. He just looked, by all means of the word, bored. Plain, and simple, bored. As if everything around him was a 'drag'. Tyven and Shikamaru would get on brilliantly, that was for sure. He kept up his gaze, wishing to force the woman from his presence. Still, she seemed as immune to his gaze as she did to logic. It simply didn't fit into her brain properly. A loud beep shattered the dull silence between them. Yellow eyes went wide, his brow rising significantly. No. The man returned to his pod immediately, seemingly ripping panels out with ease. The beeping continued, and he began to panic more and more, helplessly fumbling with the wires.

"No.." more fumbling with wire, even going as far as ti rip one completely free from It's place among the mesh of, complex, internal wiring. "NO" anger soon followed, rising quickly in his chest in the form of a low deadly growl. The beeping became louder and louder, his actions became more and more frantic.

"T-Tyven?" Ino asked, just barely being missed by a hurled piece of metal. Yet, before the words even left her mouth, the pod vanished. Her head immediately went skywards, following just the slightest hint of blurs she caught. His bot landed on the underbelly of the pod again, crumbling the metal around it. Also, sending the pod further skywards. He wasn't quite aware of what he was doing at this point. Another kick, another few meters. Somewhere, deep in his own mind, was screaming for him to simply run, get as far away as possible. Although, it didn't have any effect now. It wasn't like he had time anyway.

A shattering explosion.

The sky was painted a dark, crimson, red. The shock wave tore away from the explosion, ripping some of the trees right out of their roots. What in the name of the sages was going on? Ino found herself flung back, her body completely leaving the ground under the force of the shock-wave.

"Expansion Jutsu!" A hand caught her, much, much larger than her own body. It was Choza Akamitchi, towering tall above the city streets. Although, even he seemed to be stunned by the sight he was witnessing. Turning her head, she caught sight of the very same view. He was falling. Black smoke rising from his body as if he had been burned, his limbs held upwards the air resistance. Blue hair blowing wildly. His eyes were closed, his body unmoving. He was to far away, there was nobody who could catch him. On top of that, his form was sped up by the shock-wave. A two story house became his landing pad, at least, to a degree. He was falling diagonally, the air currents distorted around his form. Was...was he breaking the sound barrier? The roof the building exploded under the force of impact, more dust immediately rising from inside the building signifying that he had crashed through the second floor. The front of the building exploded, the front wall being torn to shreds by the speed of impact. How? How was he still even in once piece? He hit the floor hard, tumbling as his own body weight became inferior to the speed at which he traveled. She felt herself begin to move, Choza running to the boy's aid. The ground soon won out over his speed, bringing him to a halt. Face-down. There was little left of his spandex pants, torn from the knee down and burnt. His arm was twisted awkwardly, cuts, bruises and a few burns covering his, now further, exposed body.

"G-Goddess...be..damned..."

oOo

There you are, how do you like it? **WARNING** for a few days after this chapter is uploaded, the quality will severely drop. After all, I can't re-write it all at once. Ouch Tyven, you can sure take a beating. it funny to come back to these early chapters and see how fa it's all progressed, you'll know what I mean when you come to the later, more well written, chapters of the story. As for now, I leave you with this.

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six! Wanna know a secret? I've already finished this story! Finished the ending just a few hours before posting this along with the Epilogue. Your going to love the ending i promise you that. On to the story!

His eyes shot open to find once again he way laying in this stupidly uncomfortable slab humans love to sleep on.

"Well if it isn't our hero" came the voice of Kakashi to his left

"What?" Tyven stammered out his head still in a daze

"You saved the town boy, if your pod had exploded on the ground this village would of ceased to exist" Kakashi stated although he got no reply beyond a nod of the head

"Don't consider it my time of changing either, I need this town for supplies but it looks like im going to be here for a very long time now" Tyven explained with a sigh as he stood, looking down he saw that most of his spandex had been ripped leaving him barley covered. At least his gloves and boots had survived, Kakashi just pointed to the clothes on the bedside before leaving the room. He looked down at himself, his Black Gi pants were tucked into his white boots and held up with a red sash. There was a Gi top but he decided against it preferring to just were a sleeveless shirt in place. Walking out of the room he met Kakashi once again

"I'm guessing you don't need someone to guide you around, so feel free to roam around but as you can see it's getting dark out" Kakashi explained but he just walked on by earning nothing but a sigh as the copy cat ninja went his own way

Tyven walked, a deep frown on his features as he walked. The cold of the night air had no effect on him as he walked. He was stuck here now, no way back to home. He could try and fly manually to a planet hoping it had advanced tech on it but he seriously doubted his Ki could fly him fast enough to a point where he wouldn't starve. Only the prince and his soon to be princess could fly that fast... He shook his head at that thought, he most likely would never see them again. He bumped into someone as he walked, instinctively he reached out and grabbed them before they fell, he came face to face to none other than Hinata.

"Hinata?" He asked, her eyes were red slightly from crying. He didn't even know why he used her name.

"S-Sorry T-Tyven" She Stammered, a furious blush on her face at face he was still holding her quite close to himself. The only reason he still held was the shock, he might of just heard the most serene voice in his life. He let go if only to save her from fainting "I-I Heard about T-The Ship" She said stammering only slightly now she was at arms length away

"Yeah...I'm stuck here now, Living out the next 2000 years of my life. Hope fully someone will notice I haven't come back but I doubt it" Tyven explained as her eyes went wide at the number

"2-2000 years?" She repeated earning a nod from him

"Yeah, I'll still look exactly like this when you die" He explained pointing to his scarred features. She frowned, an unexpected response. Then her eyes widened in realization of something.

"Do you H-Have a place to S-Stay. You know...N-Now the ships G-gone" Hinata asked kindly although a blush was creeping onto her face at the prospect. He looked back to the place to which he had come

"Not anywhere I wanted to stay" he said, a certain venom in his voice expressing his distaste for the people and place he was staying

"Y-You C-Could S-Stay the night...At my home. I-I'm S-Sure My family wouldn't mind" She eventually managed to say as he just smirked and nodded.

"I'll take you up on that offer" He said as he followed her.

The family all suddenly stopped their eating as they heard a snap, looking to the Samadorian who sat in the spare seat. He had half a bone sticking out of his mouth as he swallowed the chicken leg he had ate whole, of course he couldn't eat Ramen or vegetables so in place he had eaten meat. It was rare for the meat to actually be eaten in the Hyūga household yet surrounding the Samadorian was six plates that were once filled with meat

"When was the last time you ate a proper meal boy?" Hinata's father asked. He pondered for a moment before answering.

"Eight weeks ago on Rylos nine, Some family had packed up and left in the middle of dinner so I finished it off for them. I usually just eat what I kill, like the squirrels outside of town" Tyven explained as his teeth effortlessly ripped through the bone as he swallowed another piece

"Don't you get proper food?" The father asked, stunned by the lack of proper food

"Even the prince just eats what he finds, only the king really ever eats real meals and that's because the fool is to scared to go on missions" Tyven spat his anger at his king clear

"He wont even feed his own son?" the man asked, once again stunned

"The prince isn't his son, the true king and queen left with the prince's sister to escape the life of war. Weaklings the lot of them, in my opinion the only two who deserve the throne is Prince Larven and his soon to be mate Alyrella. They have been unbeaten in combat for almost three hundred years now, both of them are far beyond the kings level." Tyven went on before he stopped himself "i tend to get into politics to much" Tyven explained with a nod of understanding

"It does sound interesting, you will have to explain it to me someday" Hinata's father said, a grin on his face at this new development from the Alien.

Tyven stood on the balcony that night, there was no chance he was getting to sleep on one of those damned 'Beds'

"Damn it all" He spat to nobody as he looked up to the night sky, his eyes were focused on a single star. A star he knew all to well.

"C-Can't you sleep?" Came the soft yet serene voice of Hinata from the balcony next to his

"Not on one of those stupid bed things" Tyven said as he took his eyes from the sky to look at the girl almost instantly causing her to blush

"B-Beautiful isn't it?" Hinata asked referring to the starlit sky, even she jumped when Tyven appeared next to her to lean on her balcony but she decided it best not to pry into how he could move so fast

"I can see the star my home planet used to orbit from here" he said as he reached out his finger to point to a star "i can sense the life force of my planet all the way from out here and all these years later, the power of billions of vengeful warriors calling for a debt to be payed" He explained as the girl looked up to him

"Kakashi Sensie told me about your home world." Hinata said, her confidence growing around this stranger

"Funny really, we tried so hard to be the good guys out there only to have it thrown back in our face. I get this strange feeling though the time for revenge is over though, three hundred thousand years of war should be enough right?" Tyven asked receiving a nod from the small girl next to him. A long silence came between the pair as they watched the night sky.

"Your father disowned you didn't he? Doesn't want you to become the next leader of your clan." The Samadorian stated his face morphed into just a small frown as he looked down to the small girl next to him who was now fighting back tears

"Is it that obvious? I tried so hard but it wasn't enough" Hinata whimpered looking up to the giant of a man that made up the Samadorian. He seemed to be debating something. After a long silence he eventually sighed hanging his head as he leaned on the balcony

"I could teach you, teach you how to fight like a true Samadorian warrior" Tyven offered a certain glint in his eye at the prospect of training

"I guess..." Hinata said hugging herself from the cold

"I'm not sure if it would do any good though, if you pass you will be stronger than any of your race has ever been. If not? Well you will still be far more powerful than you are now, If your father will accept your new abilities I can not say." Tyven explained, it was worth a shot if only to prove to her father wrong. His eyes suddenly caught sigh of the chair sitting just in front of Hinata's desk "I'll teach you on one condition" Tyven added "If I can sleep in that chair" Tyven explained as she had to hold back a laugh for the sake of the others asleep in the household.


	7. Chapter 7

"First lesson, controlling Ki" Tyven announced as the pair entered a clearing, choosing to sit across from each other Tyven spoke again "Samadorians can naturally master Ki when they're just a few years old, creating blasts powerful enough to level cities" Tyven explained as she listened clearly, Determination etched into her features "Humans however don't share this trait like most common life forms, but unlike most Common life forms you can master it...to an extent" Tyven explained, his pride for his own people showing through "First ability: Sensing Ki" Tyven began "This is probably the easiest thing I can teach you, yet it will make you the most powerful" Tyven added as he closed his eyes.

"H-How do I do it?" Hinata asked after a extended silence, her confusion was evident.

"It's a sense, you can already do it although it needs a vast amount of improving." Tyven said his eyes still closed, Hinata decided to copy his actions. "It's like rain, The smell is always there yet every action is like a raindrop. If I attack something my Ki will increase to an extent, if I generate a Ki ball it will increase greatly" Tyven explained, she could sense he was holding a Ki ball in his hand although it was only very faint just something that was tapping at the back of her mind.

"Hinata!" A voice ringed through her ears as her eyes shot open, her Sensie was striding towards her a confused look on her own features

"yes Kurenai Sensie?" Hinata asked although Tyven seemed unresponsive

"Your Father is worried sick! He has no idea where you are" Kurenai exclaimed

"That's a first" She muttered without thinking earning a wide eyed look from her Sensie and a chuckle from her current teacher

"He asked me to find you, although I can see your...Preoccupied with our alien friend here" Kurenai said with a wink only causing a furious blush to form on her features

"It's not like that!" She instantly blurted out "He's teaching me his ways of fighting!" She once again said without thinking

"His way?" She asked raising her eyebrow as she looked to the alien who still sat his eyes closed

"I'm teaching her to sense life force, once she does none of your stupid Jutsus will work on her. She will be able to tell the real one from the clone and so forth

"well I'm sorry but her father requested her back, I can't just deny him" She explained her features displaying she was genuinely sorry

"No" He replied simply "Tell her father she is training with me, and that you approve of her training" He commanded, his voice as stern as she had ever heard it. Oddly enough her mentor agreed as she soon left the pair. Hinata once again closed her eyes as she focused at the small feeling in the back of her head screaming at her about Tyven's power.

"What do you mean you approve?! She is my daughter, it is not your place!" Hinata's father once again yelled to the ninja on his doorstep

"She needs this in more ways than one, we all need this. Not only will we have this supposedly legendary fighting style of the Samadorians but we will have a ninja who can see through almost any jutsu" Kurenai said, her arms folded over her chest defiantly.

"But hes an Alien! We have no idea his purpose! He could be doing anything!" He explained but Kurenai simply shrugged her shoulders

"He's stuck here weather we like it or not, and we both know he doesn't like it. Can't you see your daughter is finally making progress and your halting it?" Kurenai questioned.

"I've realized a lot of things over the past few days" Sasuke eventually said as both him and Sakura walked, side by side. Even he couldn't keep a small smile from forming as he saw Sakura grin even brighter now that he was talking to her

"Such as?" She asked, always inquisitive.

"That my problems are petty, yes I wished my clan was back but there is nothing I can do about that. The way I see it, it's better than your whole race barely scraping by" Sasuke explained as he saw the even more hopeful and dare he say it, proud smile on his teammate's face

"Took your time!" Sakura exclaimed with a laugh as she flung her arms around his neck, a hug of pride in a sense. Luckily for him she couldn't see his furious blush right now.

They walked through the village, finally coming back for the day. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders if only to keep her from falling with lack of energy, he had 'forgot' to mention how much energy Ki training could take out of you. It was starting to get dark, something he had been informed was a bad thing if she was still outside her house. He never had parents so that rule had never applied. Once Again Hinata tripped over her own feet although she barley recognized it as she fell only to be caught by him.

"The effort I go through for you" Tyven said to himself as he decided to pick the small girl up bridal style to carry her in place of her stumbling every few feet. Something about this girl allowed him to forget that he was a bloodthirsty monster who could snap at any moment, at least for a few hours

"Tyven!" He heard the brat called Sasuke called out causing him to stop as the boy caught up, ignoring the surprised look on the boys face due to who he was carrying

"What is it brat?" Tyven asked as he walked

"You said you were a Warrior right? That you wanted revenge for the genocide of your people?" Sasuke asked

"What of it?" Tyven replied

"Did you ever...Kill any who you think didn't deserve it" Sasuke eventually asked causing the tall Samadorian to stop dead in his tracks

"Boy, I will tell you this once...I counting on you not to tell anyone else." Tyven warned "I've killed Trillions, destroyed planets, laughed as a pierced the heart of little children, Yes I'm a monster and no I can't say I regret it. Just listen to your mentor for what it's worth don't get caught up in revenge because it changes you" Tyven explained as Sasuke's eyes wend wide and his face paled considerably

"C-Changes you?" He eventually stuttered out

"What if I told you that it's not about revenge anymore, that died long ago. Now I kill because I need to, my blood lust in unquenchable no matter how many lives I take my body will require more and no matter how hard I try I will still have a grin on my face when I do it" Tyven said his face devoid of any emotion "Don't become like me kid, it's really not worth it" Tyven added with a sigh as he walked off heading towards Hinata's home. Sasuke stood there for a while, his face contorted into shock as those words replayed in his mind 'Don't become like me kid, it's really not worth it' his world crumbled around those words all he had wanted was revenge yet now...Now he didn't.

He couldn't do it. He wasn't sure if he should rejoice or let rage take over. Tyven floated in the orbit of the planet below, the Dirty star floated just above his finger. He could try and fly to the next planet along, but his senses told him that it was far to long of a journey. With a sigh he released the energy in his hand which faded to nothing. Why couldn't he do it? Was it because Humans were genetically close to Samadorians and he could possibly be destroying a future lifeline? No, he wouldn't care if he was part of the last generation. Then why? Dare he say he had grown attached to the planet? Made his first friend? Even he didn't know the answer, he just knew for now he was stuck here...


	8. Chapter 8

First off, sorry for the wait as you see i have had a lot to do with college. More on other stories wil be coming soon i promise you that!

**oOOo**

Once again he was launched through a building, the rubble exploding around him as he went. His father once again charged after him as he narrowly managed to dodge his attacks, Only one of them was leaving this planet alive. If he failed his father would keep his title and his life but if he won he would get that title of first class warrior.

"You can't win boy" His father spat as their fists met in unison, his face was set in stone as they fought.

"Say what you will old man" Was my only reply was the fight continued, the planet was a hospital planet designed to to take care of the universes most poor. Not that it mattered. Ducking under my father's next punch I delivered a crushing blow to his gut as he doubled over only to have his face meet my knee was he flipped over on to his back. I made the mistake of walking over to him as his hand instantly shot out firing a ki wave at point blank range. Tyven was once again shot into the sky as his armor burned off in the blast, he was going to pay for his trickery. Eventually steadying himself he managed to shout down to his father

"Where's your pride old man?! Using tricks, how pathetic" Tyven spat as he pulled the last remnants of his armor off his chest. The dance began once more as their limbs blurred until to the mortal eye they became little more than explosions in the air. He once again fell from the sky as he crashed through another hospital, he was not going to let this be the end of him. Once again his father stepped over the seemingly lifeless body of his son, but this time it was different as his body shook with rage. The red ball of Ki floated just in front of his outstretched hand.

"Goodbye brat, if you had waited you might have been able to beat me" Tyven's father explained with a dark smirk as he released the Ki ball from it's shackles. He lost his control then, his chains snapped as his inner demons were all unleashed at once. Spinning up his forearm met the Ki ball pushing it off to the side as his right fist was launched towards his father's chest with the fury of a humiliated Samadorian. His fist met armor as it passed through eventually meeting skin as it passed through that eventually meeting another layer of skin which he passed through, his father looked down as blood dripped from his mouth. His sons fist entered his chest and came out the other side if only briefly as it was soon pulled out as he collapsed to his knees clutching the hole.

"You failed" Was all his son stated his he floated upwards, leaving his father in the ruins of one of the many hospitals. Eventually reaching the orbit the deadly red and black ball of Ki appeared over his finger as his face was morphed into a dark scowl. He threw the ball as hard as he could at the planet below as it shot down instantly piercing through the ground until it exploded deep within the planet ripping it apart under it's blast. In that one moment his father's Ki finally faded leaving him with a dark grin as he returned to the Life Ship that floated just a few miles behind him.

His eyes shot open as a Ki ball instinctively appeared in his hand, Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of him

"What you doing sleeping on the floor like that?" Naruto asked pointing to the fact he was sleeping against the side of somebody's house in an Alleyway

"Consider myself kicked out of the Hyūga Household" Tyven said as he stretched his arms once again earning a few satisfying clicks

"So you...slept on the floor?" Sasuke asked his eyebrow raised at the chance to mock the Alien once again

"I doubt I would ever get used to your...beds " Tyven said his feelings towards the strange objects still a negative "Say why does everybody wear those headbands?" Tyven asked, his voice still groggy from being woken up. He had noticed a large amount of people wearing the exact same headband around the village recently

"It's a Ninja headband! Shows people your a ninja!" Naruto explained, his pride for his own headband showing through "You get one if you go through the exams" Naruto said almost happily

"Guess it's something to pass the time, hey kid go do me a favor and sign me up. Tell them I'll be there in a minuet" Tyven asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he eventually stood up only to have Naruto run off to do as he asked "Good kid that one, now how about I prove that I really do have the power to kill all those people" Tyven announced to Sasuke who looked shocked if only for a moment before it was covered up in the mask once again

"How do you intend to do that?" Sasuke asked his eyebrow raised quizzically

"By beating you of course...With one finger" Tyven announced a cocky smirk on his features only earning a dry chuckle from from the Ninja in front of him who jumped into a fighting stance before charging him, the alley covering their fight. He wanted to scream, none of his punches kicks or slashes had even hit the Samadorian yet. He was moving quick and that was an understatement, His Sharingan could barley keep up with his actions. That's when he felt it, just as another punch hit nothing. At first it felt like just a prick on the peak of his spine until his eyes felt heavy and his world went dark.

"Brat!" Sakura heard the Samadorian call from outside her house, opening the door with a sigh she immediately gasped as he dropped the unconscious body of Sasuke at her door step before turning to walk away "Tell him not to underestimate me again" Was all he said before he marched off.

**oOOo**

****By the way remember to look on my profile for detailed descriptions of all my OC characters, along with their back stories and others things! See you next time


	9. Chapter 9

"An Early Exam?" Kakashi asked, his eye twitched only slightly in surprise

"I thought it would take longer to" Tyven said simply

"You do realize you have to work as a team right? Kakashi asked earning a nod from the Samadorian

"Gives me something to do until someone comes to find me" Kakashi could hear just the slightest of waver in his voice, he may not show it but he was worried...worried of being left behind

"Fair enough, although your test will be...different. More advanced, to make up for your natural advantage" Kakashi explained once again earning a nod "Very well" Kakashi said pulling up his headband to reveal the Sharingan eye "For this exercise you cannot use your Ki, although use of Chakra is both advised and eligible" Kakashi explained as he dropped into a fighting stance soon followed by the Samadorian. 'Strange' Kakashi thought 'His muscles are huge yet they don't seem to get in his way' He thought as he narrowly dodged an attack "I said that you weren't allowed to use Ki, not to go easy on me" Kakashi said with a small smirk forming under his mask.

"Very Well" Was his only reply as he found himself just managing to dodge a punch that shattered a tree behind him. He still wasn't trying if only for his sake. Even Kakashi's eyes widened when his feet were kicked out from underneath him only find a knee slammed into his gut and himself slammed into the ground. Afternoon had turned to night as the pair still continued their spar

"So tell me, Just how powerful are you?" Kakashi asked once again narrowly dodging a high roundhouse kick

"More powerful than you can imagine, there are laws set down by the Dedorian bloodline. We can never use our Ki to it's full potential, ever. A true fight between Samadorians would leave the universe a much more empty place I ensure you that, a blast that could destroy a planet will physically tire me out but that energy can be easily replaced with Ki. Our attacks can be infused with Ki, a single punch infused with Ki could rip a planet apart yet the more powerful a warrior the more Ki he has. I'm only just barley a first class warrior yet if I supplied all my Ki into a attack I could probably rip apart a solar system with little effort." Tyven explained as their spar continued

"Yet there are some who are more powerful than you?" Kakashi questioned his eyes slightly wider displaying his shock

"Some? As much as I hate to admit it I'm not a first class warrior, More of a high Second class. There are thousands who are more powerful than me, two in particular are more powerful than the others and any who came before them" Tyven stated as he dodged another round of Shuriken

"Who are they?" Kakashi asked

"Prince Larven Dedorian the Second and his soon to be mate Alyrella Athene. By the time they were ten days old they were already more powerful than I am right now. Larven Was born as a first grade warrior one who uses strength and endurance while Alyrella was the very first Samadorian to be born into the Third grade who was higher than a third class warrior" Tyven explained a smirk on his features as both him and his clone chased Kakashi

"Third grade?" Kakashi asked

"All Samadorian are born into three grades, Grade one is strength and endurance, Grade two is Speed and Agility, And grade Three is the use of Ki. To Alyrella a blast powerful enough to destroy a planet is nothing, she could create hundreds at a single time but she could never beat Larven." Tyven explained as his fist shattered another tree where Kakashi used to be

"Oh really?" Kakashi asked, his interest was peaked at these two seemingly powerful beings

"You see, we have a form above our base state. We called it Super Samadorian if only for simplicity. Larven Dedorian is a Super Samadorian, when in this state his hair will grow to his lower back and glow orange but that's beside the point. His power will go through the roof easily Ten times the power of his base form. He achieved this when he was only 135 Earth years old, Or in your case he would be eight" Tyven explained, Kakashi was getting slower by the second now.

"Interesting, I would like to meet these people someday if life grants me that chance" Kakashi said a small smile tugging at his masked features as he backed down

"I met the Prince only once, to receive my title of first class Warrior. Being around him to long gives one a headache from his power." Tyven said allowing his sparring partner to rest as he sorted through his vest.

"Well, my friend learning about your people might be the most interesting thing I have ever done although for now I need my beauty sleep. Here take your headband it will mark you officially as a Ninja of the hidden leaf village" Kakashi said, offering the Headband which he simply tied around his forehead "You will need to report to the school again tomorrow to meet your new team and squad leader" Kakashi explained as they made their way back to the village.

The news spread quickly after that night, as the next day rolled around it soon became word across the town as many people held their own opinions on the matter. They had a Samadorian Ninja. Team eight stood before the sleeping form of the Samadorian, once again leaning against somebodies house in an Alleyway with his headband pulled down over his eyes to prevent the sunlight from waking him. For once he looked peaceful, the usually angry and contorted features now lay softened as he breathed casually allowing his giant muscles to rest easy for a while.

"Aye Tyven!" Kiba exclaimed although he didn't wake

"Tyven?" Hinata asked, in what could be barley above a whisper.

"What?" The Samadorian grumbled although made no move to get up from his position

"Your two hours late for your meeting with your team!" Kiba exclaimed

"Neat." Was his only reply as the Samadorian still made no move to raise himself from the ground

"Tyven, Your two hours late" Hinata once again said her voice little more than a whisper as the Samadorian finally pulled his headband up as he stretched his arms. Although it went unnoticed to her pupils Kurenai could see the way Tyven only cared about what Hinata had to say almost completely ignoring Kiba.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" A girl who he guessed was his teammate screamed as he entered the class room

"Sleep" He replied simply

"YOU WERE ASLEEP?!" She screamed once again

"Yep" Tyven once again only gave a single reply as he finally looked to his Teammate, her hair fell back her head gracefully in long Black strands reminding him somewhat of Sakura's own hair. She wore a simple black vest adorned with a few markings followed by light Blue shorts for the Summer months. His other teammate who had yet to say a word seemed to be judging him as well, his brown hair spiked out seemingly at random as he wore his own Fighting Gi top accompanied by Gi pants similar to his own black ones yet they were a dark shade of blue. Once again both of them were wearing those god awful sandals they all seem so fond of wearing. "So you going to introduce yourselves?" Tyven eventually asked

"I'm Tyyne" the girl almost immediately snapped still angry at him

"And I'm Uza" The boy said proudly. Tyven looked around once again, were they not supposed to have a teacher? His hand shot out as he grasped a Kunai mere inches from his face

"You're going to have to try harder than that" Tyven said plainly as he let deflected another Kunai with the one in his hand.

"Your right, I am By the way the name is Shina" Their Sensie said dropping from the shadows above the classroom "So team 18 are finally together" She said with that same stupid grin Kakashi had. Her blonde hair fell down her back in a spiked ponytail and her right eye was covered by bandages. She wore the same vest as the rest of her rank once again simply wearing black Gi pants with those stupid sandals.

"Just test us already" Tyven complained earning a nod from Uza and a icy glare from Tyyne

"Show some respect!" She snapped receiving an icy glare of her own

"Hardly worth it" Tyven muttered under his breath as they followed their teacher out of the school and eventually out of the village. Uza and Tyyne seemed to be getting along just great as they walked, he knew this by the fact they wouldn't shut up.

"Okay this test is simple, all you will have to do is Catch me" Shina explained earning a scoff from the Samadorian "But" She said catching their attention once more "Tyven can not move the that spot, he can talk to you though" She explained as Tyven looked around, they were surrounded by trees and bushes.

"So what? Tyven gets to sit out?" Tyyne exclaimed earning a dry chuckle from both the Samadorian and her Sensie

"Hardly, he could catch me easily but he can also sense mine and yours every movement" She explained "Oh and if you can't catch me in two hours you fail and will have to go back to the school" She added earning a gasp from two of her students but a casual sigh from the Samadorian.

"To your left! Goddammit woman! She passed you!" Tyven once again yelled out in anger as he looked down on the small timer in his hands, it read that there was only ten minuets left. Shine once again jumped through the trees, Uza hot on her tail until she jumped left while he carried on jumping forward. She could hear the screams of anger from the Samadorian in the clearing causing a faint smirk to come to her features, she was good. It was coming down to three minuets when he decided to take extreme measures if only for the sake of keeping his headband

"Tyyne throw your Kunai at me!" Tyven yelled as Tyyne stopped to look at him suspiciously before throwing her last Kunai directly at his face knowing he could easily catch it. Damn he was good, she couldn't stop or Uza would catch up to her but she still had no idea why he wanted that Kunai. Then it hit her as she jumped from one branch to another, Literally hit her. The Kunai had ripped through one tree tearing into her clothes to pin her up against another tree allowing Uza and Tyyne to finally catch up.

"Well looks like you got me just in time" She said with a grin as she pulled the Kunai from the tree.


	10. Chapter 10

Tyven Smirked once again as Hinata stood in front of him, her power was through the roof...at least for a Human.

"Shatter this tree" Tyven commanded pointing to the tree to his right. She looked at him wide eyed at his command, she didn't have his strength!

"B-But I can't" She whimpered as he sighed this was the one lesson he had been dreading, the day he broke a law of Dedorian.

"Infuse Your Ki into your punch" he said as her eyes went wide, the same laws were etched into her own subconscious

"B-But you Said never to do that?" She asked as he only chuckled dryly

"Your Not Samadorian" He said confidently "I can't do it but for you, it's okay." He said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his overly muscular chest. She wavered slightly as she brought The Ki from her center letting it travel up her arm as it eventually building in her fist. This was it, she was going to do it. The punch wasn't very powerful but the Ninja in her forced that for sakes of saving her energy yet despite it the punch shattered the middle of the tree as bark went flying in the opposite direction from her splintering a few trees behind the one she punched. Of Course the tree would fall but it was caught by the Tall Samadorian effortlessly. She looked up to see a proud smirk on his face, probably showing the most emotion he had ever shown.

Weeks turned to months as Tyven continued his own Ninja missions as well as Training Hinata, her Confidence problem had vanished in the wake of her new power. Something to which he once again took credit for. His own team had learned to work around his own strengths as he led them successfully under the guidance of Shina. The dark of the night consumed Team 18 as they ducked and dived through trees eventually coming to the heavily guarded fort to which their objective was on the inside of. A scroll containing who knows what was their objective, they all knew not to look at it. They all departed ways to do their part. The Gate exploded with his Ki as he walked through into the courtyard immediately being surrounded as he smirked from under his headband. The Ninja who had surrounded him soon found themselves unconscious as he walked on creating a distraction. What is taking them so long? He questioned to himself as he stopped a set of Kunai mid air with his Ki eventually sending them back to whoever had thrown them as he sensed for his team's Ki only to find them standing still Just meters from their objective. Within a blink the remaining Ninja saw nothing of the mysterious warrior who had leveled half their forces without actually hitting one of them. The door to the inner chambers erupted in a blaze of red Ki as he walked through, in front of his team stood one solitary Ninja. Her own eyes resembled his own still functioning one, yellow with a slit from a pupil although there was something different about her. His team were frozen with fear as they stood motionless their mouths agape. Tears fell down Tyyne's face as she looked to nothing. Then it happened to him, He saw himself flung back as two Kunai pierced his throat. Images of his Sister and brother flashed before him until finally Hinata flashed in his head.

"So you show me my death?" Tyven questioned his team's captive who looked on wide eyed at his response. Once again he stepped forward just inches from her as he stared through half lidded eyes "I don't have fear nor do you intimidate me" Tyven said darkly as the same images of his death kept flashing through his mind

"How?" The woman hissed as she took another step back and he took one forward

"Because I'm a monster, Genocide means nothing to me. War means nothing to me. Look at the world through the eyes of a Samadorian and see little but weaklings who once thought they had power." Tyven explained his face showing no emotion as once again she took a step back and he took a step forward "Look into my Eyes, see the things even you don't dream of doing" He commanded his voice dark. She did as he commanded staring into his dark soul through his one yellow eye. She saw Anger, fury, rage, Agony, Blood lust, Revenge, pain, death. Then the darkness hit her truly. She didn't see Genocide or war. She saw...Extinction and Slaughter. "And to think there are those who could crush me with a singe blow" He said with a dark chuckle as she stumbled back only to be followed by the taller Warrior "You fancy yourself a thing of nightmares? Live in my world and watch as I deliver entire species to their maker early only to turn on you and follow suit." Tyven stated as she backed up against the wall offering him the scroll they came for. He took the scroll with a smirk "Good, but I think my play time is over. Goodbye" And with that he pressed a finger to her forehead letting his Ki shoot out of it causing her to slump against the wall a new hole running clear through her head. The others soon snapped out of the trance looking around

"Wha? What happened?" Tyyne questioned

"You were put under a jutsu or something like that, She didn't even realize I snuck in thinking that the exploding door was my entrance when in truth it was the ceiling" Tyven boasted, unbeknownst to that his Teacher was looking at him darkly. 'He's Lying' She thought as she followed her students out of the hole in the ceiling escaping once more into the night 'His pride wouldn't allow him to sneak in' She thought to herself as they neared the village. She had been trained in how to break free of such tricks, she could remember some things even if they were blurry. She could see Tyven Enter through the doorway as the woman turned her deadly powers to him only to have no effect as he walked forward. In fact it had the opposite effect as she was intimidated. She shook her head, she couldn't go on that alone for all she knew those thoughts could have been put there to doubt the Samadorian.

**ooOOoo**

****Wanna Know a secret? Course' you do! I'm almost finished with the Sequel! You heard that right, on top of that my writing is far better than what you're seeing now. Currently i am planning on re-writing further chapters to improve the overall quality of this story. Also the sequel will have two key differences, Firstly it will contain a whole group of new characters fully invented by yours truly although you can give me a character and i will try to work Him/Her in (Only if they are a ninja not a Samadorian!), Secondly The story will be closer to Naruto style focusing more on the some what emotional side of things. Peace out Y'all! - Limmy


	11. Halloween part 1: Royal Halloween

Part one of the Halloween Intervention, So what is the Samadorian version of Haloween like? Watch as the Legendary warrior queen Alyrella Dedorian Athene forgets her pride in her attempt to scare the mighty King Larven Athene Dedorian! Part two Will see Tyven durlakken's look into the Human event of Halloween, Stay tuned!

He sighed, His thick and heavy voice groaning afterward as he watched his mate seemingly grow from the wall which sat behind his desk. She looked up, Her Pupils morphed into five pronged stars.

"Boo!" She shrieked, Her blood red array of spikes fluttering with the effort she put into it. He deadpanned then, Looking more irritated than anything.

"Your The Queen of an entire race, Yet for one day of the year you become a child" He stated as the illusion broke and he found himself, In place, sitting at the same desk although turned to look into the eyes of his mate which cast the illusion. "You know I have work to do..." He began in a vein attempt to rid himself of the troublesome queen who sat across from him, A childish pout making up her features

"Hmph!" She shrugged her shoulders "Larven Dedorian! This is the one day of the year when I can scare you without you blasting me into oblivion, And I am going to enjoy it!" She stated before once more opening her eyes to display the fiery determination, Which could have been used for something more productive, that would drive her for the rest of the day most likely driving half the empire mad with her antics. He sighed once more as he turned back to his half of the paperwork. He still couldn't understand how some one who had killed as many people as he had could still be so...Childish. He looked through the digital display, His eyes landing on the small calendar in the bottom left. The twenty eighth of Dark moon, In other words: All darkness day. It's meaning, However old, Had been lost to the Samadorian people although it's rituals still remained grounded into almost every Samadorians yearly events. People would attempt to scare one another, Children would seek candy from some of the elder warriors, Those who resided in between the two extreme of ages would often attend parties. Yet there was one out of the two billion Samadorians who did not celebrate said holiday. King Larven Athene Dedorian The Second. Such trivial Events were beneath the legendary warrior correct? Wrong. No matter how hard he tried his red haired queen would always, Always, Have another line up of methods in an attempt to finally scare him. It had been almost five hundred years since she had last succeeded. Now though it had become almost a sport, Aided by her Mankarran eyes no less, The eyes which held almost limitless power. One of said legendary powers was to induce illusions upon an opponent, A power which, In this case, Was being dreadfully misused in failed attempts to scare him. He sighed once more, Lowering his head once more in an attempt to get some work done on this damned day. He walked down the halls, Albeit feeling a little depressed that meetings had kept him from his ever growing family for a few hours, A near platoon of Councilors and Generals following him asking for this and that leading to his swift reply which in turn either lead him to one of them going their own way or another request being asked. He paused suddenly, His neutral orange eyes sending a level headed glare down the hall. Within an instant his platoon had surrounded him, Leaving no way for an enemy to get at their precious king. Yet their only reply was a sigh as the king pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alyrella, Kora. Your going have to try harder than jumping out from around a corner" He stated, His reply was two pouting Warriors stepping out from the corner.

"No fair Dad! Life is no fun without a good scare!" Kora said, Her bright blonde braided hair swaying slightly as she shook her arms to show her annoyance. Said platoon of Samadorians lowered their various weapons or attacks, Laughing goodheartedly at their Queen's and Princesses' Antics. The lights of the gigantic ship dimmed as he entered his large cabin, A very large king sized lay in the middle of the room raised slightly on a slope. Adorned above it was a portrait, Covered in the finest of gold lacing, That contained a painting of Himself and his family. Larven Dedorian, Alyrella Athene, Kora Dedorian, Hella Shedarrah. His little family. He smiled, Little more than a slight upturn at the edges of his lips, His face softening somewhat as he gazed at the picture. All he ever needed in this world. With a sigh he sat down on the bed, The one spike the fell over his forehead once again fell in his eyes causing a low growl to emit from the chest of the Giant Samadorian. With a huff he pushed it out of his eye, Only to have it fall back in. he growled once more, Silently cursing the spike of hair, and gave up as he pulled at the spandex covering the scarred flesh that made up his chest. He turned his head slightly, A small smile gracing his lips as he looked at the sleeping beauty that laid next to him. With a content sigh he laid down, Wrapping his arm around the Smaller Samadorian as he did so, A smile graced her features as she turned to face him, Her seemingly random array of blood red spikes looking even more disheveled when her face came just inches away from his. He stayed like that, For how long he didn't know, It was almost his own ritual. Finding his peace in his own red haired beauty. He liked simply watching her, Protecting her, Looking at her own smaller face, that was most covered by red spikes, Like the way the one solitary scar traced it's way down the side of her head, Or the way one fang stuck out when she smiled during her sleep. It was at that moment her Large red eyes shot open, Within them two White fine pronged stars,

"Boo!" She yelled. Yet much to her dismay his eyes remained half lidded, Almost bored looking, And uncaring. She slapped his chest then, A frown on her features that she had once again failed at scaring her mate. Luckily for him she decided to actually go to sleep this time, In this process she didn't notice that his heart rate had gone through the roof, However well it had been hidden behind the mask. She had unknowingly succeeded in scaring the Mighty Larven Dedorian for the Third time that day, As she had been for almost five hundred years.


	12. Chapter 12: Explosion of pain

Tyven Sighed, maybe he could grow to like this planet and it's people. Maybe. Yet today was his favorite day, simple and relaxed without anyone to bother him. Of recent the Hyuga household had been asked to help the village through handing out more D-rank missions, something to help the large amount of genin ninja who had passed this year. It was that which led Tyven to his current position, standing in the back of the Hyuga mansion cutting logs. It was a nice, simple and relaxing task. More so he could at least have someone to talk to who didn't consist of his ever infuriating team, that someone being Hinata Hyuga. Although at this moment the crowd of Hyuga standing around gazing at him in wander was not what he wanted. Another perfectly cut log fell, bringing him out of him mindless thoughts. Because he thought, why use an axe when you have Ki? So his simple solution was a small beam of his own red energy that came from his finger, as if it were like a sword. No jagged edges or badly cut logs for him, just simple perfectly cut logs. Which was more than he could say for his other team members. He tilted his head slightly, glaring at the pile of badly cut logs to his right. Pitiful. What was more pitiful was his teammate who had been reduced to a fan girl upon seeing Uza without his shirt on. Pitiful. He sighed, exhaling all his angry thoughts. Although his raging headache didn't help much. Since when did the mighty Samadorians even get headaches? _Must be the planet or something _he summarized. In a vein attempt to quell his ever growing headache he reached behind his head and pulled the hairband, which he stole from Neji, out from it's tangle. This of course led to his hair shooting out and covering almost all of his back in his long blue spikes, which of course put a blush on a few of the female Hyuga's faces.

"Hinata, could you get me a glass of cold water?" He asked suddenly, braking the silence. Although he didn't miss the worried looks of his team members and leader when he began to massage his forehead. These things were beneath him no? He stumbled over, sitting down against a wall, still massaging his forehead. A growl escaped his mouth, what in the goddesses name was wrong with him? Within a few moments a glass was put gently down beside him and a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Tyven, are you okay?" Hinata asked, worried to even see the slightest twitch of pain on his face. He didn't feel pain unless it was the entire weight on a mountain being thrown into his face right? He was meant to be the invincible super Alien. Yet here he was clutching his head and growling at anyone else who came close. Her father shooed the others inside, getting them as far away as possible. He grabbed at the ice cold drink, downing it all in one fell swoop. Yet it didn't help. The glass shattered in his grip, reducing it to little more the dust under his mighty power.

"Dammit" He breathed, his vision going blurry. Someone was in front of him, placing a hand on his forehead. Yet whoever it was jumped back clutching her most likely burnt hand.

"He feels like he's on fire!" Tyyne yelled. Yet all he did was growl once more as he clutched his head. Yet that yellow eye suddenly show open, as if in recognition. Yet he stumbled forward, pushing Uza out of his way. His vision was so blurry he could barley tell where he was going. He just had to get away. He launched himself over the walls of the Hyuga compound, stumbling and falling as he jumped over six or seven houses at time. He had to get away. Yet they were all managing to catch him up. No. They had to stay away.

"STAY AWAY!" He screamed, throwing his hand back as a ball of red light shot from it. He just hoped to the Goddess his aim wasn't good. He knocked another person to the ground as he ran, so close to the gate yet so far. Yet he fell, tripping over his own feet as he curled up right at the gate. He couldn't go any further. "DAMMIT!" he screamed once more, forcing himself up onto his knees. He couldn't be their murderer. He manged to take one final step before he fell back down to his knees. All he could do now was hope they survived the explosion. His own red energy formed around him like a protective bubble, his mind feeling like it was going to explode. "WHY ARE THEY FIGHTING?!" He screamed. Hinata ran, tears welling up in her eyes as she saw him. The red energy reminded her so much of the nine tails, yet it engulfed him like a bubble. All that seemed to be left of him was the bone chilling scream of pain. How could he, of all people, be in pain? It didn't make sense. Yet the same red energy shot up, vaporizing the entrance. Yet she understood this. He was forcing his energy up and away from the village. Yet why was the energy there in the first place. The the shaking began, seeming as if the whole village was on loose grounds. It clicked then, her lilac eyes widening in understanding.

"Get back!" She yelled, running towards the crowd of ninja slightly behind her. She looked back, tears in her eyes as she saw his form under that blood red glow, curled up and shaking on the floor. She just hoped he would be okay. The ground shattered around him, coming up in massive loads of rubble as it was lifted from the ground by his energy. He had to drain it as fast as he could. No holding back. Not now. He felt his world go that bit darker. He couldn't kill them! He had to drain more energy! He screamed even louder now, pushing all of his energy skywards. Maybe he did care. Maybe he had found a place where he did belong after all. Hinata watched, tears streaming down her face as she saw a storm forming in the clouds. His storm, his own creation. She just hoped he could do it. Yet in that same moment the storm faded, the it's supply of energy cut off. Yet she watched him, watched him fall back on himself in the small crater he had made. She already found herself running for her friend, watching as his eyes rolled back in his head. Within a flash she was there, her head to the center of his chest. A Steady beat. That ever prideful beat, his own significance of life. She rested her head then, a smile dancing across her features as she cried tears of joy. She hadn't lost her friend.

"Goddess...be...damned" he murmured, his head falling back. Yet she cradled the giant man

Hinata looked at the Samadorian who lay in his bed, her eyes holding a sadness only a friend could muster. He still hadn't woken up...She crossed another day off on the small calendar that sat by his bedside. Hinata looked down at him, how far he was away from home. How isolated he must feel. Yet people were just expecting him to be there, angrily glaring at anyone who passed him by. It was almost like he belonged, yet against his will. With sad eyes she looked back to the small calendar in her hands, a full week had been crossed off so far. He still hadn't woken up. She looked to him once more. Really looked at him. He had changed over the course of the week. Seemingly aging before her very eyes. Every time she would wake up, he would look different. Now he looked as if he was in his late teens. To that extent she was sad once again, it was like he was missing out on what youth he had right before her eyes. He had grown, maybe another six inches over the course of the week. Once again to the amazement of the team of medics who were monitoring him daily. He looked so peaceful though, his face not holding the same dangerous anger that she remembered from only a week ago. Even his hair had grown, to match his new height she guessed. Yet once again his vast array of spikes didn't hold that same air of anger to them, in fact they seemed almost peaceful and serene in nature. It was one of the very rare times she had ever even seen him without his hair in his unruly ponytail. She was surprised just how long it was, arching all the way down to his lower back. Yet she discovered more and more about him as he laid there. He had tattoos that went down both his shoulders, something nobody had seemed to notice or pay attention to as of yet. Although she knew why. Nobody could understand their meaning. They consisted of different symbols, which she guessed he knew the meaning of, that traveled down from his upper shoulder to his elbow. She sighed, she felt sorry for him more than anything. He didn't want to belong here, he didn't want to be trapped in a world of ninjas and Kage. She looked down to her hand, her hand that practically radiated power thanks to him, thanks to him she had become more than just a bother to her father. A light knock on her door brought her from her thoughts, looking up she saw the other two Genin on Tyven's team. Uza and Tyyne. She smiled somewhat, welcoming them into the blue haired Samadorians room. Uza whistled then, looking around the Samadorian's room with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Never expected it to be so...empty" He stated, his piercing brown eyes eventually landing back on the unconscious Samadorian. He was right though, the room itself contained little more than was needed. Even then the only thing he had which he didn't have a direct need for was a piece of scrap metal, that itself was a memento to remind him of his own people, his life before he found himself here.

"How is he?" Tyyne asked, her voice quiet and solemn for once when talking about her blue haired teammate. She shook her head and sighed, looking back to the giant man who laid in his bed.

"I'm not sure. I don't even think the doctors know whats happened to him" She explained, hanging her head slightly as her hand absentmindedly wrapped a spike of blue hair round itself. It wasn't hard to see she was worried.


	13. 13: Wielder of the Mankarran

Hinata frowned as another groan escaped the still unconscious Samadorian, once again he was twisting and turning in his bed. Yet she noticed how he clutched at the sheets with an agony his usually emotionless persona shouldn't be able to generate. He was lost in his hellish nightmares again. Yet, there was nothing she could do. She tried everything she could think of, it was if he truly was all alone inside that mind of his...

The planet shook, it's many waves of greenish water shaking violently at their will. Yet his opponent was one to be feared. Known as one of the most ruthless killers in the whole of the Samadorian empire. His body hit the surface of the planet once more, even more bones crushed. She was known as the woman who had toppled a galaxy spanning empire with a flick of her wrist. She landed on him, her boot crushing his face as the ground shattered around them. She was Tella Shedarrah. His eyes opened once more as he looked upon her flowing green mane of spikes, was he really going to go out because he had got in her way? Those red eyes looked down upon him with their shameful gaze. Pitiful.

"is this really all the next generation of first class warriors have to offer?" She asked, holding the blade of her scythe to his neck. Tella Shedarrah, the second weapon master of Shedarrah's scythe. All she got for her reply was gurgle of blood and a cough. Pitiful.

"Get out of my way" A confidant voice sounded, braking her executioner's silence. He knew that voice. Why was she even here? It appeared Tella had forgotten her pace. Upon looking over she glared once more. A Woman stood before her, blood red hair that was soaked to the bone from the pouring rain covered her face and eyes from view. She noted the black and gold armor, looking severely battle damaged. Who even was this pitiful brat? "I said...Get out of my way" she repeated, her voice deep and feminine yet deadly and harsh. It was then she noted her left leg, covered down to her knee in daggers and knives. It couldn't be _her_ could it? No _she_ hadn't been seen for over two hundred years. The most wanted woman in the universe. A smirk crossed her features then, maybe she could get some fun out of the miserable planet.

"Well if it isn't Alyrella Athene...Most wanted woman in history" Tella called out, swinging her scythe around to to her side as she faced the slightly taller woman "Say where's the other brat you always run around with,Larven wasn't he" She added, watching as the woman in front of her snarled at her, baring her slightly blood stained fangs.

"You don't even have the right to speak his name!" She snapped, yet within an instant she died down once more with a sigh. "get out of my way" She repeated, her voice calm and neutral. Yet the green haired Samadorian in front of her didn't even budge, in fact her smirk widened.

"You know...I hear you're pretty powerful." Tella began, the predatory look in her eyes. "I also heard that you brought down an empire that spanned four hundred galaxies with just a glance" She added

"Seven hundred" Was her reply, the woman in front of her standing calmly despite the howling rain and booming thunder.

"What?" Tella asked, confused.

"Seven hundred galaxies, not four hundred." The taller woman explained, not ever a shred of pride of smugness in her voice. She was stating it like it was a simple fact. "Now that I've humored you, can you get out of my way" The woman once more asked, her cloak blowing wildly in the wind. A dead and desolated planet, yet of all places this is where she came across her ultimate prey. She grinned, showing off her fangs. She licked the blade of her scythe once more, the prospect of finding her ultimate prey driving her over the edge.

"Alyrella Athene, ex high royal class warrior of the Samadorian empire, the most wanted woman in history, the second most powerful Samadorian in existence. Quite a list is it not?" She teased, bringing her scythe into a offensive position "Not to mention a bounty worth ninety trillion credits... Imagine the fame I would get for being the one to bring back your head. My ultimate kill!" The woman laughed, sounding as if she had lost her sanity. Yet her only reply was a sigh, sounding bored and irritated. As if she wasn't standing in front of the most powerful warriors in the Samadorian empire. She moved her hand up, tucking it under the blood red hair that covered her eyes. Upon pushing her hair back up even Tella faltered. Those eyes. Her pupil morphed into a crisp white five pronged star, set onto her blood red pupils. "the Mankarran eyes!" Tella gasped, before her grin once again surfaced "imagine all the power I would posses with one of those!" She spoke, mostly aiming her words to herself. Yet in that moment her blood lust took over, forcing her into a charge as she held her Scythe high. Tyven watch the Scythe fall, clanking on the slightly metallic ground as it bounced. Not a drop of blood, or even a whisper of a sound. Little more than a passive glance and the warrior which he had feared was nothing more, blown into the wind as if she were a mere spec of dust. The power behind those eyes. Once again she let her rain soaked hair fall down over her eyes. Yet it was as she made a move to grab the fallen weapon she heard him.

"Don't" He managed to croak out, drawing attention to himself in the process. Her head turned to him, little more the a crumpled and bloodied mess against the Grey metallic land of this ever raining planet. Yet, he was a dash of color in the ever darkening world in which she found herself. "The scythe...Masenken-Ha." he gurgled, deciding on leaving the blade she once again pulled up her drenched blood red hair. He saw those eyes, changing and morphing as a second star expanded behind the first. The Legendary Tenkarren, it seems, had been awakened after 40 generations. A pair of ten pronged stars looked upon him, power pooling behind those eyes like a unbounded curse. Yet with the same glance he found his throat far from crushed, and his jaw far from missing a few bones. His first instinct was to take a heavy breath of the fresh air beyond his own pooling blood, even he didn't understand. Yet even he had to be great full. Great full to a woman who he would of happily thrown his life away for even if she hadn't just saved his life. Yet she looked at him with that inquisitive angle of the head. "The Scythe" he repeated "Is empowered with a level thirty Masenken-Ha" He stated, his yellow eyes gazing up at the her. His body, at least on the outside, was still broken.

"Masken-Ha?" She repeated, how long had she been gone?

"The Weapon master's ultimate technique." He summarized "The Scythe is infused with Tella's Ki. Enough to even stop your heart were you to touch it" He explained, watching as she shifted slightly to glance at the offending scythe from beneath those blood red bangs.

"It doesn't have that much, barley enough to even kill a first grade warrior" She stated, moving to grip it once more

"Don't!" he all but yelled, once again causing her to stop. Yet this time she didn't turn.

"Why do you insist on my well-being?" Alyrella asked, her fingers mere millimeters away from gripping the scythe.

"Because you're our future queen" He stated simply. Watched as she turned her glare to him. How did he of all people even know? He wasn't even born when they had left. "I read our history a lot" He explained simply, she guessed, if he could, he would be shrugging now. Yet she gripped it despite her warnings, feeling the slightest of tingle as Ki shot up her arm and disappeared into her chest. Was this all it took to stop the heart of a first class warrior? She didn't missed his stunned features. How weak had they become in their absence? She forced the Ki back down into the weapon, crushing it with her own vastly superior Ki. The last droplets of energy that was Tella Shedarrah were discharged into the metallic like planet that never ceased it's unholy rain. She looked to the young Samadorian, another glance and he found himself without a wound on his body. If only to catch the scythe that was thrown his way.

"Well done on defeating Tella Shedarrah, it would be honorable to pass her scythe onto her daughter Hella Shedarrah" Alyrella spoke, pulling a cloak over her shoulders as she did so. She pulled her hood up, yet those tenkarran still shone from underneath the darkness of the hood. "In time we will return, but for now I suggest you never mention to anyone of these happenings. Tyven Durlakken of the Dirty Star" She spoke formally, bowing slightly before simply turning on her way to continue her walk. A mere silhouette in the rain-slick and scarred metallic landscape of the planet. A shadow in the warring universe. His future queen.


	14. 14: The mystery of Tyven Durlakken

Hinata pushed another strand of blue hair away from his, somewhat, calm face. Yet he remained completely unphased, locked inside his world of unconsciousness. Hinata once again looked up, seeing one of the many Medic Ninjas who had free access to this room. They all looked baffled. Something which only made a temper rise within her she didn't even knew she had. How could they not know? They were trained to deal with this. Yet she watched as the medic's face scrunched up as he looked at a set of charts, as if he was close to finding something, anything among the piles of medical documents relating to the blue haired warrior. All of which had been collected over the past two weeks. Yet they could barley even begin to understand the outside of him, let alone the inside.

"A heart in the center of the chest" The medic ninja spoke to himself, a habit she could associate with this particular medic. "Powerful enough to push blood faster than the Raikage can move" He added, his free hand scratching at his chin as he thought. Dare she say she thought she could see hope in his eyes ? "The brain, slightly larger on average than human brain." he continued his thoughts "Intelligence division believes him to have an IQ of 326 at least" He said aloud, snapping his fingers repeatedly "Bones completely resistant to any form of human level damage. Even during rapid growth as witnessed over course of two weeks" He added, causing Hinata to look down at the man who used to look roughly the same age as her just a few weeks ago, now though he looked as if he was in his very late teens. Her hand gently moved another free strand of his surprisingly long hair from his face, much to her surprise the blue hair was fluffy and soft in texture, she had expected his hair to carry the same gruffness that he did, that same edge of anger. Yet his hair still formed naturally into the many layers of overarching spikes, unless of course he had tied it into his hairband. Something she had always thought was why he always pulled it so tight, which made his hair seem as if it exploded from the band. She guessed this was why, he didn't want others to know this texture. As she moved his hair her eyes caught sight of something dark against his pale skin, hidden underneath his mane of spikes. As she shifted his hair she came across a small tattoo of five symbols, they looked so...advanced. Circles layered over lines in black ink, intricate yet at the same time...simple. She, of course, had no idea what said symbols meant. She guessed it was his own people's writing. An alien text, that seemed so familiar to her own use of symbols.

"Lady Hinata" The medic nin spoke, pulling her from her thoughts of his civilization. Upon turning her gentle gaze to him she saw hope in his eyes, she saw understanding.

"yes? She replied tentatively, still unsure as to where he would go with his answer.

"I believe we have figured it out" He spoke, placing the clipboard that overflowed with papers on the bed as he did so. "You, along with many others, noted that he screamed 'Why are they fighting?' correct?" He asked, upon receiving a nod of the head he continued. "You also stated that beforehand he had a headache, something which Samadorians shouldn't even be able to feel. To this extent we thought it would have had to have been ramped up in effect so to speak, in short the pain inside his head would of most likely ended even the most experienced Ninja life within seconds" He explained, watching her face turn sad. Why should he have to feel this pain. "You also noted that you felt a slight headache around the same time, although it was almost unnoticeable. Judging that both of you are the only beings we know of that can sense Ki, we feel that it must somehow be connected to that particular sense." He added, upon receiving a nod he pushed his glasses slightly higher up his nose. "It is possible that what Tyven sensed might have been very powerful individuals fighting there-" He explained, although she cut him off.

"but I would of sensed it as well." She interjected, confusion dancing across her lilac eyes.

"You see but we believe this sixth sense might be similar to sound, meaning that these powers were just far to high for you to properly perceive. Tyven, on the the other hand, has very delicate and powerful senses. Taking into account that he can sense even the slightest movement across this whole planet, or so he claims." The medic explained.

"I guess so.." She said, looking down although seeming unconvinced.

"When we attribute this kind of behavior to Humans it often leads to our body shutting down, as a form of protection." The Medic said, pointing out of the sheets attached to the clipboard that held a image of what they believed his muscle make up to look like.

"A coma" She stated, not liking where the direction of this conversation was going.

"Exactly!" He proclaimed, although his features dropped the excitement mere moments later. "We believe he put himself in a coma, as a form of escape from the pain" The medic explained, a frown dancing across his features and his brows came together. There was still something even he couldn't grasp.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, pushing aside the creeping fear of her friend being in a coma.

"We still have no idea why he is aging so fast, according to him he lives much longer than humans. Yet there he is looking as if he aged six years in the course of two weeks" He pointed out. She turned her head back to the Samadorian. His breathing was steady, yet strained. As if he still didn't feel like living life on this planet was worth it, but if she was honest living somewhere where not a single one of your kind accompanies you and you knew nothing was a very scary concept. What was he really going through under all those layers of warrior's pride? Yet that concept seemed foreign to others, something which brought up that same defensive anger in her. They all just expected him to be there, never thinking once about his feelings. As if he was always going to be there to defend them with his fearsome power, and then complain about it afterwords. A thought occurred to her then. _Defend. _Could he be aging so fast as a defensive mechanism?

"Maybe he's trying to defend himself in the future" She said, twirling a spike of his blue hair around her finger. Yet the medic still seemed confused.

"How so?" He asked, the smallest glimmer of excitement brimming in his eyes.

"Well maybe his Ki senses mature with him, allowing him to cope with sensing higher levels of power as he gets older." She explained, watching the understand explode across his face as he broke out into a feverish grin.

"it is very likely that his senses mature with him" He stated, once again pushing his glasses back up to his eyes. He stood then, grabbing his clipboard as he did so. He looked up once more after he had scribbled something down on the clipboard, an edge of seriousness mixed with excitement mixing in his eyes. "I'll make sure to report this back to the hospital" He stated before bowing "Thank you for your time Lady Hinata" And with that, the medic ninja darted off. A growl resonated deep within the chest of the unconscious Samadorian then, a scowl coming across his features with a fury she had rarely witnessed. It seemed he had taken a subconscious disliking to the medic ninja.


	15. 15: Awakening of a warrior

It was a bright place when Tyven opened his eye, hardly something he would expect from the bowels of a Samadorian life ship the size of a planet. Yet he felt his gut turn and twist as he immediately sprang from the sheets, bursting through a door made of some terribly weak material that splintered when he pushed on it to hard. He didn't consider it though, he was to busy ducking down to the thing made of some plastic type material that vaguely resembled a toilet. With another heave he let his mouth open, a mouth and half full of his own blood rushed out. Even when he was coughing up the rest of the thick red liquid he noticed his hair, his hair that extended all the way from his head to the floor when he was crouched over the toilet looking thing. Didn't he usually keep it tied up? There was no time to think as a second wave of oxygen thin blood came rushing up his throat. Tyven groaned once more, looking at his arms as he tried to push himself up. Why did he feel so heavy? Why were they so thin? He managed to grab the large counter that resided in front of the full sized mirror. Upon pulling himself up he came to a half lidded version of someone he didn't even know. He looked older, maybe around five or six hundred years old, with deep blue hair that trailed down to his lower back, also looking rather thin for a Samadorian. Was this his brother trying to contact him? Yet he caught sight of the fact the man looking back at him only had one yellow eye, with a scar covering the other. No other Samadorian he knew of had that scar. He was looking at himself. With a groan he hung his head

"Goddess be damned, what the hell happened?" He asked himself, noting the fact that all he really had on was a pair of baggy Gi pants that looked about two sizes to big on him. Upon opening his left eye, he once again saw nothing. _Didn't I regain some vision in my eye? _He thought, although he watched as it very slowly came into a very, very blurry image of his left. It seems that most of the progress he had made had just been turned half back on him. It was then he saw a man walk into the reflection of the mirror, layered in robes with a symbol he recognized. Yet within the same moment the memories came flooding back, slaughtering his last planet, luckily landing in the hidden leaf, meeting Hinata Hyuga, training Hinata, making sure Sasuke Uchiha didn't follow the same path he did. Yet why did he look so young? More correctly, Why did he look so old now? Then that certain incident returned to him...his explosion of pain. The moment when he sensed both his king and queen turn into Super Samadorians.

"Hiashi Hyuga" He said, glaring at the man in the reflection. Although that glare didn't hold the same childish anger it once had. It was merely a warrior's gaze. A hardened view at which he was to look at the world through.

"I see you have finally awoke" The head of the Hyuga clan said with a nod, his emotionless gaze matching that of the warrior.

"How long have I been out?" Tyven asked, unable to hold his view as he let his head sag. He just didn't have the energy to keep up his glare, something which shocked Hiashi to no end.

"Three weeks and five days, Hinata hasn't left your side since. In fact she is currently getting more medical supplies for you from the hospital right now" Hiashi stated, his gaze turning somewhat soft at the mention of her dedication to her friend. Tyven turned his gaze back to his feet, a deep sigh escaping from his thinned chest.

"She really did, huh?" He asked, upon sensing his nod he let a smile creep up onto his features. Something which he kept hidden from the head of the Hyuga clan, although it was present. Because he felt strangely honored by her actions, something which he doubted he would ever truly understand. Yet the fact stood, maybe he did have someone out there who cared for him. Who would spare at least a passing glance if he were to suddenly vanish. With a sigh he brought his forearm to run across his eyes, attempting to clear his somewhat hazy vision. A small box came into his vision, laying on the side of the large wooden counter. The box of hair ties which he had stolen from Neji. With another sigh he reached in, pulling his hair into it's usual tail as he fixed the braid with clumsy fingers. It was then a shaky sigh emitted from the giant being, a slight dusting of red played across his cheeks. "Hiashi" He spoke, commanding in nature which made the Hyuga head raised his eyebrow slightly, one of very few humans who did not feel threatened into action by his words. "I'm going to need you to balance on if I want to get down stairs" He said, the slight color of his cheeks given meaning to now. He was embarrassed that he had to rely on somebody else. Although now Hiashi Hyuga shared the same slight tint of red on his cheeks at the prospect. This form of awkwardness could only come between two such prideful beings such as them, even if they didn't even share a glace as Hiashi was used as a support pillar to get the giant and now somewhat lanky Samadorian down the stairs. This scene, of course, did not go unnoticed by Hanabi Hyuga the self proclaimed verbal rival of the giant alien. So as soon as the Samadorian had been sat down and her father had exited the room temporarily to get the food the alien so desperately craved, she laughed. Taking in his thin appearance, despite his glare that was more deadly than that of a Uchiha

"Goddess Damned, insufferable, pig-headed, arrogant, brat" He cursed, not even having the energy to add his usual bitter scorn to his words. It seemed, despite her original beliefs, that he didn't even have the energy to deal with her measly pestering.

"Sorry" She apologized, a rare feat for a Hyuga let alone her of all people. Although his emotionless reply simply consisted of a nod of the head before he let his body once again sag in it's chair. _Just how much energy much he need to run that body of his? _Hanabi thought, taking a chance to exercise her analytical skills passed down to her as a rite of expectation by her father. Although it had been Tyven in the end who had said that she should work hard at her obligation, not just accept it like fate. If she was honest, he didn't look to bad even now. He simply looked...thinner, more human in that respect. Because despite his seemingly perfect balance and procedure, Tyven did weigh an extraordinary amount. Something she had first learned when she noticed some of the cracks in the floors of the Hyuga compound, although it wasn't hard to tell where most of that weight came from. Those perfected muscles bulging at almost every corner. Even now they bulged under his his, even more so, ghastly pale skin. It was then one, of many, of the servants came in, two large plates filled to the brim with meat balanced on her hands. Upon setting them down she asked a question which even made Hanabi wince.

"Would you like some help eating your food? Considering you're lacking so much in energy" The woman said, a pleasant smile on her features. Yet even she jumped back in horror of the deadly glare she received

"I'm not some damned weakling woman!" He hissed, his yellow eyes glaring daggers at the poor girl. "I'm an first class warrior! I need no help!" He padded his argument, despite the painful flaws in it. Such as the fact he already looked exhausted. Once again the question sprang to her mind of just how much energy this man required, more so if he had just been hiding his obvious lack of energy duration his extended stay here.

"Tyven!" Hanabi suddenly heard the voice of her sister, along with the drop of a bag most likely filled with more medical supplies. Yet she also watched as the yellow glare of his died off immediately upon looking at her sister, turning somewhat more happy at her presence.

"Hinata" He nodded his head slightly, ripping more meat straight from the bone as he did so. Yet he suddenly found himself enveloped in a hug, albeit his initial reaction was to freeze. Caught like a deer in headlights. Although even he soon relaxed, albeit it wasn't even direct physical contact. She had simply thrown her arms around his shoulders for the briefest of moments, yet he felt the harsh twist of confusion just as prominent. Although he didn't miss the question In her eye. What in the name of the great Goddess had happened? One moment he had been perfectly fine, the next coming close to wiping out the village in pain. As for his answer to said question, he decided it best to at least wait for the platoon of Anbu and the Hokage to arrive. Said group, who had just entered his minds eye view, didn't seem all to happy either.


	16. 16: Legends ascend to the throne

When the Hokage had decided to confront Tyven Durlakken to find out just what had gone on during his explosion of pain he had expected to come across the ever arrogant warrior claiming that it was a simple loss of control, or something along those lines. Yet he didn't expect...this. An exhausted looking blue haired warrior who could barley manage to keep his eyes open, also having to have somebody with him at all times to make sure he could keep himself upright. He also didn't expect to be looking upon the features of a man, he had expected the Samadorian who resembled his thirteen year old counterparts in everything except from height. Yet he persisted, it was best to get it over and done with now, at least so the poor boy could get some much needed sleep.

"So...tell me, boy, what happened three weeks ago?" The Hokage asked, his kind features allowing Tyven to relax somewhat. Albeit there wasn't much he could to protect himself in this situation anyways. Yet the Hokage watched as his lips curled upwards slightly and those fangs of his came into view, a slight gleam to them from the sunlight. That was hardly the reaction he was expecting. Yet that one yellow eye seemed so full of the same fiery pride that he had when he had arrived.

"My dreams came true" He said simply, managing to wave his hand towards the sky. Although it wasn't hard to miss the confused look dancing across the Hokage and Hyuga elders, Even Hinata, who sat slightly off to the side, looked at him in confusion. Yet that deadly smirk persisted through their gaze, because he could rank this ever eventful day as the best day of his life. "The reason for my explosion of pain" he began, his voice filled with a simple excitement of telling his tale, his side of the story. "Is because the true King and Queen ascended to the throne on that day." He stated, watching as understanding filled the eyes of his young Hyuga friend. Yet the others still looked upon him in confusion. "Let me explain.." He began once more, wicked smirk still firmly set in place. "Larven Dedorian and Alyrella Athene are the two most powerful beings to ever come into existence" he stated simply, conserving his energy through a lack of movement. "They belong to the generation before me, born two hundred years before myself. Yet three days after my birth they vanished, abandoning the Samadorian empire and our twisted ways" He said, a slight chuckle to his own misfortune echoing from his deep chest. "You see" He said, waving his finger slightly towards the Hokage "The only person to ever see them until now...was me" He stated, pride swelling in his voice as he spoke those words. "But even with my brief meeting with the Queen I knew, I knew just by looking at her that she would be the greatest Queen who ever lived." He added, letting his voice temporarily rest before he continued "You see when I met her, I was lying in a pool of my own blood with three of my ribs piercing my heart and lungs. Not to mention my throat had been crushed" He stated, watching all members of the room wince "Yet all it took was a glance and I found myself as if I had never even fought Tella Shedarrah, all my wounds healed as if they had never even happened." he explained, a sense of awe seemingly radiating from him. As if he himself had been stunned into silence at the mere mention of the name Alyrella Athene. "Yet I could see it in her eyes...she didn't call out for revenge, she didn't cry out about our injustice. Because without the Empire guiding her thought she had seen what our cause really was" He stated, a devilish fanged grin dancing across his features which played at his overconfident ego.

"What really was your cause?" The Hokage asked, his old eyes filled with wander.

"Pathetic" He spat, anger rising in him which stunned the room into silence. "Our cause was pathetic, instead of rebuilding from our injustice we blamed those who were responsible. A fair idea no? But that blame eventually faded, leaving us little more than blood thirsty monsters itching for the next chance to strike out for our 'well deserved' revenge. We attacked people who had no connection with the loss of our home world, took complete innocent lives in the name of a cause they had no part of " He explained, his deathly glare aimed towards the sky as he spoke "I can sense them all now, happy and cheerful. Something which no Samadorian has ever been for over three hundred thousand years. Yet during my time here I came to understand how pathetic our cause really was." he said absentmindedly, as if his words were only aimed towards Hinata.

"I see" The Hokage spoke cautiously, treading upon thin ice. "So how exactly does any of this relate back to your near destruction of the village?" the Hokage asked. To this Tyven waved his finger once more

"You see, my explosion of pain was the moment when I sensed Larven Dedorian and Alyrella Athene transform into their second state, the Super Samadorian" Tyven stated, although, much to his surprise, the Hokage didn't look much convinced. A slight glare marring at his usual calm features.

"If what I have been told is correct, then this transformation shouldn't have affected you, at least not to the extent that it did." To this a single blue eyebrow was raised, along with that some wicked smirk.

"It seems you know more about me than I thought, Hokage" Tyven stated offhandedly "You see Larven Dedorian and Alyrella Athene are a bit more powerful than your average high royal class warrior." Tyven said, his eyes once again painted with a slight gleam from the process of sharing his knowledge with others. "There what some would like to call, Reavers. Vastly more powerful than your average Samadorian , let alone Super and Ascended Samadorians. Their power is...godly, infinite. Take your pick." Tyven explained, watching the faces of those he would consider elders morph into a slight confusion. Although he smirked once more. "How should I put this? Well look at it this way, Naruto and Larven have a lot in common. In fact you could call Larven the Samadorian equivalent of a Jinjuriki. Except...well instead of having a tailed beast sealed inside of them they have a Fallen god." Tyven explained, watching with mild amusement as the shock danced across almost every face there. Spare, of course, from Hinata who already knew, at least to a degree, about the Reavers and their almighty power. "There was a ancient legend...passed down from generation to generation, surpassing even the destruction of Planet Torvon. It stated that, over the course of six hundred thousand years, four beings would come into existence." Tyven explained, his features edged with a seriousness rarely seen on his features. "Devorhan the all seeing, Shale the all knowing, Saragossa the all powerful, and Ezarah the all loving" Tyven said, extending his arms slightly as if he were displaying the four names. "Devorhan sealed himself deep within the subconscious of Jayden Dedorian, because he foresaw the destruction of planet Torvon and as such supplied his power to Jayden to extract his revenge upon those who had wronged him" Tyven explained, decidedly cunning smirk in tow as he spoke. "Alyrella has the spirit of Shale, the second most powerful Reaver, while Larven carries the spirit of Saragossa, by far the most powerful of all Reavers" Tyven added, letting his arms rest in his lap once more. "Their combined power threatened to destroy my brain, as such my defense mechanism was to go into a coma. While in this coma I aged very quickly so if this were to happen again I would be able to perceive the power, in stead of feeling its effects" Tyven finally explained, albeit after an extended period of silence in which he decided to rest his muscles. The Hokage once again moved to ask a question, although upon seeing Tyven's mouth open wide, which give him a view of those deadly, serrated fangs, in a yawn he decided it was best to live the boy turned man for now

"Thank you Tyven, I trust this will not happen again?" The Hokage asked, earning little more than a nod from the exhausted Samadorian. Much to his surprise, Tyven didn't even complain when the Hyuga servant and Hinata helped him up. In fact it was then he noticed, Tyven was already asleep. To exhausted to even stay up until he got to bed.


	17. 17: Tyven Durlakken, my best friend

Even Hinata couldn't help a slight blush appear on her features as she looked upon the sight in front of her. The same sight that had made both Ino and Sakura insist they have a all girls sleep over at her house. Said sight, which had all of her female friends drooling, was none other than her best friend Tyven Durlakken. More particularly Tyven Durlakken missing his shirt, and doing exercises to help towards his recovery. Yet with his accelerated aging his muscles had become more refined, bulging even more and giving him that look which Ino wished for every day. Albeit, much to their dismay, it was far from the perfection most of the girls ogled over. Because Tyven Durlakken had many scars, hundreds if not thousands crisscrossing his chest and back. Most of them were faded with age, little more than pink fleshly lines marring his somewhat sickly pale skin. Far from perfection. Yet something else which caught her eye, despite not knowing how she had missed them previously, were his many Tattoos which also dotted his chest and back. Most of them were in symbols she couldn't read, or simply had no meaning to her. What she could tell though, was that they all served a purpose. Not a single one was there seemingly for decoration or looks. Yet there was one the caught her eye specifically, one which covered almost all of his upper back. A tattoo of a Samadorian. At first she had mistaken it for Tsume Inuzuka, considering if one were to take away the coloring of the the tattoo and the dog woman would look a twin to each other. Yet the hair of the woman in the tattoo was colored blue, exactly the same shade as Tyven's own hair, and the eyes were a soft golden yellow. The rest of the woman however was left without color, possibly unfinished? Yet was shocked her the most was the soft and gentle gaze the woman gave off, as if she couldn't harm a fly even if she desperately wanted to. She wanted to ask about it, yet it just seemed so personal to the warrior she decided best to leave the topic for a later, more quiet time, possibly when Tyven and herself would sit out and watch the stars next. With a glance she noticed Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Temari all leaning over the wooden railing on the other side of the center courtyard. All of said women were openly, and hotly, gazing at the Samadorian who chose to simply ignore their gaze. Allowing her eyes to move back to her best friend she couldn't help but smile, he looked healthier than he ever had since she had known him. His previously lost weight had come back, once again making him easy to mistake for a lumbering brute, not a cunning and intelligent warrior. More so she noted how a thin layer of sweat covered his bulging muscles, it seemed that after somewhere in the region of twenty thousand pushups, where by he balanced on one finger pushing his whole vertical body upwards, was where Samadorians began to work up some form of a sweat. Although, much to her imagination, he had told her that they ramped up the gravity on his life ships to somewhere in the region of fifty times Earth gravity, and then to one thousand times if they were going into training as a first class warrior so they didn't have to spend literal days consistently training to keep up their abilities. A pressure which she couldn't even begin to fathom, even in her wildest dreams. With a smile she made her way down the few steps into the main courtyard

"Tyven" she caught his attention, just as he pushed himself up on one finger, which caused him to angle his head slightly to look at her, albeit upside down due to his current position. Yet a small smirk danced across his features which was accompanied with a nod. The boy turned man let himself down, now sitting cross legged in front of Hinata who had been kind enough to make him lunch, even if he hadn't asked for any, which once again put a hidden smile onto his features. His smile increased a bit more when she sat down in front of him, a kind smile of her own playing across her gentle features.

"Thanks" he noted casually, letting his massive shoulders hunch as he ate his assortments of meats within two layers of buttered bread. A sandwich did they call it? They ate in silence for some while, more so he ate in silence as she had already finished her two small sandwich's. Yet upon looking down she noticed his hand placing one of his own on her plate, albeit it was much larger than her own and almost overflowing with meat. "You need to eat more, you're getting to thin always worrying about me over yourself" he stated simply, taking another huge fanged bite into another one of his own sandwich's. Of course he missed the blush that spread across her features like wildfire at his actions, because he, of all people, showed a genuine care in her well being and often took her priorities over his own. Even if he didn't know the effect he was having on her. Yet she smiled all the same, because to her it didn't particularly matter if he knew the effect he was having or not. The fact was, despite his obvious flaws and anger, he still cared for her. Saw her as his best friend. Someone who he would, without a doubt, remember for the rest of his life. "tell you what" he spoke, braking the comfortable silence between the pair. Yet she looked to his slight smirk with inquisitive eyes. He was, after all, the exact same Tyven...just a bit older looking. "How about we go training tomorrow? Just you and me, and I'll teach you some new techniques?" He offered, his eyes displaying a kindness his face had yet to learn. If her bright grin wasn't enough for his answer, then surely her vigorous nodding was.


	18. 18: A very special person

If there was one thing Hinata Hyuga really liked about Tyven Durlakken, albeit there wasn't many things she didn't like, it would be that he never doubted her, never thought that she couldn't do it, not even for the slightest moment did doubt ever ring true in those prideful yellow eyes of his. But at the same time, he also looked out for her, never allowing any harm to come to her. After all, they were best friends. Tyven was also honest and true to his word, he had promised her that he would take her training and teach her a new ability? Then he would, without even a word of complaint. Yet during his time among the hidden leaf shinobi he had also learned many things, he had learned how to socialize beyond mere grunts and insults. Because he, of all people, didn't take things for granted, he expected nothing from the people of the hidden leaf and in turn asked for nothing from them. Yet his fearsome power alone was enough to wade away threats to the village, his one gift to them. Security. It was that thought that put a smile on the face of Hinata Hyuga that day. Even if she was supposed to be calm and quiet to learn her new ability. She smiled all the same when that one yellow eye gazed at her in curiosity, sitting cross legged in front of her mimicking her pose.

"What's got you so happy today, Hinata?" He asked, once again making sure he spoke her name. A sign of respect among the Samadorians.

"It's just a nice day...that's all" She replied, her serene smile still calmly tugging at her lips. He didn't mind so much, after all he had never felt so alive. A life of war and chaos plunged down the drain. Maybe...he could show her the stars one day? When, of course, his empire came to claim him back into their ranks. Yeah...that would be nice. Just him and his best friend seeing all the vast and amazing worlds out there. No waiting around until he was picked up, no expectations from an overly prideful father. Of course this was all a mile away yet, first he had to be found.

"Alright" he spoke, throwing his daydreams to the side for now. "I think you should of gathered up enough Ki for this training session" he analyzed, a proud tug of the lips when his senses told him of her huge buildup of Ki.

"What will we be doing today, Tyven?" Hinata asked, her lilac eyes displaying her eagerness to learn. To this he put his hand to his chin, scratching feverishly at his nonexistent beard.

"Well, I guess you could call it the gentle Ki fist" he said, watching her eyes widen as she understood his meaning. Because she had never been to good at throwing full fledged punches, albeit any form of connection from said punch could probably shatter the bones of a Human, yet with this it would be almost identical to her own fighting style. The sun was set low as they continued their fight, both the newest masters of the 'Gentle Ki fist' style. Albeit upon seeing Tyven once again launched back and through a tree she decided that this fighting style really didn't suit her best friend, he, of course, relied on his strength and endurance over precisely attacking internal organs with jolts of Ki. Although she did have to admit one thing. The gentle Ki fist was beautiful. With his red colored Ki and her pink colored Ki going off in momentary flashes and sparks as their palms pushed each other aside. Their roles changed then, Tyven moving from his defensive position into a aggressive stance which she followed suit by going on the defensive. Yet as his palm, glowing red with his Ki, entered her bubble of Chakra created by her activated Byakugan she moved slightly to balance on the heel of her foot, bringing her Ki to swirl around her like a bubble, which was pink by the nature of her Ki. It felt easy, as if she had always known how to do it.

"Rotation!" She called out, once again as if it were a simple instinct. He, of course, couldn't stop in time. This led to his current predicament, which entailed being launched back through several trees and eventually landing in a heap among the ruins of a boulder.

"Goddess be damned..." He groaned, pulling himself up from the avalanche of rock and then dusting himself off. Yet he couldn't say he didn't feel even the slightest tug of pride at her actions. Because, truth be told, he was proud...proud of his best friend. It was usually a rare and eventful moment when Hiashi Hyuga smiled, yet with the sight before him he could hardly keep the infectious smile from spreading over his usually stotic features. Because walking down the road towards the entrance to the Hyuga compound was none other than Tyven Durlakken himself, and an exhausted Hinata Hyuga on his back, her legs held up by his arms and her arms around his neck. Typical piggyback style. Albeit Tyven didn't look much better for wear, for example his shirt had been quite literally torn to shreds during the training, what was left of it was left hanging around his shoulders or simply cast to the wind. Once again Hinata spied that Tattoo.

"Tyven..." She whispered, her exhausted voice bringing him to an almost soldier like reaction.

"Yes?" He asked, his head slightly turned over his shoulder to indicate that he was listening.

"Who is it in your tattoo?" She asked, lightly tapping the exposed area of flesh. He sighed then, which would have been followed by the scratching of his chin if he wasn't holding her up. He was debating weather or not to explain this Tattoo to her

"It's..." he began, seemingly unsure of his words as his face scrunched up somewhat which also bared some of those fangs for the whole world to see. "A very special person, who is no longer with me" he stated, yet she could tell by the slightest waver in his voice that it was a topic he didn't feel all to comfortable talking about, with that in mind she decided to drop the topic for now as she rested her head back on his shoulder At least he hadn't just simply refused to tell her, to that extent she was happy with his answer. With a nod Hiashi let the pair in, informing Tyven to take Hinata up to her room. To Hiashi, and most of the village, Tyven Durlakken was a mystery, very rarely seen even speaking to anyone spare from Hinata or Kakashi. Although he couldn't say he wasn't worried for the boy. Because even he very rarely saw him for more than an hour at a time, and during that time they would be around a table eating their intake of food for the evening. After that the Samadorian would always do one of two things: either retire to his room for the evening, or walk around the village until the early hours of the morning. He had even heard rumors that he simply just walked around aimlessly, and he had even seen him passing the compound a few times looking quite absorbed and lost in his thoughts, barley keeping an eye on where he was going. To this extent, he was worried for the boy. He just seemed so...distant from the ninja of the hidden leaf. Yet with a wave over his shoulder and a new shirt Tyven was out the door again, without even a sound. In fact, sometimes it would be as if the boy wasn't even there...


	19. 19: The Truth of Tyven Durlakken

Another deep sigh escaped him as he walked, gloved hands tucked into the pockets of his baggy Gi pants and a slight tap from his crisp white boots on the hard floor. He felt as if he might as well give up. Every last resource he had was gone, every option of hope had vanished into the mist. He wanted to see his new empire, wanted to see a universe finally gain some form of stability. Free at last from the evil grip of the Samadorian Empire, and in the welcoming embrace of the new Samadorian Empire. He could even sense it. The universe seemed more alive than it had in his near three hundred years of living. He could sense all their...happiness, their joy. He could sense new worlds being built for races without a home, he could sense the grin of the universe's leaders. Yet here he was...stuck on some planet he had never heard of until recently, surrounded by a strange new culture and a people that looked strikingly like his own people. Torn between normality and abnormality. Yet...Even he couldn't kid himself into thinking these people were anything like Samadorians. They were vaguely similar in looks alone, nothing more. Yet he didn't feel an undying hatred towards them as he did with most others, a hatred he made a note to ignore whenever it would arise. Maybe because, despite all odds, his first friend was a Human? Maybe because they didn't threaten his life because he got in their way? Yet he still needed to see her again, if only to see if she was alright. The Simple knowledge that his sister was alright would be enough for him. Yet, he couldn't even raise a signal to say he was here. Nothing. Maybe just speak to her, tell her he was alright and that she shouldn't worry.

"Tyven" A voice spoke his name, bringing him from his thought to his one other 'friend'. Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan. Said Ninja shared the same worried look that Hiashi Hyuga had, gazing up at the boy turned man with worry dancing in his one visible eye. He sighed again then, handing his head and hunching his massive shoulders.

"Yeah?" He replied, his usual deep voice had lost its fire, its pride.

"What's on your mind?" The Copy ninja asked, falling into step with the giant's strides. Yet he didn't miss the distrust flash, if only briefly, in his sharp yellow eyes. Yet then something the copy ninja could only describe as unbelievable happened. Sadness washed over the tall warrior, his head hanging and his shoulders sagging as his tail wrapped itself lightly around his waist.

"I'm stuck..." He said simply, yet those words carried so much meaning. He was stuck...lost on some planet without his family, without anyone who could even be described as similar. He was, in every sense of the word, an Alien among Humans. Yet he looked no different. Could pass as a very tall and muscular human, yet knowing deep down that he wasn't. He was just the lonely blue haired warrior who had been forgotten in the wake of change. Left alone to a world he barley begin to grasp, a planet which he had never seen the likes of before. A little muddy spec in the vast cosmic sea of planets, that is where he had landed. Some place where universal life had not reached yet, some place where he was all alone. "I tried everything!" He added, spewing the words with a mix of anger and sadness. Because his life would have been better off if he had never seen the likes of the ninja world, that was a simple fact. Written in stone, unchallenged by any. Tyven Durlakken of the Dirty Star was stuck, left just out of the reach of everyone he had ever known in his long life. Because to him a Human life span, more specifically a Shinobi's, would pass in a blink of an eye. No matter how great a mark they had left on his life. "Maybe I don't deserve to go back..." He stated, sounding completely and utterly defeated. Crushed, even. As if his time with Hinata Hyuga was the only thing that kept him going. Which, despite his best efforts, it most likely was. Yet surely he deserved to go back? Why wouldn't he?

"Don't say that" He spoke, reaching up and placing a hand firmly on his shoulder. Yet the giant man shrugged it off, a strange reaction if any. Yet he seemed so...locked up. As if he had been caging up his emotions for so...very...long. As if everything he had done to this point was, somehow, weighing on his conscious

"I've been lying." He stated simply, shattering the serene silence of the moonlit night into a million pieces. "Samadorians aren't proud warriors...or malevolent overseers." He explained, glancing down to the white haired man who listened to his desperate words. They needed to know the truth...The truth of Tyven Durlakken and his almighty Samadorian Empire..."We're Damned bloodthirsty, revenge driven monstrosities...born and bred to be the ultimate, mindless, killing machines..."


	20. 20: A warrior reflects, Genocide and war

"We're Damned bloodthirsty, revenge driven monstrosities...born and bred to be the ultimate, mindless killing machines..." He spat the words out with such an anger...such a passion that even he had to take a momentary step back. The thought had once crossed his mind, beings as powerful as Samadorians on the road to revenge? It was a scary thought indeed.

"But You're not." Kakashi stated, looking up to the giant who gazed down at him with that cold, piercing yellow eye of his, as if he was asking Kakashi if he actually believed his own words. Yet that gaze faded as his eyes fell to the floor

"Your wrong.." He stated simply, glancing at his own reflection in a puddle. Scarred, battle worn, fierce eyes greeted him from the dark puddle of rain water, it seemed even the planet feared him. "I was the worst of them all..." He added, shoving his hands in his pockets "Kakashi I...I've killed so many people..." He said, his words strung together with a guilt that ebbed from the deepest reaches of his being. Yet Kakashi watched as he brought his gloved right hand from his pocket, holding it in front of him as if the Rasengan were to appear in it. Yet, in place, a swirling ball of red energy, dotted with arcing black energy appeared in his hand. It seemed so...evil. So...dark. "I use this attack to destroy planets, the energy from it travels straight to the core and makes the planet collapse in on itself" He stated, his half lidded eyes gazing at the ominous ball of energy. "I called it the Dirty Star for it's appearance. It looks as if it could barley destroy a city, yet it's effects are more devastating than any attack since Alyrella Athene's black hole grenade." Tyven explained, crushing the ball of energy in his palm before sighing once more. "I was so driven by revenge...because I couldn't have a family, or a home... I took it out on everyone else, put the blame on their heads. I didn't even target those who agreed to destroy my home world many generations ago, I just mindlessly killed whoever the higher-ups told me to." His words spoke volumes, telling Kakashi of a man who had lost the chance to ever have a home, or a half decent life, long before he was even born. Being placed into a world where he was set out to kill those who had wronged his people in the past. Yet that revenge had turned foul...it's corruption spreading to every member of the next generation, leaving them just as coldhearted and cruel as the generation before. And now, it led to Tyven Durlakken of the Dirty Star realizing just what he had done. Just who he had killed. "There were children on those planets...children who had never even seen another person besides their mother and father, people who still had so much yet to do..." He eventually spoke once more, his crisp white boots leaving an ever so cold tap on the floor as they walked through the darkened streets of Konoha. The fallen warrior and the copy cat ninja. Yet when he thought of Tyven Durlakken there was one one person he could relate him to, Naruto Uzamaki. Both had a life chosen for them long before they could perceive it, both without anyone to stand by their side. But...Naruto had found friends, allies to watch his back in times of need. Tyven had nobody up to this point, nobody who would give a care for his problems. No one to listen to his desperate cries for help. Now, at least, he had Hinata. But what of when they were all long gone? He would still be there, looking no older than he had when they were young. In his case, Tyven Durlakken was very much still alone. He needed a Samadorian.

"Tyven, how many people have you killed?" Kakashi asked, even to him his words sounded harsh. Yet...there was no other way to ask a man how many lives he had taken. How many people he had had sent on to the next life.

"More people than you could ever imagine..." He stated bitterly, bringing his gloved hand to his face and covering his eyes. "Every week another planet fell...filled to the brim with innocent life, Sometimes millions...sometimes Billions, sometimes...even more" His cold words would hit anyone hard, Every week another planet would fall to his hands. More people than he could ever imagine, yet he was one of many. Most were more powerful than him, where did that lead him? To a dark place of revenge that would chase even Sasuke Uchiha away for good. Yet the giant man sighed, his heavy shoulders once again falling "I just want to go home...see my sister again" He stated his wishes, looking up to the star lit pale sky that hung above Konoha like it's faithful guardian

"Think about all the good you've done." Kakashi said simply, his one eye glancing at the boy turned man as he once again placed a hand on his shoulder. Because he accepted who Tyven Durlakken was. It took an idiot not to see that he had truly and undoubtedly changed.

"Like what?" He spat viciously, baring his serrated fangs once more for the world to see.

"Like Sasuke, Or Sakura, or Uza and Tyyne, or Hiashi. Most importantly Hinata, look at how far she's come. One of the most powerful Ninja in the village and still a child. Not only that, she's confident. Beginning to speak up to others now...And all that is because of you." Kakashi spoke, his pleasant smile formed under his mask. To him, Tyven Durlakken was no blood thirsty warrior, nor was he a revenge driven murderer. Because he had changed, he could of simply demanded that they supply him with everything that he had ever wanted or needed. Yet in place he chose to sleep out on the floor because he didn't want to bother them with his 'petty' problems. To Kakashi, that was a sign of a good man, a man he could trust. He didn't need to have a grin like Naruto's or a calming presence like Hinata. "So don't fret...I know your people will find you, because there is someone out there who thinks you're important to them. After all, home is a place where somebody is thinking of you. And I'm sure your Sister is up there thinking of you right now" Kakashi said, patting the giant lightly on his shoulder. In all truth, he didn't see a difference in the giant. He was still the same Tyven Durlakken he had been fifteen minuets ago.

"Thanks Kakashi.." Tyven spoke, well aware that said copy cat ninja had already long left his presence. Maybe he was still glad nobody had been around to hear him say thank you for the first time to someone who wasn't Hinata Hyuga. His eyes, inevitably, glanced upwards. A universe that was full of song and dance, cheers and tears of joy. A universe where anyone could be next on the long list was no more to them. Hopefully soon to become a very distant memory of a very bad time. Because he could sense all the new life being born, all the worlds being restored. Helped by Samadorian hands no less. Yes, tonight the universe was alive with joy and praise. Maybe he could wait, wait until it was truly right for him to return. Until then, he would return to his second home. Because he knew, without a doubt, Hinata Hyuga would think of him, despite which one of them left each others company first. With that thought in mind he turned on heel, taking large strides back towards the Hyuga mansion with a victory smirk in tow. After all he was Tyven Durlakken of the hidden leaf, for now at least.

Unbeknownst to the pair, a silent witness had overheard their conversation.


	21. 21: The price of a friend

He didn't miss the odd looks villagers and ninjas alike gave as he walked through the streets, surrounded by a fully armed platoon of ANBU.

"Hey!" He shoved one the ANBU in front on him, getting the somewhat small man's attention "What in the goddesses' name is going on?!" He asked, today was bad enough as it was yet out of the blue a whole platoon of ANBU surround the Hyuga compound asking for him of all people? Yet, he received no answer. With a low growl he turned his head muttering a curse in Samadorian language under his breath. He couldn't take the damned silence anymore. He stopped, dead in his tracks as the pair in front of him turned to glare back at him "Tell me what in the name of Neshaddarin is going on?!" He yelled at the ANBU, his face covered behind a bird mask.

"We need to ask you some...questions" the ANBU chose to reply. Yet he growled back all the same, baring his fangs at the man who took a step back in surprise of his actions. He decided, considering that this one was the only one who didn't send him glares, that he would continue walking. The light tap of his crisp white boots once again echoed around what seemed like a dead village. Everyone looked at him as if he were an S-rank criminal. Although did they ever look at him any different? He, once again, paid no heed to their stares as he continued his large strides. Once again he had found that he, of all people, had slipped into a life repetition. Yet...he enjoyed it. No wars where the next assignment could be your last...no pushing yourself far over the limit just to escape a anger driven father, nothing but sweet peace and harmony. Yet this incursion had broken the cycle, if only momentarily. Luckily for him Hinata was away on a mission today, because he knew she would panic if a platoon of ANBU had arrived at her doorstep asking for him. He had expected to go to some dark underground room for questioning..not the Hokage's office. Upon looking around the circular room he saw his team, Sasuke Uchiha and none other the Hiashi Hyuga. As his gaze turned forward he saw the Hokage, small platoon of ANBU stationed behind him as well.

"Tell me boy...is what Hiashi told me of your past true?" The Hokage spoke, braking the tension thick atmosphere with his thick voice. Yet his head was turned, one eye sending a glare so icy, so cold it could make a Uchiha tremble in his boots. This glare was, of course, sent to the man he thought he could of trusted. The man who, at least in his eyes, had acted like a second father to him. Hiashi Hyuga. A low growl escaped the giant, solely directed towards the head of the Hyuga clan with all it's dark and cruel intent.

"That depends" Tyven growled, his fangs baring to the whole room as his tail subconsciously wrapped around his waist. "What did he tell you?" Tyven asked, although he already had an idea seeing as Hiashi had come prepared for his icy glare.

"He told me...you were a murderer, of the foulest kind." The Hokage spoke, unbelieving in his own words. Yet Tyven was about to break that unsure tone.

"That is correct..." He stated, his anger gone with the release of his pent up breath. Escaping his being in the form of a sigh. Yet he could feel the disbelieving looks from his team. Yeah he was an angry person, but Tyven Durlakken of the hidden leaf couldn't soullessly murder someone...could he? Yet he let his head swing loosely to his left. His gaze finding Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke...when I told you how many people I had killed...I wasn't exaggerating." Tyven spoke, watching those jet black orbs go wide. He left the Uchiha to is thought then, turning his head sternly to the front. Avoiding making eye contact with Hiashi, in fear of what demons he might wake within himself. "Samadorian warriors aren't trained..." Tyven began, his voice losing his fiery pride as his memories took him back almost three hundred years. To his childhood. "...We're born." He added, finishing his statement as his gaze found the view of the ever peaceful hidden leaf village. "Three hundred thousand years ago..." he suddenly started once more, gaze still kept firmly on the leaf village. "...A great evil came to the universe, one that to this day makes even the Samadorian empire look pitiful, he called himself Hellion. The man we deem ultimately responsible for the destruction of our home world, planet Torvon." Tyven spoke as if the sheer mention of the name hurt the very deepest clutches of his soul, as if the name Hellion were the darkest of poison. "He had the power to completely control a beings mind, without anyone even noticing. Yet he tore across the universe, gaining an army of nine hundred trillion strong containing everything from foot soldiers to powerful politicians. At least before the rest of the universe got wind of his actions." Tyven explained, his fist clenched inside his crisp white glove. "The only race powerful enough to be immune to him were the Samadorians. Then a peaceful and harmonious race of benevolent overseers who preferred to sit back and let the universe expand, ensuring it's safety." Tyven explained, his yellow eyes losing their fire as his story progressed "So the remnants of the universe came to us, begging for our help. We, of course, happily obliged . We sent out a ship, within it were fifty of our most powerful warriors. The legendary Jayden Dedorian among them. So we fought, stopping his army without even a single casualty to either side. The first time we ever showed even a glimpse of our true power. Yet what our noble warriors returned to was..." Tyven suddenly stopped, his breath catching in his throat as his fangs came to bare once more. A low growl sounded from the man, his anger suddenly directed outwards like a flood of water. An anger which could drown and consume anybody. He sighed once more, bringing his gloved hand up to cover his eyes. "...Was nothing more than space dust and a cannon powerful enough to destroy a planet..." Tyven said, his words slow and painful. Even as his breath once again hitched at the mere thought. "they...They had seen our power. They feared us even though we had protected them for billions of years. So they thought once we had solved the problem they would just use their final weapon on our own planet. Also mistakenly thinking that those fifty warriors had returned home." Even the mighty Tyven Durlakken could resist the deep guttural growl that escaped his chest. "Those fifty warriors...were the last of their kind. Even then some of them committed the most un-honorable act of suicide. Because they had lost everything..children, family, friends, homes, lovers. Everything." Tyven spat his words, once again his anger building up at everything and everyone around him. "Yet...thirty years later, Jayden Dedorian swore in the name of his mate and child that he would get revenge. That the universe would pay for their crimes...three hundred thousand years and four hundred generations later I was born, born into a world where Samadorians were the rulers, taking our revenge on anybody. Even those who had nothing to do with the loss of our home world." His eyes were once again half lidded, glossed over in the torrent of emotions he couldn't even begin to perceive. His fist was, once again, clenched tightly as the advanced material of his gloves rubbed against itself. Completely innocent yet...completely guilty. "I was born as a twin to my sister, Atricha." Tyven suddenly spoke up once again, in an effort to bypass the dreadful feelings swelling up inside his chest.

"We we're left alone by my brother and father, they didn't particularly care..." He spoke once more, his thick and heavy voice casting a sense of power and pride across the room that didn't match what they saw in front. They saw a crumpled and broken warrior who had realized the scope of his actions, at least that was what Sasuke Uchiha saw. "My mother" He began once more, pointing over his back to the Tattoo hidden under his shirt. "She cared...yet in the end her power as a royal class warrior led to our pitiful and cowardly king taking her life by surprise." Upon the mere mention of his leader Tyven's eyes were once again filled with their vast sea of hate. He hated the former king of the Samadorian empire, because he had taken away one of two things that matted to him. His mother. Executed her in cold blood, right before his very eyes. "We're warriors...bred to be killers from the very day we're born." He suddenly changed the topic. Anything but his mother. "When we're born...we're left in our incubation chambers, those who manage to break out survive for another few years..those who don't...well they don't. End of story. A few years later we our sent out on our first mission, to get to it we are thrown from the life ship to the planet below. Once again..those who learn to push their Ki under them to fly will survive, those who don't will cause enough damage on impact to level a city anyways" His words were, undoubtedly, cold and harsh. Yet they flowed from his life, to the very thinnest fiber of his being. A warrior through and through. "Once I learned of why I was killing, I became motivated. This, of course, led to this.." He held out his hand, a glowing red and black ball appearing in it which immediately went to every ANBU drawing his or her weapon. Yet they went ignored. "I called it the Dirty Star, powerful enough to destroy a planet yet looking as if It could only level a small city." He spoke, once again crushing the Dirty Star in the palm of his hand. "From there on out it was only up hill, I destroyed my first planet, then another, and another. Soon I became known as Tyven Durlakken of the Dirty Star, weak physically but mentally powerful. Sometimes I would even just drop the dirty star onto the planet without even ever seeing what the surface of it looked like." His words were once again solemn, filled to the brim with emotions he couldn't understand. Yet one emotion he could decipher from them was Regret. He regretted killing all those people. Yet, if he hadn't he would of never met Hinata. His very first friend. Did so many people have to die just so a Samadorian could make a friend?

"Boy..." The Hokage spoke, looking upon a genocidal murderer and a loyal, intellectual warrior. "Exactly how many people have you killed?" The Hokage asked, looking into that one solitary yellow eye. Filled to the brim with all the hate and anger a Samadorian could muster, yet at the same time filled with regret for actions he had no control over. The Samadorian sighed once more, pulling his headband loose as he peered down at the symbol. The Hidden leaf village, home of Tyven Durlakken.

"Eight point nine trillion..." He spoke, listening as the words stunned the room into a deadly, eery silence. Yet that silence was shattered by the noise of cracking metal, although still nobody spoke even as the giant made his leave. They simply watched, ever as the one single tear drop landed on the floorboards of the room. Because he had known as soon as he stepped into the room that today might be the last day he would ever see those faces again. Kiba waited patiently, Akamaru faithfully sitting at his side. He was, of course, waiting for his blue haired friend to come out of the Hokage's building. Yet all he received was an object shoved into his hand as the giant passed by.

"Give this to Hinata." He said simply. Yet he couldn't believe what he saw...A hidden leaf headband, a metal crack running through the symbol of the leaf marking it's owner as an outcast of the village. He sharply turned his head, watching as the path cleared for the giant man. Villagers and Ninja's alike sending glares to him like they had done Naruto all those years ago. He himself was hunched over, hands tucked away and tail wrapped around his waist.

"monster!" A child called, running behind his parent. Yet the Samadorian made no move, as if he hadn't even seen or heard the child. He looked back one last time as he bypassed the gates, his yellow and white eyes taking in a view he wasn't sure he would ever see again. Would Hinata hate him? Would he ever even see his best friend again? Heck, Would he even see the village hidden in the leaves again? Even he couldn't answer that. Because what was a home to a man who didn't even have anything to pack when leaving it? Yet that icy cold tear still slid down his face as he turned away, skulking down a road to who knows where in a world he knew next to nothing of. He just wanted to see Her again...that was all. Was this the price a Samadorian had to pay to have a friend?


	22. 22:The final goodbye, my precious friend

When Tyven next saw Hinata, he couldn't help but cringe. She looked...sickly. Almost as pale as him, yet her eyes had lost her previous held fire. More so, she wore a second headband around her head. A crack running through the symbol of the hidden leaf. Yet he watched, almost in wander, as she cleared the treeline into the clearing. Their clearing. Where they had done all their training. Shattered tree to his left, a small crater and a crumbled boulder to his right. The place where he had truly made his first friend. Yet when Hinata first saw Tyven...she felt a pang of fear shoot up her spine. She didn't fear him, yet she feared what he had become. Because even he couldn't hide the anger and hate the brewed in his cold yellow eye. Yet..he also looked different. He currently sat atop one of three poles in the middle of the clearing, a flowing just black robe covering most of his body and his lower face. Just like the Akatsuki wore. Yet, in place of blood red clouds there was a dark red Dragon. Arching and twisting its way around his cloak and eventually coming to roar from his chest. A symbol she knew, the Durlakken clan symbol. Also strapped to his back was a fan, like the one carried by Madara Uchiha, once again with his clan symbol emblazoned on it. It seemed as if he was no longer a ninja, not even an exiled one, but a warrior, through and through once more. Yet in his lap also sat a straw hat, once again very similar to what Akatsuki members wore. He just looked so...threatening, so unapproachable. Like he had so very long ago.

"Hinata I-" He spoke, his words rushed as if, for once, Tyven had not planned his every word and move. Although she doubted if he honestly didn't know that her damned father would listen in, if he had planned it all. "I... I'm sorry.." he looked down, his gaze finding his straw hat much, much more to his liking than the second headband his friend wore. What did he have to apologize for?! He had told the truth! An anger once again rose in her, one which her father had witnessed in all it's furious power over the recent few days. Because her father was wrong, plain dead wrong. What he did was wrong, everything he had said was wrong. Tyven had trusted him, and he had thrown it to the wind without even a second thought towards the blue haired man. He had also broken her trust to him. Because despite his harsh, and sometimes in-needed, words she had trusted him. More so because he had started to trust her back, accepting her extremely powerful new abilities with only a sight amount of wariness. She had also heard his many arguments with the man sitting in front of her. He would argue that she wasn't ready for such power, and Tyven would proclaim that she was the only one who he could bestow his almighty power upon. Never once doubting her.

"There's no need to be sorry..." She spoke, watching as his eyes went wide momentarily as he once again found her lilac eyes with his single yellow one. In that same moment she handed back her last memento to him, his headband. Because she had also found out that he quite literally had nothing besides a bed and a fresh change of clothes. Except, of course, from his headband. "Tyven Durlakken formally of the hidden leaf?" She asked, searching his eyes to at least tell her he would come half way back to her. At least he would be ninja, not a warrior. He tied the headband back around his forehead. Even she couldn't help but let a small smile dance across her features as she once again tried to hold back her unspent tears. At least he was half way back to her.

"Tyven Durlakken formally of the hidden leaf and Samadorian empire" He spoke, his gaze once again cast down to his straw hat. Had he fallen so much? So much to even give up on his dream of going home? Yet this time, her tears fell. Streaming down her face as she jumped forward, wrapping her much smaller arms around his much larger neck.

"Please...don't give up on your dream!" She practically begged him, feeling as he went stiff in her arms. He seemed so distant from everyone, so much so he couldn't even remember what it felt like to be hugged. She couldn't stand seeing him so...broken. Because he, much like his only human comparison Naruto, had one goal. To see his Sister again. To achieve that goal he had to go home. Yet what pressures must he of been put under for him to give up? Naruto never quit and Tyven had much, much more drive than Naruto. He never, ever, left a job half finished. Always put his all in, because he had spent hours training her when he could have been trying to find some way to contact home. Yet he chose to train her, to pass down his Samadorian legacy to Humanity. Something which, once again, was completely unnecessary. He shouldn't have to care about them, and yet almost everything he did benefited them in some way. Because now she had access to the Gentle Ki fist, and other attacks. Attacks which she could use to then protect her friends, and pass on to future generations who could protect the village in her absence. Still, it seemed, Tyven Durlakken offered security to the hidden leaf. She felt a large, gloved hand rest lightly on her back. Finally returning her hug somewhat stiffly.

"Tyven Durlakken formerly of the Hidden leaf and first class warrior of the Samadorian empire" His deep voice sounded, sending vibrations through her chest. It wasn't perfect, yet..she found it would do. He wouldn't give up on his dream.

"Arigato" She thanked him, yet she could sense his internal debate. The way his usual sporadic breathing flattened out somewhat, the way his tail stiffened slightly. This all led to the fact Tyven Durlakken was, once again, debating something.

"Forget about me" He commanded, his words cold and harsh. As if he had suddenly cut ties with his emotions. Yet she darted to look into his eyes. Far faster than he could react around her. They were glossed over. Sadness filling them temporarily in place of anger and hatred. "Forget I ever existed, it would be better off for you. I'm just a petty trouble" he spoke once more, avoiding her gaze as he once again found himself playing with the tassels on his straw hat. He never saw her hand coming. A crack ringed out, completely and utterly shattering the silence. Tyven found his head snapped to the side, a tiny amount of blood flying free with the sheer force and Ki put into the slap. Yet the back of her hand collided again with his face, leading to another earsplitting crack. He could stop her...yet he deserved it. Because he had ruined her life. Turned it upside down with his anger, his hatred. Everything about him had effected her in a negative way..and he just couldn't let himself walk free from something like that. Another crack. Then another. He watched, during the brief moments when her hand wasn't connecting to his face, as tears rolled down her face freely.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" she screamed, once again bringing her hand so hard across his face that the pole shattered. Snapping into a million pieces that went flying across the small clearing. He could of resisted the pain, left his usual barriers up, but he just let her take her anger out on him. It was the least he could do. Another furious crack just before they hit the floor. She didn't even have the energy anymore. Even as she lied her head on his chest, slamming her fists down meekly on his chest as she cried her tears into his cloak. "Snap out of it...please Tyven." She begged. His yellow eye snapped to her then. He was little more than a petty trouble in her life...right? A distant and bad memory she would rather forget. "Don't you Dare ever think of yourself like that!" She hissed, an anger rising in her he didn't even know could exist within her shy personality. Yet the message was clear. "You're so much more than that!" She once again hissed, beating his chest with the tiny amount of Ki she had left"You're my best friend!" She near screamed, grabbing handfuls of his cloak as more tears fell from her lilac eyes.

"And you're mine" he stated, completely calm and collected despite that his bloodied face was currently spouting even more bruises. Her rant come crashing to a halt. _She was his best friend?_ Surely he had Samadorian friends, people who would notice if he never came back from a mission. "In fact...you were my very first friend. Forced me into a corner and made me reply with more than just a grunt or an insult." He explained, watching as her eyes once again melted back to their serene gaze. He wandered if anyone had ever told her that she was their friend? Well, at least he, of all people, had told her. A gentle hand wiped away some of the blood from his face

"Sorry..." She said, braking the silence as her shy nature once again shone through. It was here he ran out of words to say, because he had never been any good at improvising. He had pictured, if she even bother to visit him at all, that she would throw the headband in his face, and run back to the safety of her village. He hardly expected she would so openly forgive him, although even then he had a few words prepared. Only a few, because who in the universe could forgive a Samadorian? Who could forgive a blood thirsty, rampaging monster? His eyes looked upwards, the many swirling galaxies and shining stars of the night sky clear to him. _Oh yeah...the universe can forgive us_ He reminded himself, sensing the many tears of joy shed by the people of the universe. Because they didn't have to live every day as their last. They could fall into a cycle, find people they would want to stay with forever. They could be free. It was upon that single moment in time he decided his fate. The moment when his best friend sat in a comfortable silence with him, among scattered wood chips, a Bansho fan, and a straw hat. He would protect the ones he cared about.

"I have a proposition to make.." he suddenly spoke, earning her emotionally exhausted yet serene gaze. " I, Tyven Durlakken formally of the hidden leaf, will make sure no harm comes to you, Hinata Hyuga of the hidden leaf, or the village. However you will most likely not see me, but I will be there" He offered, once again well aware that there were no benefits to this agreement on his part. Why should a killer get benefits? Yet this question seemed to pass his best friend by.

"Why?" She asked, looking up from his chest to his bloodied face. Why would he go to such lengths for her? For the village even?

"Because that's what friends do, I will ensure your safety at all times." he explained, somewhat perplexed that she didn't get the logic behind his words.

"Why...you? What will you do?" She asked again, he realized it was his logic that was flawed. What would he do? He couldn't enter the confines of the leaf village, where she would spend most of her time. Of course, he could see the want in her eyes. As if she wanted nothing more than to cross out her own leaf symbol to join her best friend and escape her father. Even he knew better though, because she had real friends. She had Kiba and Shino, then Naruto, Sakura and Ino. People who deserved her friendship.

"I'll travel" He summarized "Visit all the villages, see all the lands. Master all the Jutsu I can find. Who knows? There is a whole world out there for me." He explained, finally glancing down at her tear stricken face and meeting her gaze.

"But you'll be all alone!" Hinata protested. Much to her surprise he laughed, sending rumbles through his chest to hers once more.

"It's been three hundred years so far, a few more wont hurt. Besides, I've never explored a planet before... It'll keep me occupied" He explained, letting his head once again rest on the cold ground among the wood chips. Another silence engrossed them, both beings at a loss for words. They were so distant...yet so close. He was a killer who had realized the scope of his actions, she was a mere Human who had been lucky enough to meet the giant Alien. But they worked, some how they just fitted together. Perfectly. True friends. Friends who could sit with each other underneath a starlit sky and tell each other about their lives. He would tell her about all the legendary Samadorians, she would tell him about all the legendary Ninja. Quite literally a universe apart, yet mere inches difference in who they were. They shared the same sense of humor, they shared the same lifestyle patterns. In fact, there wasn't much difference between them at all. Except for of course who they were to other people, that was their key difference. People saw her as high status, and respected her as such. They saw him as a service, not a person. They always expected him to be there, wading away the enemies of the leaf with his power. Never once taking into account just who he was. He was Tyven Durlakken, not just some service which was entitled to them for free. Even then the villagers looked down upon him, treated him like trash because he was different, and he acted different. Maybe it was because he was from a place non ninja or civilian could ever even begin to imagine. He was from a ship. Not just a simple boat. But a ship in space, a ship bigger than their own planet. His home was made of halls and corridors that stretched on for more space than they could perceive. In fact, his cafeteria hall was bigger than all of the five great nations combined and still only accommodated half of the ship's populous. Once again, a world no mere Human could ever imagine. A world with no sunlight, with no personal space. A world where everyone else was as cold and heartless as you, and at the same time so very distant from each other. She could only begin to imagine the sad beauty of it. All the beautiful looking Samadorians with their spiked, flashy colored hair and pristine figures, while all of them being so lonely. Sad...and beautiful. Yet sad all the same. That had all changed though, now there was Samadorian families up there. Mothers and Fathers who weren't sent to the front line every other week, who would still be alive when their child woke up. But beneath all the happiness and prosperity there was Tyven Durlakken, the forgotten soldier. The man who had lost contact with his own people, who's sole purpose for living consisted of finding a way back home to see his sister again. A deep sigh suddenly brought her from thought of her friend and woke her from her temporary Stupor. Yet it was dark. Had she fallen asleep? In fact, now that she thought about it, she could hardly keep her eyes open. Looking up she saw the one, now glowing, yellow eye peering down to her. Normally she would of blushed to the roots of her hair upon realizing just how close she was to Tyven, in fact she couldn't get much closer to him laying atop his chest as she did now, but she found herself to exhausted to

"Don't leave..." She whispered, although he had free rein over his ability to come and go. She would be to tired to stop him.

"I have to..." He replied, his eye dancing in it's own confusion. He still didn't understand truly why he had to leave his first and best friend behind, he just new it was better for the both of him that he did. She once again felt herself being picked up, as she had just over a week ago when on her way back from training, but this time silent tears fell from her eyes. She didn't want him to Leave. She felt his giant arms tuck under her legs as he shifted his lean, allowing her to in turn lean on his back comfortably. She looked at the back of a straw hat they walked ever closer to the village gates. She doubted it was to hide his identity, but to hide his anger. He just wanted to get away from all the emotion, that she was sure of. Although those out on the streets at night didn't forget to send their darkest glare his way, because it was only Tyven who was allowed to carry someone as...prestigious as Hinata Hyuga around like that.

"Goodbye Hinata..." The words...oh god those words. She never wanted to hear him say them, yet there they were. Thrown out into the cold breeze as his only escape from the silence. "...Don't forget to train, you're the sole master of the Gentle Ki fist now. It's yours now." He added, the light footsteps of those crisp white boots mingling far to long for her liking. It was as if he were getting further away with each step. She couldn't return the gesture. She couldn't even begin to find words for...for this. Who could ever find words for losing your best friend. She couldn't even stop the tears, yet she couldn't sob due to a lack of energy. "Don't cry" He continued on for her, filling in for her where she couldn't herself. "my mother never cried.." He stated, looked back over his head slightly as his one yellow eye pierced through the darkness of his hat.

"Y-Your M-M-Mother?" She stammered, surprised by his sudden admittance. Although she could feel the sad smile spread across his face. "The woman in my Tattoo, It's my mother. The kindest and most gentle Samadorian you will ever meet." He stated proudly, she of course lowered her gaze slightly. Her gaze led to where the Tattoo would be on his upper back. Instead she saw part of that ever curling Dragon but she was there, looking out to her with her soft gaze. She had always wanted to meet his parents, see the people who had gave her her first best friend. The first person who had never doubted her. She had always imagined his mother would look more...angry. More sinister. Yet if Tsume Inuzuka could look gentle and sweet she would look like Tyven's mother. "Aveen Durlakken the third, known for her speed and agility. Also known for having a big heart, something which she payed dearly for in the end." He explained, his own voice catching as he stopped. Although she could fill in the gaps, she had been killed for being to nice, to loving to her own children. A hatred of the evil Samadorian empire once again swelled in her, no mother should have to watch her children turn into killing machines before her very eyes. She was, once again pulled from her thoughts as she felt a blanket pulled over her. That one yellow eye gazing at her in it's apologetic tone. Once again Tyven Durlakken was apologizing. "Goodbye Hinata...I'll always make sure you're safe." He said his final words, once again leaving her crying silent tears. Even as then inwards door opened to her room just as Tyven found himself on the Balcony. Her father walked in, suddenly frozen to the spot. That one yellow eye glared at him with so much hatred and anger it..it was indescribable. Yet then it was gone, vanishing into the night sky. Tyven Durlakken...formally of the Hidden leaf, first class warrior of the Samadorian Empire.


	23. 23: Special: Chunin Exams: The return

The least he could do was scream. Him...an emotionless, all powerful Uchiha. All that was left for him was to scream. Scream as Orochimaru charged him. Yet...his scream vanished into the silence, leaving the forest of death as silent as the grave in which it was named after. Just opening his eye a crack he came to see black, with a spiral of red swirling around it. Looking up he came face to back with a man he thought he would never see again. Tyven Durlakken. Yet he watched those Dim yellow eyes, that had originally intended to cause him harm, recoil away spitting out and choking. The snake tamer hissed towards the man who had taken the bullet for him.

"So much evil and hatred..." The snake tamer managed between choking fits, all he saw was those glowing orbs of yellow from underneath a straw hat. He knew of one being, no entity, alone that could produce that ind of hatred. An entity he had never seen, simply a name that had crossed his path so many time it drove a spike of fear down his spine. The Blue haired Alien who could destroy any Ninja, who could crush any nation...all with the flick of a wrist. Then there were those fangs. Gleaming like the coldest of steel in the shadow forest of Death. Even then they were formed into a wicked, sadistic Grin. As if he was taking pleasure in controlling the flow of events with his mere presence. Yet...he screamed of a warrior's prowess, as if he was wasting his time saving the life of some lowly Uchiha and his friends. There in lied the problem with the curse mark. It didn't work on a purehearted being, nor someone as dark and filled with hatred as the giant man in front of him.

"Orochimaru of the Sannin...I believe you just threatened the livelihood of someone who I bestowed my knowledge." he spoke so...calmly. As if the title of Sannin meant nothing to him, as if his legendary skill was a mere grain of sand compared to his vast desert. As if...He were nothing, a simple bother. The giant reached behind him, grasping the Bansho fan attached to his back with a firm grip with that crisp white glove which in no way suited the hellish darkness of the forest. The branch in which he stood on even creaked with his movement, as if the weight o his almighty power were being pressed down upon it. Once again, he brought his snakes into a close distance. Ready in case he decided to attack. He had planned it all, but it seemed he had grievously underestimated the Samadorians cold heart. He didn't hate the village like he did, in fact he would still die to protect it's walls. But he hated those who had cast him out, the people who had looked down upon him when he was in his up most time of need. "I would end your existence here...but you have peaked my curiosity" The deep voice once again rumbled through the trees, shattering the ever eery silence. Was that all he was? Some bleep on the radar who had enticed his curiosity. He hissed once more, lowering himself into an offensive position. How dare he think so low of someone his caliber?! Once of his larger snakes charged, moth agape and fangs primed to cut the tall man to ribbons. Yet...It stopped. Completely dead in it's tracks. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had stopped a giant sake with a single finger. His one single index was holding the giant beast at bay, without even the slightest effort. Yet then the silence was once again shattered as a crack ringed out. A crack that came from within the giant snake. They all watched in sheer surprise as the once ominous and furious beast crumpled, falling in a heap from the tree in which it hung. Glancing down Orochimaru didn't see a snake, he saw a deformed pile of flesh, looking as if the whole consciousness of the snake had simple left the body. Leaving it little more than an empty husk of its former self. Had...Had the impact shattered the bones of the Snake? "I don't like to repeat myself" The giant spoke once more, slightest tint of anger marring his deep, emotionless voice. Those glowing yellow eyes once again looked at him in their hatred filled gaze, calm and collective in their appearance. Yet cold and ruthless at the same time. His left arm lowered as the right one once again pulled out, finally releasing the Bansho fan from it's holster. He once again saw that Dragon that roared in all it's bloodied fury. The dragon that taunted him so. "In exchange for you life, you must leave Sasuke Uchiha alone. However beyond that what you want to do with the leaf village is your own purpose, and I shall not interfere." The giant spoke, and he was quick to accept the deal. He could get the eyes he so craved later on. After all, he had a certain visit with the Hokage that needed to me adjourned for. He knew Tyven wouldn't interfere with that particular meeting anyways. Because, on this point alone, they shared a common enemy. A common hatred among a sea of darkness. The Third Hokage.

"Very well.." He once again hissed, letting himself fade back into the shadows of the forest of death. "Next time..Tyven Durlakken, I will not back down so easily..." The snake tamers voice echoed throughout the dark forest, meeting his ears with it's disdain. Gah, how he hated the man. With a sigh he turned to face the infamous team 7. Two scared brats and a unconscious Jinjuriki. Two scared brats who were, by all accounts, in the same stage of development as he was. Although even he often forgot he was still but a child. He reached his hand out, A silver and red ring present on his index finger, and flicked the forehead of the Uchiha boy.

"I trust you can survive without my further help?" Tyven asked, although the pair looked exhausted. Yet he received one scared shake of the head and one over confident nod. He sighed, growling to the unearthly mist as he did so. "I suggest getting some rest, take turns on lookout, I will also ensure to Send Rock Lee your way." Tyven stated, patting the very much smaller Uchiha on his head once more before placing his fan back onto his back. He walked away so...casually, as if the world's problems had no effect on him. In truth...they really didn't. He looked back over his shoulder, his newly formed second yellow eye glowing from under the straw hat "I bid you well in the upcoming events. Remember, I'll be watching..." And with that, he faded into the shadows himself. Most likely to find Rock Lee as he had promised...

"Hokage level combat...Psh, nothing special" Tyven spoke to himself, watching and analyzing the scene before him. Orochimaru of the Sanin verses current Hokage of the hidden leaf, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Pathetic. Yet his keen yellow eyes caught sight of a particular jutsu he had an interest in, the reaper death seal. Supposedly powerful enough to even seal a Samadorian away if one were able to hold said Samadorian in place. In fact, the warring ninja didn't enough know of his presence. Despite that he sat mere meters away atop a branch created by the recently resurrected Hashirama Senju. Another technique he had decided best to learn, if only to crush his latest opponent. Edo Tensei. A parculier Jutsu in itself. Yet the few individuals in his...possession held no use to him. Because he had yet to find a need for bringing anyone who wasn't a Samadorian onto the field, yet his interest was peaked with both the Jutsu despite himself. He watched the grass long blade pierce the heart of the third. A small chuckle escaped his deep chest at the sight. He had come expecting to learn more about these Hokage level jutsu, yet also got the death of the third Hokage as a bonus. Yet, once again, the former Sannin of the hidden leaf and the now former Hokage were far to busy to notice his presence. In fact, he couldn't help the fanged grin spread across his usually stotic features. It seemed, despite his best efforts, that the

reaper death seal would not be known to him today. Although he did take note of how the old fool had managed to relieve the former Sannin of his precious Jutsu. Once again the minor squabble seemed pointless to him, a mere inconvenience. Yet within moments the legendary Sannin was gone, escaping the leaf in a rush. Once again the only words that sprung to mind were...pathetic. A true warrior would of fought to the very end, including the ANBU who were already making their way into the thick forest that had been created by the former Hokage.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi" Tyven spoke, letting himself fall from the branch landing a few meters away from the quickly fading Hokage. "Even I expected you would of gone out with a bit more of a...boom" Hiruzen managed to crack an eye open, just barley to look at the imposing figure. Decked out in a pure black cloak, with a red design on it? He couldn't tell, his vision was to blurry due to huge amount of blood he had already lost and the effects of the reaper death seal. Yet a pair of cold and furious yellow eyes looked out from underneath a straw hat, every ounce of that anger directly towards him. It was those eye that told him who his final witness was...Tyven Durlakken, formerly of the Hidden Leaf village.

"I-Is...The Village...Safe?" The Hokage managed, his limp form crumpled and drowning in a pool of it's own blood. Because he had come to understand Tyven Durlakken in the months after his departure, learned everything Humanity had to know about the warrior who had come from the stars. Yet one thing they had all found out prior to his absences was the lack of...security. The giant of a man nodded once, his head, along with his mane of blue spikes, shifting with his head.

"I saved Sasuke from Orochimaru's curse mark, and ensured Naruto Uzamaki's victory of Gaara of the sand. The hidden leaf is safe...for now." Tyven spoke, because even he could come to neutral terms with the former Hokage. He didn't hate the leaf village or it's people...he just hated the man who was currently bleeding out in a pool of his own blood without much of a soul left inside his body. Yet it wasn't enough, he didn't feel satisfied. Although this was something he knew would happen, the dark face of revenge so to speak. Those glowing, cold, furious yellow eyes glanced to the nearest tree branch before returning his glare back to the former Hokage "Enjoy Death's cold embrace old man...Bey-narshaddarin Telkarrah" Tyven spoke, his deep voice rumbling around the enclosed forest space. Just like that he left, seemingly disappearing as if he was never there. In fact, he would question his own Sanity at this point. Although, he couldn't say he didn't feel regret. Even as his light dimmed, he could honestly say he wished he hadn't acted so rashly...


	24. 24SP: The Living Legend: Larven Dedorian

"Can we not just offer a peace treaty?" His glowing, orange eyes narrowed at this statement. It seemed he didn't have to look far in this universe to find false peace. This man wanted to offer false peace to the Samadorian Empire? Had they forgotten where it had led them last time? Although, he made no move to even signal his existence. Because, to them at least, he was a mystery shrouded in secrecy and conspiracy. One of two legendary warriors who had suddenly vanished from the face of the universe. They also referred to him as: The most wanted man in the Universe. However, he questioned why anybody would want to find a bloodthirsty, ruthless killer? That was what he had left behind. Fifteen trillion dead bodies, And one very happy Samadorian King. The child who could crush even the Empire with the flick of a wrist had suddenly gone into hiding, they probably marked the day with some form of title.

"That is false peace. Do you honestly think they would fall for the same thing again?" Another voice spoke, taking his side in the argument. A voice which, much to his delight, he recognized. Princess Tyganami the Immortal. A very slight upturn of the lips danced across his features hidden in the shadows then.

"The Lady has a point" He made his presence known, sensing as every head turned to look up into the shadows far above the table. A pair of neutral orange eyes greeted them back, glowing as bright as day within the shadows of pipes and wires of the giant ship in which they came together to discuss the Samadorian threat. As their forefathers had been for so long now most of them couldn't even remember. Those eyes disappeared, reappearing behind said Princess. She realized just who it was who stood behind her when the other members at the table looked to him in confusion, and fear. They didn't know who he was, just that he was Samadorian.

"The Legendary Larven Dedorian of the Susaaro. The most wanted man in the universe." She proclaimed formally, watching the others freeze in fear. To scared suddenly to even move a muscle. But she smirked. Turning her chair around she looked up, very far up. Surely enough, there he was. There he was in all of his gigantic height, making even the tallest of Samadorians look tiny compared to him. Even with such a neutral gaze he was still imposing, standing so high up with his giant arms crossed over his chest. The brightly lit and sparkly clean room hardly fitted his demeanor. His bright blonde hair went back over his head in a array of hedgehog like spikes, with one falling over his forehead. Moving down one would come to those piercing, neutral yet fiery Orange eyes. Both trademark signs of a Dedorian Clan Member. And oh boy was he a Dedorian, through and through. Then it came to the royal class armor he still wore after all these years, black and gold in color with a blood red Eagle emblazoned on the middle of his chest-plate. So it finally seemed that he had found a mate in Alyrella Athene, taking her clan's color into his own. Falling from his shoulders was a black cloak, hood left down and cape coming down to his shins. Then, of course, there was those crisp white gloves and boots. Contrasting with the jet black spandex that covered his legs. He just screamed of...Warrior. So powerful he didn't even have a easily visible scar and mark on his skin. She also spied something attached to his back, something which raised her own black eyebrows significantly. A eight foot long blade, managing to look somewhat small on the giant Dedorian, was attached to his back. It's Gunmetal Grey gleaming in the light. It couldn't be THAT sword could it? Yet he caught her gaze. He turned his massive body slightly, bringing the blade further into view.

"Devorhan, Jayden Dedorian's legendary blade" He said simply, not wasting a single word. With that he turned back, his face displaying little more than his neutral gaze. She wandered what had happened to the soulless killing machine that was known for his maniacal laugh? A laugh that had suggested he had long lost his sanity. What had happened? What could of possibly made the Laughing Devil turn into the passive warrior?

"So tell me, why is a Legend who has been missing for over three hundred years suddenly decided to turn up again?" One leader asked, sitting almost directly opposite the princess.

"I've Deemed the universe to have learned it's lesson, so the Samadorian's revenge must come to an end." he said simply. He said it so simply one would almost think he wasn't talking about an event that would change the universe forever. Yet, she had known this for a very long time. She had had two hundred years to take it all in. The fact that: Soon the mass genocide would end. She watched from across the table, watched as the eyes of the red skinned man in front of her narrowed.

"What are you getting at?" He asked, slight accent ringing true in his voice as he stood up managing to not even come near half the height of the Legendary Samadorian across the room.

"That the war will end, no more lives will be taken" He once again said calmly, his half lidded eyes almost lazily scanning the room. The princess watched the anger rise in the man across the room, his green eyes filling with rage in an instant. A fist slammed down on the table, bringing the giant Samadorian from his gazing.

"And how do you expect to just stop a whole damned empire?!" The man yelled. A potent question indeed...if one were an idiot. Who was this fool to look upon the man behind her and question his power? The young ones, it seemed, still had a lot to learn of their legends and ancestors. With a glance over her shoulder she saw a confusion on his lightly scarred face, his brow coming down and his lips going up revealing his own set of serrated fangs slightly.

"I don't understand your logic..." Larven replied, sounding surprisingly innocent with his simple words. Although she knew better than anyone not to underestimate his intelligence just because he deemed most words unnecessary.

"You intend to stop the whole Samadorian Empire by yourself?!" The man once again yelled, believing he was being played a fool by the Samadorian. She felt she needed to intervene here before things got far to out of hand, because she knew of the man's power first hand.

"Calm yourself" She ordered, watching his eyes dart to her and her somewhat gentle words. How could she be so calm with an eight foot Samadorian legend behind her? "You have grievously underestimated who you are talking to here, my friend" She added, watching his eyes glare daggers at her. She once again raised her gentle hand, waving it vaguely in the direction of the man behind her "This here is Larven Dedorian, the most powerful Samadorian to ever exist. Even just a fraction of his power dwarfs the legendary Jayden Dedorian. Did you not hear the story of my home world?" She asked, watching his eyes narrow as he shook his head. "My dear Larven here Destroyed my home world with a single punch, shattering the planet itself" she explained, so casually it even made the mighty Samadorian's eyebrows raise slightly. Her people had been evil, greedy and self centered. Yet she seemed almost...happy they were gone. "Not to mention: He has the most powerful Reaver spirit locked up inside him, Saragossa." She added, wincing slightly as a glass was dropped in sheer shock of those words. Saragossa lived? More so, How was the Samadorian in which he bestowed his vast power so calm? "Even the combined power of the Samadorian empire couldn't come close to his, in fact I would wager you could eliminate the entire Samadorian race with a single attack. Correct my boy?" The princess asked, her confident gaze turning to the ever quiet Legendary Samadorian warrior behind her. He nodded, his short blonde hedgehog spikes shifting slightly with his words.

"That is correct, No Samadorian spare from Alyrella can survive a Dedorian Blast or Susaaro attack" He said simply, not even a twitch of pride or smugness in his voice. It seemed as if he simply wanted to get away from the limelight as quickly as possible, a good trait for the son to be King of what culd practically be described as the Universe. Because who out there could even challenge their mighty empire? A silence ensued, the princess and the politician glaring at each other from across the table. Neither quite willing to back down on their argument, however this tension and silence didn't seem to rub off on the legendary warrior. "In four weeks time Alyrella and myself will ascend to the throne of the Samadorian empire, after that the war will officially end. However I would suggest you begin to rebuild your worlds now as no more planets will fall from this point on. I also encourage you to keep this information to yourself, at least until the war is over." Larven explained. With that the mighty Samadorian bowed slightly to the princess, before making his way towards where he had originally jumped down from. "I will call for a meeting a week after the war is over, until then I bid you Neshadarin" He said over his shoulder, looking back up into the expansive ceiling. Up in those shadows a pair of five pronged stars could be seen, the sign of the equally powerful and Legendary Samadorian: Alyrella Athene. Within a blink both legendary Samadorian were gone, vanishing off most likely to make preparations. The princess sighed contently then, resting back in her chair with a small smile edging her lips. It felt good for the war to finally be over. Another fist slammed down on the table bringing her from her peacefulness.

"I demand to know why you were so calm around Larven Dedorian!" The politician yelled. She frowned them. Damned new generations, I demand this, I demand that. She growled then, a growl that didn't match her calm and serene features.

"Learn some patience brat!" She snapped, resting her head back once more and closing her eyes "But if you must know, he spared me twice. Both times he visited my home world. After that, well he found he could trust me to a degree. Simple. " She said, leaning back in her chair even more as she put her feet up. The picture of relaxation among stressed out and temperamental politicians. How could they not realize his power? Just one look at him told her he was vastly more powerful than he had been in his childhood...

The shock wave of the explosion sent her flying, taking her feet completely from the ground as she screamed. Her people were, once again, at war over stocks. She hated it. How could they not see how there was bigger problems in this world than their damned money? The Samadorian Empire had just let loose two of the most powerful Samadorians who ever existed on a planet two mere light years away from them, and it seemed as if her people didn't even care. As if they could even buy out the Samadorian Empire. She never landed on the metallic roads in which she was flung from. In place something grabbed the back of her already torn shirt, stopping her speeding body in an instant. Just for a moment, the slightest of time she felt safe from the problems of her world. Because she surrounded with a pleasant warm that came from the the sea of orange Ki that floated around her, stopping the momentum from snapping her bones like a twig. Yet when that Ki vanished she came face to face than something she considered worse than dying from an explosion. She came fact to face with HIM. The last Dedorian who still served the Empire. The warrior prince. The Almighty Larven Dedorian. More so she came face to face with that furious, blood lusting glare. Although even her, frozen with fear as she was, could see the confusion dancing in his eyes. She also realized that even as a child, this Samadorian stood far taller than her. She had already been alive for four hundred years, she had well done all her growing. Yet he still held her off the ground with a horizontal arm. Another thing she had learned with age was: She knew when people where close to exploding. Larven Dedorian did certainly look like he was ready to snap, take his whole damned empire out with him as well. Although it was then she heard the battle cry of one of her own people, one who was to caught up in the violence to realize he was charging a Samadorian. Suffice to say he was shocked when a hand was sticking out the other side of his chest

"S-Samadorian..." He breathed, his wide eyes thinning to an almost impossible degree as the man trembled. The Samadorian had missed his heart, most likely on purpose. Because she had studied the Dedorian Prodigy, interested with his almighty power. One thing she had learned was that he simply didn't care for anyone or anything, beyond, of course, his ever loyal partner Alyrella. A woman she guessed was probably watching this from somewhere nearby "SAMADORIAN!" the man shrieked, yet within that instant the battlefield went silent. Each and every soldier and politician looking towards the scream. Surely enough, there he was. The child of prophecy, the legendary, the almighty..Larven Dedorian. His mouth changed from it's stotic line then, forming into a wicked, fanged grin. Even as his left arm, which was still currently impaling the unfortunate solider, began to spark with his deadly orange Ki. Orange Ki, something which she had learned signaled great power among Samadorians, something which only Larven Dedorian had. Something which no other Samadorian had had since Kora Dedorian a very long time before even she herself was born. But she also knew the meaning behind that sparking arm, the infamous Dedorian blast was soon to be unleashed upon her world. She found that, despite her best efforts, she couldn't even shed a tear. They deserved it.

"Dedorian Blast!" he screamed out, insane grin forming as the power shot down his arm. What she saw then, it would be a sight she would never forget. Almost instantaneously forming a gigantic wave from his hand, a wave which seemingly disappeared above the clouds and stretched so far instantly shattering all the huge towers that made up their architecture, his energy shot out, engulfing anything in its path. The attack itself even ran true of it's almighty power, deep red giant sparks dancing across it's surface. Her world shook with it's awesome power. She even watched it completely vaporize a hole in the O-zone layer of the planet and subsequently the thick layering of the clouds that almost always covered the planet. For the first time she saw the night sky from her own home world, even as everything on the side of the planet crumbled against his mighty power. To say the least, it was surreal. Sitting on the line where half of her world instantly fell into a ruined wasteland, while the half behind her carried out like nothing had happened. At least momentarily, until they could begin to comprehend what they were seeing. They were seeing all her warnings, her cries for help come to pass. This was what she had warned them all about, and they hadn't even paid heed to her. Far to wrapped up in their own money. Yet it went even further as parts of the planet itself began to tear away, lifted from their core with the sheer energy behind the attack. Then, once again, all was silent ass the tremendous roar of the Dedorian Blast died off. Such a ominous silence that it was, in fact, hard to forget the monster who had caused such damage. Yet upon managing to turn her head she saw him, the soldier who had been impaled on his arm was long the gone, standing with his arms crossed over his chest even managing to look somewhat bored with his handy work. In fact, he looked so unimpressed by his own attack that it sent a very dark shiver down her spine. Because she knew the true extent of that attack. It could engulf and entire planet with it's power. Not just simple destroy it's core and subsequently the planet. No. Engulf the whole planet, and then leave nothing behind. Not even space dust.

"Who are you?" The giant spoke, his black and gold armor shining among the Hellish wasteland he had created.

"Tygamnami" She said pitifully, not even coming close to his overwhelming, commanding tone. His furious gaze turned down then, she looked almost Samadorian. Except for, of course, the wavy black hair and the flat teeth. Beside from that, one could of mistook her for a very short Samadorian. His deadly orange glare once again turned back to the wastelands as a hellish grin naturally formed once again showing off his serrated fangs.

"Consider yourself the new leader of your people" He stated, knowing full well that an Army was amassing behind them. He threw his head back, suddenly laughing full out at the scene before him. The laugh of someone who had indeed lost their sanity. With that he vanished, leaving a half torn wasteland and a shattered republic with a new leader. He had better things to waste his time on. Yet to her...he had become her Hero. Even if he was little more than a child. From that day, it would take five hundred years under her leadership until he would return. Return to finish his lesson and being power hungry, except in place of a insane yet legendarily powerful child he would return as the ever silent, insanely tall, yet...respectable Samadorian Legend. A man who had come to the aid of a woman who he would never quite forget. Because she, of all people, could see the error in her own ways. She wasn't immune to her own wrongdoings, and he respected that.


	25. 25: I'll Never forgetChristmas special

After New years day, the next official chapter of Once a Monster...Always a Monster will go live. I promise. Oh, and i would suggest listening to man of the world or loneliness Naruto OST's towards the end of this for the best effect.

He groaned, his eyes slowly adjusting to the very, very bright light in his room. Had he not closed the damned curtains the night before? Pulling his massive body upwards he found that, much to his dismay, he had left those damned curtains open. With a growl he rubbed at his eyes, allowing them to adjust further. He looked around, marking out the very bland Inn room in which he had stayed for the night. Little more than a futon on a carpeted floor and a small table in the middle, and, of course, the damned window and it's damned curtains. Although one feature that had almost instantly made him pay extra for the room was the conjoined bathroom. Hauling his body upwards into a standing position he somewhat shuffled his way over towards said bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom he positioned himself in front of the large mirror. Two furious yellow eyes greeted him back. With a sigh he leaned over the sink, washing whatever food had been caught on his fangs from the previous night's dinner. Upon once again seeing his fangs gleam in the light he looked up, his vast array of overarching deep blue spikes greeting him back with their energy tinted spikes. With a momentary bright flash of red Ki he found his hair once again standing up on end and fluffy in texture. He had, quite literally, burned away all the grease and dirt from his hair which had built up over the two days travel he had took to get to this particular village. Consider it his, and every other Samadorian who had ever existed for the past two billion years, personal secret way to ensure his hair always looked as if it had just been washed. This, of course, didn't stop him from sending a glare to the strange contraption humans deemed worth to call a shower. With another sigh he placed his hands in the universal Ninjutsu concentration sign, his minds eye traveling across the great nations until his senses brought him to the Hidden leaf village. More specifically, the Hyuga house compound. Hinata Hyuga was still very much safe, and very much asleep. With that he turned around and stumbled his way back into the bare living area of the room. With that task done he, somehow, managed to pull his baggy Gi pants onto his legs without tripping himself as well as his trademark boots and gloves. Grabbing the keys to the room and throwing a shirt over his shoulder he exited the room, once again almost tearing the door off it's hinges by pure accident. He, once again, avoided the very odd stares by the villagers of the Hidden mist as he passed by. Had the never seen a man without a shirt on? Maybe it was the numerous tattoos. To be honest, he didn't particularly care. He just wanted...no needed something to eat right this very moment. Upon exiting the Inn he froze. Looking around him with a somewhat sense of awe. All he could see down every single street was...white. Pure endless piles of...white. He felt almost overwhelmed by the piles of...well he didn't quite know what it was. He just knew that when it landed on him it almost instantly melted, letting off a small amount of condensed steam each time one of the...flakes fell on him. For the first time in a very long time Tyven Durlakken stood almost motionless in the middle of the street, completely flabbergasted by the crunchy white material which seemed to make everyone else happy and joyful while leaving him stuck like a statue.

Mei Terumi, The fifth Mizukage, did very much enjoy the Snow. So much so she always made note to enjoy a walk around the village when snow finally met the mist, which was at that a very rare occasion. Of course Chōjūrō and Ao deemed it necessary to follow her. Yet even she yelped when her face met what she had originally mistook as a boiling hot, very tall Brick wall. Instantly said brick wall had a Ninja blade at his neck and a Jutsu ready to be cast on him. It took her a few moments, but upon her vision clearing she near gasped at what she saw. He stood far taller than...anything she had ever seen. Even making the likes of the Raikage look small. More so he was exceptionally well built. Bulging muscles at every corner yet not overly sized. Although the strangest thing had to be his hair, tied into a low ponytail so tight it made it seem as if his deep blue spikes were exploding outwards from the hair tie. But then she noticed the...stranger things about the man. Firstly like his Tattoos that made absolute zero sense or formed any kind of logical link to her, secondly was the one fang that edged over his lips when he looked upwards to the falling snow. Yet it was when his head turned to her that she truly gasped. A pair of furious looking yellow eyes greeted her, not at all matching his stotic features. Yet there was two people she had ever heard of who had those same furious yellow eyes. Orochimaru of the legendary Sannin, and the infamous Tyven Durlakken formally of the Hidden leaf. One a snake charmer, one an Alien. But even Orochimaru's yellow eyes didn't compare to his. His were so...simplistic. A simple Black dot marking his pupil inside a furious yellow circle. So basic and...natural. Also she had been told that Samadorians were, quite literally, giants compared to Humans. Considering how far even the Raikage would have to strain his neck, she guessed that he was the latter of the pair. The infamous alien who had left his village. Truthfully she just knew that he was far beyond Human capabilities in combat. He was far quicker, smarter, stronger, not to mention he had access to a second vastly more powerful life force. Yet, the internal mother in her had just gone into overdrive upon seeing what he was wearing in such cold weather. Trademark crisp white boots with baggy Gi pants tucked into them and his crisp white gloves. Nothing else, not even his headband. She smiled then, a smile she had been told was strikingly similar to Kakashi Hatake of the Hidden leaf.

"You should put some more clothes on, I will not have you catching a cold while in my village!" She commanded, not harshly but...motherly. As if it was the most sound advice a man had ever heard. Because she cared for anyone who entered her village and respected the rules. So far, Tyven Durlakken had respected those rules. A growl emitted from the Alien, something which she had been warned about. His fearsome animistic attitude and traits. He would growl, he would snap. Just like a Tiger or other large cat. But on a second look she noted the growling had not come from his chest, but in place had come from his gut. It seemed the mighty warrior was indeed hungry. His head then looked from her, down towards his chest and subsequently his stomach. He momentarily seemed confused by the reaction of his own body, so much so he ignored the legendary ninja blade mere inches from his neck. Although what he did next shocked all three of them. He simple walked on, pushing the blade away as if it were nothing and taking the full force of a lightening Jutsu. Once again, as if they were nothing. He even walked by her without even a second look in her direction. Although, he did it somewhat stiffly. As he wasn't really sure what he was doing.

"Hey!" Ao called out, anger ringing true in his voice. Nobody disrespected his Mizukage like that. Although to this the giant turned once more, giving them that same Furious, yet at the same time stotic gaze.

"Apologies...a friend once told me to avoid conflict that you walk away" he said simply. Her bodyguards look absolutely dumbfounded, as if they were thinking if he had really said that, or if they had simply imagined the so called deadly and murderous warrior to say something so...innocent. Although she saw something they had obviously missed out. He was an Alien, from a completely different world from their own. He didn't know how to function on their society, he didn't know that to simply walk away in the middle of a conversation was rude. Hell, he probably didn't know what this white stuff was that was falling from the sky. In fact, that would explain why she had walked into him into the first place. She sighed then, why had the Third Hokage acted so poorly on Tyven's behalf? Was he one of the many that simply forgot Tyven Durlakken was an Alien? It wasn't always so hard to forget, after all he didn't look strikingly different. He was just made up of the most eccentric human features, plus a tail. It was on this spot she made a note to never forget that Tyven Durlakken was different, to never simply leave things to him when she could. Because she doubted there would ever be a time when he wouldn't need some form of help in adjusting and fitting in to their ever complicated society. When looking back she would always remember that every jaw dropped to the floor with her next move, except, of course, from the infamous Samadorian in which she entitled to move to. She stepped forward, grabbing the giant man by the arm and taking stride towards the market, the giant following her footsteps carefully, making sure not to harm the woman. If only to keep the conflict from arising once more. Yes, it seems the Mizukage did just offer one of the highest classed criminals a free lunch. The tension was thick in the air, even the others in the restaurant seemed to be under it's decisive spell. All, of course, spare from a certain Mizukage and a certain Samadorian S-rank criminal. Said Mizukage chatted almost happily away to the gigantic man who occasionally made the odd grunt or one worded reply to show he was, in fact, listening to her mindless chatter about almost anything that came to her mind. Tyven found himself quite enjoying the woman, it was a nice change from the scowls and pathetic glares and threats of the ninja underworld. An underworld he had soon found himself part of, walking like a king among peasants. So for what could of passed by as a leisurely hour, they sat in contentment. He filling his emptied gut, and her chatting happily with the man who, much to her motherly nerves, had finally put his shirt on. Although it was after this hour he finally spoke up for the first time since his explanation.

"What is that...stuff?" The giant alien finally asked, his one gloved hand pointing out the frosted window to the snow that piled the roads of the hidden mist village. Mei smiled then, the very same kind and motherly smile she had been through the whole encounter.

"Snow, silly" She commented, a genuine hint of laughter in her voice as her one visible eye closed and she smiled once more. As much as he hated to admit it, and he really hated to admit it, Tyven found himself liking this woman. She was respectful, she didn't judge others on first sight, more so she had a caring and motherly nature which reminded him of two people: His very own mother, and Hinata. Hinata was always caring and kind, an attribute he dedicated to the pair. They would probably make great friends. Although his head once more turned to look out to the frosted window, his furious yellow gaze finding the snowy ground outside and sending a glare its way. He didn't find himself to fond of it, after all he had already been hit with two miss-thrown balls of whatever this fluffy stuff was on the way here. He couldn't even dodge them without coming on as being on edge, which would only further heighten the already suspicious bodyguards. His brows fell further, once more, as he looked out out the window. He spied children playing in the snow, couples walking with smiles on their faces, even the ninja seemed relaxed. But...Why?

"Why are they all so...Happy?" Tyven asked, managing to say the last part in a sneer. Hate seemingly flashed brightly in his eyes for just the shortest of moments before he turned them back to the infamous Mizukage, who greeted him with an ever pleasant smile.

"Because it means that's it's Christmas soon" Mei explained, her own green eyes peering through the frosty window and out into the snow. She seemed happy as well, happy because she was spending time with friends and simply experiencing this 'Christmas'. "People give gifts to each other, and spend time with their families. They do a lot of things really, but it all comes back to spending time with their family" Mei explained, pausing as her eyes shot open when she heard his mighty breath catch in his throat. The giant man was looking down, shadows of his blue hair covering his features. But she could see the one fang biting down on his lip. He had family somewhere , and he couldn't be with them. Her brow fell this time, placing her much smaller hand atop his gloved momentarily. But he yanked it away, making both her and her bodyguards jump, and placed it under the table in his lap.

"We have no such pathetic rituals..." he managed, it was a pitiful charade. One most likely even her bodyguards could see through. Yet the giant man stood suddenly, pushing past Ao with force enough to knock the veteran ninja to the floor "I have a mission to complete" he said simply, rushing himself off and outwards. But she caught his eye as he walked past the very same frosted window that they had peered out of mere moments later, she spotted a tear rolling down his face as he stormed by. So blinded by his whirlwind emotions he even knocked another ninja to the floor, he didn't even look back. Her guards went to go after him, but she raised her hand. A signal for them to stop.

"This isn't something we can sort out, it's personal to him." She explained, still gazing intently out the window.

Hinata awoke, her somewhat cold Lilac eyes fluttering open in exhaustion. She could already hear Hanabi and her friends down stairs tearing into presents. She sighed, rolling over to her right so she faced the window which her bed was set under. Snow covered the leaf village, filling every rooftop and street with it's cold grasp. She found that, unlike all the other years where she would have been happy or excited, she didn't care. She didn't bother with everyone's happiness, it was to much of a burden. Because he wasn't there to help her carry that burden anymore, because he wasn't there to believe in her and offer the support he would give without inconvenience. Because Tyven wasn't here. She shifted again, turning away from the bright window and its...happy scene. She didn't even want to look at it. Nobody ever knew how much she wanted to celebrate Tyven's first Christmas, to see his confused but content face when he opened a gift from her. She had tried searching for him, occasionally catching his power. But it would always disappear again, just as quick as it came. Almost as if he was avoiding her. She knew he probably was, because he didn't want her to get into trouble. What could the Hokage do? Nothing. Sure outcast her like the third had to Tyven, she would most likely be happier that way anyways. At least then, she would have somebody who would support her. She had a present, which she had kept at her bedside just in case she ever did find him. It would have been his very first gift, something given to him by another. Shifting her gaze upwards, towards her nightstand. She found the present...missing. In an instant she shot up, the covers falling back as she looked around in panic. Her eyes landed on a small box at the end of her bed. Similar, in shape and size, but in the same way different from the one she had for Tyven. Her eyes landed of a small tag, attached with a delicate and soft purple ribbon. Yet when she just about caught sight of the words inside the tag...she froze. They weren't hers. They weren't even in Human script. She almost wearily leaned in and opened the tag, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. It couldn't be that...he had brought her a gift? Could it? With shaky hands she brought the tag into the light, her eyes carefully looking over the tag. It...it couldn't be. It, it was Samadorian writing! Despite the rolling tears, she opened it fully to read the tag.

_Dear Hinata Hyuga of the Hidden Leaf Village, _

_I want to wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year. Sorry I couldn't meet you in person...i really wanted to. I met the Mizukage yesterday, and she told me how you Humans celebrate this tradition called 'Christmas' because of something to do with the Sage of Six paths delivering presents and good will to all the people of the world...or something like that. Apologies, but I really didn't listen. Because I was to busy thinking of something to get you. I was passing through the hidden sand when I saw something I knew you would like in their Christmas market. So I bought it...I hope you like it. Hopefully we can meet again soon, I really hope we can...and thank you for my present. I really like it._

_Tyven Durlakken, formally of the Hidden Leaf Village._

Tears fell freely from her eyes as she held the small card to her chest. She couldn't believe it. Her hand shakily reached for the small box, she didn't even know if she could pull herself enough to open it. It seemed so...heartfelt. Something nobody could ever expect from a seemingly coldhearted, murderous missing Ninja and Samadorian warrior. To her, it was proof that, under all those layers of warrior's pride, the innocent little Tyven Durlakken was still alive and kicking. Being weighed down upon by three hundred years of war and genocide, crushed by his own morality that had been seemingly locked away until now. He had resigned himself for so many years, done so many horrible things, destroyed something that she considered so beautiful and flourishing. He had destroyed life. Obliterated it within his mighty Ki attacks, watched it implode under the pressure of the Dirty Star. Laughed as they screamed. But he had arrived here, and his heart had been opened up for the world to see. Except, they misinterpreted what they saw. They saw a coldhearted warrior who didn't give a damn about anyone but himself and would happily go to any means to further himself. She saw a man, drowning in guilt and pleading for redemption, willing to do anything to achieve it. Even accepting the consequence of losing his very first friend, all for redemption. Her hand pulled on the neatly wrapped box, the wrapping paper falling gently from it's wrappings. Of course he didn't know how to wrap a present properly, because this was the first time he had even given one. It didn't matter to her, he had put more effort in than any other person would have bothered for Hinata Hyuga. They saw her sometimes like they saw him, somebody who would always be there to protect them. Someone, who despite their own wishes or desires, would always step up to the plate and fill the shoes left behind by Tyven Durlakken. When she opened the small box, her heart missed a beat. Inside, there was a small bracelet. Carved from an intricate metal and conjoined through two discs either side of the bracelet. On one side, she recognized her name written in Kanji and on a pink background bordered with a white trim. On the other, there was Tyven's name. Although, written in Samadorian with a red background and black trim. More tears fell freely from her eyes. He had gone through all the trouble to even make it personal. Yet her wrist felt...warm, like the sensation of a warm fire was focused on her arms. It felt...relaxing, and comforting. Inside the box, there was another note which read: _at least, this way I'll always be with you. I sealed some of my Ki inside so it will stay warm in the cold snow. Sorry I couldn't be there to see you open it._ Suffice to say, tears flowed freely and she sobbed in both joy and sadness for what she could only guess was hours on end.

Unbeknownst to those inside the Hyuga compound, a man sat atop their roof. A Golden necklace around his neck with the words 'I'll never forget you' emblazoned into its surface. His blue hair was blowing lightly in the freezing cold wind, and the snow melted around him due to his body heat. A thick black cloak and a straw hat covered his features. His eyes were tightly shut and his fangs were digging into his lips. Tears fell equally freely from his eyes as he held the necklace in his grip. He missed them...he missed them all. Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi. But most of all...he missed two people: Hinata Hyuga, and Atricha Durlakken.


	26. 26: Like a Ghost on the high wind

Authors Note: Okay, vacation is officially over! I've had some awesome ideas, even been working on a few secret projects, and wrote a light plan for them down. But, on Christmas day, i spent a good few hours re-writing this chapter once more. Because I, being the damned perfectionist i am, didn't feel that it was good enough, but now i feel content with that chapter. Okay, some recommended music for this chapter. Natruto OST: Loneliness or Naruto OST: Man of the World. the two songs i wrote it to. See Y'all soon with the next chapter.

oOo

Naruto's brilliant blue eyes lost their fire as she hovered by, not even a single noise emanating from her light steps upon the ground. She was like a ghost, simply passing by without to little to do in this world. Even he had to admit...she looked like a ghost as well. Sickly pale, just like her best friend. But, in her case it wasn't natural. She had all the sunlight she could ever need, yet choose to shy away from it unless on a mission. The time for him, at least, had passed by quickly. Because he was always busy, always on some new mission or always helping Tsunade with her paperwork. Anything he could get his hands on really, just so he could keep a pleasant smile on every bodies face. Hinata never smiled. She passed by life with a small frown edging her gentle features, as if she wished to have no place among her fellow ninja of the leaf. But she would never leave, even he knew that much. Because you would have to be blind to see that she didn't care for them, she had even stepped up to fill the role left behind by her best friend. A role even he couldn't fill. Even he had to admit, she was far above his level now. Because she had Ki. He could sense Ki to a degree, by she was a master at it. It came to her like breathing, her gentle Ki fist was renowned across the great nations. She was, by all means, a legendary Ninja now. Yet, despite everything she worked so hard for, she was still sad. She was lonely, a fake smile coming on to her features when surrounded by her friends. But she never backed down, never let the pressure give in. He would work shifts in the hospital, supplying Chakra to doctors and medics alike to ensure they could keep up the healing. Sometimes, he would be called into the emergency room. Simply to pump somebody like Sakura, Shizune, or even occasionally Tsunade full of new Chakra and empower their Jutsu to ensure whichever Ninja it was stayed alive. While she would occasionally come in, looking exhausted as she always did, and simply take over where he couldn't. Using her vastly more powerful Ki as a supplement for his Chakra. But what made him worry was: she would seemingly disappear once more. Like a ghost. Once moment, Hinata was there helping him in the hospital, or training younger generations. Next thing he knew, she was gone. Rushing off to crush some threat, or search for her best friends Ki signature whenever it came to close to the Village. She never did quite catch him though, her sensei so to speak. The man who outranked her in age by almost three hundred years, yet was technically younger than her by his people's measurement of life. The man who: taught her everything she knew about her legendary power. Because it was an alien power, from an empire a million miles away, hidden among the stars as the sought a new found peace throughout the universe. He wasn't going to lie to her, he didn't lie to her. He had saw him twice over all the years he had been hidden, at least to her he only told her that he had saw him one time. The second time, was a fate he wished to prolong. Something that could shatter her vision of him. Although, if he was honest, it might of just been a slip up of his eyes. The brief meeting lasted such a short length of time, he couldn't even take in the details He was gone, before he could even call his name. Just like a ghost. So he spared her from her fate, kept his sighting secret from anyone but the Hokage herself. Even then, he made her promise not to tell anybody. Because Tyven Durlakken was yet to of broke the laws of the human world. But he hoped along side her, in turn being her faithful companion over the years. Hoped that the man hadn't fallen to the darkness the fourth Hokage had banished him to. Hoped that his seemingly unending power and unbreakable will held out for him, so that he could someday return. He sighed, letting his gaze falter to the many civilians and ninjas who walked the streets of Konoha. Their smiles and waves in his direction gave him hope, because maybe they could be smiling and waving at Tyven someday. And at Hinata, who would stand by his side with a kind smile. It was a scene he wished he could see in his lifetime. Not only Hinata once again happy, but also Tyven. Because he could barely imagine the pressure on her over the years. To choose between ones friends, and their best friend. More so, choosing their best friend meant them abandoning the village. Yet, choosing their friends meant losing the one most precious to them. It was only made worse that Hinata's most precious friend was Tyven. A man who could not function properly in their society without someone to monitor him. He would get angry, growl and sneer at people. For reasons others couldn't understand. He was from a totally different world from them, after all. A slight whimper once again pulled the supremely powerful Jinjuriki from his thoughts. The whimper turned to a sob as his eyes located the source of the noise that made his heart skip a beat. Hinata. She was crying, walking towards the exit to the village. He hadn't seen her cry in four years. He hadn't ever heard of her faltering, ever.

"Hinata!" He called out, running after her in a pitch. He refused to see one of his friends so sad like this. Yet, as he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, she did something unexpected. She shrugged it off. His hand falling to his side as his shocked features came into her view. She only whimpered once more before vanishing from his sight, blurring away at a speed he struggled to follow. It was then he caught sight of a Calendar in a shop window. His eyes widening at what he saw. To be more specific, what day it was today. It was _their _anniversary.

She cleared the treeline once more, as she did almost every day. Yet today, tears rolled down her cheeks upon seeing the abandoned clearing. Because today was special. Today...Today was their anniversary. Not only the day he they had first met, but also the day they last saw each other. A slight summer breeze blew by, the sunlight not at all matching the day. She wanted it to pour down with rain, overcast with thick black clouds. Because on this day, and those surrounding it, she couldn't be happy. The branch she held onto snapped in her hand, the area where her hand had been was reduced to naught but ash. She once again damned her father to the darkest rings of hell. How dare he do that to someone who had never once done something so harsh to deserve it back, in this case Tyven Durlakken was innocent. He had done nothing, yet shouldered the burden without even a word against her idiotic father. She ever so slowly made her way towards the center, the sunlight meeting her Jounin vest in the glaring sunlight, reflecting off her sickly pale skin. She refused to wear her clan symbol, refused it all. In fact, if she could, she would of wore a blood red dragon as a symbol. She would rather be with him than surrounded with her clansmen and women. Because her father and her father alone had given Tyven Durlakken another reason to hate, another reason to begin despising everything and everyone around him. Another reason to turn that furious, cold, deadly glare back on, another reason for him to strive after his proclaimed revenge. He was no better than any Samadorian. In fact, he was worse. He had completely halted the recovery of a Samadorian. He had made the universe that bit more darker. All because of something he had done long ago in his past which hadn't even effected her father in the slightest. It made her sick to her gut. But...she liked to think of the positives. Like all their training sessions...and the times he had smirked when she had built up enough confidence to tell a joke, or when they would sit with each other and tell the other various tales and legends of their peoples. She knew about the infamous Jayden Dedorian, He knew about the Infamous Madara Uchiha. She knew about the legendary Larven Dedorian, He knew about the Legendary Minato Namikaze. They knew everything about the world in which the other lived in. And he had been taken away from all that, marked as an S-rank criminal among members of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Sickening. Once again, through tear stained eyes, she found herself picturing the negatives. She had only ever seen him once..at the Jounin exams. Just over a year ago. Because she had followed his teachings of honor and loyalty, and used the Gentle fist style on her opponents during the Chunin exams, because she still strived for a fair competition above anything else. Not the all powerful Gentle Ki fist. But she didn't abandon it, oh no. She worked endlessly at it, more so than she ever had before. All that came out in the Jounin exams. She had crushed Neji, defeated Kiba, and lost just barely to Naruto using his Sage mode which Jiriyah had taught him. Then, just when she received her title of Jounin in front of the cheering crowds, he appeared. Blending into the crowds as if he had always been there. But she could sense his almighty power, at it's all time highest, it stuck out like a sore thumb among all those in the crowds who had only ever heard of this second life force in rumors or legends. Then she caught sight of him. She could barely even make him out, but she saw the infamous cloak with red designs on it, painting a picture of a villain among innocence. And then those piercing yellow eyes, filled to the brim with pride and marred by hate. Somehow, a man as giant as him managed to blend into a crowd of very much smaller people. Later that evening she found a neatly wrapped gift sitting on her bedside table, a small tag coming off it with a writing she could barely make out. Ancient Samadorian. Made out in intricate lines and circles making even their primitive language look advanced and complicated. Simply it read:

_To Hinata, _

_hope to see you soon. Maybe under better conditions..._

_- Tyven Durlakken, formally of the Hidden leaf _

She had never been so happy in the four years he had been missing. Because, in her mind at least, they had spoke. They had shared glances and spoke words in the form of letters to each other. They had made contact. In fact, even now her senses were alive telling her that Tyven was once again entering the borders of the Land of fire, accompanied by another. Even then, her mental view was extremely limited. She could only sense every single little detail or movement in the Land of fire, Unlike her teacher and friend who could sense it across the whole planet. It still astounded her to this day, the way that he could look up to the sky and see it as if he were in the land of lightening or in the deserts of wind. Yet he didn't even need to move, he could pick up every little detail. As if he were some all seeing god like entity. But, to her at least, he was quite simply, and forever would be, Tyven Durlakken of the hidden leaf. She didn't think of him as some over powered juggernaut, nor did she think of him as the weak, little innocent child who just needed a hug. He was in deeper than that, his whole being was more deep and complex than that, as such his recovery would be similar. He needed time, friends, and a stable life to ever even have a chance of recovering that which is lost and buried deep under the furious and coldhearted warrior facade. In that very moment though, she clutched her head. A slight smile graced her features through the tears then, she loved the feel of his energy. Even when he was so filled with anger and hate, it seemed calm and peaceful. Contradictory in nature, yet... it fitted him. The mysterious warrior from a place far beyond their realm of imagination, who's vast power could both protect and destroy. He seemed to had advanced so much since she had last saw him, it was funny really. Because with his time away, he had most likely spent most of it training in solitude. Honing every muscle in his huge body, or mastering every skill he had in his arsenal, most likely even adding new weapons and abilities to his rota. It was what made him worthy of having the title of Samadorian Warrior, she thought. Because, he could always adapt and change. He would always think ahead, plan various routes for any conflict to go and predict his next move further on from that. Beyond being a warrior...he was also a genius. Strategical mastermind of the highest caliber. Even then, he never seemed overbearing like Shikamaru could. He seemed to be able to...switch off. Let life take him where it's long path led sometimes. A new member entering her field of view very, very suddenly. A power so cold and soulless that it sent a shiver down her spine, reminding her of the likes of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. It seemed so...menacing. It staled her, gave her a moments temporary lapse in judgement as she remained frozen to the spot. Because it was powerful. Powerful and...evil. Of the purest kind. Then she felt it, the minor trembles of a shock wave. She span, anger and fear dancing across her usual gentle features, exploding like a fiery blaze as she spotted IT. Towering over the village like the devil in it's purest form, smothering the horizon in it's dark green aura. It was so evil...so dark and gruesome. The mere sight of it almost made her freeze again. Her eyes were wide, bloodshot even, from what she saw. The way it seemingly decimated everything in it's path withotu a hint of remorse or even any sign of struggle. As if everything around of it were made a mere paper. A few of the trees around her buckled, those closer to the village even snapping free from their roots. The clouds themselves seemed to run in fear, spreading thin and wide across the sky as it marred the horizon and the sky. Turning everything she could see into a dark green. Her mouth fell open as the sound, which she could only relate to as roaring thunder, hit her along with a stampede of dust and debris. It took the form of a mushroom cloud, hovering over the south side of the village in its deadly, ominous, terrifying nature. The cloud itself, being a very dark green. The aftermath of a Ki explosion...

oOo


	27. 27: Warriors arrive! Battlefield legends

Okay, how bout some suggested music: Highly recomended: Anger - Naruto shippuden OST, as it is the song i wrote this chapter to.

oOo

She ran, by the goddess and the sages above she ran. Taking her as fast as her Ki infused muscles could carry her. Jumping over two or three trees at a time. _Please...just tell me it isn't _she thought, her panicked and adrenalin driven thoughts cutting off short as a branch shattered into the dust from which it came when she left it's surface, her pink Ki discharging into the branch and ripping it apart on a molecular level. But IT was still there, hanging in the sky like a deadly omen. Unwilling to fade, and unchanging in its position. She was still running against its shock wave. Another branch shattered under her footing as she darted through, over, under and around the trees and branches, desperately trying to make her way forward towards the village. She couldn't falter. Her friends were in trouble, she just knew it. Naruto couldn't stand up to that kind of power, she didn't even know if she could. But by the gods she was going to try, there was no way she could let them down. Not after they had all stood by her side and helped her carry the role Tyven had left in his wake. She pumped more Ki through his muscles, her legs beginning to glow with a pink aura as Ki seeped from her very being. Even though her muscles already began to wane, she charged on on. Desperate thoughts clinging to her like glue. _Please Tyven...Please make it in time!_

What she saw...by the gods it sent the darkest shiver down her spine, nearly making her fall to her knees on the very spot. An indescribable fear ran down her spine, a new level of shock filled her eyes. Her skin turned even more sickly pale, in fact she was sure the whole village could of heard her heartbeat in that moment...that was if the front of the village wasn't in ruins. All around her buildings were torn to shreds, cut up like ribbons. Various colors of wood and stone reduced to a coating a Grey and brown, and a dust that hung in the air like fog. She even spotted a few shinobi laying among the ruins. Then...Then she spotted what she could only describe as the Reaper in a humanoid form, standing in the very epicenter of the ruins. Everything outwards of him seemed to lose its very will to live, just by being in this man's mere presence. Buildings were ripped and torn to pieces, in some place their foundation weren't even left standing. All that was left of them was dust, and a green tinted sparks that ran across all the ruins like an electrical discharge. A discharge fueled by the very man who stood in its epicenter. His power seemingly seeped from him, like an overwhelming wave of dark green energy that tainted everything it touched. It was almost surreal, as if looking into the face of death itself. Cold, hellish white hair ran out in every direction in a array of spikes. Dancing out in almost ever direction, while still managing to be considered somewhat short. Almost like the hair of Naruto, except much, much colder and more Animal like, spikes making up every inch of his hair and left to hang in the air like a sentiment to his raw and untamed power. A breeze blew her by, dark and chilling in nature as her heart rate increased. Black spandex covered most of his body, and a black and gold chest plate covered his torso. Then came the items that she swore made her heart stop in that one foul, twisted and dark moment. Crisp white gloves and boots...cold as the winter and hellish looking in nature. They fitted him perfectly, so clean they seemingly glowed in the summer sun. The outfit of a warrior. The very same thing Tyven still wore to this very day, his very last sentiment to his warrior heritage. Then she spotted the tail, wrapping around his waist once again making a stark contrast with it's white fur upon black armor and black spandex. Her eyes were disbelieving in nature, she refused to believe what they told her. It simply couldn't be. It was a sigh she had been told she would never have to witness, it was a sight that she felt she was unprepared for. Because he seemingly seeped Hatred, a vast and heartless demeanor simply flowing from his being. He didn't care for what others thought, he was here to kill, and murder. To commit acts so dark and gruesome that the ninja world wasn't ready for. To slaughter whole nations with a single flick of his wrist, to bring the mighty hidden leaf village to its knees in one fell swoop. But she had to accept the fact, otherwise she would find herself among the millions if not trillions of others this man had taken to the next life.

He...He was Samadorian.

Staggeringly tall in height, maybe even standing four or five inches taller than Tyven. His pose seemed deadly, arms crossed over his chest with a blunt but evil statement. As if he ruled over them like a king, they were mere peasants to high mighty power. But, even after all that, he reeked of the very same hatred and fury Tyven possessed. Except for one very key difference. He didn't seem to care. He didn't care for anybody, and nobody cared for him. He could roam free, killing and slaughtering as he pleased. Nothing would dare stand in his way. But her eyes we're drawn back to that armor. Black and gold. High Royal class warrior status, the mark of a very powerful Samadorian. Another dark chill ran down her spine. This man...he could be one of the most powerful Samadorians currently alive. He could rank up there with the likes of Jayden Dedorian, or Kora Dedorian. He could be known across the entire universe for his almighty power, so vast and deadly. His skill would rank far above that of others, resonating from several lifetimes worth of experience. Because it was rare for any Samadorian ever to even be of that rank, similar to that of a ANBU trusted and powerful enough to protect the Hokage. It was something one would earn by sheer brilliance and skill alone, determination and hard work simply didn't cut it. You needed every edge, ever last possibly advantage over your opponent. In this case, this man would have to protect a king who, by power alone, should be in no need of protecting. But that meant he had to stack up, be of some use in the order of the Samadorian Empire. Be considered powerful enough to even hold a candle to his high ups.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He roared, fangs protruding for his mouth with a vicious and deadly curve. It was then she spotted what she could only describe as a small army of Shinobi on the other side of the Samadorian. This man seemingly drew attention to himself so much to the point where to it seemed to be even able to distract a Shinobi from the world around them. His raw power alone seemingly feeding in off their fear, harvesting it and in turn using it to increase his stature. Made up mostly by her friends and family. She realized something upon that moment...she was alone. One single Shinobi with an army facing her and their target standing confidently in the center. But...she was alone. The only one here who could even fight the monster for the time being. She was isolated, cut off from her friends and family. A high royal class Samadorian warrior blocking her from her loved ones, blocking her with the same furious rage that was held deep inside their soul. Her brows fell, her body lowering into a fighting stance as the others caught sight of her although not displaying their knowledge. This man...he wasn't like the Samadorians Tyven had described to her. He had said the violence had stopped, that King Larven and Queen Alyrella had brought a stop to it. He had told her he could feel the universe at celebration, happy tears of joy being shed over an end to the war that had lasted far longer than she could even imagine. Maybe this man was an exile...refusing to give up his warrior ways, still striving for the revenge Tyven had so bitterly spat out like poison. She couldn't think about that now, he had harmed her village, and her friends. She could even make out Neji being treated by Sakura and Ino, blood pumping from some wound he had already sustained. She would fight, she would protect her friends. In place of Tyven, like she had been for four years. She charged him, battle plan already thought through and Ki sparking around her arms as it formed into super powerful charges ready to shoot out and strike the internal organs of the Samadorian. She would not falter now. Not when her friends were on the line. She would never falter, she just simply couldn't. Just as she expected he turned upon sensing her Ki flare, just as her palm met his chest. Once again she felt the Ki discharge from her right arm, shooting forward in the form of a pink flash and infamous pink sparks that fired into the ground around her, tearing it pieces with the power she forced into the deadly attack. Even the huge and hulking Samadorian was pushed back, staggering while clutching at his chest and gaping for something to fill his lungs. She continued her advance. Her left palm met with a speed even Sasuke Uchiha couldn't perceive. She didn't care why he was here. He had hurt her friends and village. Even Tyven would of acted the same, that was something she was sure of. He was once again pushed back as she ran past him, launching her elbow into his back before the seemingly slow Samadorian could react. Not only did she use her Ki to make the attack more powerful, she also shot more Ki into the man chest as she did so. Although, this time lady luck wasn't on her side. His palm extended out as his fingers spread, Mild Green Ki shooting out in the form of a push. Even then, she knew what to do. She knew how to fight against Ki as well as use it, after all, Tyven had trusted her. Pushing her Ki momentarily out around her she regained her balance and stopped herself mere inches from colliding into rubble. Her brows once again came together as she gave a glare she knew probably looked pitiful upon her gentle features. This time, she could take in his appearance as he faced her on the other side of the entrance. His eyes...they looked so similar to her own...Completely white, making it look as if he didn't have a pupil nor iris. A true, uncomprehending soulless glare that burrowed into the depths of one's soul. Once again reinforcing the message that he was a being of great and powerful status, one who should never be tempered with. Then there was that grin. A grin so devilish and ominous it sent a shiver down her spine. A grin of fangs. So deadly that it could intimidate a whole nation. It could make a tailed beast cower in fear, shrinking away to hide from it's deadly oppressor. Despite all that...he looked...old. As if he were in his fifties. But she knew better, she knew it was the consequences of war. But he also looked so...clean. Not a single scar or grimace marking his somewhat perfect looking skin. Was he not a warrior? Did warriors not fight? That meant one of two things: Either he never fought, or he was simply to powerful to of ever received a scar. She prayed to any being who looked down upon her that it was the former.

"So..." He suddenly spoke, his voice somewhat raspy and incredibly deep. "I take it you are the human Ki user" he summarized simply. It was if all her attacks hadn't even damaged him, despite the trail of blood leaking from his mouth. She gritted her teeth, biting her lip in the process. "You're a lot more powerful than I would of imagined...and shooting Ki into my internal organs?" He laughed, sick and twisted in nature "Only Tyven Durlakken could of come up with something so...pathetically brilliant!" He called out, confidence ringing true in his voice. It was then that same chilling, dark and evil wind blew them by. So bitter and cold that it didn't match the summer air that surrounded its current. It was as if the wind itself feared this mighty Samadorian, as if it ran in fear of his ominous stature. Fleeing the scene in pure fright and fear. She once again summoned her courage to the forefront, dropping further into a defensive gentle Ki fist stance.

"What do you want with Tyven?" she demanded, her Byakugan enhanced eyes glaring at him among her full three hundred and sixty degree view. Yet he took up most of that view now, because she was completely unwilling to leave him free even for just the slightest of moments. She had saw how unbelievably fast Tyven could move despite his huge, seemingly hulking frame. He could disappear or reappear in the blink of an eye, to quick even for the likes of her self or Sasuke Uchiha to make out. On top of that, he wasn't even meant for speed. To his people, he was slow. Relying more on his muscle and brute force than anything else, because he had been born into the first grade bracket. She guessed this man was also born into the same bracket, the bracket of strength and Endurance, but if Tyven could move that fast, she only knew this man could keep up, if not outmatch his speed. He paused a moment, his massive shoulders sagging as he looked around at the ninja evacuating the villagers. Suddenly his brow dropped into a furious glare, why did these people look so...Samadorian? Just what had the blue haired brat stumbled upon?With a growl he looked back to his sudden opponent, her hair blowing over her shoulder in the same breeze that ruffled his cold white spikes. Another fanged grin danced across his features, confidence, it seemed, ebbed from the giant man. He opened his arms wide, throwing his head back and laughing temporarily.

"To kill him of course!" He yelled, in that moment his serious demeanor crumbled for a second. He cackled like he had lost his Sanity, if only very temporarily. "The Samadorian Empire is no more!" He once again yelled across the battlefield to the young woman who stood as his sole opponent. Because facing a Samadorian with more than two people was just plain stupid, an easy road to failure. They would simply be wiped out unless coordinating in perfect sync. Just one tiny slip up and somebody would be caught in the line of a deadly and almighty Ki attack "The damned brat Larven and his mate changed it all! Gone are the days of warriors and legends, replaced by so called peace and prosperity.." he trailed off then, serious demeanor returning as he looked down. His fangs were even gritting together loud enough for Hinata to hear. He once again looked up. "If Tyven Wont join me, then I'll make sure he never sees his next sunrise!" He called out across their temporary stage, watching her face morph into shock as understanding suddenly flooded her features. Tyven's vast intelligence, the one thing that made him unique among his empire. That was his goal, because knowledge was the key to victory. Even among the all powerful Samadorians, knowledge still reigned supreme in the end. Because Tyven could find a flaw, find some weakness in his opponent. Whoever that might be, the Samadorian empire against Larven and Alyrella, or this newcomer who wanted to bring back a time of war. Victory over a pair who had secured peace across all the stars, ending a war that had lasted 300,000 years. That thought only made her sick to her gut. She once again gritted her teeth, glaring at the man with all the anger and hate she could muster. What kind of sick and twisted individual would actively search for all the genocide caused by the Samadorian empire and their so called revenge? What type of damned individual would want that? It once again occurred to her, Earth could have been any one of those planets destroyed by the mighty Ki attacks of Samadorians. Tyven could of destroyed it, without ever even meeting her, or Kakashi. Without ever realizing what he was doing was wrong...She wasn't going to stand for that. This...freak in front of her would be the one who would never witness his next sunrise. That she could promise. She once again scanned through everything Tyven had taught her about fighting Samadorians. It was almost as if, somewhere along the way, he had figured out that she would have to fight a Samadorian. How? Even she couldn't answer that. Because there was little she didn't know about fighting the legendary warriors. She knew every form of attack, every counter to said attacks, she knew how to launch an offensive, or how to break down the defenses of any type of Samadorian warrior. She wouldn't lose. They both, once again, lowered into an offensive stance. They both charged, both barreling across their temporary battlefield with a speed only a Ki enhanced being could muster. One a revenge driven so-called warrior who barely held on to his precious sanity somewhere along the way, the other a faithful protector of friends and family who was willing to risk it all so they could be safe. Good...and Evil. Her palm, supercharged with deadly Ki ready to shoot out into the the body of her opponent, and his fist built up with the power of a veteran Samadorian warrior who had witnessed thousands of years worth of war and violence.

"I wouldn't dare lay a finger on her if I was you..."

They both froze, mere inches from collision...Although not with each other. A man stood between them, thick black cloak and straw hat hiding his features. In that one moment on pause, Sakura, who had been watching from the sidelines, felt relief wash over her, so much so that she could even feel tears welling up in her eyes. His voice...so calm and deadly serious. Yet, so confident. So much so he even had his back turned to the Samadorian and chose to face their faithful protector. Even now, there was anger in the two yellow eyes that peered down at her. Anger no longer directed towards Hiashi Hyuga, her father, but instead it was all piled up on the man who stood behind him. So much anger and hate, so much more than she had ever even seen in his eyes. They seemed to burn with a new fiery passion that she had never seen under his calm demeanor, even when glaring at her Father he never showed that same fiery hate. A hate so cold and chilling it almost made her forget just who it was she was looking upon. The very same hate that had conquered a thousand worlds and took a trillion lives. Just who was this white haired warrior? Sakura screamed as a blood red explosion engulfed the trio, although mere moments later she saw the thick black cloak, and the Samadorian who wore it, skid backwards out from the explosion, his hands dug into the ground to slow himself down. Upon coming to a halt, he opened his cloak. Both a relieved and frightened looking Hinata Hyuga stepped out, new found courage burning in her eyes despite her fear. In fact, the only ones who didn't hold fear here were the Samadorians, who seemed content to glare at each other without even saying a word. As if they were on even ground. Two legendarily powerful beings, fighting on even grounds for different but similar reasons.

"What in the name of the goddess were you thinking?" He suddenly snapped, voice filled with a concern no ninja had ever heard in his deep voice. The hate in his eyes seemed to dissipate momentarily when he looked down upon her, so confident as to even consider taking his eyes off his opponent. Just how powerful had Tyven become? Even now, he seemingly ebbed power. So much so that it was almost overwhelming to her keen senses, causing a mild headache to form. She looked down, happy and somewhat ashamed at the same time. It was true, she had gone in hastily and quite literally blind. She had no idea who the man was, nor his level of power. Tyven stood, pulling Hinata up with him as he did so. She could see him from under that straw hat, a second yellow eye glancing forward. Had he regained his vision? Those two yellow eyes glared across the battlefield at the man who was pulling himself up from the explosion and subsequently the new crater that had formed inside the previous one. He removed his straw hat, throwing it to the chilling wind that carried it out of sight. Even then, he seemed so filled to the very brim with confidence that it almost made her question him. Almost. Because it was confidence, not arrogance. Then he continued as unsheathed his Bansho fan, holding it as if it were a Katana. His eyes narrowed even further as he looked to the man across the battlefield. The man who had ruined his life, turned his sister into a killer, tore his family apart. The damned insolent fool who had turned a proud warrior race into heretic mercenaries. The man who had slaughtered his Mother in cold blood. "Hurlock Havor, former King of the Samadorian Empire! Today will be the last day you disgrace the universe with your presence!" Tyven announced , his voice chillingly calm and confident. What did he have planned? His bansho fan fell into a offensive position as he lowered slightly into a stance. The former King of the Samadorian empire? Hurlock Havor? Her former question was now answered, so she followed her best friend into falling into a fighting stance. Despite the terribly dark shiver that ran down her spine at his title. He wasn't just some mere guardian to the damned king, he was the damned king! King of a whole race of legendarily powerful warriors. Which meant he had to stand above them, far above them. So why, in all his intelligence, was Tyven so confident? Should he not be thinking of some way to escape? Yet...he was here wasn't he? Protecting the village, despite his headband that marked him as an outcast. He wasn't protecting her anymore either, he was standing beside her. As an equal. They were on an equal playing ground, only separated by their difference in species. If she were Samadorian, she would be as powerful as him, if he were Human he would be as powerful as her. But they worked in perfect sync either way. But for now, at least, they had a former king to deal with. They could have a reunion when this man was no longer of this universe.

oOo

So...Hurlock Havor Aye? Bet Y'all didn't see that one coming. I will promise you now, what is soon to come will be epic. Samadorian level Jutsu, that is one thing i can promise you. Oh and by the way, this is my longest chapter! just over 4,000 words. The next chapters are all going to be in the 3,000 word bracket, geez this story is going to be long. the sequel is actually almost twice as long as this, and focuses more on the ninja world and how Tyven acts and reacts within it. Also taking Naruto's best loved villains and heroes as well, and bringing the more to the forefront. because you see, my one major problem with this half the full story is that: Tyven doesn't interact and change the world as much as i feel he should. of course, for those of you who aren't blind, this fight is surely going to effect the landscape. My problem is though, Tyven doesn't effect actual changes to the characters as much as I would like. So *Teaser warning* that means Characters and events will change greatly in the next half of the story. Continued thanks for reading :)


	28. 28: Insanity most deadly

how about some suggested music from yours truly? Seriosuly though: Need to be strong - Naruto OST. The music i wrote this chapter to, you could also use Anger - Naruto OST which is similar in design.

oOo

He glanced over as she lowered into a fighting stance beside him, smirk appearing on his calm features. She wasn't even afraid. He could sense it, she could stand tall. Throw that fear to the wind and replace it with a desire to protect her friends. Maybe...just maybe he could call her a warrior. Yeah...Hinata Hyuga was warrior, at least in his eyes. A true to name warrior, somebody who was willing to stand up for what they believed in. Fight and die to protect their friends and home. Someone who would face even greatly more powerful opponents in the eye, and proclaim their defense of their friends and home. Somebody who valued honor and felt pride for those around them. Most importantly, somebody who would not back down against a seemingly insurmountable threat. Who would never let their loved ones get harmed, someone who would use their last dying breath to save their friends if they could. Hinata Hyuga, in his opinion, was all that and more. Hinata Hyuga, warrior of the hidden leaf village. He smirked inwardly, it was a title befitting of only somebody of her stature.

"So it seems you took over for me in my absence" He commented, somewhat offhandedly, his gaze once again moving up to the Samadorian across the battlefield from him. He sensed her nod her head confidently, bringing her hands up in a slightly more defensive position as she did so.

"Somebody had to, and I thought there was no one better suited to the job of protecting the village" She replied, a smirk even managed to, somehow, find its way onto her gentle features. She had changed, a lot. Her once short hair now came to her waist, and she had matured greatly. A look, he thought, suited her Jounin outfit. She looked powerful, fearsome and battle ready, Yet also...gentle and serene. A protector, not a destroyer. Somebody who you could put insurmountable trust in, and be confident about. Somebody who would never give up or give in. He once again moved his gaze to the former king across the temporary wasteland. His eyes changed so smoothly it seemed almost surreal, three hundred years worth of hate, anger and, pain flaring to life in his eyes as he transferred his gaze the giant man. A man who seemed to be able to pull upon those deathly strings of hate and anger within Tyven with his simply presence. Upon looking at the blue haired Samadorian, one would not see a cowering first class warrior, as some would think, who faced a mighty high royal class warrior. Long gone was the Tyven Durlakken who found himself almost dead of a foreign planet, simply because he got in the way of Tella Shedarrah. No. They would see a confident smirk, perfectly balanced stance, and a deadly gleam in his eye that told one that he could see through all the empty lies of his opponent. He was a powerful opponent, by anybodies standard. Gone was the arrogance, gone was the fiery pride that fueled him into a an equally fiery rage. All that was in stead placed by his Intelligence and skill. He would use his brains, outsmarting and out-thinking his opponent at every twist and turn.

"Hurlock Havor.." Tyven announced, seemingly pitiful laughter coming from deep within his chest "They call you the Barracuda, known for turn a whole race of legendary warriors.." Tyven spoke, raising his right hand as if it were a scale representing legendary warriors "Into god damned mercenaries!" He screamed, making Hinata suddenly jump with the stark contrast in the demeanor. His fangs protruded with a deadly gleam, a growl resonating dead in his chest as his hand gripping his fan that bit much tighter. She had never seen...this side of of Tyven. Such an ever-burning anger, and a deadly fury stemming from every word he spoke that it made her nearly freeze on the spot. As if she were about to choke and back out. Because standing so close to him almost seemed threatening, how far had he submerged into anger? She wandered. She shook her head almost violently, regaining her focus. She needed it if she were to survive here. On a battlefield dedicated to two very powerful Samadorians, the very gods of war and violence themselves. She couldn't afford to falter once, because they could move faster. They were stronger. They were smarter, hell they were even more skilled than her. But one of them was on her side, while one wasn't. It was a deadly chance, a risk like no other, to remain on this battlefield and not scurry off to her friends. But she refused to leave Tyven alone, she refused to be useless in their fight. A fight of those entrusted with the power of Ki, those powerful enough to be considered warriors.

"Tell me how would you run an empire that strives on revenge?!" Hurlock near screamed back, green light forming within his fists. "Even warriors need supplies to survive, we had nothing! Everything was taken from planets. But did we ever even consider that?! No! We simply destroyed the whole damn thing and it's resources! We need ships, food, supplies! We had nothing!" The former king retorted, throwing his fist out as the dark green Ki discharged into the planet sending waves of electric like green Ki out from himself. Yet all he received was a calm, almost mysterious yellow gaze, tinted with deadly hate and anger that tipped at it's very brim. Like a bad omen for his future. The former king growled once more. Because he had them in his sights now. There was no more running, no more hiding. Tyven Durlakken would join him or fall, no other option. He certainly didn't seem willing to join his cause anytime soon either, so the latter it was. All that was left to do was to kill the infamous Tyven Durlakken of the Dirty Star. He charged once more. So fast mere Humans couldn't perceive it. Except for this particular girl, who could use Ki, no doubt Tyven had trained her. She alone could keep up with their movements it seemed. Her eyes were fast trained on him, never once faltering from his position. However these was something he found...alarming about her comrade. Tyven's eyes didn't even budge, still looking straight ahead as he darted towards the mans right. He neared impact, the blue haired warrior still remained unmoving, either not noticing his movement or seemingly not caring. He guessed it had to be the latter.

"Wind Style: Samadorian Tunneling Fang No Jutsu!" His opponent called out, bringing his Bansho fan down in one fell swoop. Wind? How pathetic. Yet,going against everything he knew of the universe and it's elements, it appeared as if he had greatly underestimated Tyven Durlakken and his infamous intelligence. The wind hit him like a full powered Ki attack, even tearing into his armor to the extent that it ripped a hole in the front of the hand crafted, king befitting armor. As if it were mere paper Samadorian level Jutsu? He had never even heard of such a thing. He felt his back collide with the wood and stone of the outer rims of rubble, sending it skywards with enough force to send a shock-waves outwards from his position. Condensed air, formed into a almost miniscule form which was sent ramming into his chest with enough force to shoot him back, simple yet...ingenious. Following with the same tactic he used to created his infamous Dirty Star. Super massive Ki attacks, the size of a planet, condensed down into a ball so tiny it could fit into the palm of his hand and still packed with all the deadly power. It was an ability very few others could master, the only others even alive who were powerful enough to even consider it would be the equally infamous Reavers themselves. Simply cause they had enough power to condense it simply, Tyven, however, knew the trick. He had figured it out, figured how to condense it so small. It was as if, despite his measly status, the man was seemingly untouchable. He wouldn't underestimate this particular warrior again. It would be a deadly mistake if he did, how or when this man who gained so much power, he didn't know. It was as if, somewhere along the way, he had suddenly doubled in power. His previously weak attacks that couldn't even harm him were now tossing him about like a rag doll. But he sure didn't like it. He saw that damned smirk again as the rubble exploded from the impact of his massive and heavy body. So it seemed that the brat had developed Jutsu powerful enough to harm a Samadorian? A Samadorian of his caliber no less. He pulled himself from the rubble, glancing temporarily to the sky to ensure his safety, ensuring he wasn't in any particular threat. Moving his cold, soulless glare back towards his opponents he charged once more. This time he would be more prepared. No jutsu came this time around. His fist met thin air as Tyven dodged, moving under and sending his own fist upwards. So he wanted to dance eh? Tyven's fist met thin air, his opponent seemingly vanishing. In truth he was simply exerting massive amounts of Ki to move extremely fast. Essentially, a Samadorian dance of Death. A game most Samadorian ended up balanced between during their fights. Each member would dodge another and attempt an attack of his own, only to be dodged again. At least, until somebody broke the cycle. _Perfect _Tyven thought, a smirk finding its way onto his features, as he span around his former king who had appeared behind him, his thick black cloak swaying in the strangely chilling breeze as he rolled over his former king. Said former king repeating his action of seemingly vanishing from sight just in time to avoid contact. This game repeated itself, each warrior unable to surpass their counterpart. The dance of death, some would call it. Those who could best the dance were granted the upper hand. Yet...she could perceive him in the very momentary segments when Tyven or Hurlock was visible. It was astounding, why? Since when had her eyes developed to such a level? She could perceive them even between their movements, blue and white blurrs marring her vision for the ever shorter segments where they were not completely visible. Tyven was smirking, two fangs appearing just over his lip in a deadly parade of power and vigilance. He had a plan, he was using his intelligence to its full potential. Calculating every little mishap or fault, picking the perfect time to throw up his defenses or choose an exact moment to strike at his target. She could see it just by the look of fury in his eyes, or the buildup of three-hundred years of anger in his attacks, or the deadly, all knowing smirk that graced his tough features. Tyven Durlakken had brought his A-game. He was at his prime, fresh from years of training and ready to face any opponent. He would win, she could tell you that now. The ground shattered, coming up in massive spikes of land as his own crisp white boot met the back armor of the former, exiled king. "Teleportation jutsu complete" Tyven announced, confidence filling his words and stinging his foe with their icy sarcasm. Although, there was no pause in the combat as the former king rose. Only to be thrown back by a palm hitting the left side of his chest which sent temporary pink sparks flying across the battlefield. Perfect Synchronization. Not a single breath was wasted between them, each attack or defense following in perfect order. No miscalculations, no slip-ups. They trusted each other, worked off each others strength and weaknesses. He fought externally, she fought internally. It was almost as if he was fighting against the infamous Reavers again, when they were but mere children. They worked in the exact same format, Larven was external strength and endurance, Alyrella was internal speed and agility. They knew each other inside and out, knew what the other was thinking at all times. Their power made them legendary on their own, but their teamwork made them gods on the battlefield. Undefeated by any threat, bringing any foe to their knees in a matter of seconds. He could see the exact same battlefield prowess in his opponents now. It was a chilling thought, to ever have to face a pair so well connected as the Reavers. In face, this pair seemed even more connected. They had a indestructible bond, connected both through power and emotion. Because it wasn't their legendary power that had brought them together, even he could see that. It was trust. They trusted each other, they didn't doubt each others power. He couldn't afford to doubt either of them now, it was life or Death. Tyven chased after, not letting a single moment pass that would be wasted. He couldn't afford that now could he? His fist met the gut of the former king, the rubble behind them instantly turning to dust with the force of the punch. Yet..he felt the force of another, much similar, gloved fist hit his chest. The force of which instantly winded him as he was thrown back. For the slightest moment, he saw pain flash across Tyven's face with the force of his attack. Yet it faded, returning to the damned smirk that consistently taunted him, even as he landed barely able to breath in the dirt. Hurlock glanced down then, his senses telling him something was amiss. The brat had done something once more. It was then he felt a heat spread across his chest, his brows raising instantly in understanding of just exactly what the other, seemingly equally powerful Samadorian had done. When he looked down, what he saw brought a new found anger into his heart. There he saw a glowing red orb floated mere inches from his chest. Red energy swirled around at super high speeds, creating an icy hiss with its speed. Because it was primed for it's deadly, red explosion.

"GODDESS BE DA-" The Ki ball exploded, launching the king back with such ease that he looked like a mere spec. Even as the outer wall of the village exploded into a dust storm from an impact which pierced it's all powerful protections with ease. As if the giant, towering walls of the hidden leaf village were nothing but flimsy plastic. Not something that even gave Tyven a sense of safety, even if he could rip them down with ease. At least he was outside the village now. It seemed that now, a true fight between Samadorians could erupt in all it's Earthshaking power. No villagers in the way, no village to protect. He could truly fight, truly bring down his force with all his might. He grinned almost darkly as he charged after, using his Ki to shoot himself forward at high speeds. Luckily, Hinata missed his deadly, seemingly revenge driven grin of fangs. Because if she had, she would of given up on the very spot. She would of deemed him a lost cause, but she didn't see. Luckily for him...

He charged after, far to fast for his best friend could even dream of moving, speeding through the partially ruined village streets to the gaping hole in the southern wall of the village. Jumping asnd darting over the ruined building with an ease that his seemingly massive, hulking body shouldn't be able to comprehend. Although, in this one damned moment. In his one miscalculation, he lost his upper hand. He lost his hard earned advantage over the former king. The former king appeared so quick he could barley even comprehend his presence, nor did he see the muscular arm, decked out in black spandex and a crisp white glove, held out before him, moving at him with a greater speed than he was already even moving. It collided with his neck, instantly sending him to his back as he went further, tearing up the ground with his immense muscle mass and speed of movement. Hinata watched, eyes wide and mouth agape as his body first neared the ground, his head just clipping the floor as he want sent flipping and twisting with each time he hit the ground. As if he had been thrown like a rag doll. It was an almost sickening sight, the way his body was sent tumbling and twisting, crushing rocks to dust upon impact. Something no mere Human, not even herself, could survive. Yet...he came to rather abrupt halt upon once again colliding with the king, who had sped in front of him, using a large amount of his dark green Ki,his knee buried in the face of her best friend. The force...oh god it even sent him twisting and crashing the other way. Once again, he seemed limp and lifeless and he was thrown backwards from the way he had come. There was even a stead trail of blood leaking from his mouth, most likely from the collision with his neck previously. Why wasn't he even making a move to stop himself? It was as if he wasn't even trying, yet her keen eyes spotted his own ragged and uncontrolled breathing. He looked...furious. Deadly glare beng sent around in confusion as to his lcoation. He came to an abrupt halt once more, fist embedded in his gut. The surrounding buildings were reduced to ash with the force, as the ground around them suddenly found itself within a smaller crater. A single cough interrupted the deafening silence surrounding the warring Aliens. A cough that came from her blue haired best friend, once which produced a large amount of blood. Blood that stained the ashen surface of the ground behind the king. She screamed, running towards him in panic. She had never even seen anybody be hit so hard, it was surreal almost. The way his body was even still together, or how he was even conscious still didn't make sense to her. How could he? Had he progressed this far? How couldk he endure something like that? It only raised more sadness in her heart at what he must of gone through to even still be conscious after an attack like that. The former king's soulless white eyes seemed to gleam with a deadly pride upon his abilities, glaring down at the pain-stricken man with an almost mocking appeal. Hinata caught sigh of Tyven's eyes, with her own disbelieving Byakugan enhanced eyes. They were wide with not only pain but...fear. He was afraid. A thought that she could barely even comprehend by itself. But then those eyes narrowed, as if he suddenly realized where he was and what he was doing. His anger came flooding back to him, deadly anger and rage taking occupancy in his predatory yellow orbs. Anger seemed to flood in from every fiber of his being as his frightened expression fell to a deathly growl, his fangs were primed and gleaming with a red tinted stain in the summer light. He was angry, no...far beyond that. He was furious, enraged beyond his normal tolerance. He had lost his cool, his seemingly calm and collective nature fading so quickly it even made her doubt that it was ever even real. His deadly, and infamous, anger seemed to take control in that one moment. All that hate and anger seemed directed to one sole point. Hurlock Havor, the Barracuda. His muscles tensed, bulging around his warrior's body. Built and directed solely for the battlefield. A warrior, through and through. Red light exploded around them, engulfing the pair in it's blood red haze that seemed to extend across the whole street, almost like a sudden and violent consequence of his anger. Even then, when tainted good fought darkest evil, the energy of these Samadorians didn't fit in with the supposed peace of serenity of the Ninja world. At least, it was peaceful compared to their world. A world that engulfed a whole universe in it's evil premonition. War, revenge, justice. The three pillars of the old Samadorian empire. 300,000 years of war, revenge and so called justice. No mere mortal was immune to it's evil taint, Hinata knew that much. There was nobody who didn't feel the effects of a war on a Samadorian level. Because planets, like her own mother Earth, fell on a daily basis, returning to the space dust in which they had returned. Jayden Dedorian, Kora Dedorian, Larven Dedorian, Alyrella Athene, and now...Tyven Durlakken. Those who had fought for what they believed in, and received the effects for doing so. Samadorians who had, for whatever reason, turned their back on normality and stood up for what they believed. Two bodies sprang from the blood red explosion. One, shrouded in a thick black cloak, shot upwards and another, covered only in Spandex and gloves and boots, shot horizontally from the explosion. Although the former king steadied himself, coming to a halt with his back facing the Ki using human who resided behind him for the moment. A laugh emerged from the deadly silence. A laugh that sounded as if one's sanity had long left his presence, a laugh so chilling it nearly made her breath catch in her throat. Yet...that laugh didn't come from Hurlock Havor. No. Not even by a long shot, it was far to chilling, far to ...deadly. In place it came from momentary bane of his existence. Tyven Durlakken. He looked up towards the man, standing atop the village walls, his blue hair, which was held into his trademark tight ponytail. It blew in the wind, flowing over his right shoulder as he peered down at them. then there was those two piercing yellow eyes. He didn't think much about the fact that: when Tyven had disappeared, that he did in fact have only one good eye. Maybe it was simply an illusion, although something he could say that sent just the slightest shiver down his spine was the look he was receiving from the blue haired warrior. Hinata trembled, stumbling and falling back as she looked at him. Her own keen eyesight could perceive his eyes from this distance. Although, she wished she couldn't. She wished that for just this moment she could be as blissfully ignorant as Naruto. Veins bulged around his yellow orbs, his pupils were so narrow and thin it would be easy to mistake that they weren't even there. They also seemed...unfocussed. Looking past his former king and best friend. He cackled once more, his chest moving up and down underneath his thick black cloak as he threw his head back in laughter. Hinata felt as if...as if he had finally lost his Sanity. Because he had warned her, warned her of his deadly anger. He wasn't like most other Samadorians, he wasn't cold and uncaring in his nature. He was angry, hateful while most were calm and collective yet cold and uncaring. Only one other was like him, so far as they knew. That man, who had ascended to a legendary status, was none other than Larven Dedorian. His anger even surpassed that of Tyven's, a chilling thought at that. But she doubted even he could truly face the...insanity that seemed to be claiming her best friend right now.

"Tyven!" She screamed, his eyes didn't even twitch. He didn't even glance in her vague direction. He just kept his furious yellow glare set dead on the former king. His cackling came to a halt, his mouth resetting itself into a grin of deadly sharp white fangs. It was the very same grin he had wore when destroying planets, the very same grin he had wore when he conquered his father. The very same grin that made him a killer. His hands raised then, standing vertical far above his head. _He couldn't possibly be doing...THAT? Could he? _Hurlock thought, his brows coming together in confusion and anger. Yet within both his hands a red energy began to gather, forming into two seemingly unstable orbs. The energy came downwards from the sky light holy-light, forming into a swirling mass with in the very palms of his hand. They grew bigger, floating above his palm like a star to a planet. Then black energy erupted from them, dancing across the red surface like electric sparks. They seemed so unstable, always shifting and changing in his palms as momentary black sparks shot out, forcing pieces of the once great wall to crumble upon simply meeting contact with the black spark. There was only one attack he knew of that was so..unstable. He cackled once more, throwing his head back as power that had laid dormant for well over four years came exploding to life within the palm of his hand. A power so cold and chilling it even made the former king of the Samadorian empire freeze with fear, and his breath catch in his throat. A power that only the blue haired warrior could ever truly understand.

"Double Dirty Star!"

oOo

Well...suffice to say, i feel that was one of my best chapters yet. *Dragonball Z announcer voice* Will Tyven's world destroying Double Dirty Star be unleashed? Has he truly lost his Sanity? Find out on the next installment of Once a monster...always a monster! In all seriousness, this chapter in itself gives me the chills. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review and tell me how you feel i should further improve on these stories. because we all know Hinata is a bad-ass right? I want to make her even more epic and awesome. So please, any fair criticism is welcomed.


	29. 29: The Power of the Dirty Star

Okay, Chapter 27. Aweeesome, if that has anything to say for how i feel about it. Mild warning here, for those of you who don't know the events of thew Manga. However, i feel it should be easy to get the gist of despite of the pull from the Manga. Either way, may i suggest a video by the name of: Naruto Shippuden: Soundtrack 4 - Ninja war - 8 min version. It's the song i wrote this chapter to. i would also suggest Naruto OST - Anger, which also fits perfectly with the chapter.

oOo

The rubble ascended from its earthly grave, huge chunks being lifted against gravity skywards before seemingly dematerializing into little more that what one could only describe as flakes. Mere pebbles, compared to what they once were. The previously Blue sky lost it's color, turning an unearthly and surreal shade of red as energy shot upwards. The two orbs, that floated ever so precariously just above his palm, doubled in size almost instantaneously. They began to twitch, seemingly as if they were balanced on the tip of his finger, and pivot. They were unstable, black energy dancing across them only adding to the deadly menace of the attack. Said black energy didn't even remain bound to the red, swirling orb that supposedly held it in place. It discharged into the planet below, hundreds of black sparks of lightening seemingly hitting the rubble and earth all around them. Only seeming to add more damage to the already broken and shattered terrain, it's discharges resulting in further, much smaller, explosion of blood red Ki. Hinata watched, eyes wide and frightened, as the huge pile of rubble that had been the former Hokage's residence was lifted. Absolute giant pieces of concrete and wood floating despite the laws that supposedly held them down. This power...is this what he had been hiding this whole time? The true power of the legendary Dirty Star? His wicked laughter yanked her from her thoughts, his eyes still blood shot and looking at nobody in particular. It was as if any semblance of the Tyven she had known for over four years had suddenly dissipated, swallowed up by all his raging and furious hate. Yet, the other giant man seemingly stared in disbelief. His mouth was hanging open, fangs protruding slightly, and his eyes were wide. She had seen the Dirty Star before, as had he most likely, but this...this was on an entirely different level. How? Hurlock asked himself yet again. This was the brat who seemingly collapsed any time he used a Dirty Star just powerful enough to destroy a planet, it would wipe him out for hours. Yet now...Now it seemed he had crushed his old limits and thrown them to the wind. Had his anger taken him this far? Had revenge driven him to new heights of power? He held a sneaking suspicion though, a little voice just barely whispering to him that this was some form of a ruse. That this man was once again using his superior intelligence it its full advantage. Yet...it was a bluff he couldn't call him out on. Because everything resided in his hand, he held the power to end it all right now. In the blink of an eye. Just like his self proclaimed idols. His sick and twisted laughter brought him from his debating thoughts. He couldn't attack him at all, the slightest brake in his concentration would set the damned things off like a bomb. It was a lose/lose situation. His laughter eventually subsided once more, yet a grin remained. A grin of deadly, serrated fangs that screamed of the deadly power they helped to keep locked away.

"It ends here old man!" Tyven screamed, his own voice scratchy and thick from laughter. He sounded...insane, threatening. Like he couldn't even keep his cool anymore, like all that intelligence had gone to waste. Like there was nothing left of him but an outer shell. "I'm going to drag you to hell with me!" he added, screaming the words at him at the very peaks of his lungs. His furious yellow eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open with the same sadistic grin Hurlock had known from years passed. Was the monster finally unleashed? It couldn't be. But that sadistic, ominous, open-mouthed grin told him otherwise. The energy build up stopped, huge pieces of earth left to float in the sky despite the laws that supposedly held them down. His seemingly soulless, cold eyes went wide. Her gentle gaze turned into panic, her mouth fell open hopelessly. She seemed to pale considerably, looking more sickly than she ever had. Her hands twitched involuntarily, she tried to stop them but failed miserably. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening! She refused to believe it. He had finished the attack, all that was left to do now...was throw it. He twisted his body slightly, so he stood with his right shoulder partially facing the king...surely he wasn't going to do it? He had come to far, he had learned so much. He had made friends, learned not to hate everything on sight. He had made so much progress, was he really going to throw it all away now? All the time he had spent training her, all the time he had spent exploring this beautiful world? What of Kakashi? Of Uza and Tyyne? Of Kiba? Or what about her? Had he forgotten her? Was he simply just another lost cause? One with enough power to destroy everything they had ever known. She refused to believe it.

"TYVEN!" She screamed, a futile attempt. Just for the slightest of moments, one instinctive twitch of his eyes. He glanced at her. Yet...the anger, the hate, the insanity...it didn't fade as it normally would. It remained, persisting despite their shared glances. A simple grunt was her reply, even as he shifted lower to throw the deadly attacks. This couldn't be happening, what had happened? What had he done that had made him slip so low? He didn't even glance her way again, in place he did an act she would never forgive him for. He threw them. Spinning he used the momentum to launch the one that floated above his right hand, then continuing the spin, he threw the other. Everything seemed to slow down, the world seemed to go dark. Her enhanced eyes were glued on the deadly red orbs, speeding ominously towards the white haired Samadorian. Yet...he was confident. A deadly smirk hidden under his crisp white bangs. Had he figured something out?

"You honestly think you can trick me, Brat?" The man challenged, laughing mockingly at the blue haired warrior who only grinned back egotistically. Where had this sudden burst of confidence come from? Was this not the mighty king who had been reduced to trembling in his boots a few seconds prior. "They're obviously fake!" He yelled, confidence overgrowing on his features as he reached both hands above his head. As if he were going to catch the mighty Dirty Star. He aimed for one in particular, thrown by his first spin and his right hand. It had been thrown first, meaning he could force it upwards along with the second one. It was obvious to him now. Because they had to be fake. He knew the blue haired warrior to well, he had watched him turn from a happy, smiling child into the psychotic murderer he had made him. It was imperfect, he had still strived for a friend. Looked over his Sister like a guardian Angle, looking at her with the same lonely, hate filled eyes. He had found a friend in this Ki using girl, he trusted her to such a degree to pass down their legendary power to her. To entrust her with the same power every Samadorian carried at their fingertips. Power enough to wreak havoc on the universe, as they had done, or bring it safety and security, as they had done many, many years ago in the past. Hurlock roared as the death ball made contact with his hands, his feet grinding into the dirt below them. He was being pushed back by the Dirty Star. Black sparks shot out around him, discharging in an almost perfect circle around the white haired monster. His muscles were tensed, veins bulging all over their surface with the pure strength he was was exerting. Yet...his eyes were wide. The ground shattered, cracks spreading out around him temporarily. If only for a moment, before they to exploded with black energy. The ground formed into a slowly increasing crater, pushing the white haired warrior further and further into its depths. That could only mean one thing and one thing only.

It was Real.

His whole body shook with tremendous force as his muscles quaked in agony, his arms were bent painfully. His whole body was seemingly being crushed under the sheer weight of the attack. So this was the almighty power of the Dirty star? This was it. Her panicked eyes ran to the man who stood atop the wall, a deadly and imposing figure of evil most tainted. His right hand was out, as if he were controlling Gaara's sand, formed into a grabbing motion. It was a deadly premonition. His eyes were anything but mere slits, glaring at the the man with such a fury as he, undoubtedly, controlled the all powerful Dirty Star. His seemingly so...heartless, cold, seemingly dead, eyes staring down at the man he was crushing with all his mighty power. But there was a change. Gone was the sadistic smirk, gone was the insane grin. A simply frown occupied his features now, as if he were deep in concentration. It was when she moved her head back towards the former king she realizing something, a detail she would never forgive herself for over slipping...Where was the second Dirty Star?...She panicked once more, head checking the skies rapidly looking for anything of red color. Was he keeping it in case the king could overpower him? She couldn't even see it, or sense it anywhere. It was like it had suddenly vanished. Heart heart rate increased rapidly, as did her head movements. She scanned the skies, the surrounding rubble, anywhere for that unearthly red glow. Yet...it was seemingly nowhere to be found. The building to the left of the former king exploded, one of very few remaining buildings in this sector, red and black Ki shooting upwards from it in a deadly message. She had found it. But it was hardly what she expected. Tyven charged outwards from the explosion, a cloud of white smoke trailing behind him. His fist was raised, a gloved hand charging the former king with all its fury. A transformation Jutsu? But How? When?How did he even find time to make one? How had he even tricked them into thinking the second Dirty Star was actually real? That didn't matter now, she scolded herself. He was back, for now. His fist made contact with the already hunched back of the former king. The ground shattered around them as a scream of pain resounded outwards, loud enough to even make her clutch her ears desperately. A deadly, sickening crack sounded out in the chillingly cold wind. The king was sent outwards, twisting and tumbling like Tyven had been short before. Blood dripped steadily from his mouth, his head meeting the floor as he began to flip over and over, doing significantly more damage to his already injured spine. It was the perfect hit, one that could spell doom for the receiver. But there was still a Dirty Star to deal with. Judging from his posture, because his face was hidden by the Dirty Star, Tyven was calm. Strangely so, was this not his very own legendary attack he was dealing with? His right hand reached up, grasping somewhere inside the death ball. He began to run, using the giant Dirty Star as his center of gravity for the time being. He jumped up, flipping as he did so. She saw his face then, in the one brief moment as his world was upside down compared to her own. He was calm, collective and held a deadly air of power to him. It was the old Tyven, the mysterious cloak figure seen only occasionally in the shadows. His spacing hadn't bee perfect, but even as the giant Dirty Star flipped, decimating a house it made brief contact with, he followed with it. He let go for a split second, his hands finding the ground as he launched himself into an upwards kick of the all powerful Dirty Star. It was almost surreal, the way the star bent and twitched from the impact of his kick. The sheer impact of the kick even sending out new, and large, cracks through the ground all around him. Yet the Dirty Star moved, shooting upwards in one singular motion that one make the likes of Might Gai and Rock Lee stunned with the sheer level of Tai-Jutsu skill on display. The sky erupted in a blaze of red and black she was sure was visible in the village hidden in the wind, if only very momentarily before it once agin returned to the sky blue it normally held. He was no mere warrior who was reliant on his strength and endurance, no. he was far from it. The Tyven who still resided on top of the wall vanished, a small pop and a cloud of white smoke indicating his presence vanishing from the pane of existence.

"T-Tyven?" The man winced at her unsure words, he knew he had crossed a line just then. He broke a barrier of trust, albeit for the greater good, but still. It was a feeling he had already grown to despise, loath even. But in this case, he had to.

"It's Okay Hinata-Chan, don't worry" He assured simply, walking towards the stumbling former king with a glint in his eye he hoped she couldn't see. Yet her own eyes went wide with his words...H-Hinata-chan? He never added an honorfic to anybodies name, not even the Hokage or Feudal Lord. It was a sign of respect, of care even. It was the next level up, the next step up in his social ladder. She knew of nobody else he would ever give the care to pronounce so formally, not even the legendary Reavers. Although, her gasp fell on silent ears as the blue haired warrior placed his hand on the back of the former kings head, who was still unsure of his surroundings and lost in a daze. She could see the veins bulge in his hand, anger rising temporarily. She also noted a slight bulge under his glove, a ring perhaps? It was a momentary observation, something she simply passed over. With a growl he pushed down with his arm and brought his knee up. It was a brutal and harsh scene, the way the king stumbled backwards again so painfully with new found blood oozing from a facial wound. The man seemed to regain his senses after the last hit, if only momentarily. Because soon, he found a gloved hand extended mere inches from his face. The glare at the end of said arm had lost it's touch of madness, had he been tricked? "You know" Tyven spoke, interrupting his train of thought. :It wasn't only my Jutsu I perfected over the years." He stated, yellow eyes overbearing on a calm, yet confident smirk. "Tarkarahen! Mass repulsion attack!" He shouted, red Ki flaring down his arm in a bright flash. The wall suddenly exploded outwards, the mighty Hurlock Havor launched through its protective defenses like a rag-doll. It wasn't an attack design for power, but quite the opposite. To push somebody away, using wind as well as Ki to physically force them from their position. His icy glare softened as he turned once more, the cloaked figure facing his best friend once more.

"Tyven-Kun" She spoke, his own eyes going momentarily wide with her choice of words and her serene smile. She was proud of him in the end, proud that he didn't give in to the seemingly overwhelming rage that often threatened to consume him. Even if he had taken a gigantic risk to do so. Although, his eyes soon gained their determination and serious facade.

"Hinata-Chan, I need you to stay here inside the hidden leaf village" He spoke, his voice deep and seemingly emotionless for the time being. It was like he momentarily suppressing his emotions for the time being, most likely to stop them from bursting at the very seems by being able to stand next to his best friend after so long, yet not have the so called reunion they desired.

"B-But why?" She suddenly asked, panic once again rising in her eyes. He couldn't fight Hurlock alone! They worked best as a team right? Nobody could challenge them on the battlefield, even the mighty Hurlock Havor. The giant man sighed, eyes looking over to the Horizon and the afternoon sun. had he been fighting this long already? It seemed like mere minuets had gone by. Shaking the thoughts away, he refocused.

"Because this time, I'm taking it to a whole new level." He spoke confidently, deeep voice filling to the brim with a warrior's pride she had rarely witnessed. "And besides, Hinata-Chan, you're needed here more than ever. Look around you, the city is almost half destroyed. You're best suited here, for not. However, it is likely I will be returning shortly with some...company, so stay on your guard." He warned, speaking quickly to prevent her getting any words in. With a simply two fingered wave, he turned and ran off, jumping into the sky and taking off after the Samadorian who he had momentarily banished. But he was right. Looking around she could see all the devastation all three of them had already caused, so, for now at least, she would remain. Help heal the wounded, search for trapped civilians and keep an eye on the Horizon.

He rose, sand falling off him as it found itself whipped up and around in the warm air of this desert he found himself in. He also found, much to his annoyance, he couldn't stand straight anymore. Most likely due to the permanent damage to his spine caused by the damned brat who he fought. All this to win back his prized revenge, it was a goal any true-blooded Samadorian would fight to the death and beyond for. Not like this over powered, new generation who seemed so bent and peace and prosperity. Yet a generation so powerful, he found himself being beaten at every turn by a mere first grade warrior. A soft thud sounded as more sand was displaced, causing the dune to shift slightly. Upon spinning around defensively, he came to the sight of a not-so-insane looking Tyven Durlakken. Replacing the blood shot eyes and the deadly grin of fangs was now a calm smirk and cold, dead eyes. It had all been a trick, a slight of hand right under his nose. A furious growl erupted from the tall, white haired Samadorian. He, a former king of the Samadorian Empire, played a fool by some low class brat!

"Damn you...Tyven Durlakken" He spat, soulless white eyes glaring hellish daggers at the man who stoop atop a dune looking barely even battle damaged. How little damage had he sustained? There was barely even a scratch on his clothing, and not a single dusting on his previously battle-hardened skin. It was as if their roles had reversed, Tyven was the mighty Samadorian King and he was some pitiful low class brat.

"You're weak..." He stated simply, not even a tint of smugness or Sarcasm in his words, as if he wasn't insulting a member of the legendary Havor clan with his damned words. "How long have you been hiding behind this facade of power?" Tyven asked, once again his thick, deep voice cutting through his ego life a hot knife to butter. It was mockery, it was insulting. He was making a fool of him, with that damned all knowing smirk of his!

"Damn you..." He spat his retort once more, anger rising within in his chest. He wasn't weak...They were powerful. This so called new generation held the legends that made the likes of Jayden and Kora Dedorian look like mere second class warriors. First there was Larven Dedorian, seemingly endless amount of power at his finger tips. The legendary heir to the throne, yet the man who barely spoke a word. Then there was Alyrella Athene, so mysterious and deadly that it even brought a spike of fear up his spine. She was probably watching him now, using those damned legendary eyes of hers. Even then, there was Revanni Dedorian. Illusive Twin sister to them mighty Larven Dedorian. The woman who, at one point, had beaten both the Reavers with a single hit, and then offered them solace and protection while they honed their skills. In between then and now even more...legends had arisen. Teegan Durlakken, fastest Samadorian alive. Tragg Draxen, strongest Samadorian alive,Atricha Durlakken, and now the third member of the infamous Durlakken siblings. Tyven Durlakken, the smartest Samadorian alive. Another growls emitted from his chest, they were Generation X so to speak. Seemingly coming out of nowhere and standing so tall above their predecessors that it was hard to question weather or not that they were truly children of some untold prophecy. Because it seemed that way. The boundaries that had so easily seperated their society were now so blurred even he, the former leader of said boundaries, couldn't even distinguish between them anymore. Warriors seemingly rose at a stead pace, promotion after promotion to ranks higher and higher. In the recent years alone he had promoted seven warriors to the high royal class rank, something which would rarely ever even happen in one's lifetime. Now, though, it seemed as if he was being left in the dust.

"I'm glad the Dedorian clan is back on the throne, saves us the embarrassment of having somebody like you on the throne" He stated, cold yellow eyes, that were hiding all his hate and anger, glaring at him with a calmness only a Samadorian could muster. There was _THAT_ name again, the name that taunted him so. That damned name. _Dedorian. _Why? Why were they so...legendary?

"Larven Dedorian!" He growled, eyes focused on the sand beneath him and words directed to said legendary Dedorian. "Damned over powered brat!" He once again spat to himself, fist clenching dangerously tight at his side. Before him there had been another legendary Dedorian, Larven's mother, and before her an even more legendary Dedorian. Kora Dedorian, the grandmother to the brat who had taking control of the infamous Samadorian empire with his mere presence alone. He found the mans second now, standing before him. Tyven and Larven, both warriors who were seemingly so keen at what they did best that it made them frighteningly powerful in their own right. Larven Dedorian more so. The so-called Bane of the damned universe. Kora Dedorian. Her power was legendary, crushing entire solar systems with a flick of her wrist. Her daughter hadn't carried her legendary power, nor had she been long into her reign before she fled the Empire with one of her newly born children. The one she left behind? The boy she had so preciously named Larven Dedorian after his great grand father? He was a god among Samadorians. Even when he followed his mother's path and left empire. Even two hundred years after his departure, they still referred to him as a living Legend, they hadn't even the slightest idea of what he could truly do. He had left a reckless, bordering insanity child who would slaughter anybody who dared look at him. Yet they still praised him as a legend. Even then, his name had been used to scare children into doing what they were told. The most powerful being to ever come into existence, his mate only one step behind him on the power scale. He himself hadn't changed...He had took up the throne in the absence of Larven Dedorian's mother. Leading the empire as he had always wished he could. But even then, the child she had left in her wake proved to much for the combined power of the Samadorian Empire. He could deny any order, if he wished to, because nobody could force anything upon him. So powerful even the ten legendary weapon masters dare not approach him. His faithful partner was the same. Alyrella Athene. Another growl emitted from his chest at the mention of the red haired warrior. The scary fact was, they both easily overpowered their legendary predecessor. Jayden Dedorian. The man who had started it all. His power had been legendary, yet by the time the latest Dedorian brat had reached his teens he had been far overpowered, left in the wake of the blonde and red haired brats who hadn't even learned of his story yet.

"So shameful...I have to wander why you're still even alive." The voice of the Durlakken brat brought him from his momentary stupor. His soulless, white glare turned on the man who seemed completely indifferent to his angry glare. Now there was this brat. In place of power, he had intelligence and skill. A breeze blew them by, his vast mane of crisp white spikes blowing in the desert breeze. His blue hair blew in the same desert breeze, his ponytail blowing to his right as his yellow eyes looked down with confidence at the man who he wished to end. "Must you continue with your mindless rabbles?" Tyven asked, his yellow eyes spotting his former King's internal rage. Most likely from his new found king. He smirked, one fang finding his way over his lip. It seemed, Larven Dedorian's power had indeed effected the former king. There he was...seeing through everything like the damned brat always had. Always locked up with his books, just like his damned mother. Constantly building on his intelligence, learning every quirk and spotting every mild indifference. He could read any person like a book, talk them into their own shame and neglect. At least...if they weren't a Samadorian. Because Samadorians only had hate and anger. Nothing more, nothing less. Yet even then, he had predicted the coming of Larven and Alyrella. He had predicted their legendary status as Reavers. Even laughed at him when he denied it, claiming it would be the death of him and walking off with that same damned smirk. The smirk that was ever present on his features now.

"Damn you brat" The king once again spat, glaring at the very young Samadorian. A mild, somewhat dry chuckle escaped the Durlakken warrior. As if he was taunting him once more with that damned smirk and chuckle, mocking everything he stood for. Everything he had done for his empire, the faithful leader he had been. All of it, thrown into mockery by that smirk and chuckle.

"If I didn't know you better, I would say you didn't know any other words" Once again, there was those confident eyes hidden under the headband he wore, a cracked metal plate attached to it. A deep growl emitted from his chest directed at the mockery which he received from the fabled wielder of the Dirty Star. How dare he? Did he have no respect left for the man who had ensured his safety? The man who had turned him into a warrior? The man who had ensured he gained all his mighty power?

"What? Do you plan to talk me to death?" Hurlock snapped, hunched over but glaring at the man with an intensity that only a Samadorian could muster. There was that smirk on his face again.

"...Not at all..." Another deadly smirk crept onto the face of the blue haired warrior, as he began to form hand signs at an almost incomprehensible rate. "You see, during my time here I happened to learn of a particular jutsu called Edo Tensei, which could revive those dead with a sacrifice. Subsequently, you could also control those who you revived" He explained, yellow eyes peering confidently at the former king. Well, if anything his next move was sure to be one the whole ninja world would remember for a very, very long time. Something that, despite his best efforts, would most likely put him even further up in the Bingo Book. Something which he found himself checking far to much recently, it was almost humorous. "So I decided to resurrect a man by the name of Madara Uchiha, and he taught me a very...unique technique while under my control" Tyven stated, almost arrogant confidence filling his deadly sharp words as his hand signs came to a stop, ending on a earth style symbol. Blood red energy began to build up around him in swirling form, as well as discharging across the desert. What in the name of the goddess was he up to? Another chuckle sounded through the dry, arid desert. The sand seemingly moving in accordance with his dark and confident chuckle. Because it was a war of two evils, one lesser than the other but tainted with the light that would would describe as a hero. It sounded so...confident, so...Malevolent. As if he had the whole game under control, as if he knew what was going to happen far before it ever did. As if he had planed this whole thing. Knowing the blue haired warrior and his particular abilities, he wouldn't be surprised if this whole thing had been thought out years in advance. His eyes turned a deadly serious when the energy suddenly built up, charging the whole desert in red sparks of red Ki energy. The very same energy which fueled all his hate and anger. The same energy that carried him to fight against a man who, by mere presence, should be far more powerful than himself. A man who found himself being beaten at every corner, outmatched in ever spar. A man who he felt, at least, had long lost his battlefield prowess. N ow? Now it was time for a new legendary warrior to arise from the masses...his name, was Tyven Durlakken.

"Apocalypse...No...Jutsu..."

oOo

Oh dayum son, Tyven reincarnated Madara with Edo Tensei? You couldn't imagine my wicked grin when i came up with that idea, ironically enough i thought it up when i was re-watching the fight between Orochimaru and the third Hokage. Specifically when the Third panics and has to force close the fouth's Edo Tensei because he knows that Minato is essentially one of the strongest Ninjas in the Naruto universe. It was a thought that inspired me to think. What would Tyven do? Considering he has been training and perfecting all the jutsu he can find for four years, i'm sure he stumbled upon Edo Tensei somewhere. After all, who hasn't heard of Madara? Who better to be powerful enough to control him than Tyven, eh? Either way, don't forget to review and help me make the story more awesome for you guys. For those of you who know what the apocalypse no jutsu is, well i promise i'll deliver on it and make it awesome. For those who don't, well you'll just have to wait and see.

*PS: Sorry this was a few hours late, i went to bed to early after spending two weeks practically living inside of insomnia and was subsequently exhausted the whole day.*


	30. 30: Larven Dedorian: All hail the king!

Longest chapter yet at 5.5k words! That's not including all the writing i'm doing for these little introductions and outro's. Okay, i had a bit of trouble with his chapter. mainly because i feel like the second half could of been so much better, yet no matter how many times i re-wrote it (21 times to be exact) it would never seem to be good enough, this was simply the best version i could get. But, i feel it should do for this chapter. take note, I've been trying to make this perfect for almost seven months now. It's been driving me crazy.

* * *

oOo

A piercing, metallic like hiss made the former king clutch his ears as the jutsu activated. If they could, Tyven was sure his soulless, white eyes would be narrowing in sensory pain right now. Yet, upon moving his eyes back up to glare at his blue haired opponent, he found himself smothered in shadows, shadows that seemed to cover his view in their dark shroud no matter where he looked. As if they were blanketing the whole desert in their dark grasp. In fact, everywhere he looked was cast into the dark grasp of the infamous shadows. It was as if the day had suddenly retreated, letting the dark take over this strange yet familiar world. It was then he looked up, the source of the evil shadows becoming apparent to him. He found himself at an utter loss of words from just...what it was that he saw. He had to ask himself once more, ask himself just how Tyven Durlakken, a measly first class warrior, could pull such a...stunt. The last he remembered...he couldn't even sustain a Dirty Star for very long. In face, it would wipe him out. Leave him completely and utterly defenseless while he regained his energy, it was his once true exploitable weakness. Now, it seemed he had progressed. Gone were the days when he struggled, gone were the days when he would be barely classed as a first class warrior. He had ascended, moved past all of that. Stepped up to a level only matched by one other: His mother. The royal class legend by name alone, the warrior who was said to be intelligent enough to stand alongside the likes of Alyrella Athene in skill and power. A woman who, despite her flaws, was caring and kind. Yet a woman who could rarely be challenged, a woman who could simply talk her way out of any trouble. It finally seemed her legendary title had been re-admitted, given in place to her infamous son. He had been cold, mechanical and seemingly powerful both physically and mentally when he had left. Yet nothing compared to the mother he loved so dearly. Now though? It was almost as if he had far surpassed her, both in power and intelligence. But this? This seemed to dwarf even the likes of his legendary attack, making it seem insignificant. It dwarfed the likes of his mother's overwhelming prowess, dwarfed his father's cruel and wicked power. It made the likes of his Brothers speed seem insignificant. Hell, it even made his very own power look insignificant. Even if it was just for show The hiss continued, because he was currently watching the atmosphere rip and tear apart above him.

A giant meteor was piercing the covering of clouds

Red energy sparking across it as it seemingly fell so every slowly upon the pair and the planet below. It's brownish rocky surface shaking the planet as it shattered the atmosphere into a million pieces as if it were glass, causing the metallic like hiss he had heard before. Even then, the mighty clouds which had covered the bright blue sky were now fleeing the approaching menace, as if it were a blood thirsty Samadorian and they were mere mortals stuck to a single planet.

"By the gods..." The former king whispered to himself, breath escaping him at the scene above him. He...he had expected something flashy and powerful from somebody like Tyven...but this? This was on a whole new scale. This dwarfed anything he could of even imagined. This made the likes of the Dirty Star seem insignificant, it made the likes of any attack he had ever seen appear obsolete. Yet...it hadn't even worn him out, something of this scale hadn't even made his breath staggered. It truly was a testament to their ungodly power, it was the darkest memento to their battlefield prowess. It was flashy, it was something that either of them could destroy without little effort. But the scale of it...by gods it was enormous. No mere Human could have done this, not even the supposed Madara Uchiha. This was another Jutsu, ramped up to a Samadorian scale.

"And to think us, mere pawns, can do something like this!" Tyven cheered, his arms out stretched as if he were a holy figure. He seemed almost cocky with his words, even choosing that moment to bitterly snicker at his own actions. As if it were a mere joke, as it was something one could easily laugh up. He had to wander once more, where had this power come from?

"Pawns?!" Hurlock snapped, his gaze never once leaving the approaching meteor that seemed to beckon his power with it's own mighty challenge of strength being dedicated to the warring Samadorians. It was calling them, testing them to see how far they would go. Yet...that was the thing. It was a mere obstacle, something that could be bypassed. He could see it being of use against a Samadorian who had to charge up their attacks, but he didn't. His attacks were quick, powerful and overwhelming. It seemed as if there was no reason for him to summon the gigantic object. Tyven Durlakken...just what are you up to?

"Pawns...Nothing more, nothing less. We don't even compare to the legendary Reavers who now sit on the throne." He explained his meaning, most likely standing in that same arrogant pose his brother could muster. Arms tucked into his pockets and glaring down upon him like he was a mere insect. Although, as much as he hated to admit it, the damned foolhardy brat had a point. They were nothing compared to...them. In fact, it was only now he realized just how...insignificant all his actions really were. Everything one ever did in their life seemed insignificant compared to...them. Their power, seemingly coming from nowhere, dwarfed anything in its path. She could crush a galaxy with just a mere glance, he could decimate the greatest empire even known to history with a flick of his wrists. Even then, they went further. If one were to look at the most powerful attacks ever conceived, they would only see _their _names upon said list. They held all the cards, made ever move and, in the end, always won the game. Like the legendary beings the universe claimed them to be. A question popped into his thought process then, his brows coming together as he glared up at the massive meteor falling from the cloud layer.

"Just how do you know all this?" Hurlock asked, his right hand glowing a deadly pale green as, once again, he kept his eyes skyward on the imposing object. A deadly glare forming in his soulless, dead eyes. As if he were accepting the challenge of the gigantic, planet-bound object. Although, he still couldn't even perceive a reason for this momentary break in their combat

"Well...just over four years ago a certain fight between Larven, Alyrella and who I can only presume is the other illusive Dedorian caught my minds eye." Tyven explained, once again most likely occupying the same pose as his equally legendary brother. It ebbed of confidence, while still perceiving to be relaxed. It could lure people into a false sense of security. It was a trademark of their clan almost, it was a sign that you were dealing with somebody far more intelligent, for more strategic than you. Somebody who, despite all your efforts, would know the game inside out. Even then, the were adaptive. They would figure you out in seconds, know all your secrets before you even spoke a word. It was what made them so...infamous. "So much power was spread out across the universe that it even put me into a coma, which is why I look like I do now" Was his simplistic reply, the former king nodded his reply then clicking his fangs slightly in acknowledgment. It was a concept he was well accustomed to, it was something he himself, as the former king of the Samadorian Empire, had to deal with. The unrestrained power of the legendary Reavers, it was a power their empire wasn't ready for. It had been almost one thousand years since any being had even felt that type of power. Even he had only ever felt it before when he was just a mere child serving under the all powerful Kora Dedorian, grandmother of the legendary Larven Dedorian. She had been the last to even ascend to such a level, even being considered equally, if not more, powerful than the likes of Jayden Dedorian.

"I see...Seedarh-morrah, super fast aging to prevent your Ki systems shutting down" He once again nodded, his memory flashing back to said event when most of the younger population went under the influences of said protective instinct. A troubling time indeed, a time that signaled the return of histories greatest legends and monsters. Of course, he didn't know they would return a cocky Athene and a silent Dedorian. Hell, he didn't even expect them to return in his lifetime, let alone return as Adults. More specifically, he hadn't expected them to be so...powerful. Her legendary, mysterious and deadly eyes, his legendary, awe-inspiring and almighty power. They had changed so greatly it was almost unreal. Larven Dedorian, the psychopathic, genocidal murderer who would scream his mocking insult to those who he would soon destroy, the child who was known throughout the universe for his bloodshot glare and his sick and twisted laughter. He would return a man as silent as grave, barely speaking a word above what was necessary. All that one would see would be his ominous, and deadly, gaze. Then there was _her. _She had been born in the lowest brackets of society, a mere remnant of the once legendary Athene clan, yet her birth signified the greatest change in Samadorian history. She had been born more powerful than her father, three times over. She had been born with a power almost rivaling his own, when she was less than a day old. From there, she only continued her legendary ascent to greatness. Her parents were gone, both for different reasons. All she had was the Dedorian boy, yet they had made a name for themselves. So powerful, they could refuse any order they were given and even he couldn't challenge them on it.

He looked out the almost completely see through window, looking out into the vastness of the cold, dark void that loomed around them like a deathly assassin. They were out there, and they were heading this way. In fact, it was hard not to sense their overwhelming power, which they didn't even attempt to mask, so much so it was giving him a mild headache. It seems the ones who had been praised as the highest caliber of warriors were finally returning to their empire. Battlefield legends by mere presence alone, so deadly powerful that the even the mention of their name would cause a whole planet to panic. A slight hiss of air indicated the door to his personal offices opening. There was only one man who would even dare walk in so...unannounced. He was as cold and uncaring as his little brother, the fastest Samadorian alive. The man who was also, the laziest Samadorian alive. A man who could, in his own right, refuse any orders given to him. Its not like they could catch him, or even beat him, for that matter

"Teegan Durlakken" He nodded his head slightly, only receiving a scoff and a growl in reply. Although, there was little he could do in this situation, at least not now. The infamous Durlakken brat had always shown his hatred for him, as had his younger brother who was still missing in action. The man had changed greatly, as had his younger sister, in the time he had watched. Became more lazy, less caring about everything around him. More coldhearted, yet, at the same time, so much more powerful.

"The order of ten wish your command" The blue haired warrior stated simply, not even caring to pronounce his king either by name or by title. His brows, once more, came together in a glare he knew the Durlakken brat could see in the reflection. Although, all he was greeted by was a simple, lazy almost, uncaring stare. "Well? You gunna' send em' to their death or not?" the Durlakken brat spat, anger rising with his infamous lack of patience. His short blue hair falling in spikes that framed his head in an almost perfect, Samadorian, manner. He was known for his looks, and his luscious lifestyle. Four spikes fell over his forehead, with a few raising in overarching spikes atop his head. It was simplistic, but very different from the norm. Very few Samadorians even had short hair, but he had always liked to be different. Once again, he found that the ever intelligent Durlakken clan had mad an extremely intelligent point. Would he send eight of the most legendary warriors the Samadorian empire had to offer to their death against the pair who were encroaching ever closer to the mighty Samadorian life ship? Because they wouldn't win, the whole damn empire couldn't stand up to even a single one of them let alone the pair of them; in fact, he doubted the whole universe could stand up to them now. It was as if they had seemingly bypassed all laws the restricted their power, as if they had no end to their almighty abilities. Even the legendarily powerful Revanni Dedorian, sister to one of the gods coming his way, couldn't even hold a candle to their power anymore. She had long been surpassed, he knew that much.

"No, no. They do not need to get involved, they have no place fighting against such legendary beings..." Hurlock eventually replied, eyes unmoving from the vast black void that surrounded the ship. Teegan's usually half lidded eyes opened just a crack more at his words. With all due right, was this man not supposed to hate the very idea of the legendary warriors who he had so cleverly banished from the empire? Yet here he was...praising them as legendary beings. Like gods. Although, his eyes soon returned to their lazed position.

"Very well...I'm going to love to see how you worm your way out of this one old man!" The Durlakken brat called over his shoulder as he exited the room, once again not even bothering to offer any sort of respectful bow or courtesy to his name. Like he didn't care at all, which he probably didn't. Once again the room fell into an almost deadly silence as the only sounds were the two sets of breathing and the fabric of his gloves rubbing together as his hands were brought into tight fists. These damned brats had never even witnessed the almighty power of the pair, yet they praised them like gods. Spoke of them as legends. In fact, some even prayed to them before missions, to grant them power. Praying to them! Not even to the gods they had worshiped for almost two billion years! It was an outrage, yet he could do nothing to stop it. Because their legendary power even brought fear down his usually emotionless spine. He would hesitate, knowing that her infamous, all seeing eyes were most likely on him at that very moment. Or that his almighty power could crush his whole empire at the slightest displeasure.

"Hey, Dad!" Durven suddenly called out, from his seat in a reclined chair, his legs balanced up on the desk. The picture of relaxation and comfort. He also didn't share much for the joy of respect and titles, much similar to the blue haired warrior he idolized, who had just left the room. By the goddess what he would do for this child's confidence right now.

"Yes, brat?" He replied his acknowledgment, curious to see what the smaller version of himself could so desperately want to interrupt his thoughts at this very key moment. The moment where he could possibly lose everything, the moment where he would see what had become of the two most powerful warriors in the history of everything Samadorian. There was no argument anymore, they were simply the most powerful. Maybe there had been some ancient Samadorian who might of rivaled the power of Jayden Dedorian, but not them. The universe would certainly know if there had been, they would be known for billions of years after if they had.

"Who is Larven Dedorian?" He asked, somewhat bright and cheery voice earning him a growl from his uncaring father. The boy was meant to be a Havor, cold and emotionless. Not like some damned Shedarrah who could laugh and smile even in the darkest of situations.

"A very, very powerful Samadorian." Hurlock replied simply, hoping that it was enough to sate the child's curiosity for now. He had decisions to make, he had things to plan. He had to find a way to ensure his survival, after all.

"Even more powerful than Kora Dedorian?" the child asked, unaware of his father's wince at the second mention of a Dedorian. It was a name that had haunted him since his birth, the legendary Kora Dedorian being his very own teacher. He had watched when her daughter surpassed him with ease, when her brother near killed him with a single flick of his wrist. He had witnessed the power of Dedorian.

"Yes, brat" He replied once more, trying to return to his ever darkening thoughts. He needed a way out, he needed to avoid the iron judgment of the legendary warriors who were nearing his position even now. It was a strange feeling, one he wasn't used to. The feeling of being so...weak. He was helpless among it all.

"Even more powerful than Jayden Dedorian?" The brat asked, once again unintentionally using the infamous Dedorian name. Even if it was just a sign of respect for his elders. It burned, scorned even, whenever one would use that name. Because he found himself living under a very dark, and powerful, shadow.

"Yes, brat" He found himself, once again, repeating. Mild annoyance building up within his words as he spoke them to the unknowing child. A child who always seemed to be ever curious about the pair of legendary beings who were only added to the long list of almighty warriors.

"The child knows to respect his elders..."

A bone racking chill darted up his spine at the sound of that incredibly deep and deadly voice. So lacking in emotion, of any kind, that it made him doubt as if he had even heard it. But it was real enough. He span on heel,fangs forming into a viscous cowl and a dark pale green ball of Ki forming forming around his hand. Yet...he stopped. His anger left him, for once in his life, but what it was replaced by...it was fear. He even felt a shiver go down his spine. His body even shuddered at the sight before him. There, hidden in the darkness of the very backs of the room was the legendary, all powerful, all mighty Larven Dedorian. His bright orange, calm and neutral eyes gazing out of the shadows at the pair, barely even paying attention to them. All he could see were those half lidded eyes, but they belonged to _Him. _No longer were they filled to the brim with rage and bordering on insanity that threatened to overfill, in fact they seemed so calm, so neutral that his fear almost dissipated. Almost. In fact, if he didn't remind himself that those were the eyes belonging to a warrior so powerful he could crush his entire empire with just the flick of a wrist, he might just able to slip into the same calmness and stillness that enveloped the giant man and, seemingly, his son. One step forward for the legendary Samadorian brought his facial features into view, illuminated by the glow from his hand which was slowly fading from seemingly being the presence of the legendary warrior. By the gods above was he tall, standing far over his head and just managing to fit into the room without having to crane his neck, despite the high ceilings. Then there was his hair, exactly the same as day he had left as a rampaging, genocidal and murderous psychopath. Hedgehog spikes, going down his head in a mane of spikes with one falling over his forehead. So thin that, if they didn't naturally bunch together, they would almost appear wavy in appearance. But even then, it seemed as if they were his last, chilling memento to who he used to be. The hell child, a boy looking no older than a very young teen. Yet the very same boy signaled the end of everything you knew, and he would always be laughing a sick and twisted laugh when he ended your world. The very last thing you would hear, would be his joyous and sick laughter. Now? It seemed as if the legendary warrior had barely spoken a word in years, laugh lines had long faded around his mouth which returned his face to the somewhat unmarred presence it held now. Spare from the two scars that crossed over his right eye and cheek, meeting and crossing lines just below his eye, Leaving one permanent mar on the lightly scarred skin. He didn't question how the legendary warrior entered his personal premises, because quite simply he knew that this man had access to wherever he desired, by name alone. Because maybe, just maybe he was a god among men. A god who seemingly said very few words or spoke his opinion.

"So you finally return...After all these years" Hurlock stated, icy cold anger still tainting his words with it's stone cold sting. Although all he received, at least for a short period of time, was a nod. The giant Samadorian's head bobbing slightly in the darkness of the room.

"The time for revenge is over" He replied, his deep and neutral voice resonating in the room like a drum. Was he mad? Had he lost his sanity? Did those words just come from HIS mouth? Did the revenge driven monster, killer of trillions, tell him that the time for revenge is over? Telling him that the war should stop?

"What?" Hurlock asked, almost stunned into silence by the giant's words. A very slight, yet deep, growl emitted from the giant Samadorian's chest. It seemed he didn't like to repeat himself, even if that was not the premise of his question.

"The time for revenge is over" The giant repeated once more, confusion dancing in his neutral orange eyes. Although, it seemed even the legendary Larven Dedorian deducted that more words were needed for his explanation behind his intent to stop a 300,000 year long war started by his ancestor, something which he could achieve with ease. "I spent the last three hundred years watching the universe, seeing all those who are still left alive, and a question was posed to me. Did we act to rashly? It took us three hundred years to answer that question, and yes Jayden Dedorian did act far to rashly" He explained, once again looking as if it was the first time in a very long time that he had moved his mouth to this extent. Hurlock had never spent time outside of his Empire, he couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around that statement. But, it was that moment Larven Dedorian chose to step forward which put him fully in the dim light that embraced his personal meeting room. Black and gold high royal class armor encased his chest, a blood red tiger emblazoned on the front, dedication to not only his link to the Dedorian clan but also that of the Athene clan, and then there was his cape. Royal red in color, and curving slightly around his feet. The mark of the king of the Samadorian empire, identical to the one he wore at this very moment. He would of glared, he would of protested what a blatant and outrageous insult that was but just as he opened his mouth and lowered his brows, he caught sight of something attached to the legendary warrior's back. A sword, eight foot in length meaning it even came down to the ankles of the giant Samadorian. Dark Grey in color, and curved slightly at the end to give it a point. Even then there was also brown metal discs conjoining the three intervals of the blade, most likely to provide a more...blunt form of damage to any opponent stupid enough to challenge him. Yet...it was a blade he had seen once before. Not even physically, he had seen a mere picture of it. A picture that had, somehow, survived after all these years. The blade that belonged to a man almost as legendary as the warrior who stood in front of him, wielding said sword. A blade so legendarily powerful, it classed it owner as one of the most powerful alive just by wielding it. That was, if they even could. If they could handle its power, if they could wield it to even the degree that _he _had.

"The mighty blade Devorhan...Jayden Dedorian's legendary blade" He breathed, sounding as if he were suddenly short on breath. Because, by all accounts, the blade should not exist. It had been destroyed along with Jayden himself during his very own sacrifice to destroy the cannon that had, in turn, destroyed their home world. The only way one would achieve such a legendary blade was through the very gods that would reside in the spirit of very few. If you were a Reaver. Even then, only the one with the most powerful spirit inside of them could be granted the blade. It was such a deadly memento, he found himself physically trembling. The blade itself had been a gift, a gift to punish the universe for their outrages actions against those who had protected them for so very long. Yet now it resided in the hands of a man who, by his own power alone, was sufficient enough to wield the blade to an even higher degree than its original owner. It was a sign of his power, of his legendary status. Itr was a sign of just how powerful the child had become. And by the gods, had he become more powerful. He had matured, he had gained new abilities, mastered his old ones, and now...now he had a weapon that could match his legendary power. Hell...the blade itself probably couldn't even damage the mighty warrior now, it was as if he had far surpassed the previous limits of every Samadorian. As if he had broken the very laws that had confined them, yet he hadn't. He didn't brake the laws of his own clan to achieve power, he had simply gained more and more. His battles became shorter, and shorter. So much to the point where nobody would dare challenge him anymore. Like he was some overwhelming being of the battlefield. Like he was the perfect warrior. Yet, in truth, he was only a child. It was a concept the others, even those on his elder council, hadn't even considered. Larven Dedorian could only get more powerful with age. The scary fact was: he wasn't even at his prime yet. He was still only a, somewhat, young adult. He was only eight hundred years old, a mere child by Samadorian standards. He wasn't even near halfway through his life yet. Yet here he was, matured to the point where he would be the only candidate for being a king of the Samadorian Empire.

"Your assumptions in the fact that I am a Reaver are correct" Larven clarified, not even the slightest hint of smugness or boasting in his voice. He had stated it like a simple fact. "Alyrella Athene is also a Reaver, she holds the second most powerful spirit called Shale. White I hold the most powerful called Saragossa" Not only one...but two legendary Reavers? They...they had been considered powerful before but, but this was on a whole new level. The Reavers themselves were powerful beyond belief. Devorhan, the Reaver of Jayden Dedorian, had dwarfed the man who was his host in power. But he had added his own with the legendary warrior, supposedly in a fit of rage after seeing his very own people massacred for no just reason. Even then, the damned missing brat Tyven Durlakken and his equally infamous Mother had proclaimed that the coming of one Reaver in the near future would bring about a great change, but it seems even he couldn't predict this. Yet, before he had even finished his thought or even recognized movement, he found there was a blade to his neck. Mere milometers from cutting him to ribbons while the man holding it hadn't even moved from his spot across the room. The blade had most likely been adjusted for his staggering height, so much so that it stretched across the sonmewhat small room. He didn't panic, of course, after all he wasn't king just because of his second name. He also noted the strange way Larven held the giant blade, between him thumb and index finger alone. Meaning he could easily spin the giant blade. He even found himself surprised he could hold such a awesomely powerful blade so lightly, as if it were dagger or Kunai. Not an eight foot long planet ripper. In fact, most Samadorians couldn't even pick the blade up comfortably. the blade itself had supposedly weighed more than mountains when it had been originally created, even Jayden had struggled to wield to properly. Yet now, this man held the giant sword between two fingers alone, just where had this being come from? His Parents weren't this powerful, even his legendary grandmother wasn't this powerful. In fact, he had to wander if the Reavers were even as powerful as him now. Maybe they had simply bowed to the will of the two legendary beings and offered them their power. It was a chilling theory at that, and was something that could hold a great deal of truth. "I'll give you one of two options: Stay under my protection and bring up your child, or flee the empire and never return. If you choose the second option you must also abide by intergalactic laws." Once again the legendary Samadorian had barely used enough words, simply put. He could live in shame, or live in hiding. Much to his disgrace, Larven knew him well. Knew he would never choose an honorable death on the battlefield. It was on that night, the night that had gone down in history as the greatest moment in history since the defeat of Hellion, he left his empire. Faithful servant no more. Even then, he bumped shoulders with the second Reaver. Her red array of spikes hiding her deadly glare from his unwilling eyes. She had leaned against a wall, arms crossed and head down. Even she was taller than him. She simply looked at him, disgusted. Even then she taunted him, wearing the red cape and high royal class armor that he had been mere moments ago. Her eyes were sh rounded in the darkness caused by her hair, blood red orbs glaring out at him with all the power they held. His people had booed him, spat insults to his name, rejoiced at his departure. They had even screamed for his death, yet at the same time proclaiming how their new king would lead them to times of prosperity through his kind actions. They shouted how he should be happy he was even alive. He even saw two of the three infamous Durlakken siblings making up the from of the crowd. Atricha and Teegan, glaring up at him wordlessly as he shuffled away, drowning in his own shame. How far had he fallen? How far had they come from when they were children? What had they learned? What did they see out side the confinements of the empire? What was it that had turned the universe's greatest fear into it's legendary champions? What was it that had purified their hearts and names? Did Tyven Durlakken see the empire with the same disgust the legendary Reavers did? Only he even knew the location of the third Durlakken sibling, only he could find his own answers now. He was alone but...he had an objective. He would bring back his revenge, bring back his war. He wouldn't fail, he couldn't. Yet...He had to know. Had to know if the third, and arguably most infamous, Durlakken sibling shared the same viewpoint as the legendary Reavers who had shooed him from his empire like he was mere trash.

oOo

Okay, i really want to ask for your opinions on this one. Seriously, i'm probably looking to replace the second half of this chapter some time in the future. Either way, what did you think of Larven Dedorian and his legendary blade? If you want to picture the blade, it looks pretty much exactly like a sword called Armageddon from World of Warcraft, except well, cooler. Because WoW sucks hard, at least now it does. The blade itself was actually thought up independently, without actual knowledge that it was from WoW. However, i later discovered that i had essentially designed the exact same sword. one my Deathknight had previously used all those years ago, mere weeks before i had quit the game. Either way, take note that Larven Dedorian was actually my very first original character from anything ever. So don't blame me if he receives a somewhat better treatment than other characters, albeit Alyrella is probably my favorite character i have ever designed. Did i mention that bad ass chicks with red hair are damn cool? Seriously, i also prefer it when they don't show off all their junk if you know what i mean. It's really getting out of hand these days, why i design my female characters more realistically. More to come soon, and apologies for all this writing! I like to go on rants, just saiyan. Teehee, did you catch that one? Either way, don't forget to review! It helps, i swear!


	31. 31: Tyven! Surpassing of a legend

Okay...wow, i had so much fun writing this chapter. So many feelings of motivation! in fact, i came close to accidentally revealing a spoiler from the sequel i was so wrapped up in writing. luckily, for me of course. Not you, i spotted it and removed it before i messed it all up. Either way, onto the music! Seriously, Gamabunta's theme - Naruto OST. It's the track i wrote this chapter to, and i'm even considered giving it the honorary title of Tyven Durlakken of the Hidden leaf's theme. I feel it matches the new and improved Tyven Durlakken well.

oOo

Hinata looked onwards to the horizon, watching with fear dancing in her lilac eyes as quickly changed colors. One moment it was be deadly blood red, the next it a deep and evil green. Immoral good and tainted evil. She shook her head, focusing on pouring more of her Ki into Neji's wound.

"I...don't understand...he had no chakra points..." Neji groaned out, confusion dancing in his eyes. She knew he was simply trying to take her mind away from the fight she wished she could join so desperately, but knew it would be pointless of her. She might be one of the most powerful humans, but certainly nothing compared a Samadorian. Tyven had just rained a meteor down from the heavens had he not? She couldn't even comprehend doing something like that.

"He's Samadorian" She replied, closing up one particular bad wound and moving on to the next, less serious wound. "They haven't used their Chakra since long before Humans ever existed" She explained, pink glow emitting from her hands as she healed her cousin with Ki. It was a strange concept, to see somebody who didn't rely on the same life force as you. While at the same time, they live on a life force so brutally powerful it could lead them to be as powerful as a Samadorian. Ki, there was truly nothing like it. So raw and powerful. One drop of Tyven's Ki could run even the likes of Naruto for a month. Yet he, in turn, required so much energy to even move his heavy body. To shift and fight with muscles so powerful that rock crumbled before their mighty touch. "They have so little chakra left that it's almost impossible to detect" She explained further, shifting slightly to get more access to a wound on his upper chest.

"but...why can Tyven use jutsu?" Neji asked, his voice slowly returning as she healed his chest. She paused momentarily, remembering her own very confused moment when Tyven had attempted to explain to her why he could use jutsu, more specifically why he could use almost any jutsu to it's full effect in despite of it nature or element.

"Because Ki is an evolved version of Chakra, very much more powerful. Because of this Tyven can flood his chakra systems with Ki that will transform into chakra. However, he doesn't do it often because it can cause internal damage." She explained somewhat hastily, trying her hardest not to charge off when the horizon stayed green for a moment to longer for her liking.

"I don't understand..." Her cousin managed, looking up from to her with the very same confusion in his eyes she had all those years ago.

"He essentially floods his weak and unstable chakra system with far more Chakra than even a Jinjuriki has, and sometimes, if he over exerts himself, his Chakra system will break and he will be in-able to use jutsu for a while until it repairs" she explained further to her confused cousin, using the exact same example Tyven had done for her so very long ago.

"I see" He managed, letting his head roll to the horizon. By the gods and sages he hoped Tyven could defeat the white haired Samadorian, he dreaded to think what would happen to their world if he didn't.

His smirk..._that _smirk, it was the smirk that would remind all opponents that this man had the upper hand, that it was pointless to fight against someone who held all the cards. It was in that situation Hurlock Havor found himself now. Jumping between the falling debris of a now destroyed Meteor, trying to fight this damned Durlakken brat at the same time. It was a duel of legends, no doubt about that. Because, living up to his infamous reputation, Tyven Durlakken had far gained back his upper hand. Not only did he has the home turf advantage of knowing everything there was to this planet, he also had an environmental advantage. He could dodge and dive between the various boulders and rocks the fell from the sky like rain, he could retaliate in quick, short almost guerrilla like attacks. One moment he would be there, firing at him with a short, quick Ki attack, then the next he would be gone, seemingly vanishing behind one falling rock or another. Yet...this man knew his every weakness, knew how to to exploit each one as well. His Barracuda blast was heavy, spread over a wide area and extremely powerful. But it was also costly, it wasn't a maneuver he could pull of quickly either. Without knowledge of his location or any form of line of sight, his fabled attack was useless. A simple waste of energy. Tyven also had further knowledge to his advantage, his adept and keen knowledge physics. He probably already knew where each rock would fall, the size of said rock, how long it would take him to move between them. The arrogant fool had calculated everything, giving himself an absolutely massive advantage over himself. He caught a flash of blue to his left as he jumped, what in the name of Torvon was the brat planning? He couldn't simply be expecting to bring the legendary king of the Samadorian empire down to scale with simply, weak and quick shots of Ki could he? One of said shots hit his back, sending him off balance from his jump therefore forcing him to grapple with the falling rock for a moment. It was another wide opening in his defenses which Tyven made no move to exploit. He could of attacked, dealt another powerful attack to his vital points. Yet, he didn't. He was biding his tome for...something.

"Time to finish this, Hurlock"

Hurlock span, the voice originating from directly behind him. A fist slammed into his face, knocking the man backwards and off balance, which was followed as the blue haired warrior continued his assault by keeping up with his momentum and bringing his left knee up to attack at the peak of his former king's spine. It was a deadly combo, sufficed that one could put enough force into it. It was a combo often used by the likes of Larven Dedorian, powerful enough to finish almost anybody off in one swift and efficient attack. It was something he had been renowned for, it was a move that could cut off an opponents ability to move within seconds: ending it for almost any being unlucky enough to be on the receiving end. Red Ki flared around them as Hurlock broke the move, spinning off before the full force of the attack could be applied. It was an ineffective, but reliant method of braking the attack. Suffice to say, he still retained some damage. Deadly green Ki flashed across the sky, his punches and kicks discharging his used energy into the oxygen around them in place of the planet as it would of preferred. But...there was still something amiss, a small cliché he made not of in the blue haired warrior's facade. He wasn't even concerned in the slightest. He wasn't even marred by a single worry that he was going up into hand to hand combat with a being who, by nature, dwarfs him in strength and speed, let alone power. He couldn't be that arrogant could he? Certainly not, he had his intelligence. He was using it to the full. Tyven flipped back, jumping up off his new found perch before it exploded with the force of the former king's punch. There was that smirk again, hiding just under his strangely calm, yet still furious, yellow eyes. He knew something, he had to off. He still had some trick up his sleeve, Hurlock just knew it. So he kept his senses open, consistently scanning everything around him. There was a large Ki buildup in the sand below them, most likely caused by their consistent fighting and the summoning of their new playground. It was nothing, but he kept his senses open despite it. He found himself once more, trapped in between two polar opposites by Tyven Durlakken, forced to make a choice in the midst of combat. Would he leave his senses open and loose less focus on his current hand to hand combat, or would he keep his senses focused on the man in front of him and win in this particular scuffle? There were significant threats to either side. Ones the most warrior's would never have to consider, ones that only Tyven Durlakken could put into place. Maybe he had finally surpassed his mother's battlefield prowess, perhaps. But there was still that all knowing smirk, seemingly taunting him like a bad omen. It was telling him, plain and open, that he was walking headfirst into a trap. Yet, one smirk was a bluff and one was the truth. Because he would smirk no matter where he looked, his keen yellow eyes would still hold that gleam of victory despite which direction he focused his senses. The warning of his former teacher came to his mind. Kora Dedorian had told him something valuable once: 'Never fight a Durlakken on the battlefield, if you can't avoid it then you will be forced to play their mind games. When that happens, you must keep all eyes and ears open. Because they will take no mercy on us less intelligent warriors, you will be crushed in a second if you even make one mistake' Kora had told him, and they were words well spoken. Because he was currently shoulder deep in Tyven Durlakken's mind games. Every choice seemed like the wrong path, every wrong path led to a mistake, every mistake would lead to his crushing defeat. It was like an endless cycle of luck and deceit, a game where only one player held all the useful cards. A maze where one player could see over the walls. Sometimes he even doubted if the two legendary Reavers could even win a equal fight against a Durlakken clan member, would they make the wrong choice as well? Could her eyes see through their smirks and chuckles? Could his power simply crush the pathetic mind games? Another red flash erupted as his own attack was blocked with an ease that seemed unlike the Tyven Durlakken he remembered. There was his second problem. He wasn't just drowning in mind games and deceit, he also didn't know anything about his mysterious, cloaked opponent anyways. All the information he did have was tainted, corrupted by the this new, seemingly reformed Tyven Durlakken. Everything he had known about him had seemingly been thrown to the wind, gone were the days of his reckless anger, gone were the days of pointless violence to get his point across. His was different, more quiet. He held an edge of mysteriousness to him that followed with his new and improved gaze, anger kept in check behind his still furious yellow orbs. This simple change had fueled his rise to power, it must of. It fueled his rise to the status as an equally legendary warrior as his mother. Finally, he had come out of his shell. It was a shame he had to end his life really, he would have been the universes new fear. A warrior so intelligent he could lead your world to it's doom without even budging a muscle.

"Almighty Sand Burial!"

His white, soulless eyes widened. The noise had come from above him. He looked upwards, after hearing the trademark pop of the clone he had been unknowingly been facing this whole time. Surely enough, there he was. Standing upside down upon a much larger piece of the once massive meteor, that all knowing, all powerful smirk coming into full view under that cracked headband. What in Ezarah's name was this fool doing? His hands were pulled into two fists, stretched out in front of him

"Hmph" Tyven grunted, seemingly moments away from braking out into mocking laughter. "I wouldn't be looking up if I was you" Tyven added, once again watching those all to familiar white eyes go wide with surprise. It was another choice, did he dare take his eyes off the blue haired warrior? There was one thing, and one thing solely that convinced him to remove his glare from his opponent. An absolutely gigantic upsurge of Ki, dwarfing the Apocalypse No Jutsu and even making the Dirty Star seem small in comparison. If he were somehow able to change his actions during that moment, he would of chose to be blissfully ignorant of what was below him at this moment. Yet, despite everything his brain was screaming at him, he looked downwards.

The entire desert was being lifted from its foundations.

It rushed up at him like a mad bull, miles worth of sand shooting up like gigantic spears ready to launch a full scale assault on him. Was this what Tyven had been planning for so long? By the gods...it was massive. No matter where he looked, the desert was rising skywards and aiming directly for him. He jumped, blinded by panic and fear, heading straight past the smirking Tyven Durlakken. He could outrun it, he was fast, his speed could outmatch Tyven's sand...right? He didn't have much time to mull it over as he charged upwards, green Ki propelling him at a mad rate upwards. He noticed the sand getting further away, its slower movement and inability to simply crush anything that got in its way slowing it down enough for him to evade it's dry and desolate grip. Tyven smirked as he sensed the man clear the slowly falling rubble, the fool had played directly into his plan. Every glace, every punch, ever mistake, every seeming success had worked flawlessly. His whole plan had come together with perfect synchronization, another smirk, he was sure his Mother would be proud wherever she was now. Maybe she was even rooting for him, who knows? Well...Gaara had entrusted him with the secrets of his sand manipulation jutsu's, and now was as good as time as ever to use them right? His smirk widened, his headband feeling just perfect right now.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tyven called out from his position on the underside of the falling rock, its decent being slowed by the overcharge of Ki in the air. A much smaller strand of sand exploded from the core of the rock he found himself standing on, shooting upwards at almost triple the speed of his sand. He chuckled, even his Brother couldn't outrun this one. He had always been the fast one, after all. His eyes went wide as he found his left leg encased in sand. What in the name of Ezarah? Had he not outrun the sand? His panic stricken eyes looked downwards, surely enough: his left leg was encased in the seemingly unbreakable sand. His hand reached skywards, seemingly trying to grasp at nothing. His smirk turned to a grin, his right fist being suddenly thrown down to his side.

"Goodbye, Hurlock Havor the Barracuda" he chuckled, his yellow eyes gleaming with the hatred that threatened to overflow. He was dragged downwards, smashing through every rock in his path with force enough to damage any lower class Samadorian severely. He saw himself going closer and closer to the sea of sand that rushed to catch up with his now descending form. No...This couldn't be it. He couldn't fail now! He had a war to win! "Almighty Sand Coffin!" Another absolutely gigantic Ki outburst. How had he hidden all this Ki under the desert? How had he not sensed it? Had it been laying dormant for years? Had he placed it there years ago having already predicted his arrival, meaning that he simply assumed it was part of the natural layout of this world? Sand encircled his body, more and more piling in on him as the ball grew and grew. Tyven wasn't going to give in now! He can't! Hinata needed him, she needed him to protect this world and he was going to do just that. Red energy, a symbol of all his anger, swirled up around him like holy light, continuously feeding his all powerful attack. His trust was on the line, his pride was on the line. Hinata's safety was on the line. That thought motivated him even more. The seemingly relaxed glow of red energy suddenly exploded into furious fires surround him, dancing with black sparks that darted across their surface like a chilling omen to any opponent stupid enough to face him. He would not go down quietly, he would match you at every twist and turn. "Almighty Sand Coffin!" He called once more, adding a second layer onto the already massive Sand Coffin. It was something that put gaara's sand to shame. It was another move the ninja world would remember for millennium to come. The ball of sand grew and grew, more sand swirling in to further crush the powerful being locked inside its depths. He could sense him on the inside of the ever growing sphere of sand. He was panicking, his energy readings suddenly flaring off the charts before dropping so low one would think he had lost his will to live. Black sparks danced across the seemingly unstable sand, shooting more and more power into it like jolts of electricity. His mind traveled to the ninja of the hidden leaf. The people he could call his friends. Naruto, a man who could even make him laugh with his crazy, and sometimes annoying antics. Kiba, the boy who could match him blow for blow damage wise in a spar. The legendary Kakashi Hatake, the original man who had befriended him all those years. Sakura Haruno, his intellectual counterpart among the humans. A woman who had even managed to teach him a thing or two. Then...then there was _her_. The woman who he looked up to, the woman he praised as his best friend. The woman who had taught him far more than any other being ever had since his Mother. A woman who had earned his respect, who had put her faith in him, who saw past his twisted history and saw the sick and dying child underneath all the wrappings of warriors pride and hatred. A woman who, despite her keen eyes, seemed ignorant to all his unholy and hate filled actions, who treated him as an individual. Not a monster, not like some genocidal killer who could never change. Because it was her faith alone that had changed him, it was her faith alone that had driven him to new heights of power. She had inspired him to train, to master all the jutsu he could in preparation of his fight. The woman who had, subconsciously, spurred him on to master the Apocalypse No jutsu, the Almighty sand burial and coffin, to even further enhance his control and mastery of the Dirty Star. The mere fact that he knew she was safe and out of harms way had been enough to motivate him for four years worth a grueling and back breaking training. He had spent days suspending a Dirty Star above his head, if he failed? Well it would fall, take him, and the mountain he had resided in, with it. He had spent countless weeks training his mastery of hand to hand combat, facing off against the best the Ninja world had to offer and learning new techniques along the way. He'd learned new Jutsu from the strongest ninjas to ever live, he had honed his already known Ki attacks to perfection and even made completely new ones. He had gone through hell and and back, and it had transformed him. He had entered a fallen, miserable man. And exited a legendary warrior who had long surpassed his mother, one who would fight and die to protect those who he held dear to him. Who was this Woman who had motivated him so you ask? None other than Hinata Hyuga, warrior of the hidden leaf village. He pumped more energy into his attack, drawing on the deepest depths of power he could find and sending them right into the attack. He couldn't fail now, there wasn't a being alive who could best him when his friends were on the line. He would win! He would end this menace once and for all, and redeem his people. Tyven Durlakken wouldn't just win, he would come out far superior. Now was his opportune moment, he was at the new peak of power, intelligence, speed and skill. He would not let this moment pass!

oOo

So...how did you like it? When i cameup with the idea to have Tyven and Hurlock fighting on the falling rubble of the Apocalypse no jutsu, i just couldn't resist putting it in there. Some Final Fantasy moves going on right there, now all we need is for Hurlock and Tyven to have swords like Larven's. I'm thinking of really pumping out chapters over the weekend, maybe even finishing Once A Monster...Always a Monster this weekend. Crazy isn't it? it's been so long, and so much awesome stuff has happened. Oh god, i'm not sure how i'm going to live once i wrap up the Sequel. I've poured almost two years of my life into this project so far, and the whole thing isn't even half way done! PS: I'm thinking about doing a Fairy Tail story that surrounds Samadorians, and trust me: I've got the most awesome idea for it. So awesome in fact, it's already an official part of a certain character's back story. Okay, enough jabbering from me. yes i know this is somewhat short at 4k words, but the next part has a very different feel to it than this, so putting them in the same chapter would be nonsensical and idiotic. Either way, don't forget to review. It helps, i swear!


	32. 32: Maybe I haven't surpassed her

Once again, as i am every other day, i'm back with the next installment of Once a Monster...Always a Monster. Do you guys see how hard i work for Y'all? Impressive, i know. I just don't like missing deadlines. Either way, i just spent my whole Sunday off re-writing this chapter, and improving later ones. Suffice to the say, i enjoyed every minuet of it. (About seven hours in total, if you want to be specific). Okay then, how about some suggested music from the writer? For the first part of this chapter i would advise: Avenger - Naruto OST or Ninja war 8 min (just type that into youtube, it will be the first video). For the second half i would suggest Anger - Naruto Shippuden OST, or Need to be Strong - Naruto Shippuden OST, or Heavy Violence - Naruto OST. Either way, hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed re-writing it.

oOo

It was giant, seemingly dwarfing even the apocalypse No Jutsu in scale. Even then, it loomed over the world like an omen to the power. The power of Samadorians. That ungodly power that even made the mightiest empire look weak and frail in comparison, the very same power that was inherited by each and every warrior. Like the will of fire was inherited by each and every member of the hidden leaf village. Even Tyven. But...there was a key difference between the power that flowed through his veins, and the will of fire that burned in their hearts. His power was evil...it was burning, scolding even. It was power that led each and every Samadorian to destroy countless planets, to slaughter innocence like it was no big deal. Armies would rise up, billions of members screaming their protest against the fabled Samadorian empire. Only to be decimated in the wake of a deadly Ki blast. All their protests, all their suffering led to nothing in the end. They didn't accomplish anything, and lost what little they already had. Because no mere mortal could ever stop the Samadorian empire, only the Samadorians themselves could do that. Three hundred thousand years of war, it was a funny sentiment really. Because it wasn't really war at all. What is war when one opponent can simply wipe out the other with a flick of their wrist? Maybe they just called it that to avoid what it really was. It was genocide, on the highest scale. Ironically, it all came down to this moment. This moment three hundred thousand years after it all began, the last remnants of Samadorian hatred, buried under thousands of tons of sand...being crushed by one of the first bastions of hope for the universe. Still though, it was there alright. Floating like a second, somewhat smaller, moon to the planet while only being at most a mile off the ground. It was looming, it was ominous. Yet at the same time, it signified hope for a universe who were so devoid of it. The blue haired warrior smirked slightly, despite the sweat and blood that dotted his body. He wouldn't be surprised if there was millions of satellites turned to this very planet to watch this fight, to broadcast it across the universe. The apparent final moment of victory for the new Samadorian Empire. But they weren't that blue haired warrior. They couldn't feel his pain, his exhaustion. Sweat covered his body like a second layer, blood adding a third layer in some places. His Ki energy drained from him like a river, every last drop of it being poured into the sand that floated below him. He had long since let the meteor chunk fall to the ground, much preferring to simply store just enough Ki around him to keep his heavy frame suspended in the air. His cloak was sightly ripped, half of his right sleeve lost somewhere in the fight. His fangs were ground together, clenched tightly to hold the pain, that came from expending so much Ki, away for as long as he could. His eyes, oh if only his mother could see him now. She'd probably slap him silly, or beat him to a pulp. Because he was letting his anger drive him, letting it take some semblance of control. He had nothing else to drive him anyways, he was to exhausted to rely on his very own will of fire to guide him. He needed something stronger, some more volatile. All that he could even think of was: His hatred. His hatred for this white haired freak who had taken away his precious Mother. Taking away any happiness that would of come with it otherwise, because he never did smile after that moment. Sure he could smirk, boasting about his recent victory, or hell, he could even grin. But it wasn't a particularly happy grin. It was one filled with insanity, with mocking laughter as a world fell in on itself below him. But now? There was none of that. No smirks, nor grins, he was simply to exhausted. Besides, he couldn't spare any more energy necessary than to stay alive and keep himself suspended in the air

A crack Appeared in the shell of the Almighty Sand Coffin

His yellow eyes widened, surely this was impossible? He had done all the calculations, simulated it a thousand times over. He...He couldn't be alive in there could he? Surely not. It was impossible, even he couldn't survive being trapped in there for this long. He tried to mend the crack, pouring sand into it at a desperate rate. But it was still open, taunting him with its supposed prophecy of his downfall. After that? Well, there was no point in even bothering anymore. Green light shone from the crack, sending green sparks of Ki dancing around the outside of the the gigantic shell. He had to wander...was this the fury of the fallen king? Was this the anger that seemingly drove the man on his quest for vengeance? He had long given up against fighting such power, because he couldn't think of anything more he could do, in his state, at this point.

The Shell exploded.

It was so fast. Sand, glass and diamonds flying out at speeds he could barely comprehend. All supercharged with a deathly green Ki. He had compressed it as much as he could, the heat and pressure even enough to form diamonds from the miniscule amount of minerals in the sand. Had he been to confident? Had he underestimated the kings power so much? Time seemed to slow, leaving the blue haired warrior watching as the distorted air came ever closer to him. It was the shock wave. He noticed the way the whole planet seemed to shake with the power, what remained of the desert below was blown even further into the wind. It only served to deepen the already massive crater left behind by his almighty sand burial. Once again...the only word that came to mind when describing the scene was: _Samadorian. _Because there wasn't quite anything else he could describe that could do something like...this. Something that, despite all odds, defied everything logic could ever tell a mere mortal. It was ungodly, it was destructive, it was surreal. It was Samadorian. It was something even the most legendary warriors of other species couldn't comprehend, it was something that would make them tremble in their boots. If he could, he would of chuckled. Because even this, as ungodly powerful as it seemed, was nothing compared to what others could do. What about Alyrella's eyes? She could probably just glance at this planet and make it disappear. When the shock wave finally hit him, he didn't even bother to protect himself. It was to much effort, and he was completely exhausted. However...he still had a trick or two up his sleeve. At least, he hoped so. His heavy body collided with a dune somewhere far below where he had originally been, sand being sent skywards once more. He wouldn't be surprised if some of it even managed to leave the atmosphere, judging by the pain he felt shoot across his body. It was still a new sensation, something he didn't experience very often. Then again, when you were a being as ungodly as a Samadorian, when did you ever feel true pain? Because it took a hell of an attack, or a back fire in his case, to ever even begin to feel pain. Even the likes of the Apocalypse No Jutsu raining down on him wouldn't have done much damage, yet now he felt as if he couldn't even move. The only time he had ever felt something worse...was when Tella came close to taking his life. Even then, the pain was only a slow drip. It was something that would fade into his subconscious after a short time, the cuts and open wounds would eventually go numb. But here? He had no cuts or open wounds, at least none that he had to worry about, but instead he was faced with a sudden explosion of pain. An explosion which had shot him well over two miles, going far faster than the speed of sound even. To a man who was drained of almost all of his reserves of Ki. Surely enough, if he hadn't of trained, he would be dead right now. But he wasn't...he was hanging on. Exhausted and broken, but hanging on. Maybe he could regain some of his Ki while Hurlock was busy looking for him...

A few moments later, he heard the light tap of boots somewhere behind him, accompanied by a slight shift in the sand, causing some of it to slide down. He hadn't even been able to get up, but he had a plan. At least, he had something he could try. His mind was to scattered at the moment, after receiving a black fire like that, to even pull together a solid course of action. His breathing was ragged, half of his face buried in sand that had recently began to swallow him up. The level of sand had been slowly rising, after all, considering how it was still raining down the sand he had previously raised from the planet he now rested on.

"G-Goddess...be d-damned" He managed, stuttering over his his words most likely due to some form of damage he received to his jaw. He was pretty sure he landed face first either way, he couldn't really remember. It was hazy, seemingly unconnected from his memories before and now after. However, he did find some joy in the strained breathing of the warrior behind him, just out of his line of sight. Maybe he had done some damage after all, possibly taking a large chunk of his Ki reserves. Because, even he doubted he could of pushed all that sand away from him with his Ki.

"Damn you Brat" The blue haired warrior would of chuckled once more, although all that really managed to come out was a strained groan. It sounded like he more in pain, than laughing in mockery of the man who stood behind his seemingly lifeless form. This, of course, raised the eyebrow of the former king.

"I-If I d-didn't know any better...i-i would say you didn't k-know any other w-words" He mocked, pain slowly subsiding in his jaw. He tried to laugh once more, this time it sounded somewhat mocking in tone, despite his injuries. It seemed, even I defeat and pain this brat's hatred carried on. Yet, Tyven found the warm sands soon leaving his face as he was pulled upwards. He simply dangled there for a moment, not even bothering to move his broken body. Yet he found himself turned somewhat awkwardly, the king only using his left hands. Yet when he was turned, he almost could help but laugh mockingly once more. In fact, he was tempted to just cause it fitted the mood so perfectly. You see...he had done far more damage than he had predicted. The former king's right arm was crushed, the spandex looked baggy and the glove barely hung on. Then there was his mouth, fangs were either chipped, completely torn in half, or seemingly nonexistent. He could also spot that he had shattered a few of his ribs, but guessing by the fact he was still standing here, and not off somewhere bleeding out, that none of the bone remnants had punctured his internal organs. Damn, it seemed lady luck wasn't much in his favor today after all. He even spied further damage, in the form of his right eyes being tightly squeezed shut. Maybe he had done some more..internal damage after all. He couldn't hold it in, he snickered. Sounding far more raspy and dry than he remembered his voice being. It only really served to remind him that he was still on the losing side. This boy...was this what he had created? Was this the sum of all his hard work? If it was, he could almost call it a success. Because here he was, snickering mockingly at him despite of his condition "Look at me" the blue haired warrior suddenly commanded, shifting his arms wide open as if he were some holy figure. There was a smirk of his features, was he planning something yet again? Would he never give up? Despite it all, he found himself looking at him. His one eye glaring at him with its full force. It only sufficed to make him snicker once more, which greatly irritated the former king. "I'm the model enemy of you belief!" He shouted, snickering afterward as if it was the funniest thing he had said all day. Yet, he found himself confused. The...model enemy of his belief? Had this brat hit his head? He was certainly acting like he had. He chose to voice his confusion.

"Model enemy of my belief?" The king questioned, seething the question out like it was some form of volatile poison that threatened internal harm. The brat only snickered once more at first, letting his arms and legs dangle like a rag doll.

"Don't you get it?!" The boy near screamed, anger suddenly prevailing in his bold yellow eyes, glaring at him with a gleam in them. As if they were challenging him once more, taunting him into action. "We're perfectly matched! Yet at the same time, on completely different sides from one another." The brat explained as if it were the most obvious thing, a smirk ever present on his features as his eyes gleamed with the same fiery pride most Samadorian warriors held. "I believe in peace, you believe n violence. I believe in prosperity, you believe in vengeance. Even then, we're completely matched." He explained, yet there was a different gleam in his eyes this time. It was the same gleam he had saw mere moments before being swallowed up by sand. It was the gleam that told him that he had fallen for some trap, or walked straight along the silver thread of his plans. He realized his mistake as a boot was connected with his chin, sending him up and backwards as the blue haired warrior flipped out of his grasp. He had paused, took a moments to long in hesitation. Their short conversation had given him time to re-gain some of his energy, as well as access the energy Hurlock was sure he had stored away in case of a moment like this. This was, after all, Tyven Durlakken. When he looked back down, the boy was already charging off into the trees a few dunes over. He was using his Ki to launch himself forward no doubt. Flying, to a degree. "Damned idiot!" the blue haired warrior called over his shoulder, charging into the darkness of the woods that was lit up with his blood red Ki aura. He charged after, of course, because he couldn't let this man slip away and regain his precious energy. He wouldn't survive if he managed to get his energy back, after all. Tyven looked back, deadly smirk and a seemingly victorious gleam ever present on his lips and eyes. It was another situation where there was no right answer. He couldn't stop to not chase him into the woods, because then Tyven could regain his energy and quickly end the fight. Nor could he go darting after him into the woods, because he had the exact same advantage he had when the Meteor was falling. Flimsy trees replaced the falling rock, but, if anything, the advantage was greater here. Movement was more tested and strained, and his attacks didn't work anywhere near a sufficient level. Tyven darted between trees, while Hurlock simply annihilated them by flying through them. Tyven pondered this as he subconsciously dodged his way through the trees. _Does the idiot lack the ability to turn easily?_ He tried to find out by swerving some more, and at harsher angles, but the man didn't move a budge from his one way track. He was hesitant about suddenly veering off to his left or right, it would seem far to obvious, would it not? Possibly. Then again, maybe he was greatly overestimating the man based on his power? Surely enough he was powerful, but that didn't mean he was as intelligent as he was powerful. He had to take a risk. So he veered off to his right, ducking slightly to avoid a low hanging branch. Just as he suspected, Hurlock took a very long turn and took out a clearing worth of trees by flaring his Ki to turn. Maybe he could make this work after all.

The brat veered right once more, where in the name of Ezarah was he going with this? His answer came to him when a fist collided with his face, using his very own momentum to deliver a much more powerful punch. A deadly technique once again, but something that didn't effect someone with his level of endurance. Once again, it was something Tyven should of known. So why on Torvon would he come into direct hand to hand combat with him? Was it because his right eye and arm were useless? Did he really think that it would give him that much of an advantage over him? He couldn't, even he had to admit he was far to intelligent for that. The brat was up to something again, but what could he possibly pull of when he was this close to him in hand to hand combat? It made no sense. His answer eventually came when he landed a punch, directly through his slow defenses, on the brat. It was a clone. A Ki clone to be exact, something that took a very large amount of Ki. How on earth could he afford to even do that? His second answer came from the clone when it turned to an almost liquid form and seemingly melted back into the ground. He was getting energy back from the creation of the clone! So that was his game, to wear him down with continuous clones while he hid and regained his energy. It would be easy enough to simply follow where the Ki returned to, but before he could even attempt he found himself attack by another clone. This brat...since when had he become so powerful? Powerful enough to wager for the upper hand after a crushing defeat like that? His cool yellow eyes watched as another Ki clone charged out, it had been going on for a few minuets now and he was slowly, but surely, getting some of his energy back. His breathing had become less ragged, and his brain more focused. He had even managed to dull the pain in his aching muscles and chipped bones. Perhaps he could do this, maybe he wouldn't have to resort to THAT. He really hoped he didn't have to. Either way, his focused mind had offered him a whole plethora of new ideas and strategies. He just needed a bit more energy

"Found you!"

His audible gasp was enough to signify something astoundingly strange. Tyven Durlakken felt fear. His head turned just slightly, one immediately blood shot eye coming into view before his world turned black as a knee was rammed into his face, shattering the tree he had hid behind with the sheer force of the attack. The black was soon replaced with a pale green. Where had he slipped up this time? What miscalculation had he made? Had he spent to long recovering his energy, should he of sent two clones out in stead of one. Or maybe, this man's power was simply to much for him. He was only a child after all, no it couldn't be that. Maybe...he hadn't surpassed his mother after all.

"BARRACUDA BLAST!"

oOo

So, did that tear away at your hope a little bit? I sure know it did for me when i was writing it. Okay so now i have two big announcements to make concerning my little fan fiction world. Firstly, because i'm so generous (actually boastful), i've decided to throw my oney at artists until they drew some of the main characters from Once a Monster...Always a Monster. Okay so, Atricha Durlakken (Complete), Larven Dedorian (in progress), Alyrella Athene (In progress), and lastly Tyven Durlakken (Yet to be commissioned). So concerning Tyven, i'm not sure which outfit to put him in yet. Should he be in his Durlakken cloak? (the one he's wearing now) or maybe something from his Gennin days? Possibly even his Samadorian warrior armor? If there are other character you would like to see (Like Uza and Tyyne) don't be afraid to ask and i'll start throwing money. After all, you guys make it worth it, right? On to the second announcement: Once A Monster...Allways a Monster will be finished by the end of the week. Hopefully. After that, i'll be taking a short brake from the main story and working on some other pieces of fan fiction. So you guys wont be left short on content. So I'll have a Naruto and Sakura one shot coming up, Road to Warrior (What if Tyven got sent into a different Naruto reality?) and possibly a short Katawa Shoujo series (Maybe featuring an AU Tyven!). Hopefully that will keep you guys entertained for a little while. Oh and maybe a few Fairy Tail one shots (because that show is awesome). Don't forget to Review! It helps, i swear!


	33. 33: The will of Fire!

Back again, with the kick ass, heart pounding Once a Monster..Always a Monster action! Okay, a friend of mine dared me to put that cheesy quote in here. Blame him, not me. So, who wants some recommended music? Okay, Okay. So, for the first half of the chapter i would highly recommend: Loneliness - Naruto Shippuden OST or Man of the World - Nartuo Shippuden OST. So for part two, i would high recommend Tragic - Naruto Shippuden OST or Way of the Ninja - Naruto Shippuden OST or Sadness and Sorrow - Naruto OST.

*WARNING* : For the third part, you MUST put on the track departure to the front line - Naruto OST. Seriously, if you don't have access to a computer or laptop or have a decent phone i would highly suggest you hold off on reading this chapter. trust me, that OST will make it all the more awesome. Either way, hope you have fun!

oOo

"Hinata-Chan...why do you trust him so much?" The breath caught in her throat, her mind came to an almost complete grinding halt. She even stopped healing the famous, and loveable, Jinjuriki who found himself laying on the cold, hard ground while the Hyuga mastermind healed his wounds. He had been one of the few who had been caught up directly in the path of the explosion, a Rasengan mere inches from the face of Hurlock Havor. Luckily, the nine tails had saved him once more. If only barely. There was still that problem, a problem she could barely even begin to form an answer to. Yet...his ocean blue eyes peered up at her, daring enough to ask the question and filled to the brim with both concern and wander. He was, after all, her past love. She said past because...she couldn't look at him the same anymore. He was a loyal and caring friend, somebody who would stand by her no matter what. But he wasn't a person she wished to spend the rest of her life with. Now though, he was the person she wished she could just run and hide from. Despite how many times she had stayed awake far into the night telling herself she would never do that again. Because, he was asking a question no being had ever asked before. Why did she trust a killer? Why did she trust a man who had decimated entire planets just because he felt like it? She had asked herself this over and over again, knowing full well he was probably out there looking up at the same stars as her and questioned why he had done those things. Was it because he was an Alien? Because his whole culture, everything he was, resided around the concept of revenge and war? Because all he could do was go along with the flow, not knowing anything else but revenge? She would ask how anybody could watch generation after generation of innocent children turn into blood thirsty, revenge driven warriors. But then, who was she to question that? Children became ninja at the age of twelve, already knowing a hundred different ways to end somebodies life. Or even the fact that: she knew nothing of what the universe was like beyond her own tiny, insignificant planet. Could she really judge them? Maybe not...But it was wrong, it just had to be. The slaughter of trillions is always wrong, no matter who is being killed or for what reason. But it always came back to that one sole question, why did she ever even let him get close to her? Why didn't she even feel a pang of anger when she found out just who he was? Maybe because, somewhere along the way, she had figured out that he had done many bad things in his life. Maybe, that had lessened the blow when finding out that he could of killed the whole ninja world a thousand times over and not even come close to how many people he had actually killed. It was a scary thought. It was something no mere mortal should ever ponder, it was something only a Samadorian could ever conceive. It was vengeance, at its very finest. Once again, she found that it only brought up more questions than answers. Why did she trust him? Why did she let him so close? Then again.

Why did he let her so close?

He should have pushed her away, threatened her life if she even angered him in the slightest. He should of laughed when she injured herself, not carry her all the way to the hospital. He should have been evil, he should have been heartless, making a pile of rubble from the once great hidden leaf village. But he didn't. She knew why, as well. Although, it was a thought she would rather never have to think of. It was the thought that enveloped him completely. He was lonely. He had woken up on some strange planet, filled with beings that look strikingly similar to himself. It must have been a horrific sight for him, to be so close to home...yet so very, very far. But for the first time in almost three hundred years, somebody looked out for him. Somebody offered him a place to stay, somebody looked out him, somebody would tell him that he shouldn't really eat that if he wanted to stay healthy, somebody would enjoy spending time with him. He wasn't just the child who was left to nothing but his books for months on end. Because he could take his mind off it, he could take his mind of the seething pain in his own heart. Somebody was there to comfort him, after three hundred years. There was somebody he could talk to, to sit up far to late in the night with and watch the stars. For the first time since his very own childhood, he had somebody who cared for him again. He wasn't alone anymore, he didn't have to pass his time reading books that could only remind him of...her. How lonely that must have been for him? Sat alone, in the darkness of his room, with his books. The books that had belonged to his mother, ever turn of the page carrying her scent, every cover faded with signs of age from hands that used to belong to his precious mother. Everything he owned, would remind him of her. Yet, he had nothing else to his name. He couldn't go see other children, because they feared him. He couldn't confide in his brother or father, because they blamed him for her execution. His Sister was there, but she was to naive to understand the pain that her brother was going through. Even then, her personality was an almost complete reflection of her mothers. He was surrounded, by the guild that clinged to him like glue. He had buried it under layers, layers of his pride, layers of darkness, layers of hate and anger. Anger at his father for hurting him, anger at his Brother for abandoning him, anger at his king for killing her. Angry at the whole universe, because nobody gave a damn. Except for her. She had peeled away some of those layers, even gained a gimps of the small innocent child on the inside. A child who didn't like all the anger and violence, a child who wanted nothing more than his mother back with him. Maybe...maybe that was he had let her come so close, because she could heal his wounds. She could fill that empty void, make it almost seem like she was back again. Maybe...that was why she trusted him, because he would never give up on somebody who had pulled him from the depths of darkness. He would never give up on his friends, he would never give up on those who had supported him over the years. He would never give up on her.

"I-I j-just..." Hinata tried to explain, drifting off through the tears that fell freely. They were tears that were meant to be shed over the years, but she had bottled them up. Stiffened her upper lip, put on a brave face. All the while, on the inside, she had been crying out for him. She had been heartbroken ever time they failed to find him, but put on a brave face and told her team that next time, they would get him for sure. Hand came up, wiping away a stray tear. It was Naruto's. Because he could understand, he had been so close to losing his best friend to. Even if it was Tyven who had corrected his path. But he could only barely even begin to grasp what she was going through. She had lost her best friend, and after four years he finally resurfaced. Only to be forced to dive head first into a blood and violent battle with the very man who had taken his Mother away. How could she even go on? Knowing that any second, Tyven could lose the battle. That she would never see him again. She had her undying faith, it was a faith that had to prevail. Because he didn't want to know what would happen to her if Tyven lost.

An explosion ripped through the air, a pile of rubble on the far side of the dusty, Grey plateau exploding with the force of a tailed beast bomb. Naruto found himself shielded in pink Ki before he could even blink, Hinata was still crying. But she reacted, she would never let others get hurt. He could even spy a few other bubbles around, protecting others who were in the line of fire. A sudden gasp is heard above him. It's Hinata, her eyes are wide and new found tears are overflowing from them. Her hand is covering her mouth, to prevent further sobs from escaping past her being. The grip she previous had on his black and orange jumpsuit tightens, to the point where it even begins to rip around her fingers. What's wrong? Why is she suddenly so upset? Upset isn't even the right word for it. She looks...heartbroken. Like somebody had suddenly stabbed a Kunai through her chest, and twisted it for good measure. He could even see an urge on her face to drop her protective bubbles and run, as to where he can't even tell. But there's still an explosion going on around them, multiple shock waves rippling against the pink bubble. She seems trapped between something, two decisions. But...shes a Shinobi, correct? She's even a jounin, soon to be an ANBU. Why is she hesitating? Why does she seem so conflicted all of a sudden? However, as the fog clears, her apparent hesitation becomes clear. His eyes go wide, blue orbs shrinking in fear as anger threatens the borders of being. Even the Nine tails is furious at what he sees. The smoke begins to clear, and a figure is obvious among it's dark depths. His hair is sprayed out all around him, his eyes are half lidded and in a great deal of pain. A cough brakes the almost deadly silence, one that brings the shadow's hand to his mouth. He stays like that for a while, an extended fit of coughing. But when the smoke and dust finally cleared? Hinata screamed, his breath caught in his throat. It...It was Tyven! He looked...defeated. On his hands and knees, his left glove covered in a sticky red liquid. His blood. He had been coughing up...blood. His whole body was trembling, shaking in unrelenting pain that even made Naruto gasp. His cloak, well it wasn't there now. Probably disintegrated somewhere in the fighting. In fact, he had little left now. His chest was completely bare, the only thing separating it from the tainted and dusty air was the multitude of tattoos. The thinnest of boundaries. His hair had fallen out of its tie, falling in thin, wavy spikes all around him. It was long, far longer then either of them had ever expected. But it was a simply way to take their minds off what they saw. The only things left to shield him now were his trademark boots and gloves, his Gi pants, and his headband. The headband...how was it even still there? Why did he even bother to wear it? Was he still that devoted to the hidden leaf? Or maybe...he had nothing else to devote himself to. He had spat out of fabled empire like poison, once he had began to understand what he had done. His chest heaved, seemingly desperate to fill itself with oxygen. But she could even make out its distorted shape, a few of his ribs were broken, if not shattered. He never looked so low in his life. Yet, his body shook as he tried once more to stand. Her resolve to her friends cracked, she dropped the pink bubbles and darted out to him.

"Tyven!" Hinata screamed, running across the battlefield to his aid. It was an aid he couldn't even refuse, he didn't even try to stop her when she knelt next to him. Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong. He...he was broken. Everywhere she seemingly grabbed to help him up with little more than broken or shattered bones. How was he even still conscious? Even Naruto would of passed out from the pain of so many broken bones, yet he remained without even a single tear or cry of pain. She grabbed his shoulders anyways, despite the hiss of pain that made her squeeze her eyes shut in hope that this was all just some sort of bad dream. He, by the gods he was exhausted. She could feel it in his muscles, she could sense it in his Ki aura.

He barely had enough Ki left to run his body.

She hauled him up, his left arm draped over her shoulder, just pretending that he was shouting angrily in her ear for showing him kindness. Somehow, that made everything seem just that little bit better. But, In truth, he didn't even make a noise. Not a word, not even a mumble. Where was the prideful warrior? Where was the undefeated champion? Where was the intellectual giant? The man who was so close to surpassing his legendary mother? Where had all his confidence gone? He seemed like some shell of his former self, as if the Tyven she had known had been dead and gone for years. Like he was some former memory. Had he really slipped this far? He would never give up, he never had before. So why now? A sick and twisted laugh brought her gaze upwards. For the first time in her life, she felt hatred. The pit of her stomach seemed to light on fire as she let out what could only be described as a predatory growl. Her brow lowered by instinct alone, her grip tightened on the man. She wanted to crush every bones in his body, she wanted to brake every toe and finger while he screamed in agony. She wanted to watch while he was beat mercilessly for hours on end, she wanted to see his precious children watch their father go through hell and back. She wanted the whole universe to watch as he suffered, she wanted to make an example of him for the whole damned universe to remember for generations to come.

"N-Now...y-you know h-how I felt" A deep voice came from beside her, his head trembling as he lifted it to glare at the white haired being. They were both damaged, far beyond anything she had ever seen. But...there was his eyes in that moment. She finally understood all the hate and anger that resided behind them, she could finally feel just a tidbit of all his hate. She could understand. Understand why his brow would always be lowered, why he would never smile, why he would never even feel happiness. Because there was little left that could ever make him feel like that again, even then, she doubted it could ever bring him out of all that agony. They would have to bring his Mother back for that to work, and maybe even that would be enough anymore. But...he did have a reason for snapping at anybody who came to close, even going as far as to attack them for entering his personal boundaries. He had hatred, a hatred so dark and seething that it dwarfed even the likes as Sasuke Uchiha. Because, with his mother there, he could survive through the harsh and brutal world the Samadorians called home. He wouldn't have to be alone. Even now, when he was so defeated, his eyes screamed for vengeance. They were angry, filled to the brim with hatred and rage. The same eyes that had been turned on her very own father, now intensified a hundred fold on the white haired demon who stood atop the rubble pile. Towering over them like some phony king to his measly peasants. "D-Don't become l-like me." Tyven suddenly spoke once more, his slow, exhausted voice bringing her to look up at him. Only to meet his gaze. He...he was warning her, telling her not to let the very same hatred consume her like it had to him. "It's n-not worth the t-trouble" He added, pushing on his already broken bones to try and stand fully straight once more. Maybe...he did have his pride left after all. Maybe, he had finally accepted her fully. That's why he let her pick him up, it had to be. Despite all that, a frown was still upon her features. It wasn't so easy not to hate the white haired warrior, not after what he had done to her precious Tyven. She felt his wrist tug in her hand, trying to tell her to let go of him. Was he crazy? Could he even stand by himself? "I'm fine!" he suddenly hissed, anger rising in his deep voice. There it was, the one thing she had been searching for this entire time. His pride. That infamous trademark of any warrior, it was the one thing that made Tyven himself. It was the one thing that kept him going onwards until he met her, and she knew it couldn't be defeated so easily. But she persisted through, gripping his wrist tighter. A deep growl emerged from beside her, she knew the process. It was _his_ fight, it was _his _place to war with this Samadorian, not hers. But this time, things were different. He yanked his arm free of her grip, both of them stumbling opposite ways due to the force. Believe it or not, he managed to stand. His shoulders hunched and his breathing ragged. However, she marched back over to him. He couldn't do it by himself. He needed her help, they had to do this together. In despite of his pride, or not. Yet, just as she neared him, he grabbed her shoulders quite forcefully. Enough to cause her to wince, which, in turn, caused him to instantly loosen his grip. It was only a testament to how out of place she was here, his mere grip could harm her, and he was seemingly barely standing. However, this time there was a change in his eyes. The hatred and anger didn't just fade and dwindle somewhat, it completely drowned out. It gave him a look that didn't suit his large muscles and scarred skin, but it was a look that spoke a thousand words to her. It was a conformation. It was a conformation that: Yes, he had finally accepted her. Because, he couldn't even think about all his hate and anger when he was around her. It all just seemed to...dwindle away, as if it had never been there in the first place. It was something only his Mother could of ever achieved, even then he doubted weather she could even come close to Hinata's progress. He still didn't smile, and for the longest time just held her in his gaze. Only a mere moment before the grip on her shoulders changed...

He pushed on her shoulders, forcing her to stumble back, Naruto grabbing her to save her from falling with the force of the push. Blue eyes met yellow for the briefest of moments, they shared an agreement. Something which he doubted he would ever do with the blonde haired ninja, but it seemed, for once, they agreed of something. This was his fight. A blood red Ki bubble emerged around the pair, Hinata instantly panicking while Naruto remained calm, a stark contrast to their usual behavior.

"IDIOT!" Hinata screamed from within the bubble, only adding to the slight smirk that formed on the battle-damaged face of Tyven Durlakken. You see, this time it was different than facing Tella Shedarrah. Because he had a reason, he had a motive. He had drive. He stood tall, despite the several cracks the followed the action, and glared at the white haired man. His anger came flooding back like the dam had suddenly burst, his brow lowered, once again, as it always did. He seemed more powerful now than he ever did, a burning passion added in his eyes. It was a fiery determination, it was the will to survive. His feet spread apart, his muscles tensing as his brain raced through a thousand different strategies. He didn't care about surpassing his mother any more, it wasn't about revenge, it wasn't even about all the lives the Samadorian empire had taken. It was about Naruto, and Kiba, and Kakashi. It was about his friends. Most importantly...it was about Hinata.

"I...Will. Not. Let you harm those precious to me! No matter how many times you strike me down, I'll just stand back up! Consider it..." He paused, his fangs baring to his enemy across the battlefield. There it was again, the very same fiery determination that had been used to bring down even the toughest of warriors beforehand. The same fiery passion that had led him to become this powerful, the very same fiery passion that could lead him to surpass his mother one day. The fiery passion that would lead him to be something far greater then he could ever even imagine...  
"...The Will of Fire!"

oOo

So...whaddya' think? Tyven is a bad ass, just wanna' get that out there. Seriously, oh and i feel i should make a few more announcements. Do any of you play Guild Wars 2? Well, if you do then do i have news for you. I am planning an absolutely MASSIVE fan fiction project for that game, one which probably wont see the light of day for a long time to come, but will be well worth it in the end. About this particular chapter, i think it might be my new favorite. It's just something about Tyven shouting to Hurlock about the Will of Fire that makes me all shaky with awesomeness., it has been an idea i've had in my head for some time now, and something that I really wanted to get into the story now. Either way, hope you like it. Don't forget to review! It helps, i swear!


	34. 34: Friends

Okay...Okay, think i just outdid myself in a row here. NEW FAVORITE CHAPTER. On top of that, i also just received some very good news i'll tell you about at the end of the chapter. So, who wants some music? Okay, so for part one: there really is only one song i can suggest and that is: Lightning Speed - Naruto Shippuden OST. Seriously, i had it on repeat the whole time i wrote this chapter. Okay for part two i want to suggest a compilation of Naruto songs that can be found on youtube: Naruto Best Sad Songs (Soundtracks) and its the first installment of them. Seriously, just let yourself lax into the music and read this: i Assure you it will make it ten times better.

oOo

His yellow glare hung in the air like a toxic fog, glaring across the battlefield at the coldhearted warrior. He had been true to his word, because he was still standing. All around them were new-found impact craters, rubble that had once been buildings was now either turned to dust or completely vaporized in their fighting. This was also a new side of Tyven, a side Hinata had rarely ever even heard of. It was when he was truly determined, driven by the very cause to the peak of his ability.

"Lightening Style: twelve gates of thunder!" There it was again, that fiery determination. A determination to survive, even to protect the hidden leaf village. There had only ever been one other time she had witnessed this side of Tyven. It was also a time she wished she could forget. His Explosion of Pain. Driven by a need to both survive and protect those around him, he pushed himself far beyond his normal boundaries of power. Now, he was even pushing he boundaries to merely stay standing up. The twelve gates of thunder rose in front of him, both blocking and absorbing the Ki from the latest Barracuda Blast to hit the field. How many of those had he blocked now? She had lost count somewhere along the way, surely they must be taking their toll on his supply of energy? A thought occurred to her at that moment, what of his Chakra system? It was so..under-developed, yet already it had been used to summon a meteor through the Apocalypse No Jutsu, raise half of the desert from it'[s foundations. Now, and most recently, kit had been used to both block and absorb countless Barracuda blasts from his opponent. Surely it must be damaged now? She had even seen him damage it by simply practicing making a fireball jutsu. Yet, now he seemed to be expending absolute massive amounts of Chakra, far more then even Naruto could, seemingly with the ease at which she used her gentle fist. Had he found some way around using his Chakra system? She couldn't tell, his body was to damaged for her Byakugan to tell how efficiently his chakra was moving around his body. More hand signs, moving at an absolutely flurrying speed. It was almost so fast his hands weren't even visible, but then again: only Tyven really knew what he was doing any more. Only he knew his plans, his next move. His move three hundred steps from now, even. "Water Style: Tsunami of the fallen!" He called out his jutsu, activating it in the process. Once again, it had to be put in a class of its own: Samadorian Class jutsu. The giant wave crashed down upon the white haired man, only to be vaporized by a momentary flash of pale green Ki. The fight had died down since it had began this morning, but it was still something far above even Hinata's level of power. It was deadly, precise and, over all, a game she couldn't involve herself in just yet. Possibly if she had been with Tyven for a few more years, she could have been able to truly help him. But...it wasn't even worth arguing. Because he had a point: She, nor Naruto, had no place on this battlefield. Even the likes of the tailed beasts didn't belong here. Even they would be crushed just by seemingly getting in the line of fire for a moment to long. "Lightening Style: Super Chidori!" Her eyes suddenly snapped open at his latest Jutsu, as she was sure Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes were as well, a Super Chidori? He raised his lightening covered fist to the sky, while casting another twelve gates jutsu with his other hand to protect from another blast, causing the lightening to discharge skywards. What was he planning? Was his 'Super-Chidori' just some hoax to distract the former king momentarily? Their suspicions were cleared a mere moment later. The sky suddenly darkened, as if night had momentarily crept up on them. Was this thje power he held with his mighty new jutsu? So powerful to ever change the sky? However, with a mere moments notice, they found themselves blinded. Bright white light shot down, his yellow orbs expecting and predicting the brightness enough to stay open during the light show. For a moment, he let himself rest. His hands falling to his side and his chest heaving up and down painfully. This was, after all, the jutsu he used to destroy an entire forest in one go, and he didn't even need to use that much Chakra to cast it. "Super Chidori: ten thousand strikes!" He called out the second part of his Jutsu. Lightening ripped down from the clouds like a previously sheathed dagger from an assassin, but it wasn't just one strike of lightening. It was an army, countless strikes of lightening piercing the earth simultaneously. Each one of them targeting the water-soaked former Samadorian King. Even he couldn't avoid this one, as confirmed by his gut wrenching howl of pain from within side the lightening strikes. They continued, for how she didn't know. Because she was frozen in panic, how long was this going to go on for? Attack, defend, attack, defend. Tyven couldn't keep up for much longer, she was sure of it. He had already been beaten to hell and back, spent most of his energy on that sand jutsu and then taken a full on Barracuda Blast. The sky eventually brightened once more, a gentle yet strangely chilling summer breeze blowing his spiked blue hair awry ever so casually. In a strange moment, she noticed just how long it really was. It only covered his upper back when he had it done up, but now it seemed to even go down to his thighs in wavy spikes. A strange combination, for somebody who violently angry. It was the only sense of casualness that could be seen for miles around, because the whole ninja world was probably watching this fight one way or another. All the hidden villages were most likely on the defensive already, their borders closed and their gates locked shut. But...Hurlock was still standing. He didn't appear much better than his counterpart, however. He was still hunched from Tyven's trickery with his Dirty Star, breathing ragged and forced. His right arm still hung limply by his side, along with his right eye squeezed tightly shut. Most likely to prevent any unnecessary blood loss. Yet...he seemed almost arrogantly confident, as if he knew something Tyven did. As unlikely as it sounded. It didn't go ignored, of course. Tyven's brow fell, what was the man thinking? What did he know? Had he found out something that Tyven had missed?

"Fire Style: Super Massive Fireball Combination Jutu!" His eyes went wide, his counterpart in war grinning with a sadistic air to him. Even has he watched his pupils thin to the point where they were almost invisible even with his keen sight. _No..Please...Don't! _He begged in his mind, even as he watched the gigantic Fireball engulf the former king of the Samadorian Empire. It was a powerful Jutsu, not something any ninja could afford to get stuck in. Except, well. The former Samadorian King was no mere Ninja. He was a warrior. The fireball went sent upwards, a mere flick of the wrist from the mighty white haired Samadorian. Once again, his yellow pupils were thinned when he actually saw them.

It was Uza and Tyyne

But even now, they looked filled with determination as the were met with the cold, dead eyes of the Samadorian King. They...They were mere children. What had gotten in to them? They hated him, hated him for all the people he killed. Hated him for all the lives he had sent on to the next world far to early. They hated what he was...a Monster. Yet, why come to the defense of a Monster? Why would they care? They would probably by happy if both warriors killed each other off right? Or were they simply picking the lesser of two evils? If he could even find it in himself to call that true. Because, as it stood, he wasn't the lesser of any evils. His sins matched that of the former king, if not outweighed them. Yet, they still stood proud, seemingly defiant of the former King. Tyyne had grown considerably, now standing maybe an inch or two taller than Uza. Her dark brown hair was simplistic, tied into a high pony tail with a bang that covered her right eye completely. Her headband was tied around her waist, hanging slightly among the pouch of ninja tools. Even they, her cool Grey eyes seemed content to return the former king's glare. Uza, on the other hand, didn't seem so...collected as his partner. For a brief moment, Tyven remembered his furious arguments with the stubborn girl. On top of that, there was the pleasant company of Uza. The one who always made sure their arguments didn't get out of hand. He hadn't changed much, still had his characteristic spiky brown hair and a forehead protected actually going around his forehead. His outfit had changed, as had Tyyne's, most likely signifying some change in rank. Considering he wore a flak jacket now, above his usually simplistic clothing. His observations ended there though, his ragged breathing getting the better of him.

"We won't let you harm out friend!" They both called out, seemingly challenging the white haired king. Did they even understand what they we're getting into? Did they know who it was they we're going up against?

"Get...out of...here" Tyven managed, his ragged breathing braking up his usually crisp and smooth speech. They look at him as if he was stupid, like he had just been dumb enough to eat the last piece of food on the table in front of Choji. It was at that moment Tyyne chose to cross her arms, puffing out her chest as a statement to her stubbornness. Uza didn't look as convinced as her, he probably understood what level of a mistake this was.

"I refuse!" Tyyne hissed, glaring at the blue haired warrior. He had changed, that was for sure. Not much physically, but there was a much more emotional change in him. It seemed, the will of fire had finally festered in him. He protected others, as evident by Hinata-Sensei and Naruto who were still trapped in his orange bubble, safe from harm. However, she didn't miss the way his yellow eyes begged her to explain herself. Maybe it was subconscious, but Tyven wanted to know why they were standing there in defense of him. "We abandoned you Tyven, we didn't realize that you were the same moody hot-head that you were before. Even if you are an arrogant idiot, you were still our friend. And I, for one, refuse to let my friend down." She spoke, watching as his pupils thinned even more and his eyes went that bit wider. Her words were sinking in, and heavily by the looks of it. But she still had to go on, she'd been waiting four years to say this, after all. " We failed you, consider this out apology for the time being." Tyyne spoke, practically oozing confidence and pride. Because Tyven Durlakken, no matter which title he chose, was still her friend. Just like Naruto and Hinata-sensei, she never gave up on her friends. Tyven found himself lacking words for the first time in three hundred years, his mouth opening to say something, then closing again when he realized nothing would come out. Nobody but Hinata had ever done this for him. But, on top of that, nobody had so willingly put themselves in so much danger for him. Not even Hinata, because she could survive out here on this battlefield. But they couldn't , and judging by the fear that was grudgingly present in her eyes: Tyyne knew that she couldn't survive out here. To say both her and Uza were outclassed would be the understatement of the decade, but still they stood there. Tyven eventually managed to pull himself together, the ragged heaving of his chest had slowed significantly thanks to this intervening. Maybe they were some help, after all. But now he had to find a way to get them off the battlefield.

"Goddess be damned, Tyyne..." He spoke, trailing off as he absentmindedly searched for a way to make them leave. He had to resort to something that, even with his age, he had never done before. He had to beg. "Please Tyyne, just leave. Get as far away from here as you can, and wait until this is over." He asked, sincerity ebbing in his voice. He just hoped Hinata couldn't hear, for the sake of his pride. His eyes were begging her, screaming at her to leave him. Yet, to her, it felt as if she was just abandoning him all over again. She couldn't do that to him. Only this time, it was even worse. Because nobody was sure he would even come out of this alive. She wouldn't let the weigh down on her conscious, not ever. She. Would. Not. Abandon. Her. Friends.

"Who ever said I was going to let you leave?" there it was, that raspy voice that mingled with its own insanity. He was grinning, his eyes bloodshot and his fangs on full display for the world to see. It was like the prospect of a fresh kill was pushing him over his limits of restraint, as if he couldn't hold it back anymore. Like all this fighting was some kind of drug to him, and he was addicted. It was how she had pictured Tyven, when she had first learned the news of who he was. A blood thirsty, cold, seemingly insanity driven monster. One who fed on the suffering of others, one who simply demolished entire empires for the mere sport of it. But, now she was truly faced with a monster. Could she stand up to him? Would she? A sound like cracking thunder began to echo across the deadly silent battlefield, an audible gasp coming from the blue haired warrior.

"HURLOCK!" He suddenly roared, earning nothing but a smirk from the white haired monster. It was almost teasing in nature, as if he was about to brake out in mocking laughter. It was his payback, after all these years of hiding. He would finally show this damned universe just who he was! The two brats looked panicked as his hand began to spark with pale green Ki. _He must be bluffing, he couldn't seriously be going through with this?! _Tyven debated internally, his mind racing as the Ki began to extend outwards. It was taking form now, and Tyven was still unsure. He could possibly mean to do that? How did he even have enough energy left for THAT attack? Even so, why waste it on Tyyne and Uza? But he didn't stop, and the Ki, once more, began to take shape. It former int a disc, make up of small spikes. But there was a key difference, the one thing that made this attack so deadly. The disc began to spin, seemingly uncontrollably. All that was heard across the battlefield was the distortion of the air, caused by the spinning disc-blade, and the mocking laughter of the former King of the Samadorian Empire.

"So tell my, Tyven Durlakken of the Samadorian Empire, how will it be?" Hurlock taunted, laughing as the disc increased its rotation speed once more. The disc itself was held outwards, about half the size of the former king. But, just like his much smaller Dirty Star, its size was deceiving.

Because it could cut through a planet, let alone Tyyne and Uza

But both Tyyne and Uza seemed frozen, trembling uncontrollably as the disc span faster and faster. They weren't prepared for this! Hell, even he wasn't prepared for this. At least not mentally, he had a plan if this were to come up, of course. But , he hadn't factored in the fact of Tyyne and Uza.

"Damn you...Hurlock" Tyven spat, a deadly growl being released from deep within his chest. His arm adjusted to throw the disc, surely he wasn't actually going to throw it? He must be taunting him, testing his limits of just how goodhearted he really was on the inside. Yet...he brought his arm down in one fell swoop, laughing mockingly as did so. "TYYNE!"

It all happened so fast, Tyven rushed forward with all the speed he could muster. He didn't even care as he sped by the white haired monster, he had friends to protect. He refused to let Tyyne and Uza be harmed because of him. Hurlock had intended to give him a choice, by leaving himself open. Would he let his friends perish and attack him? Or would he save them. To Tyven, however, it was no decision at all. Because they were children, they still had things to live for. Tyyne wanted to scream, scream as the spinning disc came right at her like a mad bull. Yet...she found her view covered by blue instead. It...It was Tyven! How come he didn't attack the king? He should of attacked him!

"Apologies Tyyne, that was never going to happen. You're my friend, after all." Those words hit her hard, Tyven was supposed to hate her. She had abandoned him, even when Hinata had spent months out in the field looking for him. She had disagreed, called her an idiot for trying to search for him. Called Tyven a lost cause, frowned disapprovingly when Hinata came back empty-handed once more with tears rolling down her face. How wrong was she? She should have been there, comforting Hinata and telling her to never give up on finding her best friend. When had she become so blind to her teammate? Sure they were an odd team, with one member being so powerful that he could complete any mission by himself with brute force alone. But he was still a teammate. How had she missed his almost invisible smiles around the campfire? They were there, just the very slightest upturns of his lips. She guessed now, they might have been some of the best times of his life.

"THEY'RE CHILDREN!" She heard Tyven scream, anger so clearly present in his voice that it was alarming. She had never heard him so angry before, not even in their most heated arguments. But now, red and green sparks flew out from where Tyven stood. She could just make out that...he was holding the disc-blade. Oh god...it was mere millimeters from cutting into his face, even when he held it at such a distance. The spark came from the meeting of the Ki that surrounded Tyven's hands to the Ki that made up the spinning disc. But...there was that mocking laugh again. The laughing eventually died down to little more than an arrogant smirk. Albeit, his soulless white eyes held an air of confusion.

"Why should that matter to you, the self proclaimed wielder of the Dirty Star. The man who's killed eight trillion innocent people, more than double of your average Samadorian." the white haired demon teased, seemingly finding some sick fun out of this whole situation. It was disgusting, the way he smiled at Tyven as if he knew all answers. It was as if was tempting her friend to let the blade hit them, just so he could see the reaction. "You've killed millions of children...if not billions, Brat. You killed your father on a hospital planet dedicated to helping sick orphans, and then blew the whole planet up afterwar-" Hurlock spoke, deadly gleam in his eye and recurring smirk between his slowly spoken words

"-SHUT UP!" Tyven screamed, taking each and every member of the battlefield by surprise. Not because of his words...but because of his actions. He was crying, fresh tears rolling down from his right eye. His left seemed incapable of repeating this emotion. Even Naruto froze at the scene, because never before had Tyven even shown a drop of emotion to anybody outside of Hinata and Kakashi. But this?This was new. "SHUT UP!" he screamed again, despite that no words had been said after his previous outburst. His body quaked and trembled, tears falling heavily out of his right eye. Even as he held onto the disc-blade that threatened to cut him to ribbons. How badly did his memories haunt him? How many tortured screams of death had he heard in his lifetime? How long had they effected him? A thought occurred to Hinata at this moment. He spent four years...in isolation. Alone with nothing but his thoughts and memories. A pang of guilt stabbed at her, as she was sure it was for almost every other being present. Had he suffered through all that pain intentionally? Had he let his memories flood him once more? He was so...fragile. Sealed up behind all that power, intelligence and pride. Layers upon layers of protection, insurance even. Keeping him from facing the ugly truth of his unwilling actions. Yet, in this one moment all those barriers had been broken. For the whole world to see, none the less. Tyyne had breached his power and intelligence with her declaration of friendship, and now Hurlock had broken his pride by bringing up the actions of his past. How broken had he been all this time? His eyes were locked downwards, not even bothering to look up at the former king. Even as his powerful muscles barely managed to hold the spinning disc-blade in place. The red bubble surrounding Hinata and Naruto faded, sinking back into the ground and returning to its precious energy to its owner.

"T-tyven?" Hinata stuttered, for the first time in years, as she looked to him. She wanted to help him, he needed her help. He was broken both on the outside and inside. But knowing him, he would refuse.

"Just...get those two our of here" his voice was barely a whisper, his right eye clouded and looking at nothing in particular. So his left eye must be nothing but a mere illusion, as it still held the same icy glare as before.

"B-But..." She tried, hoping beyond hope that he would accept her help. After all, he had just accepted her into his life mere moments ago. He had let her so close, yet still refused her help.

"JUST GO!" He shouted, his body trembling from the mere fact that he had just even raised his voice at her. It was the first time since they had ever even known each other that he had been angry with her, even on his worst days he was always quiet and respectful around her. Not to others, but to her at least.

"J-Just...go, find somewhere safe." He added, once again his vice was little more than a sorrowful whisper against the summer air. She wanted to help him despite his screams and protests, and she would if Hurlock wasn't standing mere meters away looking terribly amused, but now wasn't the time. But what of when the shaken Tyyne and Uza were safe? What would she do then? She had to take it one step at a time, just like Naruto would. Because goddess knew if she thought to much into she would find herself petrified to the spot. Tyven's shaking eventually came to a halt as he rebuilt his walls, layering on his Pride, then his intelligence, then his power. All on top of the small child that cried for his mother endlessly, the very same child and mother that haunted his dreams every night. He cut ties with his emotions once more, his battlefield persona coming back in full force. He would not let this Monster her his friends nor himself again, his mind was racing once more. Thinking only of his vengeance and his hate, his anger. He would crush Hurlock, throw him into the wind like the trash he was. Act on instinct alone...even let his anger free if he had to.

"I'm sorry...Mother"

But for the first time in his life, he didn't predict everything with pinpoint accuracy. He made a mistake, a fatal miscalculation of his opponent. Because...never before had Hinata heard Tyven scream, let alone in agony...

oOo

Tyyne... Not much else I can say to that. Oh, in case any of you are wandering how her name is said it's Tea-In. Okay so hopefully over Friday, Saturday and Sunday will post a chapter each day and hopefully finish the main plot by the end of the week. Tomorrow will be a massive chapter not only in terms of size, but also importance. Not going to say much more than that, but you'll love it. I promise. Okay, to cheer you guys up, who wants to hear some good news? Well, the commission for Larven Dedorian is done. IT'S AWESOME. Nuff' said. Alyrella will be next and the finally, With the help of the ever faithful Rose The Daughter of a Demon, i have decided to have him wearing his Akatsuki style Durlakken robe in his commission. Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	35. 35: You'll never have to be Alone again

This...this is something I've waited two years for, something I've worked on for even longer than that. i can assure you, it's a chapter that has genuinely had a deep impact on me. As i hope it does with you, the readers. Okay, here's some music for you:

Part one/two: Sadness and Sorrow - Naruto OST or Loneliness - Naruto Shippuden OST or Guren - Naruto Shippuden OST.

Part three: Samidare - Naruto Shippuden OST, Tragic - Naruto Shippuden OST, Despair - Naruto Shippuden OST

***WARNING*** Part four (the moment i've waited so long for) of the chapter must be listened to with: Companions - Naruto Shippuden OST. If you don't have access to this song, i would highly suggest you read this chapter at a later time when you do have access to listen to this song. Seriously.

oOo

Never before had Hinata even hear Tyven scream...she had barely ever even hear him raise his voice. Even then, it had only been in mock Anger at Tyyne. He wasn't the type to pull a lot of attention to his own suffering by screaming or howling. He preferred to just...lock it all up, pretend as if there was nothing in the entire universe that could even bring a wince to his features. Despite how broken he was. But now, now it seemed as if even he couldn't contain it any longer. She hoped it was just because his emotions were a bit more out in the open right now, and he had only sustained a minor hit. Even then, it wasn't a scream of fear, nor was it a scream of Anger. It was something else...something much more sinister and heart-wrenching.

It was a scream of Agony

She wished beyond hope it was something simply, or shockingly painful at least. But somewhere deep inside of her, her subconscious reminded her that Tyven would never scream in pain unless something had pushed him over his limits. She had never even witnessed his limits either, she had no idea how far he could truly go. But she knew that today, he had surely tested his limits. Which meant something was wrong...she didn't want something to be wrong. She just wished it could all go back to the way it was, to a time when she would spent most nights gazing up at the stars in wander with her best friend sitting idly next to her. She never cared that he was different, or that he had a violent attitude. Because it didn't affect her, nor her friends. On top of that, for the first time in her life she was able to relax. She could sit back, and just be herself. Like her mother would of wanted her to. A lot of the time, a thought would occur to her. A thought that often remained in her head for the longest periods of time. It was the fact that, on the inside, there wasn't even a difference between her and Tyven. They had both lost their mothers at a young age, albeit she couldn't remember much about her Mother while he could remember everything there was to know about his, their fathers both treated them like dirt most of the time, once again more so on Tyven's part, they both had siblings that seemingly wouldn't care if they were to suddenly vanish the next day, just like Teegan probably didn't care when Tyven did vanish. Yeah...on the inside, he was just an exaggerated version of herself. Except she chose to lock herself away in solitude, while he locked himself away to escape the wrath of his father. But even with all this...she hadn't been there for him. Even now, where was she? Fooling herself into thinking she was protecting Uza and Tyyne? They didn't need her help, Naruto was there to look after them. What was she really doing? Hiding amongst the rubble fearing for her own safety while Tyven stood defiant against the Former King of the Samadorian Empire? Sure Tyven was a Samadorian, the literal legends of the battlefields. But he was also Tyven...her best friend. He was even potentially more to her now, now that she had truly witnessed the broken, innocent child underneath his mature and angry facade. He needed somebody back in his life, somebody he could look forward to seeing to. Somebody who he didn't have to lock himself away from. Somebody who would care for him for once, somebody who he could talk to, confide in even. Somebody to replace his Mother. She doubt she could ever fill a void so large...but she would try. Now though, Tyven needed her: weather he admitted it or not. So the very moment Naruto turned his head, she bolted from their hiding place. So swiftly and so delicately that Naruto didn't even notice her presence leaver. Or maybe, he had heard the screams as well. Because they were still going on. A bloodcurdling howl of pure agony ripping through the air like a hot knife to butter. Yet...when she finally arrived back to the battlefield, she froze. Complete horror taking over her features as tears almost immediately began to well up in her eyes. It was their key difference. She would cry, he would get furious. She would close herself off to the world, he would attack it relentlessly. She would shiver and tremble in the darkness of her room, he would slaughter anybody who looked at him wrong. He was Vengeance, she was misery. He showed his scars to the world, daring them to try and come closer to him. She hid her scars from the world, begging that they don't notice her. Now though, she ran to his side. She was desperate, she had to help him. Shje wouldn't let him suffer alone like this anymore.

His emotions were cut off, just as Hinata and Naruto left his presence. He couldn't allow for them to come into any more danger, it was a burden that was his alone to shoulder. This man had torn his family, his life, apart. Gone was his supportive father, lost to a vengeance which he blamed his very own son for. His Brother abandoned him, blaming him for her death. His Sister needed somebody to be with her, a role he took upon himself. Even then, he watched as this man in front of him turned her into a killer. Watched as she destroyed her first planet, watched as she killed trillions over the years.

"I'm Sorry...mother" He begged for his forgiveness. Because he had promised her to not fall into the viscous cycle of revenge and hate. Look where he was now...Hating his very own existence. Hating the existence of the man in front of him, hating his Brother, Hating his Father. Hating everyone who had ever looked down upon him like he was trash. It was a promise long broken, and an apology three hundred years to late. But he had a fight to win now, and he was finally on the right side for once. Maybe he was still fighting for his own personal reasons, but he was also fighting for others. He was fighting to protect Hinata, to protect the leaf village. Even those who still looked at him like some sort of Monster...he was fighting to protect them. Even if his heart will filled with hate, he would still see this through to the end. He would not let Hinata's friends get hurt, no matter what. His hand gripped the spinning disc-blade that big tighter. He was in a tricky situation, no matter how he looked at it. Trying to steady his breathing, he began to fill his muscles with Ki. Ready to move the moment he let go. The king couldn't do much while this disc-blade was active, he knew that much. It was a mysterious attack, something that, by Ki logic, shouldn't be physically possible. Because Ki wasn't a physical object, or , at least, not naturally. It could become glass like, as the spinning disc-blade is, but it required enormous amount of delicate Ki control. Something only the members of the Athene clan could ever achieve. Even he wasn't particularly sure how it worked, possibly he was spinning it so fast it simply acted as a solid. Then again, even that only bordered on the fringes of making sense. Damn it all, he didn't have time to ponder the inner workings of the Barracuda Razor. His breathing was still heavy on his chest, possibly some internal damage to his lungs. Nothing time wouldn't heal. But there was still the proposition of the crazy-powerful king who still stood with his hand extended outwards. Now was the time, he had to do it now. Save himself being stuck in this situation for far longer than he desired to be. Sadly, he only had once choice. To jump back and dodge out of the way. It was a complex maneuver, especially when you had a Barracuda Razor charging at you like a mad bull...

Oh boy did he make a mistake. For once, he had miscalculated and not been able to fix it fast enough. Who had suspected the former king of the Samadorian Empire would be able to push the spinning disc-blade? He certainly hadn't. But...it wasn't like there was anyway he was going to get up from this one. At least, not this time around. Still...he hadn't expect it to hurt so much. Nor had he expected his original reaction would be to scream in pain. But then again, when did Samadorians ever truly get to feel pain? Very rarely. It was almost comedic...his brother would be laughing in shame of how slow he had been now. Because this wouldn't of even been a problem for him, a simple step out of the way. But he wasn't his brother, of course. He had to wander, would his brother even care if he was gone? Probably not. He had tried his best though, right? Yeah, but it wasn't good enough was it? Never was, never had been. He had moved backwards quick enough, launching himself backwards with the Ki built up in his lower legs. It had all gone to plan, like it always did. At least, until he felt the spinning disc-blade collide with his shoulder. How could the former king even push that thing any faster? Had...had he been outsmarted? No, he couldn't of been right? He could see the way the king's chest had heaved repeatedly. He had been as tired and exhausted as he had, so then...how? But, it didn't really matter now did it? Although, Tyven still screamed despite how futile it all was. Maybe...he just didn't want to be left alone with his thoughts. So he cried out, begging for anybody to come to his aid. Well...almost anybody. Hinata couldn't see him like this...it would be embarrassing, shameful even. The blade ran out of energy before it could complete its jagged cut. But he had panicked again, trying to jump back further instead of twisting his body off the blade. It didn't matter now anyways, did it? Yet, as his massive body made contact with the hard dirt and soft dust, he saw a sight. A sight he would never forget. It was Hinata. Frozen to the very spot she stood upon. Damn...He should of known her keen senses would lead her to see something like this. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, her expression little but her mouth agape. But, she was as silent as the grave. Once again...how ironic. It was strange really, he would of always thought his own bleeding out would have been something more...emotional. Maybe that was just one of life's mysteries. Because he was just ashamed. He was a failure. He had failed his Sister, failed his Father, failed his Brother, Failed the Village Hidden in the Leaves, failed his Mother. Mostly though...he had failed Hinata. What a terrible friend he was. Maybe Hurlock wouldn't kill them all, but then look at all the damage he had done to the hidden leaf. Everything around him was destroyed, returned to the dust from which it had came. Even now, the Hokage's seemed to be looking down upon him in shame. Just like the failure he was...like he had always been. There was a new face up there as well now, glaring down at him. The new Hokage, Tsunade was her name? They had never even met before, yet even she seemed to be judging him now. Her stone eyes gazing upon his broken and crippled body, as if he were some mere peasant among kings. What kind of friend couldn't even get back up? He couldn't even stand up for her now, he was to exhausted. Not to mention the lack of blood. It was to bright. A day such as this shouldn't be so bright. It should be dark, miserable, filled with rain and hinted with thunder. It should be bitterly cold, chilling even the likes of a Samadorian to the bone. If only to commentate all his failures, to mock him for all his bitter defeats. But he didn't even have the power to make that a reality anymore...even that had been stripped away from him. Like some title, or rank. Now, he barely even had the power to move a muscle. Despite it all, he still wished for the old days. Days so long ago, they were just a blur. Many years before he had met Hinata. Many years since he had found this planet, which had become his home. Many years before he had even destroyed his first planet, or lost his eye. Subconsciously, he let the yellow Ki slip from in front of his left eye. It wasn't like he needed to pretend his problems didn't exist anymore, anyways. Many years before he had even locked himself up in his room, surrounded by nothing but memories of his most precious person. It had been eight years after his Birth, specifically. His father cared for him, his big brother was his idol, and his little Sister would copy his every action. Most importantly, his Mother was still there. He could still feel her gentle hugs at night, and her beaming smile when he woke up. Now that he thought about it...he couldn't remember just exactly what she looked like. The tattoo on his back was only from memory, nothing more. He never did look at a picture of her, because he thought she would never leave him. Even after, he refused. Maybe that was the moment when his sadness had began to change to hate. Maybe even before that. Thinking about all his hate only led him back to his problem. His problem being the woman who had pulled him from the darkness. His shining light, you could say. He had been drowning in all his hatred, anger raging behind his yellow orbs. Because, not matter where he looked, he found that others had somebody there for them. Even in the enemies of the Samadorian Empire. Even when he floated above a planet devoid of hope, they always had somebody to rely on. But then...why didn't he? Why was he different? Why did they blame him for everything, instead of helping him through his troubles? Even in the very empire he pledged loyalty to, people had somebody there with them. There was Alyrella and Larven, together since they had been born. Never once leaving eachother's side. Even Hurlock had somebody, and that only fueled his anger more. But...when he had lost everything for the second time, she had reached out to him. She had offered him a place to sleep, offered to feed him, clothe him even. At first, this only made him more weary of her presence. But, as time passed by, he realized that finally, after three hundred years, he had somebody. At least...at least it had been fun while it had lasted. He wasn't meant to be happy, that much he knew. He was paying for his sins, paying the debt for all the lives he had taken. Maybe...in the end it was fair. But then, what of Hinata? She didn't deserve to see him like this. She had done nothing wrong, done no evil in her life. She was innocent. Innocent...it was a word he had never even used until he had found her, even then he never used the word to describe anything else. She was the purest white, trimmed with the brightest golden. While he was the bloodiest red, dotted with the malevolent black. Maybe some people referred to the Samadorians as gods and goddesses...but if there one thing he could be sure of, it was that: Hinata Hyuga was a goddess in Human form. There was no other way he could describe her. She was his polar opposite, yet his best friend. He would certainly miss her, she would be somebody he would never, ever, forget. Engraved into his memory in a perfect image of beauty, innocence and power. He didn't even flinch when the pale green light illuminated his face...

"I'm Sorry...Hinata."

"Tyven..." A gentle voice, serene in nature and calming in tone. It reminded him of...Hinata. "Tyven..." The rest of this new voice's sentence was lost to him, seemingly fading to a gentle silence. He felt arms wrap around his chest from behind, a head place in the crook of his shoulder. Her hands were...warm, soft and soothing. They made him feel safe. Like there was somebody out there who really did care for him, like somebody...loved him. A gentle kiss to the back of his neck, right on top of the tattoo with his Mother's name. "I'm sorry I had to leave you so early..." He could feel a slight dampness on his shoulder, where this newcomer's head rested. She...she was crying. "I promise, from now on, I'll always be with you, forever" She added, her serene voice barely a whisper behind his closed eyes. "But...you can't give up yet." She began once more, holding him tighter in her mother's embrace. "Hinata needs you..." her serene voice added. But...he had failed her. He had failed everyone. "No more doubts..." she added, seemingly sensing his despair. "You were alone..." a sob escaped her, her body trembling against his muscular back "but...at least she found you." she stated, grasping onto him tighter once more. "You'll never have to be alone again Tyven..." She explained. It was his wish, his one desire from the cruel and harsh world that surrounded him. He began to feel light, as if weight were suddenly removed from his shoulders. "Isn't that something worth living for?" she asked, never once moving her head. It...was. It was something he would do anything for, it was something he begged the gods to give him a chance for. He felt more weight leave his being. Her arms clutched at nothing as the warrior faded to little more than blue petals. Finally...he was at peace. Yet, she grabbed as many as she could. Holding them tightly against her chest. "Goodbye...my child. I'll always love you..."

oOo

Two Years...feels good, real good. I...I can't think of much else to say to that. I guess i could give you some news, okay. The Alyrella Commission has been fully payed for, and i'm getting the first Tyven Durlakken one done now. I've got two days to finish this story off, luckily on the weekend. Oh and MONDAY is a very special day indeed, and you'll see why when i post a certain something on Monday. Don't forget to Review! It helps, i swear!


	36. 36: A broken promise

Well, this is surely going to be a very good chapter. I can assure you that.

Music: part one: Mystogan's theme - Fairy Tail OST or Anger Naruto Shippuden OST (preferably Mystogan's theme)

*WARNING* I would highly recommend Tragic - Naruto shippuden OST or Sadness and Sorrow - Naruto OST or Way of the Ninja (guts to never give up) Naruto Shippuden OST for part two. Seriously, it will make it so much better.

oOo

"Tyven..." A gentle voice, once more filed his mind. "Get up" It spoke to him, seemingly urging him to do something "PLEASE!" It was _Her_ pained screams that made his eyes shoot open. One anger filled yellow orb, and one cold, seemingly dead, eye. He didn't even have to think this time around. Now, it was all instinct. Even when she collapsed to one knee in front of him, he caught her. Albeit with one arm, but he was there none the less. But there was...something about her. Something off. Something that didn't feel right. His pupil narrowed, returning to little more than a dot as he looked down at her. It took him a few moments, but his senses eventually figured it out for him. She...reeked. Of _HIS _Ki. She had taken a Barracuda Blast for him... _That means...That means...That means... _His mind went blank, veins bulging in ever corner of his broken and bloodied body. His pupil all but disappeared, vanishing into the sea of yellow that surrounded it. His fangs gritted together, his whole body shaking violently. A deep, deathly growl emerged from his chest. So dark, so filled with hate that it even made the former king recoil in fear.

"YOU HURT HER!"

The defenses came tumbling down, shattered in the wake of his anger.

All those years of locking himself up alone, all the years of pain caused by his father and brother, all the lives he had taken as a result of it. Even the many hours he had spent screaming for his 'mommy' while holding her corpse. It all came crashing in on him. Like a planet to a Dirty Star. He was mad...he was enraged. He didn't care anymore. Damn the leaf village to hell, Damn the Samadorian Empire to hell, Damn the whole universe to hell. Hurlock Havor had hurt his most precious person, for the second time in his life. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his logic laid broken and bleeding. Plans had gone out of the window, any sense of logical thinking was gone. Hurlock Havor was going to pay!

Cracks surrounded them instantly, the ground once again braking and reforming. Pebbles came first, lifted skywards and defying the rules that supposedly held them on the planet's surface. His Anger had broken, there was no stopping him now. Soon, even larger chunks of ground began to lift from the surface. Huge chunks of Earth were ripped from their planetary grave, floating skywards like some form of deadly Omen to the fallen King. But there was a difference this time, there was one key and vital difference that even made Hurlock Havor tremble in fear of the blue haired warrior.

Dancing between the rocks was: Orange Ki

Gone was the blood red Ki that symbolized his anger, now it was replaced by something far more deadly. Something far more...violent. The whole planet seemed to shake, trembling under the force of this blue haired warrior and his deadly glare. Energy danced and sparked around the whole village, jumping from one location to another while never crossing its own path. His body twitched violently, each and ever muscle contracting and then going loose at a panicking speed. His head Twitched upwards, showing the universe the true meaning of rage. It was only momentarily, before it son fell once more. In a mere moment, a single passage of time, something new happened. Something that signified his greatest fear, something that showed Hurlock Havor the error of his ways.

"_If you push someone to much, eventually they'll snap, Hurlock" She told him, her orange eyes peering down with a half cast judgment. As if they were seeing as if the message was really absorbed. It was a long way down from her massive height, down to his tiny frame. But she was his god-mother, after all. Even if she was a queen, Kora Dedorian always found time for her family. "Do you understand?" She asked, her power-rich voice acting like gold dust to his ears._

"_Yeah!" The child cheered, seemingly far to Eager to get on with training than learn a valuable life lesson. She grunted, this child. So snappishly devious, yet so far from ever being worthy of the title of 'king'. All he wanted to do was train, become stronger. It was a good motivational drive, but he lacked ability. The likes of Aveen Durlakken and her very own daughter were far above him, both much more fit for the title of ruler of the Samadorian Empire. She hoped he didn't become king, he would make a mockery of it. She was sure on that point._

"If you push someone to much...eventually they'll snap" He repeated, his body shaking as he stumbled backwards from the scene in front of him. What...what had he done? Larven Dedorian, Alyrella Athene, and now Tyven Durlakken. All pushed far beyond their limits by his clumsy mistakes. Both of the Reavers snapped...just like Tyven. Fire began to spread around the blue haired brat and his beloved friend, covering the seemingly in-flammable ground with it's deadly touch, It only brought up more memories. Memories of Larven Dedorian, memories of Alyrella Athene.

Memories of Super Samadorians.

An explosion of power, usually caused by emotion. An ability that, supposedly, all Samadorians possessed. A power to tap into their past, bring up the power that lay dormant from the ancients themselves. The fire began to form, change shape and grow. It was a strange color, an almost golden Orange. Yet, it didn't burn. Because, at its very core, it was raw power, it was seemingly uncontrollable and vastly more powerful. It was the ultimate power. It was a warning, dedicated to any foolish enough to test his limits. Another Hiss sounded out, like the one caused by Tyven's Apocalypse No Jutsu, telling him that something else had pieced the atmosphere. But it was lost to him now, the information swallowed up in a ocean of fear. Soon, the golden orange fire began to shrink back to it's source. It was being controlled, twisted and formed by Tyven's hate and anger. The ultimate semblance to his power, to be able to control the fires of hate. But it was at that moment a second change happened. The Blue color of the warrior's hair seemingly sapped out from existence, replaced by something that only set in stone what he already knew. His hair exploded into a fiery orange glow, on top of that a second change occurred. His veins began to pulse with the same energy, glowing along with his hair with the same fiery orange tint. It was a strange sight, one that even a Samadorian would only ever witness once. The lines flowed and curved all over his body, only reinforcing his anger a third time over. It looked freakish, yet gave off a deadly air. The almighty power that flowed through his veins was visible, all the hate and anger finally brought to the fire retreated more, moving up towards their source. Hurlock Havor remained, paralyzed with fear. This time, it seemed like there was no way out. Like this was his final, and third, ever witness of the usually cataclysmic event that symbolized the Ascension. It probably was. He couldn't banish Tyven from an Empire that he himself wanted no part in. There was nothing stopping him now. Was this Aveen's revenge? Had she planned this all along? She was certainly intelligent enough to...but. She wouldn't put anybody through as much torment for her own personal sake. No. This was Tyven's revenge. Revenge in the name of a Legendary warrior.

A bright flash of light. Before Hurlock could even react, he found himself surrounded by the fiery Orange glow. His only useful fist was raised, the glove surrounding it contorted to match the anger of the man in front of him. They were mere millimeters apart. How could he move so fast? Then again, the two times he had witnessed this Ascension were much more...explosive. Tearing Solar Systems apart with their power, shoving the flames of hate in place of feeding off them like Tyven did. This was bad...very, very bad. He needed a way out, some form of escape.

A building leading onto the main road of the village exploded, a white haired being being launched through both it and several other buildings behind it. Tyven wasn't relying on his strength anymore, he was using speed now. His punches, while still being more powerful than his previous, were quick and precise. Yet, at the same time, they were filled with rage. His anger seemingly seeping from him at every corner. Another building, much further down the road, exploded in orange light. _He _walked out, seemingly taking his time with the fight. Tyven was making a mockery of him, glaring at the white haired being as he strode down the road. Hurlock's left hand twitched slightly, he had just found his one opportunity. His one escape rout. His stance altered as his left hand was raised, turning to his side to make the hand more accurate. The arm began to glow with a deadly green aura once more, sparks even discharging into the planet below him. Whatever it was, it was going to be massive.

"Barracuda Blast!" The green energy exploded from his hand, instantly dwarfing him in size. It was like a tailed Beast bomb, unrestrained and controlled. A full power Barracuda Blast. The very one he used to destroy planets. Although, this time his target wasn't a planet. It was that damned brat Tyven Durlakken! The blast decimated the road, tearing the front of most of the buildings surrounding the road. Yet, his one yellow eye seemed so deathly calm as the blast approached. What was he going to do this time? He didn't even stop to think about that this time, he just simple chased after his attack. If he could just get out of the village, and then back to his pod he would be fine. Tyven couldn't keep up with him then, no way. He came to a grinding halt. The outer wall and gate exploded in the green Ki, decimating a large chunk of it with his power. But it was what that was left over that made him halt. Tyven remained. The very same cold look in his eyes. They seemed empty...as if he wasn't really even glaring at him anymore. As if he were on auto-pilot. As if an attack powerful enough to pierce a planet and destroy its core hadn't even effected him.

This was it then. There was no other way out for him. He could try going up, but he would only be caught by the Orange haired warrior's far superior speed. There was no chance of him getting around, for the exact same reason. He was using speed. Somewhere, most likely deep inside his subconscious, the logical part of his brain was still calling the shots. He hadn't completely lost control. Another tap, created by his boots upon the hard ground. The fire spread out around him once more, letting go on its embrace. There it was. That cold, seemingly lifeless yellow eye. It didn't hold the anger anymore. It was broken. The one thing holding back all his anger had been broken. The thinnest, yet most powerful barrier was gone, thrown into the wind like some low class warrior. The Anger was on the outside now. Taking shape in the flames that surrounded him in a deathly embrace. Hurlock panicked, lost control. The slowly dwindling sun was blocked out. The sky turned a evil, panicked pale green. Over and over, one moment it was a fleeting display of orange and pink, the next it was a dark and seething evil. Barracuda Blast after Barracuda Blast, it didn't even seem to faze him anymore. Tyven simply walked through them like they were mere sheets of paper. Even his useless arm didn't seem effected by the blasts. It didn't even budge from his side. Another blast. Once again, no effect. Tap. Tap. Tap. He came ever closer, that same defiant look on his scarred features. Another Barracuda Blast. This time, he stopped it dead in its tracks. A mere flick of the wrist sent the blast skyward, as if it were some mere Ki blast. Not the legendary Barracuda blast. The legendarily powerful blast exploded somewhere far above the planet, temporarily blinding the warriors and ninja alike. The tapping stopped. Eventually, he opened his eyes once more. There was no sight of him. It was at that moment Hurlock realized something. There was a weight on his back. He froze, fear paralyzing him once more.

"Did you really think I would let you get away with hurting the people I love?" A question, posed to him in a seemingly emotionless voice. Yet a voice that was power-rich. Just like Kora. Just like Aveen. Just like Alyrella. Just like Larven. But it was also tainted with rage. Just bordering its limits, corrupting the edges. Another flash of light. A splitting pain in his chest. His vision was blurry.

"_If you push someone to much, eventually they'll snap, Hurlock." _

"if you push someone to much, eventually they'll snap, Hurlock" Tyven announced. How ironic. A good choice of words, if anything. The white haired monster let his head drop slightly. So...there was the cause of his pain. A fist, surrounded by golden-orange flames, embedded through the center of his chest. Right through his heart, no doubt. What a fool he had been. Maybe...maybe he deserved this. Deserved to die at the hands of the one who he had caused so much pain to. The child who's mother he'd murdered, the child who's family he'd split up, the child who's sister he'd turned into a murderer. The child who he left alone to drown in his own hate and anger, expecting how to bow down to him all the same. Maybe he should apologize to Kora for being such a fool? Maybe he should apologize to the seventy trillion lives he had taken through his people? Maybe he should apologize to Aveen for being so jealous? Maybe...he should apologize to Tyven for ruining his life? Yeah...It was the least he could do now. Tyven had done nothing wrong, he deserved none of his pain and suffering, that was something he could see clearly now. A small, almost insignificant, smile graced his features. At least he could make the right decision for once in his life.

"My apologies Tyven, Aveen, Durlakken of the...Hidden Leaf Village..."

A soft thud echoed through the deadly silent village, maybe...he could see Kora again.

Their eyes met, his broken and shattered willpower pouring from his yellow eye in a dull flow. Said eye, however, was wide open. Almost painfully so. He took a step towards her, she took one away. The action, at first, confused every Ninja on the scene. Tyven had won, should she not be happy.? Crying with joy? But she knew better. She knew what those fiery orange flames, and the brilliant orange hair, meant. It was his build up of supercharged Ki, so powerful that it even had to store itself in his hair which gave it its magnificent glow. But it was also the sum of all of his emotions. Piled together to form his ultimate power. It was all his evil, all the most dark and sinister acts he had ever done, crammed into those flames of hate. She could see it in his eyes. They didn't carry all the pain, the suffering, the blood lust. Instead they were cold, seemingly emotionless. He took another step forward, she took one back. She was beginning to see understanding on their faces now as a deadly thick tension began to build in the air. The man who was managing, just barely, to take steps towards her was not Tyven Durlakken, formally of the hidden leaf village. He was, to his every nature, Tyven Durlakken, wielder of the Dirty Star and destroyer of worlds. His mere presence seemed as evil as the man who laid dying on the ground with a small smile on his face. His mouth hung open slightly, most likely due to the utter exhaustion that overtook his body. Yet she could see his fangs, stained red with the blood the poured almost freely from his mouth. His face even had specs of his own blood on him. He was a warrior. Not even Samadorian. A crack ringed out, his eyes finally screwing shut from the noise. She knew what it was, but by the goddess she didn't want to think about it. She just wanted Tyven back. Despite the crack, he stepped forward once more. She took another step back. Yet...this time her back met a wall. She had crossed the whole street, backing away from the ever approaching warrior. The warrior who held the man she called her best friend in his dark, cold and seething grasp. Even now, he rang true of a warrior. His clothes were ripped, exposing, to her at least, a chest full of scars and wounds. She could even see fresh ones mixed in there as well, blood still oozing lightly from them. His black Ninja pants, ripped to shreds around his knees only revealed more scars, and more open wounds which seemed naught to bother him. But her lilac eyes landed on a few items. Items left almost completely undamaged. A pair of crisp white boots, a single not-so-white glove and one that stil held its crisp white color. The only surviving remnants of his Samadorian heritage. Yet, the least damaged part of anything on his body. Everything that symbolized him as as a Ninja, everything that symbolized him as somebody who belonged among the people of the hidden leaf, was ripped or destroyed. All except the headband, still tied tightly around his forehead. The one last semblance of his humanity. The one thing that didn't turn him into a coldhearted monster, like he had previously been. His one hand came to his mouth, his bloodied red index finger slipping into his brace of fangs just slightly. He bit down, fangs grabbing at the very tips of the glove's index finger. He yanked his head and hand opposite direction, an act which took far to much energy than for her liking. He looked exhausted afterwords, his head falling causing his glowing orange bangs to cover his eyes temporarily as his chest heaved almost violently, desperately trying to fill his body with fresh oxygen. He coughed, sounding so very sickly as blood once again spewed from his mouth temporarily. He didn't even try to hide his shame at how low he was now. As if he didn't care anymore. She wanted to desperately run to his aid, pump every ounce of Ki and Chakra she had into fixing his complex and muscular body. But she couldn't. Not when he was like this. Not when all he had left was an undying hate and an empty void of vengeance. Sasuke looked petrified right now, his eyes even dampening at the scene. He was witnessing what he could of become. He was witnessing the very void left behind by vengeance. His heart was empty, he had nowhere left to go. Yet he was unsatisfied. His mother had died in his arms because of the man who laid dead or dying a few meters away, he had been forced to kill his father by the man, watched as the man turned his brother against him, watched as he twisted and manipulated his innocent little sister into becoming a coldblooded murderer. Like the man had done to himself. Yet...when he finally achieved his revenge, it wasn't enough. He felt empty, hollow inside. Because nothing could undone the scars anymore. His mother was gone, his father was gone. His brother still hated him with every ounce of his being. His Sister had already killed millions if not trillions in her wake. Slaughtering anyone in sight for years on end, while his cold eyes grew steadily more cold each passing day. They would grow angrier, colder, build up more fury. It took three hundred years for it all to brake. Three hundred years and this was what he was left with? Nothing. Not a drop of emotion, not a drop of dignity. Everything he had ever done had led to this point, all for nothing. Revenge was a cold mistress. Yet one he, and all the other Samadorians, served faithfully. Driving him mad with anger, leading him to hurt people who were completely innocent of the crimes he knowingly accused them of. He had watched a planet explode so many times, that it became boring to him. It became something so common, he thought of it no different than he did breathing. He had sent deathly glares to the other children who avoided him, he had sat by himself alone in the room his mother once owned. Surrounded by everything she had left behind. Books. That was all he had of her. Books that lasted a life time, ones that he read over and over. Picking every piece of knowledge he could, beginning to assess every little detail. He was smarter, more instinctive than the other children. He began to change, looking at everything like it was numerical data. The one difference between him and the previous owner of those books. He became cold, colder than any other around him. He learned of legends before they were even told to other children. He knew of the legendary pair Alyrella Athene and Larven Dedorian years before others of his age did. He learned about Jayden Dedorian, the man who had started it all, long before the others had. He had seen all the violence, read about all the horrible deeds done by his ancestors long before the others. He had forcefully taken away his own innocence. Stripping himself of it to further progress him towards his goal. She knew now that maybe revenge was just a part of it. Maybe he had been searching for a way to see her again. This, had been his final solution. His intelligence surpassing everything and everyone around him by a mile. Never before had Hinata been intimidated by his height. But now, he loomed over her with the deadly glow. Yet...the glow faded as his hand reached up towards her face. His hair returned to its natural Blue color, just as his hand met her cheek. It was soft. The only un-scarred part of his body, always cloaked in a crisp white shield. It was almost gentle, large and somewhat clumsy but gentle none the less. She leaned into his touch, the warm sensation of his natural body heat warming her body comfortably. But she could also feel how weak it was, a slight trembling in its features signifying the effort and energy he was using it keep it there. She could also see how pale it was, far paler than the rest of his already pale skin. Almost the same color as his previous glove. Because she doubted this part of his body had ever even seen the sunlight. His hand fell, she remained pinned to the spot as the dripping of blood from his mouth constantly broke the silence. Another crack, this time his eyes went wide. As if it had caused unbearable pain within him. There was also outer effects. New found blood pooled in his mouth, falling freely over lip and down his chin. She tried to move, but his hand gripped her shoulder the moment she tried. He was still powerful enough to hold in place, despite how she tried to move. Eventually, her movements slowed before they came to a stop all together. It was then...it was then Tyven had done something he hadn't done for over three hundred years. He smiled. His lips turning upwards and his eyes crinkling closed. It looked foreign, but handsome. Smiling suited him, even now when he was so broken and beaten. His hand moved upwards once more, cupping her cheek lightly.

"I'm...Sorry Hinata..." He managed, smiling despite another crack. Tears welled up in her eyes as his hand fell again. She felt as petrified as Sasuke. She didn't know what to do, how to handle the situation. She couldn't pull anything from personal experience.

"W-Wha?" She managed, just barely. It was like a whisper, something those just a few feet couldn't even hear. They saw the movement of her mouth, yet nothing came out. Like a strangled cry. But he didn't seem phased by her words. As if they had no effect on his pattern of events. He leaned in slightly, his massive mane of blue spike shifting as he brought his head down. He placed what she could only describe as a gentle kiss upon her forehead. Yet it was light, so weak and flimsy. Like the action alone cost him enough energy to wipe him out for a day. More tears welled in her eyes when he pulled away, back to where he had been previously. This time, she could even make out tears in his previously cold and dead eyes. A slight glistening upon the surface of his eyes soon turned to a single tear from each socket, his body trembling almost violently. "...but I'm going to have to...brake our...promise" He barely manged once more, in what could only be described as a whisper compared to his loud, overpowering and demanding voice.

"W-What...D-Do you m-mean?" She replied, resigned to be frozen stiff to his actions and words. Lacking any form of knowledge in what to do. She hadn't lived as long, only seventeen years had passed her by. She couldn't gain the experience in her time. Experience her best friend, who outranked her by over three hundred human years, had in spades. Her mind was pulled from its temporary stupor when she heard a sob, she looked. His fangs were bitten into his lip and his chest heaved and bounced as the silent sobs escaped him. They soon came to halt, at least his sobs did. Tears, almost freely, fell from his formally cold yellow eyes. Now...they seemed almost regretful, burning away all his sins and hatred before her very eyes.

"I-I w-won't be a-able to...protect y-you any more H-Hinata" He spoke once more, his tone scaling done to the point where only she could ever hope of hearing him. But her eyes went wide with his words, new found tears springing to life. _He couldn't be talking about...no, please don't be... _she begged in her mind, the seemingly only functioning part of her body at the moment. He smiled again, through the tears of both pain and sadness. One of his fangs, unstained by the blood in his mouth, just peering over his lip ever so slightly. Once again, it was a handsome feature. "Don't...worry a-about me, I c-could never b-be redeemed." He spoke, her eyes going wide. She wanted to refuse his claims, scream it in his face that he was wrong, slap him silly until he realized that she had already forgiven him, the universe had already forgiven him. Right? But she still found herself petrified, her body locked up in fear. "M-Maybe...I'll m-meet M-Mother again..." He managed, his towering body wavering. The message was brutally clear. He body went rigid as he began to fall. She wanted to catch him, she screamed for her body to do something, anything! But...she was petrified to the spot, Tears falling so freely down her face as her best friend fell from his pedestal of pride and power. Her lip trembled in both fear and sadness. Why him?! He had no part in his actions. From the very day he had been born, he had been twisted and manipulated. It wasn't his fault! After everything he had been through, after all the suffering he had been forced to endure. After all _they_ had been through. Was this his so-called freedom? Was this really the only way? It only fed the cycle of suffering. It was the thud of his head against the wall that finally broke her transfixed state. His arm, still hung around her shoulders, held him up. It only took her a moment, but in that one moment it all became so terribly clear to her. She had lost her best friend. He was gone, he had given the ultimate sacrifice not only for her, but the entire leaf village.

"TYVEN!" She screamed, her arms instantly wrapping around his frame as her head found itself in the nook of his shoulder. Not even the slightest twitch of movement, yet he was still warm. She could still feel the blood pulsing through his veins. Her body sank against the wall, cradling the giant man as she came to the floor. His mane of blue spikes was as still as they grave, blown only by the slight breeze. "T-Tyven..." she whispered, grabbing handfuls of his hair as she cried into his shoulder. Her whole body shook when he didn't even reply, she could of done something. Anything! She could of pumped all of her Ki and life force into him, at least that way he would of lived. He didn't deserve this! After everything he had been through, this was his reward? She could of done so many things...She could of fought alongside him. She could of...she could of...she could of done anything! This couldn't be it! Once again, she found herself wishing the sky was black, that today would rain and thunder. So that it would wash away the blood, wash away all his unknowing sins. He...he didn't deserve this...

It was on that moment, the lowest moment of her entire life, that a hand was placed on her shoulder. A hand she would never forget, a hand that would remain with her for the rest of her life. A gloved hand.

oOo

Tyven Durlakken...wow. Reading this over and over again really reminded me of when i originally wrote the plan for all this just over two years ago now. I...I can't think of much more to write now. Well, I did just get a Commission set up for Tyven. hope that cheers you guys up a bit. Don't forget to review! It helps, i swear!


	37. Finale: My shining light in the darkenss

So here it is...the final chapter. An epilogue as well as something special will be up tomorrow as well. Also, this chapter is incredibly long. Possibly about five or six normal chapters in length.

Music: Part one/two - Naruto Shippuden OST setting sun

Part three Mystogan's theme - Fairy Tail OST or Gerie (Peins theme) Naruto shippuden OST

Part four onwards: Homecoming - Naruto Shippuden OST

**WARNING** Final part i would highly suggest: Naruto Shippuden OST Byakuya or Hinata's theme.

oOo

A hand on her shoulder. An audible gasp from every ninja around her. But she didn't even bother to look up this time. It just didn't seem right to take away her gaze from her fallen friend. But the hand was gloved, and quite large.

"Everything is going to be okay" The voice didn't match the emotion this newcomer was trying to display. Even so, the voice was power-rich. As if it could command an entire nation, and lead it to prosperity. It was feminine, yet deep. Commanding almost. But it also had the same harsh undertones that Tyven's voice did. Undertones that suggested a life of war, death and despair. How could she say that? Her best friend was dying in her arms, and she was saying everything was going to be okay? Was she stupid? Was she trying to put hope where there was none? A grunt from much further away, a significantly deeper voice this time. A lot higher up as well, as if it was somebody sitting on a low roof of a building. A second hand grabbed at her chin. She panicked at first, because of how harsh this newcomer seemed to be. Yet, when she forcefully moved her head to look this newcomer in the eyes, all she could do was gasp. She...she was beautiful. Scarlet red hair framed her face in a massive array of spikes that seemingly had no order to them, it was wild, seemingly untamed. Yet, held mystery to her. As if it was hiding a world full of new discoveries from her. Moving down, she met piercing, seemingly powerful, red eyes. They seemed to ebb of power, further adding to the air of mystery this woman gave off. Her brows were lowered slightly, in a half concerned glare. There was a tattoo on her forehead, a symbol she could only place as the Kaji for 'blood'. Once again, it was tattooed in a blood red color, blending in with the rest of the red that seemed to surround this woman and her past. There was a very, very slight frown upon her lips. As if she was mildly inconvenienced at the moment, something 'troublesome' as Shikamaru would say. Her neck was covered in a black spandex, similar to the one Tyven had worn when he first arrived here all those years ago. She also made not of a scar trailing down the side of her head, just missing her left ear. Moving down further, she made note that her spandex under-suit had no sleeves meaning that her almost sickly pale arms were exposed, showing off more tattoos on her arms. Made up of symbols she couldn't read. Once again, adding to the air of mystery that enveloped the woman like fog. Although, they did little to cover up the scars on the toned muscles. She wore a black and gold armor plate, a golden symbol of something she could only guess was an Eagle on the front of her armor. Hanging off her shoulders was a cape, royal red in color and flaying out slightly on the ground around her due to her crouched position. Moving downwards, she found the woman wore skintight spandex pants, leading into crisp white boots. It was feminine, but not overly showy. As if she didn't particularly care for how good or bad she looked. But it wasn't until she looked at her legs once more that she realized just who this woman was. On her left leg were knives, daggers and Kunai. The whole outer of her leg was covered with them, going down to the brim of her boots. She had to guess there was, at least, fifty of them. On her right hip were two Katana, curved slightly more at the end than usual.

Her name...was Alyrella.

Alyrella Athene, the legendary wielder of the Tenkarran eyes and Queen of the Samadorian Empire. Alyrella's muscles seemingly relaxed when realization dawned on the dark purple haired girl, as if some wave of relief had suddenly washed over her. "I can fix Tyven" She said slowly, gently pointing at the body held in her arms. She made no sudden movements, she couldn't afford for this girl to panic. After all, she was the girl Tyven had taught Ki control to. Any sudden movements on this girl's part could cause Tyven even more damage. Her right hand moved up from the girls shoulder, wiping away a stray tear. Maybe they were tears of joy, or sadness. She couldn't particularly tell. It took a little while, but the girl's hold on Tyven eventually subsided. Seemingly able to find trust in her. Alyrella, once again, offered her hand to the girl. Pulling her and Tyven up with her as she stood. How could Alyrella carry Tyven as if he weighed nothing? It was a question that only seemed to pop up briefly at the back of her mind, before vanishing again into the dull ringing of her head. Alyrella was tall, possibly about seven inches taller than Tyven. But she was lean, her body curving gently in a figure that would make Ino or Sakura jealous for a life time. Although, she doubted Ino nor Sakura would ever show anything but the up most respect for the woman. Only because of just who she was.

"Larven?" Alyrella called over her shoulder, that same grunt answering her. She seemed to smile every time she heard that voice. It occurred to her then, she hadn't even seen this other person. Almost every ninja followed the noise to it's origin, and almost every Ninja gasped at what they saw. He...he was giant, seemingly dwarfing any being they had ever seen before. He even stood possibly a whole half a foot taller than Alyrella. Yet he hadn't made a sound beyond a grunt. His eyes were a brilliant, fiery orange. The same color as Tyven's flames of hate. A scar crossed over his left eye and another over his left cheek. But he didn't ebb of the same hate Tyven did, in fact, he didn't seem to ebb of any emotion at all. His brow was lowered slightly and a small frown on his lips, looking almost bored with the whole ordeal. But his hair was what really caught everyone's attention. It was golden blonde, the exact same color as Naruto's hair. One spike fell over his forehead, while the rest went back in arching hedgehog like mane of spikes. It was short, not overly extravagant like Alyrella's or Tyven's. He was muscly as well, like Tyven. A black and gold chest plate covered his Torso, with a blood red depiction of a tiger on his chest. Then there was the giant sword on his back, almost as long as he was tall. It was seemingly broken into three pieces, attached between them with brown metal discs. A purple trim adorned the blade, with a small inscription on the hilt which she couldn't read. How had nobody noticed him? He was almost as tall as some of the still standing buildings around them. His pants were the same color as his eyes, possibly sharing the same liking for orange that Naruto did. Yet they were somewhat baggy, with a blue obi sash tied around his thigh. And, of course, there was his boots and gloves. The only difference being a blue trim on the top of the gloves and boots. Although, he didn't even seem to be bothered by their sudden notice of him. He just simply gazed at Alyrella, waiting for her to speak. "Can you help these people clear up while we go get Tyven fixed up?" Alyrella asked. Hinata could of swore she could see a light blush on the cheeks of the Queen, if only momentarily. He nodded once, before turning on heel and striding towards the nearest pile of rubble. His cape swayed behind him momentarily, his sword shifting slightly with the moment. Her gazed turned back to the queen, the setting sun hovering behind her head. Once again, the only word that sprung to mind was: Beautiful. A hand was, once again, placed on her shoulder. "I also want to have a little talk with you, 'hon" the Queen spoke, smallest of smiles edging at her lips. Once again, she made note of just how young both Alyrella and Larven looked. They didn't even look a day over seventeen. Although, as Tyven had told her, they were almost seven hundred years old. It did occur to her that seven hundred, in Samadorian years, wasn't even twenty years old in Human years. So they were young, probably the youngest ever leaders of the Samadorian Empire ever. And the most powerful. Naruto seemed on edge all of a sudden, as did Hinata, when the crisp white stars began to form in the Queen's eyes.

"Hey! Whadda' think you're doing?!" Naruto near shouted, although most of the other ninja had already scattered off to help clear up the mess. Naruto knew about her eyes, Tyven had once told him about Tella Shedarrah. He didn't like his friend being so close to them like that. A small chuckle from the queen.

"No worries 'hon, I'm simply using my eyes to take Tyven here to a hospital where he can be treated" She said confidently, but Naruto, and Hinata, seemed disbelieving of her claim. He hadn't even budged in near fifteen minuets, and he had been bleeding out for almost four hours. "Don't worry" She said once more, shifting her eyes downwards slightly to draw attention to the man she carried so effortlessly with one arm. "I've been injured just as bad and been out of hospital within the hour, I've even died several times, but they always manage to bring 'em back to life" her informal tone seemed to do the trick, along with her small smirk that left one fang poking over her lip. It was a smirk that could cause a serious nosebleed epidemic, if used to it's full force.

"O-Okay...But promise me you'll bring him back!" Naruto compromised. Alyrella smirked once more, managing to look almost motherly in that respect. Alyrella winked, nodding her head slightly as she did so.

"'course, 'hon. I promise nothing will come of Tyven." She proclaimed, once again referring to them as 'hon' in a way that seemed to mature for her young and elegant features. With his final nod, the trio disappeared before his eyes. Tyven better come back safe, or he was personally going to go to the afterlife and drag him back by force! Hinata needed him now, more than ever before.

Before she could even blink, Hinata found herself in an all to familiar place. Their abandoned training ground. One shattered wooden pole, and two others remained firmly implanted into the ground. Standing tall despite the years of abuse they received from not only her, but also almost every other ninja that passed through the hidden leaf. The place where she had gained her best friend, and lost him. A few broken trees to her left, and an almost completely shattered boulder to her right. Memories would have coming flooding back, where it not for the hand on her shoulder that seemed to pin her to reality for the time being. Looking to the queen, who still stood with a hand on her shoulder, she noticed the absence of her best friend from her grip. She panicked, realizing the he wasn't in her sight. Although, her only reply was a light chuckle from the staggeringly tall woman.

"Don't worry, 'hon" she spoke, the formality complete gone from her voice. "Tyven's in hospital right now, getting fixed up" The queen explained, her red cloak blowing in the summer breeze. Hinata also noted how the sky had cleared up finally, and that the sun was near to setting. It was a beautiful scene, one that seemed to temporarily take the queen's breath away when she looked over to it. A small smile even managed to grace her somewhat serious features. "Been' many years since I saw a sunset" she commented absentmindedly, her red eyes peering across the Horizon in awe. She noted that, despite all their shortcomings, Samadorians could truly appreciate the more simple things in life. Because this was the exact same reaction Tyven had when he saw his first sun set, except lacking the smile the queen seem to be granted in all her mighty power. Power. It struck her then, it struck her just who she was standing next to. She was standing next to one of the two most powerful beings in the entire universe, and the most powerful woman in the universe at that. A hand was once again thrown over her shoulders, the giant woman leading her to sit down against a tree nearby. "So what's the name?" the queen asked, tucking her hands into her mane of spikes at the back and resting her head against the tree. An almost perfect picture of relaxation.

"H-Hinata" She mumbled, knowing her acute ears could pick up her mumbles. The warrior queen let out a content sigh, looking up towards the sky. Making her red eyes glimmer somewhat in the evening sun.

"Hinata" The queen said, running the name against her tongue. "I like that name.." She summarized, a small smirk coming to her features as she looked down at the woman who sat somewhat awkwardly and shyly at her side. Hardly the woman she had seen mere hours previously standing up to the former king of the Samadorian empire, the woman she saw then was confident and powerful. Not shy and reclusive. She wandered if she had picked the wrong Human? Glancing her eyes back towards the village, she noted that this was definitely the same person she saw when looking out from the mind of Hurlock Havor. Couldn't be anybody else, after all, who else could Tyven trust so much? "You know, Hinata means a loyal and honorable companion in our language." She stated, once again somewhat absentmindedly, her fangs peeking out over her lips when she smirked. Something she knew would send every male within sight into a frenzy, because she couldn't truthfully find any other words to describe the woman's features. Maybe she would say perfection, but she was sure there was something to her that not everyone found pleasing. Maybe her absolute massive height, or maybe her deadly affinity for daggers and swords. Yet the queen sighed once more, her red gaze fixated on her temporarily. Gazing at her somewhat intently, making her want to flinch away in protest of her gaze. But she didn't, maybe because the woman also gave off an air of casualness which seemed to be finally seeping into her. She had expected the woman to be...stuck up, bratty almost. Because she knew that she would most likely be like that if she had the same power the red haired beauty next to her did. Power enough to be considered tied for the most powerful being in the universe.

"So tell me, Hinata, how did you and Tyven meet?" Alyrella asked, freeing her from her thoughts of what the woman next to her could have been like. Her voice was calm, soothing almost. As if she knew just what to say and how to say it.

"W-We first met when he woke up...some of my f-friends w-were giving him a tour...a-and I was planting flowers outside w-with my team. W-We didn't speak...b-but he s-smirked at me all those y-years a-ago" Hinata managed, her stuttering words bringing her back to a time when she was just a mere Genin. She had only heard the news that a stranger in a metal pod had landed in the village, but when she had saw him. She almost felt mystified, because he looked so...different. Different from all the people around her. He carried a hatred and anger in his eyes that she had never seen before, but she felt compelled to make all that hatred go away. She had decided upon that point in time that they would become friends one day, because she knew he needed one desperately. Like Sasuke did. But it was a time when she couldn't rely on Naruto and his loveable charms, because they seemingly had no effect on the blue haired boy who had walked out of the Hokage building. Suffice to say, she was happy with the results. The red haired woman besides her smiled somewhat at her sentiment, the same familiar fang peeking over her lip as she did so. That smile, however, turned to a smirk when she mischievously nudged her in her shoulder, her eyes half lidded and looking at her with a certain glint in those red orbs of hers. Coming close to her ear she whispered.

"You like him don't you?" She asked, her whispering voice sending a barrage of red across her entire face. Her blush even reaching the tips of her hair, and her breathing become quick and agitated. The woman next to her, much to her annoyance, burst out in laughter. Clutching her sides as she snickered uncontrollably, even lolling back onto her back when she slid down the tree. To preoccupied with her laughter to care for her balance. Suffice to say, she only blushed more. Her face, she guessed, was as red as the Samadorian queen's hair right now. Maybe even more so. When the almost hysterical laughter died down, the queen now laying on the ground and peering up to her, she spoke once more. "I'll take that as a yes" the queen said, seemingly edging on braking out into new fits of laughter. She certainly hadn't expected her to be so...comical. When Tyven had described his queen to her, she had pictured her more what her mate, the other legendary Reaver, acted like. Hardly not one for making a joke, and playing a prank on somebody she barely knew. But she lightly laughed along all the same, because she found it hard to even hold a semblance of anger or frustration against the red haired woman. Although, when she looked down, she was surprised to find a light blush covering the queen's cheeks. Her eyes, which were pointed upwards to the ever shining night sky stars, seemed to be holding a question or statement in mind. One that, obviously, made the queen somewhat embarrassed. She sighed once more, pulling herself back up into a sitting position as she did so. "Taking into account Tyven's mother isn't here to have this...discussion with you, I feel as if I should explain a few things I know Tyven wont bother to" The queen suddenly spoke, causing a new formed blush to dance across her cheeks. She wasn't talking about THAT type of conversation was she? It wasn't something almost complete strangers were meant to have with each other.

"I-I think I k-know e-everything on t-that particular t-topic." She stammered, blushing once again near the roots of her hair. But the woman gave her a look that stated 'really?' and was obviously dripping with sarcasm.

"You have to remember hon, Tyven is a Samadorian...you're a human. There are going to be some...differences." She managed, all to familiar blush on her cheeks even visible in the dim light of the setting sun. Although, Alyrella just praised the gods it was her doing this talk and not Larven. Because Larven was a man of very few words, a man who found himself lacking in the explanation department at that. Bless him, but she knew it would just come down to awkward silence that had no effect on him, yet would cause anybody else to simply just bow their head in embarrassment and shame. Hinata once again made a move to avoid this topic, even taking note of the slight pet name she had already been given by the woman, but found that...she had a very, very good point.

"A-A...Okay..." She resigned herself to her self proclaimed fate, her blushing cheeks facing downwards as she suddenly found the ground much, much more interesting than looking into the red orbs that glanced upwards to her.

"Well firstly...if you guys intend to...you know...mate" She started off, her head instantly shot up. Blood rushing to it like a dog to whistle.

"W-Wha?" She asked, slightly frightened and scared of the prospect. Mating? It sounded so...Animal like. Yet the woman across from her frowned, confusion dancing across her features which were visible even among the darkening skies.

"You know? Like spending a lot of time together? Being in physical contact." Alyrella tried to explain, further confusion dancing across her face. Tyven really hadn't told this girl that much of the Samadorian world had he?

"O-oh" Hinata managed. At least she didn't mean...THAT. It was some semblance of comfort, but she also felt compelled to see where the queen was going with her explanation. It was a new mystery that she was about to uncover. Something new to learn about her best friend and world he came from.

"If you two decide to take that step, you'll realize a bond will soon begin to grow" Alyrella explained, pulling herself back up as she did so. Even when she was sat down, she still seem to almost loom over almost everyone. A bond? But, didn't that happen with every couple? "Not that type of bond" Alyrella confirmed, noticing the confusion of the Hyuga girl's face once more. "The Samadorian bond." she stated, almost as if it were the answer she was searching for. "The more time you two spend together, the closer you will become. Even the most hated enemies, in the Samadorian Empire, can become the most loving couple if they truly shared time with each other." Alyrella explained, motioning to the sky as if it represented the Samadorian Empire. So it was something more...physical. They would steadily become more and more closer to each other. "There is one big change though, at least for you, Hinata" Alyrella added, letting her gaze fall down to the woman below her. She seemed so...innocent, caring even. It was a type of person she had rarely ever come across, especially in her world.

"B-big change? The girl stammered, poking her fingers together nervously. As if she had suddenly retreated back into her shell when she found herself alone with somebody who wasn't the blonde haired boy, who looked suspiciously similar to Larven, or Tyven. She smirked again, poking the shy girl in her shoulder once more.

"You'll start to change, your DNA will began to mimic Tyven's" She said, her smirk growing into a smile at the concept. It was a concept that, initially, scared her. But the look on Alyrella's face told her that it was something precious among Samadorians, something they cherished dearly.

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata asked, knowing full well what she was entailing, but preferring to be told straight up and more bluntly. She couldn't possibly mean what she was thinking, could she? If she did, then there was so many possibilities.

"You'll become a Samadorian, Hinata"

There you go, she had said it bluntly. It still scared her, but, at least this way, she could protect her friends and the hidden leaf better as well. "You, physically, wont change much. Maybe you'll grow a little taller, or your teeth will be a little sharper. But on the inside, you'll be a full blooded Samadorian. You'll be able to move faster than before, be stronger, smarter and even see more clearly than you can now." Alyrella added, once again her smile told her that this transformation was something all Samadorians cherished. Although, she couldn't bring herself to see why. "Which also means: When you have a baby, it'll be a full blooded Samadorian" Alyrella explained, patting her stomach lightly with a kind smile on her features, She understood then. It was their one defining trait which had kept the Samadorian empire alive throughout it all. Even after they had come so close to extinction three hundred years ago, they could still survive because of the bond. It was the sole reason every single Samadorian was alive today, it was the reason Alyrella was born, the reason Larven was born, the reason Aveen was born, the reason Tyven was born. It was the reason they could even live today, no wander they seemed to cherish the idea so greatly. It was everything to them. The sole reason that they could continue on despite their hardships and mistakes. It took a while for the information to sink in. But Alyrella spied something in that moment, something that only renewed her faith in this girl. Her face was bright, seemingly filled with a happiness that came from the fact that she could further protect her friends and family with this new found power. It was the sign of a true hero. It was the sign of a warrior. Somebody who would protect their friends and stand up for what they believe in, no matter what. It was somebody even she, one of the most powerful beings to ever come into existence, would happily put her faith in. If she could, it would be somebody she would bestow her power upon. It was something she tried to be, working against all her sins of the past. At least she had a goal now. Eventually, her gaze was pulled away from the girl next to her and upwards to the Horizon over the trees. The sun was setting. It was a sight she was sure this girl was used to now, but it was something she had never even seen in near six hundred years. A content sigh escaped her, her red eyes were sparkling in the distant rays of light. If she could, she would like to live on this planet. That was something she was sure of. But she had an empire to run, didn't she?

"W-What's it like...up there?" Hinata asked, pointing upwards towards the star lit night sky. Her voice somewhat nervous. It seemed the information had finally sunk in. Alyrella looked at her for a moment, before another one of her half smiles broke out.

"Beautiful" She summarized, using the only word Hinata could use to describe the queen. "Some of things they build up there, you wouldn't even believe" She explained, looking towards Orion's Belt with her devilishly red eyes. More in particular, she looked towards the upper most star of the constellation. Pointing towards it with her gloved hand, she smiled slightly. As if remembering a more happier time in her long, war torn life. "That's where Larven's Sister, my best friend, lives. The planet has no surface, but everything is suspended in the sky using Ki energy from the planet's core." Alyrella explained, her eyes telling her she held the planet and it's people somewhere special in her seven hundred year old heart. Her gloved hand moved to another star in the constellation, the furthest most down. "That one" She began, new found smirk dancing across her features "Isn't even a star, it's a city built in space. So wide and massive that it's the size of a star, even then it's so bright and vibrant it's almost as bright as a star." She explained, looking down to the lilac gaze that was so full of wander and curiosity that it almost made her feel sorry she could never see those worlds. Because this young woman belonged here, with her people who would eventually build up over time. Maybe...someday her great ancestors could see the stars in all their glory. They sat in content for some while after, Hinata seemingly lost in all the amazement of the stars. Although the queen next to her held a very deep, almost cast down frown upon her face. She didn't simply come here just to explain the mating rituals of Samadorians and talk of the stars, there was...other news. News somewhat more grim. "Hinata" She spoke suddenly, shattering the content silence with her saddened voice. Hinata picked up on this immediately, also noting the way she felt confident to call her by her first name alone, her lilac gaze turning to the queen worriedly.

"Yes?" She asked, confusion and slight panic ebbing into her voice. Even then, there was a slight frown marring her features. The queen, however, sighed. She hated seeing such...potential go to waste. After all he had been through, she still had to take away one of his final rewards.

"Tyven must never be allowed to become a Super Samadorian."

She stated, spitting the words out like the were a deadly venom. She absolutely hated to take away such a legendary prize from a most deserving warrior...but there were some who were not just meant for that power. Tyven, being one of them. Her hands clenched and unclenched, trying to work away some of the rising anger within her. She looked over, Hinata's crestfallen gaze meeting her own red one. She was confused, confused why her best friend and possible companion couldn't reap the well earned benefits of all his troubles. "When...When Tyven was a Super Samadorian, the power inside his body was quite literally crushing his bones. It's why he passed out before he reached you, the pain was just to much for him. He's just not ready for that kind of power, and I don't think he ever will be." She explained, her voice saddened for his loss. A loss she knew that would crush his pride. Because he wasn't like her, or Larven, or Kora, or Hella. He wasn't born into such legendary power. His body was weak and frail for a Super Samadorian, even if he could walk off damage most other Samadorians couldn't. It wasn't something he couldn't eventually overcome either, his true form Super Samadorian was just to powerful for his own good. It even made her feel worse because...it wasn't even that much. It was a power her body felt during relaxation, a power she had lived with all her life. From the very moment she was born, she had been greatly more powerful than Tyven. But he had earned his first level of power, gone through all the trails and hardships to get to that point...and she had to rip it all away.

"I see..." Hinata whispered, her own voice falling to little more than a mere mumble. He had gone through all that, just to have his reward taken away. It wasn't like Naruto learning the mighty Rasengan, because it wasn't a case of responsibility. It wasn't something he could work at until it became as easy as breathing. It was a simple fact. The energy would crush his bones, grind away at them until they were mere dust. It was then Hinata felt a slight pull on her ripped ninja shirt, a gloved hand pulling it down to reveal her right shoulder.

"I'm going to mark an Athene seal on your shoulder, so you can summon me if he gets out of hand. Or even if you ever need me, hon." Alyrella explained, her right index finger glowing with yellow energy. The finger pressed lightly into her shoulders, a warm sensation ebbing into her skin under it's touch. She made a circle with her finger, although the seal itself became something much more than a simple circle. It looked like a tattoo, a Tiger surrounded by what she could see was Lotus flowers and lilies...yet they all had reddish petals on them. Similar to the mighty queen's hair. Around the neck of the tiger was a small collar, with a few symbols in ancient Samadorian upon it. Symbols she could just make out to read: 'Alyrella Athene: summon' It was a beautiful seal at that, something she wouldn't object to. "All you need to do" Alyrella continued "Is place your hand over it and pump some Ki from your hand into the seal, after that it will summon me here and then I can also return through the Seal as well." Alyrella explained, pulling her ripped ninja shirt back up with the same odd level of confidence she carried. She didn't question why the queen was going through all this trouble, but she was silently thankful either way. Finally, the queen seemed somewhat at rest and content to simply rest the last of her short visit away. Hinata hoped that maybe, someday she could return to the planet. Spend more time here, visit and experience a more simplistic way of life. Something she seemed needy to do. For now though, Hinata was content to sit with her new found Samadorian friend and enjoy the night sky with her.

The giant Samadorian hadn't even muttered a word since the pair had arrived, he had simply got on with cleaning up rubble and repairing what needed to be done. People could simply pass him by as easily as if he were a normal sized human who didn't carry around a fifteen ton sword, because he was just so...neutral. His gaze wasn't judging, nor particularly inviting. But one would only feel threatened by his immense height and power in they found themselves caught in his gaze, a gaze made even more intimidating by his fiery orange eyes and black orbs within said eye. But then, he also showed a natural kindness which didn't reflect upon his stotic and unmoving features. A child had lost their teddy bear in the rubble? He would locate within seconds and retrieve it, without even a word or expression. Never once asking for praise or thanks, in fact most of the time he would simply walk off back to what he was doing before they could thank him. Even then he served a further purpose by instantly dematerializing any rubble that the citizens deemed useless. It was as if he just wanted to escape the limelight for a moment, and just let the world pass him by. Let others order him around, do all the menial tasks he probably found comfort in doing. It was a sentiment Kakashi often found himself enjoying, because sometimes, he to liked to simply rest and back and take orders, do the menial things others didn't bother with. Sometimes even his team joined him on this sentiment, simply taking up a few D rank mission for the week to keep themselves occupied and the money flowing in. To this extent, Kakashi approached the giant man dressed in the royal garb copied perfectly by his mate and queen. He offered his hand to shake, leaving a temporarily stunned and confused Samadorian for just the briefest of moments before his somewhat larger hand enclosed his and shook lightly. The man, however muscle and toned, also didn't seem heavy and cumbersome. His muscles were perfectly toned, suited to a skilled warrior, not some over powered brute.

"Kakashi, Sakumo, Hatake of the hidden leaf" Kakashi introduced himself, using his full name and title, earning a nod from the giant Samadorian

"Larven, Athene, Dedorian of the Susaaro and Ten Paths" the giant Dedorian clan member nodded his head as he shook his hand, his almost fluffy blonde hedgehog like spikes shifting slightly as he nodded. An...extravagant title at that, one owners would normally pronounce with smugness and pride. Although this man pronounced them simply, as if he didn't care what people called him. But also, respectfully. He didn't pronounce his title like it was so important, he pronounced it like it was a simple add-on to his name. To this, Kakashi had to smile. Like few others before him, he was noticing the more...subtle things about the giant alien that removed him from the stereotype of fear and intimidation, and into a more humble and modest category. Between the two men, fell a comfortable silence as they worked. Clearing up the aftermath of a noble victory won in the name of something good and honorable. If Kakashi was honest, a quarter of the village and part of its wall was a very small price to pay for a victory like this. Because, they could of so easily lost everything they had ever known. But because of both Tyven and Hinata's bravery, they still owned almost everything hey had beforehand, spare from a few houses and somewhat unimportant buildings and shops. Although the silence became somewhat loud when they came to a certain spot, a spot marking the very edge of the main road through the village. It was decimated, the ground all lowered a few feet after being vaporized by the pale green Ki of the former king.

"My apologies" the king said, his orange gaze sweeping over the damage. It wasn't much by Samadorian standards, but it was certainly devastating to the people of this village. Almost every single shop or building had been severely damaged. The fronts of them ripped off completely, some buildings were left just piles of rubble. A light chuckle escaped the masked ninja beside him, a man who barely even came above his waist.

"None-sense" he waved his hand lightly, indicating a group of civilians working to clean up the rubble and ensure structures were safe. "We've suffered far worse than this before, the will of fire keeps us going" Kakashi stated simply, as if the damage was menial and insignificant. But Larven could only blink once or twice in confusion, were these not the main source of trade and income for this village? And what was this so-called will of fire?

"Will of...fire?" Larven asked, his deep voice seemingly echoing and attracting a few neutral glances from the villagers. Once again, the masked ninja smiled pleasantly. It was a calm smile, one that could brighten up a room easily. One that would most likely be remembered by his descendants.

"The will to protect the village, to protect their friends and family. It was the very same will that brought Tyven his victory of Hurlock Havor" Kakashi explained, waving lightly to the villagers who waved back at him happily. Larven...had never quite seen people so...unaffected by the partial destruction of their livelihood before. It was...inspiring. For the time being, a comfortable silence fell between the pair once more.

It was when the king and queen finally met back together, new found companions joining their sides, that the main event truly kicked off. Tyven's return. Crowds of villagers and ninja alike gathered, all seemingly sensing the new found event of the night. The king took his reclusive stance a few paces behind the group, crossing his arms over his chest and remaining ever silent. The queen, however, raised her wrist to her chest and pulled the hem of her glove back slightly. A blue light flickering from her wrist, more advanced technology that seemed to amaze the villagers and ninja alike. That blue light eventually formed into something, or more rightly someone, Hinata found herself recognizing almost instantly. Hella Shedarrah, hair flowing down to her waist in long spikes that curled around her waist and shoulders. Her hair, although the others couldn't distinguish, would have been a vibrant green and her eyes a crimson red. Although, the somewhat serious demeanor the woman had crumbled upon seeing the red haired beauty on the other end. An almost feverish grin took over her face as she waved almost forcefully, her whole body swaying with the motion.

"Hey mom!" The green haired girl yelled out, her crisp clear voice seemingly coming from the wrist of the queen. Her mother. The adopted child of Larven and Alyrella, she had been told by the queen. Alyrella, on the other hand, smiled almost softly at the green haired warrior. It seemed she held a special place in her adopted-mothers heart.

"Hey, Hel-Hel, Would you mind telling me Tyven's status?" The queen asked, red eyes dancing over the hologram. Said woman in the hologram looked around, turning half way around and seemingly catching sight of the crowd of Ninja and civilians alike. As if her attention had suddenly been lost on her Mother.

"Wow..." she sounded almost breathless, her eyes going wide as they scanned the crowd. Hinata noted how her eyes lingered on Naruto for a short while, before almost embarrassingly moving on at a much quicker pace. "They really do look like us!" She almost cheered. If only for a moment before waved at the crowed, her whole body swaying with the motion of her arm as a happy grin came to her face. "Heya! The name's Hella!" The woman called out, the informality in her voice becoming strikingly apparent. She received an array of kind nods and smiles in return, except of course from one knuckle head ninja. Naruto waved back at her, almost as powerful as her own wave.

"Heya! I'm Naruto!" He chirped, in a way only Naruto could. His bright blue eyes dancing in kindness and companionship. The very same traits that made him so compelling and likeable. Hella, despite her seemingly confidant attitude, found herself looking to the floor and poking her fingers together with a small smile. Hinata could also make out a deep blush coming across her cheeks. Never before had she even considered a Samadorian to be so...lovesick. It might have been the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Although, it also reminded herself of how she used to be towards the future Hokage. She also saw a motherly happiness coming to the red haired beauty, her head nodding slightly. One of her vast array of red spikes moved away from her face temporarily, revealing the scar running down the side of her head. Maybe somebody like Ino or Sakura would of thought it ruined her breathtaking beauty, but she thought it added to her. It gave her further personality, not that she needed it, and also fit in with her legendary reputation.

"Hmph...he waved at me!" Hella whispered to herself, a small smile gracing her embarrassed features. Although, it wasn't long until Alyrella soon began to lose patience with her daughter.

"Hella.." she near growled. Hella near jumped in her hologram, a shiver going up her spine at the light scolding in her mother's voice.

"Oh right!" she called out, her previous fear seemingly gone in wake of realization. She went off the hologram for a second, as a few muffled words were spoken behind the thin veil of technology. Soon, Hella returned. She seemed to be absentmindedly looking at some kind of device, most likely storing Tyven's medical history. "Tyven, Aveen Durlakken, the second child of Aveen, Senya, Durlakken. Officially pronounced missing in action four years ago. Supposedly, Hurlock Havor was the only one to know his location." She spoke to herself as she entered the hologram again, most likely not realizing she was speaking his medical history out-loud. "Two thousand, seven hundred and thirty three completed missions, two failed missions." She grimaced at this little tidbit. Realization struck Hinata then, those where the missions he had completed under the rule of Hurlock Havor. Those were how many planets he had destroyed in his wake. Those were the homes of all the innocent lives he had taken. Hella used her finger on the device, rolling it down the edge of the object. "Okay, Tyven Durlakken offcially admitted and cleared for Hospital. You can come pick him up now, Mother" Hella proclaimed, small smirk edging over her lips making a fang creep out. It was the exact same smirk her adopted mother held. Hinata hadn't heard any mention of the queen acting as a form of transportation, but they seemed so close she guessed that most words didn't need to be spoken between the pair anymore. Alyrella nodded simply, pulling her glove back up. She looked to Hinata, a small smirk coming to her features.

"I'll make sure he's okay, don't worry 'hon." She answered her unspoken question. She really was very intuitive, being able to read others so easily. It was almost scary how easily she could read people, even trained ninja. Maybe it was her eyes. She tried to keep herself occupied, she really did. But Alyrella seemed to be taking her time, and her pacing back forth was only causing more irritation than anything else. A light tap of boots echoed through her ears suddenly, it was a tap she had gotten so very used to. A tap she could always identify as Samadorian boots. She span around instantly. It wasn't Tyven, but...

It was Atricha, the infamous sister to Tyven.

She looked a bit disheveled after being transported from who knows where, but by the gods...she was more breathtaking than Hinata had ever pictured. She was known throughout the whole empire for her devilish beauty, but now that only reinforced her statement. Her hair struck her first. It was...amazing. It came all the way down to her ankle in long, overarching spikes that curled at the end. It was even more breathtaking than Alyrella, far more so. It was a very deep blue, almost purple in color. Then there was her eyes, which in place of taking one's breath away would leave them in a gasp. They were a brilliant yellow, but, in place of dots, were slits. Like Naruto had activated his nine tails cloak. Or more specifically, as if she were Orochimaru. Their eyes looked exactly the same as one another, the only difference she could spot between them was the fact Atricha's eyes seemed a few shades brighter than the snake tamer's. She didn't seem to flaunt her beauty either, because she wore no make up and didn't particularly bother to dress accordingly like Ino or Sakura would. Her outfit was standard, giving her the title of her rank. A black and gold chest-plate, with a full spandex suit under it. Her arms were covered, as were her legs, in the skintight suit. It left little to the imagination, but even when she walked she didn't purposefully sway her hips or sway her hair. But she seemed...different, on a first glance. There was something that didn't seem right about her. It took Hinata a while, but she eventually noticed just what it was that made her so different. She was grinning, wide enough to even put Naruto to shame. It was infectious upon first sight, Hinata even found her lips turning upwards slightly despite her worried and panicked condition. Her strides were purposeful, almost completely ignoring her ever silent king spare from a cheery wave which was returned with a nod, even so much as covering a whole meter due to her height. She wasn't particularly tall, at least not by Samadorian standards. She was only about an inch taller than Tyven, which still put her far above Humans. It was always a blur when around Atricha, as it seems, because she soon found herself shaking the hand of the warrior.

"'Names Atricha, I presume you're my new Sister? I've always wanted one!" She practically cheered, speaking a mile a minuet and not even caring about what exactly came out of her mouth. She just seemed to have a vague social direction, and would aimlessly wander in said direction. Suffice to say, being already titled as 'Atricha's new sister' sent the poor Hyuga girl blushing up to her roots.

"H-Hinana.." She managed just barely, stumbling and tripping over her words pathetically. Although, that seemed like something that would become common around this woman and her hyper fast, and obnoxiously loud, speaking patterns.

"N'aww look at you guys!" Atricha squeaked, her voice was deep like Alyrella's but she still managed to pull off the excited squeal surprisingly well. "Your all so tiny and cute! Especially you!" Within a flash she was gone, leaving in her wake a stuttering and embarrassed Hinata Hyuga, and already striding over to somebody else in the group of ninja. It was Kiba.

"W-what?!" He looked terrified when Atricha practically stormed over to him and instantly started pulling on his cheeks. She looked so focused, so interested it was almost creepy. As to why she took a sudden interest is Kiba, Hinata would never know. Maybe it was his fangs.

"And you even have a puppy!" She chirped once more. It was really the wrong word used to describe a dog like Akamaru. A dog that was almost bigger than Atricha herself, on it's hind legs. Although, she seemed to be more gentle with Akamaru than Kiba, who looked like he'd just been slapped silly. Akamaru seemed to be in doggy-heaven, Atricha scratching behind his ear while rubbing his sides. "So what's ya' name?!" She chirped, continuing her petting of Akamaru with all the joy one would normally have from suddenly becoming rich. It was a pleasing sentiment, to see somebody who could always be so happy. Hinata guessed Atricha could simply walk around a hospital once, and leave it like it was an amusement park.

"'Names Kiba Inuzuka!" Kiba announced, sticking a thumb to his chest confidently. Atricha's eyes perked up at his name, seemingly liking the sound of it. "And this here" he motioned to Akamaru "Is Akamaru, the wing-man" He announced proudly, as if it had rehearsed it a million times over. Knowing Kiba and his pride, he probably had.

"Hhmph, Atricha Durlakken. But you already know that, if my big bro' has had anything to say" She mentioned her Brother so casually, as if he rolled of her tongue with ease. Then again, she guessed that she had already had her reunion with her Brother from wherever it was she came. "You know.." she began up once more. Her voice was husky almost, and she licked her lips as she took a pause. "How about you be a gentleman and show me around bit after this is all done, you might even get a reward for being so...generous" It was hard to hear her words, but she caught her half lidded eyes and husky tone. Not to mention the way she slung one arm over Kiba's shoulders and put another one on his chest, practically undressing him on the spot. Suffice to say, Kiba looked like he was in Man-heaven. A nosebleed and screech, that sounded oddly reminiscent of Shizune, Kiba was laying on the floor, grinning like an idiot. She also made a note on how almost every other male ninja was currently glaring furiously at the 'poor' Inuzuka. Atricha soon burst out into laughter, and Hinata made another note to watch out for her pranks.

Another light tap of boots alerted her senses. This time though, tears almost instantly sprang to her eyes. it...it was Tyven! He looked fresh, his wounds gone. His armor struck her first, black with a golden dragon spiraling up and around it like his Durlakken cloak. His left arm was in a sling, although that seemed to be the only thing that even indicated any damage had ever been done it him. How? He...He had died in her arms...yet here he was standing, glaring right back at her teary expression. In his own way, it was him showing her his happiness to see her as well. Alyrella stood a few steps behind him, taking her place next to Larven and watching with an almost motherly air to the whole scene. A hand was placed on her shoulder, Atricha having crept up on her. She smirked almost wickedly, but at the same time it also held an air of genuine care to it.

"Go on, can't stay shy all your life" Atricha whispered, patting her on her back hard enough for her to stumble forwards. He was lost for words, instantly covering the two steps it took him to come half way between them. She seemed worried, most likely because of the seemingly emotionless facade her hard-ass of a brother was putting on. It took her a few more steps, her legs trembling forcefully, but she made it to him eventually. He waited patiently all the while, taking in her appearance. More so, taking in everyone's appearance. Naruto had changed quite a bit, his hair seemingly getting more spiky by the day. Only meaning he resembled his father more and more. Kiba wore a leather jacket, and finally put his hood down. Although, he could only guess as to why he was laying on the floor with a nose bleed. He couldn't hold it any longer. His emotionless facade cracked, shattering before their very eyes. A grin broke out on his usually serious or solemn features, once again Hinata found it suited him. His eyes even began to sparkle with new-found tears that seemed to well up in his eyes. It had been four long years, a harsh battle, and his subsequent death but he would do it all over again if it meant he could see her. Somewhere the logical part of his mind teased him at how much he had fallen, how soft he had become, but that part of his mind was currently lying in a ditch being more broken than he was a few hours ago. Finally, his resolve cracked. His right arm was instantly around her shoulders, pulling her to him with almost to much force. She didn't mind, in fact she was the opposite. Her arms were around his waist, and her head rested on his chest. It felt...good. She couldn't really think of words to describe it, they seemed to be lacking in this situation. They stayed like that for a short while, seemingly basking in each others warmth.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Tyven apologized once more, sighing when she looked up at him with that tear-stricken face hers. He'd gone and done it again, he made her cry again. He didn't like it when she cried. But he had something to say, something which, for the love of his mother, he had to say. "I was blinded by revenge...and I'm sorry for letting it consume me like that..." he trailed off eventually, the silence thick between the Samadorians and ninja alike. Sasuke found himself once more trembling. She wanted to say there was no need to apologize, but this wasn't just about her anymore, or the village. It was about something, someone, far greater. It was about his precious mother. He needed to apologize, once and for all. "I'm sorry for not telling you about my past sooner, and I'm sorry about letting you get hurt by Hurlock, I'm sorry for not being there for your chunin promotion." He continued on, quietly, and softly, apologizing for all the things he had supposedly done wrong. It was silent, allowing the giant man to speak his peace. It was something he had to do, least he live in emotional torment the rest of his life. She was his lifeline at this point, the one thing reminding him that he wasn't alone. His shining light in the unending darkness. "And finally, Hinata, I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me most" he finished...his voice trailing off to little more than a whisper. A tear landed on her nose, falling from his war torn eyes. Eyes that now didn't carry a raging inferno of hate and torment, but instead just a calm irritation. He could never be happy and smiling like Atricha, that part of him was long dead. But he could have his moments. He could have his handsome smiles, his ups and downs. At least revenge didn't consume him like a monster anymore. At least it didn't drive his actions like some benevolent god.

"Thank you...Hinata"

After a short meeting with the Hokage, the king and queen were once again standing at the gates. Unintentionally looming over everyone around them, as they always did. Atricha and Tyven opposed them, three pairs of calm eyes, and one that seemed to never dwindle in happiness.

"Are you sure, Atricha?" It was the third time Alyrella had asked this question, and her perplexed look never did once change. Even Larven had asked her once.

"Yeah!" she cracked one of her one-thousand watt grins, throwing her arm over the shoulder of her big brother "Somebody has got to keep old Hard-ass here company, besides I owe Teegan money and I really don't want to pay him back." She chirped. Although, even she was downplaying the issue massively. She was staying, leaving behind her Empire like Tyven had. Leaving behind everything that reminded her of Mother, leaving behind one brother who could care less either way, leaving behind everything she had worked hard for. It wasn't clear to see on the surface, but she would live and die for her big brother in a heartbeat. Maybe, she even loved him more than her own Mother. Alyrella was glad there was another Samadorian to keep Tyven equal company, and there was no one better than his own Sister who got on perfectly with him.

"You can always change your mind, and both you and Tyven know how to contact us if either of you ever want to return. We'll come pick you up straight away." Alyrella reinforced her statement for the third time that night. Atricha simply grinned and nodded, content with her Brother at her side. She preferred him over a stupid empire any day, anyways. "Very well, Tyven, I know Larven want's to have a personal word with you. So, for now at least, I bid you goodbye and I hope we can meet again in the future. After all, you still owe me for saving your life a second time" Tyven seem equally embarrassed as he was pleased by her words, choosing to glare at a random piece of rubble off to his side. Alyrella soon disappeared in her own overly-flashy way. Choosing to let herself fade into a bunch of red petals that were soon blown off with the wind. Only Larven remained, ever silent as always. He took one step forward, covering the space between them easily. He offered his gloved hand to shake, which Tyven happily reincorporated.

"My apologies we didn't arrive sooner, but I had faith that you could destroy Hurlock Havor by yourself" He spoke simply, his commanding voice booming like thunder around him. Tyven seemed starstruck. As if his thoughts were somewhere along the lines of a squealing fan-girl. But he soon composed himself, and nodded once.

"Always wanted to get one back on him" Tyven replied simply, massively underplaying his wrathful revenge. With that, the king soon left as well. Simply vanishing before their eyes, not bothering wirh an over flashy exit.

Lady Tsunade glared down at the man who bowed before her desk. The man who had saved Sasuke Uchiha a total of three times from revenge, with one of them saving Sasuke from Orochimaru, The third resulting in his death. On top of that he saved the village, Furthermore on top of that he had finally seen the true face of revenge. More so he was a friend of her student, Although he had once threatened her life, and a potential lover to Hinata Hyuga. Standing slightly further back was his sister, Who had only recently pledged her loyalties to her, Standing with a grin on despite the situation her brother faced. She reminded her so much of Naruto it was uncanny, Except well Naruto didn't have seven foot long blue hair. Although her gaze soon returned to the man who bowed before her. Not only had he killed trillions in his lifetime, He had also torn apart countless families. Left sole survivors to entire races. Watched as he destroyed entire planets without a second thought. Yet despite all that she...Liked him. He had a strong sense of honor and loyalty, He had turned back on his ways. He had seen the true face of his revenge, they all had that day.

"Tyven" She began, watching as his head raised. His face was morphed into a look of irritation. It was true, Almost every Samadorian had more pride than a Uchiha and Tyven was no different. This was demeaning, insulting almost. Yet he endured it, At least so he could see his friends again. Not to mention Hinata, he would do anything to ensure he was able to stay within the village. "Stand up, There's no need to bow" She explained, Watching as he eventually rose to his staggeringly tall, yet short for a Samadorian, height. He was still wearing his old headband, the crack running through it marking him as an outcast of the hidden leaf. With a smirk she passed him a new headband, Watching as a small smirk came to his face at the sight of it. If she was honest, that headband had been sitting there for almost four years. She had been willing to let him back in, even going as far as to fund some of Hinata expeditions to find him and bring him back to the village "You know, I've never met a Samadorian before you four" She added leaning back in her chair. She was, of course, referring to the four Samadorians who had been here today. Larven Dedorian of the Susaaro and Ten Paths, Alyrella Athene of the Tenkarran, Tyven Durlakken of Hidden Leaf village and Atricha the Tigress. They were a strange lot indeed, Consisting of what she would describe as the most eccentric human features. "But I would have never of guessed that an alien race would look so similar to us" She explained, Her eyes marking out the only two really inhuman features. The eyes and tail. Sure they were inhumanly tall, but many Humans had grown, both naturally and unnaturally, to be similar heights to them. Maybe none the height of Larven, but still tall.

"There aren't many like us out there" Atricha spoke up, pointing to the starry night sky out the window with her thumb, she seemed relaxed and content. "The only other race I know of died out almost four thousand years ago" She added with a sigh. Tsunade looked out said window, Looking towards the stars. More so the thousands of alien worlds that resided out there, The worlds which the pair in front of her had visited. Worlds which she would never visit. It didn't bother her as much as she thought it would.

"Well no sense in keeping you two around so I can riddle you with questions of places I'll never see..." Tsunade trailed off, amber eyes fixated on that stars outside of her window. The Hokage building itself was left practically undamaged by their fight. "By the way, Tyven and Atricha, The chunin exams are coming up soon and I expect both of you to compete, not to mention put on a good show for us Human folk" Tsunade explained, Earning another fanged smirk from both of the Samadorians who stood in front of her. They both looked positively electrified at the prospect of fighting each other. She guessed brother/sister rivalry really was universal.

Tyven looked at his sister as they walked, Still donning her black and gold armor. She looked so relaxed, more so than he had ever seen her before. Her eyes were half lidded and she looked sleepy, as if she was ready to pass out the very moment she saw a bed. No doubt she had been awake for a few days at least, most likely interrupted by the news her brother was fighting Hurlock Havor.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Brother, I expect you to train me how to turn my Ki into that chakra stuff" Atricha spoke, For once earning a somewhat soft smile from her brother. Once again, she found herself shocked by his occasional smiles. They seemed to fit him perfectly, a slight uptrun of his lips giving him a very handsome quality. Suffice to say, she looked forward to a future where she could see those smiles more often. "I'm staying the night with Kiba and his family. Neshadarrah brother!" Atricha called back, forgetting that most sane people were asleep at this hour. He smiled to himself once she had turned a corner. For the first time in almost forty eight hours, he was alone. Not emotionally, but physically. His brain could rest, let the events of the past day sink in. He wandered what Hiashi's expression would be when he barged into the Hyuga compound? He laughed at the thought as he passed by the Hyuga guards who only made a vein attempt to stop him. He didn't get his expected reaction. Hiashi sat, mere candlelight brightening the room in a gloomy glow. He didn't look quite as angry as he had expected. Tyven made a move to speak, but found himself interrupted before he could even start.

"Hinata is no longer a full member of the main household, on her own accord, and as her Father I give you my permission. I also understand your age differences, that you are technically younger than my daughter. Others will not recognize this at first, you must make sure to remind them of this fact." He said simply, not even looking up from his letter writing. He frowned as Tyven passed him by, although he did pop his head back in a moment later. He sighed, stepping fully into the room.

"I'm only ever going to say this once, but I forgive you old man. You were right to report me to the Hokage, but think a bit before you act next time" He spoke quickly, seemingly rushing his words slightly. With that said, he exited the room as quickly as he came. Hiashi sighed, it felt good to be forgiven after all these years...

Her mysterious gaze peered out the window with an intensity he had not seen before, her pupils morphed into two stars angled on their sides to achieve a ten pointed star. It was their room she sat it, still managing to look uncomfortable. The floors held a very dark blue carpet to them, the walls were a metallic silver with a few bright blue neon-like lights edging around the room, embedded into the walls to give the room its current dimly lit look. They had always liked the dim light, possibly because they could be themselves in this room. He wasn't the all powerful Dedorian warrior of legends passed, and she wasn't the mysterious Athene clan member known for her deadly gaze. They could just be Larven and Alyrella. She sat, on the edge of their bed. Still fully suited up in her armor and cape, along with her weapons still attached to her at their various locations. The room itself showed signs of their living. The bed, draped in a royal blue silk, was messy and untidy. The sheets and silk scattered across its surface from events of the night, and his consequent turning in sleep. He shifted his height slightly, bowing his head and bringing his shoulders in to fit inside the door. His sword just managing the process of fitting through the large, but not for him, doorway. Pulling the now thirty ton sword from his back he leaned it against the wall, as if it weighed nothing. But his orange gaze, while still calm and passive, was confused nature. He didn't understand this, he was struggling to connect the points. Why? Why had his mate pooled so many resources and effort into healing Tyven Durlakken? He didn't disagree, and he would of most likely done the same thing for one of his own kind. But her motivations seemed different. She looked to him with to much...emotion. He knew little of what went on inside a beings heart, his one missing cog, but even he could pick out...differences in the way she looked to Tyven. It was almost as if she were looking to Hella, or Kora, their genetic daughter. Not Tyven Durlakken. Although, he almost found himself hesitant. Because her eyes were gazing at the blue planet below with such a power that he almost felt intimidated. Of course, the moment passed as he shook his head slightly, blonde spikes swaying with the movement. Confusion erupting in him at his own actions. He shrugged though, focusing back on his main objective.

"Why do you care so much for him?" He asked, her gaze didn't even budge. Not even the slightest twitch as her tenkarran eyes scanned the planet below. Most likely learning everything there was to that world, and storing it for later use. But she heard his deep rumble alright, because who wouldn't with a voice like thunder? She sighed, her shoulders sagging and her eyes downcast. Even then, a slight frown played upon her lips.

"Because I was supposed to be there for him." she replied, slight venom filling her words. She almost growled at him, almost lashed out at the giant ninja for asking a question at such a time. But she reminded herself just who it was that was asking her this taunting question. It was Larven. He meant no harm, he couldn't understand. He had no emotions, just a perpetual connection to herself and their children. Possibly even the white haired ninja of Earth. Maybe...she wished Hella or Kora had walked into their sanctum in place of the man who rightfully shared the ownership of the small room. Because at least she could consolidate her feelings to them. He was different, he didn't feel the dark twinge of guilt, or the stab of sadness. He only felt anger, even then it was in the very worst of situations. Other times, he was like he is now he would find himself with a much different persona. Emotionless, passive and neutral. Making no judgment, and expecting none in return. The legendary Dedorian legacy. She caught his orange gaze in the reflection. Half lidded eyes greeted her back, floating high above and behind her head. They never changed. They were the one constant in her life, his calm and passive eyes. Never once did they shift or change, even when he had held a sword to the neck of the former king of the Samadorian empire. Not even when he realized that he had killed his new found father in a fit of rage, she had expected him to get angry once more. But he had just looked upon the man with the half lidded, orange eyes. Almost as if he wanted to feel guilt, but physically couldn't. Some would say he was a monster, a man who didn't even care when he killed his own father. She would reply that they had never seen the true face of a monster. Because they had never seen either of them when they were children and teenagers. His wicked grin and sick laugh, her Deadly smirk and taunting words. He once again moved his massive body, passing by her briefly until he sat on the same edge of the bed as her. Once again, finding that he pulled her from her thoughts with a simple movement. His gaze to found the blue planet far below them.

"I don't understand" He replied, his voice sounding like distant thunder once more. It was a phrase he said often around herself and their daughters. He couldn't understand a lot of their mementos, their habits. Because they were based off a trait he had long forgotten in his gaining of power. They were based off emotion. He couldn't understand why the usually confident Hella suddenly turned shy and began to blush when Naruto Uzamaki had waved back, or even now why she sat by her lonesome berating herself over a certain intelligent, blue haired warrior. She sighed, her hand sneaking around his massive shoulders as she rested her head on his left shoulder. An action that he didn't mind. He remained passive as always, the only hint that he didn't find this uncomfortable was the fact he didn't shy away.

"He's my son...Larven"

For the first time in years, Larven's eyes went wide. He even had to grip the door frame for support. Did...that mean he was his father? No, that was impossible. His only child was Kora, the child's mother was Aveen, correct?

"Does that mean..." Larven trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words at her most recent announcement. She smiled a little bit, but she shook her head slightly. His confusion was ever present, and his muscles were tensed. Then...how could she be his mother?

"When I was younger, Aveen took care of me as my foster mother, correct?" She began to explain, sensing the nod of his head slightly above hers. Aveen had taken her in, offered her a place to stay when she had none. Even if Larven had refused the very same help, saying he didn't like the idea of having parents. "When...when she was first pregnant with Tyven, she came and found me. It was when we had just got back from our last mission, she asked me if I would become the child's mother. Replace his father's DNA with my own. It was a risk, but we took it anyways." Alyrella explained, gripping her lover that much tighter. This wasn't something she even willingly admitted to him so easily. It was almost like a test.

"and there was a risk he might develop red hair, or have mastery over Ki" Larven summarized. He had calmed down once more. Entering his almost zen like state where nothing seemed to even be able to bother him. He understood now. Aveen had predicted it all. She knew Hurlock wouldn't let her, and her children, leave the empire. The only people powerful enough to do that were both himself and Alyrella. So instead, she gave her son Power enough to protect himself. Gave him the power of the all powerful Athene prodigy. It was the only thing she could of done, but she had done it flawlessly. Although, even Larven could imagine the strain on his mate. She had to leave her son behind twice, while he didn't even know that he did have a mother this whole time.

He didn't go straight to the room down the far right of the hall, Hinata's personal chambers. In place, he went almost directly left once more. He came to a bathroom, basic but flashy in it's own right. It had taken him long enough to find a moment to do this, and four years worth of building himself up for it. He was going to make a change, permanently. He noted the scissors in the corner of his view. It was time for change. He pulled hair hair from its band, reminding himself that his hair would never grow back. He grimaced when it fell all the way to his thighs in thin, wavy spikes. It resembled Neji's hair almost. That was something he would not stand for, not in a million years. So he changed it, changed it all. Spent a good hour cutting away at it, trimming the fine hairs and having them naturally form into spikes. An hour later, he liked his change. It made him feel different, more alive than ever before even. It was like he was a blank slate, ready to be re-done. With that in mind, he exited the small room and made a path directly for the personal chambers of a certain Hinata Hyuga.

If Hinata was more like Shikamaru, she probably would of complained that Tyven chose this day of them all to return to the village. A day that was so sweltering hot. Even now, she sat with just her pants and a black sleeveless shirt on. Her window was open, and a fan was blowing lightly in the corner. But she waited anxiously, she was sure she had heard Tyven slip upstairs before. It did strike her how normal it seemed for him to be in the same household as her, like he belonged here. _A home is where someone is always thinking of you _Jiraiya had proclaimed. She had always been thinking of Tyven. He had never once left her mind, always remained. Always wishing for him to come back home, to be with her as her best friend again. She had just wished he was there again. Now, he was finally back. She could hardly hold back the tears, she had never felt so happy in her life. And that was an understatement.

"Hinata?" A deep, rich voice poked through her doorway, she instantly smiled once more. It was him. It was Tyven.

"You can come in" She allowed him access, just like she had done all those years ago. She even greeted him with the same small smile. It was a smile that even brought warmth to his usually cold heart. But her heart skipped a beat when he stepped inside. He looked...wow. Handsome didn't suit it anymore. His hair was completely different in everything but color. No longer was it tied into a ponytail, nor was it particularly long. Two bangs framed either side of his face, and layered spikes rand down and across his shoulders and upper back. He even had a few loose strands falling over his forehead. It looked handsome, it suited his otherwise rugged look. It was choppy, unlike his usually well kept and, somewhat, organized hair. It suited him, by every meaning of the word. Her renewed smile only encouraged him to step further into the dim light of her room, she wouldn't even be up this late were it not for his return. I guess...this was their reunion. Come to think of it, she couldn't picture it any other way. He sat on the edge of her bed, seemingly looking ready to pass out at any moment. She couldn't even blame him there, he had been fighting for almost twenty four hours straight. Weather it had been fighting Hurlock Havor, his inner demons, or simply trying to stay alive. Although, instantly her hands were in his new mane of spikes. It was strangely well cut, something she would of expected from a barber, not Tyven. The motion of her hands seemed to relax him greatly, letting his head loll back to her touch. Soon, her hands began to examine his bangs. They resembled that of the fourth Hokage, if only a bit thicker and somewhat shorter. Once again, she found that he leaned into her touch. She noticed the new, shiny headband tied around his forehead. She had made it herself four years ago, it even had Tyven's name written in a small carving in the corner of the metal plate. It was barely visible even from her distance, but she knew he had seen it. She went to move her hand again, but this time he caught it. Holding it against his face gently, as if he didn't want to harm her. Her hands were rough, mainly due to years upon years of practicing the Gentle Fist. He liked that trait. It showed her character, put her determination out there for the world to see. It made her human. She would of retreated away into her shell if it was anyone else. But Tyven didn't seem to give into the same lust of other Humans, he simply wanted her to be there. He asked for nothing more, than for her to simply be there. Even if he was exhausted, he still wanted to stay awake...even if for just a little bit longer.

"You know..." he began, his deep voice a mere whisper as to wake the other occupants of the household. "...I never once stopped thinking about you" he stated, a new smile appearing on his features. It was a smile dedicated only to her, a smile even his mother would never see. His left hand moved up, now free from it's sling, and cupped her cheek. Once again, there was no makeup or beauty products to melt on his hand. She was natural, she didn't pamper herself up. She didn't hide behind a layer of false beauty. It was another trait he liked about her. Her own hand subconsciously came up to keep his larger one there, mimicking his position. He wasn't wearing his gloves. His hands were...soft, gentle almost. Hidden behind a protective layer for all those years. The fact he had taken them off, it meant a lot to her. More than she could describe properly with simple words. He trusted her, he even let his most sensitive areas be free to her touch. He didn't shy away, he let her in. He had accepted her. "You were my very first friend, Hinata" he stated truthfully, keeping his gaze set on her own lilac orbs. He would go through all his torment, all his agony just to meet her again. He was sure of that. Because, this time he wasn't alone. He had somebody with him.

"A-and you were the first person..to believe in me, Tyven" she repeated, a small, gentle smile gracing her features. His hand moved down slightly, moving to the back of her neck. Soon, she found herself once again pulled into a hug. This time, it was different though. There was no armor blocking them, he was brought down to her height by sitting on the bed. She could see him now, the little innocent child who cried for his mother all those years ago. Those wrapping finally came free, revealing to her what this man really was. He wasn't broken, he wasn't powerful.

He was lonely.

He needed somebody, desperately.

"Please just...don't leave" He begged, for the very first time in his life. She wanted to stay with him, give him the attention he so desperately needed. She would listen to his stories, share his dreams, help him live the life he deserved to. Help quell the pain in is heart once and for all. She pulled her head from the crook of his neck, looking him directly in his eyes. There it was, that innocence again. An innocence that had survived through it all, through all the bloodshed, through all the murder. Desperately looking for help, for something, anything, to fill the void left behind by the absence of its most precious person. For once, she acted on instinct.

"You don't have to be alone anymore, Tyven." she whispered, placing her forehead ever so gently against his. The thinnest veils between them was little more than his headband, which she slowly removed from his person. Gently placing it aside, she returned her hand to cupping his cheek ever so carefully. After all these years of suffering...he could finally be free. He could be forgiven. It was she who crossed the last barrier between them. She finally broke down his very last defense. A defense that even death itself couldn't break. Her lips just barely touched his, but it meant the world to him. She had initiated the contact, broke the final wall that kept his chained. He..he was free, in this one moment. This one valiant moment, he wasn't hindered by his past, or chained by his power. He was free, the weight of his own being finally lifted. He pushed back without a second thought, returning her bravery without a single doubt in his mind. She could of retreated away at any point, hid back in her shell. She could of built up her walls. But she didn't, she had persisted through it all. She had changed him, made him a better person because of it. Gone was anger and rage, gone was the instinctive to kill. Gone was all the hate. He wasn't alone anymore. And he would never leave her side, he would always protect her. He could promise that. Because she was his new precious person. There was no other being in existence that could compare, not even his mother. Eventually, even Tyven needed to breath. But they remained close, yellow meeting Lilac. He was exhausted, his eyes barely managing to stay open. But he still had something to say.

"Hinata?" he asked. His voice was but a mere whisper, almost to quiet for her to hear. But she hummed back her reply either way. He needed to speak his piece, he needed to get everything out in the open. There would be problems, she was sure. There would be trust issues, anger issues. But they would work through them, together. "I..." he began, even his words seemed to catch in his mouth. Yet his eyes still spoke of his undying determination to say his final words for the night. "...Love you..." She was left speechless as his eyes closed finally. After three hundred years, he could finally relax. She let his head rest in her lap, absentmindedly running her hands through his newly cut mane of spikes once more. He...loved her. She was his new precious person, she could fill the void that vengeance had filled for so long. She smiled, it was a job she was more than happy to step up to.

"I love you to, Tyven."

oOo

Wow...it's been so long. I really hope everyone enjoyed reading this. Epilogue will be up tomorrow (Monday 21st of January 2013) along with a very special chapter. There's not much else i can say. I spent almost ten hours today alone improving this and adding certain parts. I really hope you liked it. Trust me, all the fan service i have lined up will come tomorrow. But for now, i feel i should leave you with a respectful thank you and and to encourage wait for the Sequel. Which happens to be longer than this, might i add. Don't forget to Review! It helps, i swear!


	38. Epilogue:Welcome to a new, daring, world

Okay, so here is the epilogue. It's going to be funny, cute and emotional. But, i'm saving the really humors stuff for the chapter that will come after this featuring 100 facts about Tyven, Atricha and the Samadorian empire. As well as 25 facts relating to how i wrote the story. Fun times ahead people! Also, i will link you to the commissioned artwork i had done for some of the characters. in the next chapter that wil be up maybe an hour or so after this.

Music: Part 1: Hurricane suite - Naruto shippuden OST or any other tension building songs you know.

Part 2: Byakuya - Naruto Shippuden OST, Hinata's Theme - Naruto/Shippuden OST

Part 3: Byakuya - Naruto Shippuden OST, Loneliness - Naruto Shippuden OST, or sadness and sorrow - Naruto Shippuden OST.

Part 4: Byakuya - Naruto Shippuden OST, Hinata's Theme - Naruto/Shippuden OST

oOo

The tension was thick in the air. A deadly vibe that made even the elder members of the Hyuga clan remain as quiet as grave. A heated yellow glare, and a deadly lilac gaze. Ten Ten shuddered, this was something on a whole new level now. She could just picture the raging inferno around them, the deadly silence that enveloped them like a dark, brooding, cloud. It was cold, precise and efficient. They all stared in wander as the Hyuga and Durlakken squared off. The Durlakken, of course, towered over the much smaller Hyuga and stood proudly with his arm crossed over his chest. He chose to try and intimidate his rival down, sending a ten ton glare to accompany it. The Hyuga chose a more relaxed pose, the arms hanging by the side and the head angled upwards to meet the glare of the Durlakken warrior. Three hundred years of deadly precise experience, three hundred years spent on the front lines. It all came down to this. Everything he had worked for, everything he had done was piled into his furious gaze. Cracks were beginning to show on either side. Their defensive barriers were beginning to brake down. Both were in a mad rush to build the walls back up, but to no avail. The Durlakken's furious glare was destroying The Hyuga's far faster than it could be rebuilt, and the Hyuga's calm persona was doing more damage than the Durlakken could sustain. It was a war of wits and pride. Who would give in first? Who would break and crumble first? Who would lose this bout? Deadly yellow premonition, or lilac pride? Unmatched power, or unmatched skill? Both were showing sign that they were ready to crack. They had been like this for almost an hour, embraced by a deadly silence that made even the likes of Hiashi Hyuga squirm away. The Hyuga finally cracked.

"Tyven Durlakken...You stole me hair-ties" The voice was calm, choosing to go on the offensive under the pressure of the Durlakken's warrior glare. Although, the Durlakken even seemed to have a trick up his sleeve for this one. Perhaps his intelligence really did surpass them all.

"Neji Hyuga...Ten-Ten Stole your Hair-ties, I don't even use them any more" His voice was slow, speaking as if he had practiced this line a million times over. A victory smirk was present when the Hyuga glanced over at his beloved girlfriend, seemingly testing her innocence in the matter. Ten-Ten seemed to be the only one truly immune to the Hyuga's gaze.

"Nani?!" She protested, her brown orbs wide with apparent shock of suddenly having the blame placed on her shoulders "Why would I steal Neji's hair-ties?! I live a room across from him, I can just ask to borrow them!" She hissed in reply. It seemed, while the Durlakken used his power and the Hyuga used his pride, Ten-Ten preferred to use her Anger. Although, she did see a few of the elders with a palm to their face after learning as to why the Hyuga and the Durlakken had spent almost an hour glaring at each other in complete silence. Did they not know of the importance of this?

"Hmph" Tyven grunted, turning on heel. "I've got an S-rank that needs completing, I'll see you fools around" he called over his shoulder, exiting the compound with a practiced ease. Within the instant, Neji's Byakugan was activated, seemingly following the Durlakken as he exited the compound. Kiba was waiting for him, smirking as always. He didn't like to let animals in the compound. A snicker was shared between the two men, how childish. It was at that moment her brows dropped considerably, furious glare taking over his facade. Tyven had a bag worth of hair-ties in his hand. Most likely to be used for some prank or other. It seemed...the Durlakken had won again

"Damn the over-confident, egotistical, Samadorian, fool"

Tyven was a whole different person under certain circumstances. On the outside he still acted harsh to those he met, still growled at anyone who came to close who he wasn't particularly fond of. But...he was getting better, around her at least. Sometimes, when they were walking around the village, he would even go as far as to hold her hand. She never asked him to, nor did she ever explain why couples held hands, but she let him go at his own pace. He needed to re-learn all the things his hate had stripped him of. They had grown closer, much closer, just as Alyrella had said. But it was moments like these she cherished the most, moments where they were alone together. Because he didn't even try to hide under all his pride, he didn't try to hide the innocent child. He was just...himself. He found himself with his head laying on her lap again, comfortable silence enveloping them as she scanned her eyes over the cover of something she would of never expected to see. Some she she would of never expected Tyven to ever show anybody, not even Atricha.

It was a photo album.

It was large, with a worn cover and fading edges. He must of kept it somewhere safe this whole time, most likely picking it up before he left his empire behind for good. She hadn't expected it to look so...low tech. But it was precious to him, and the precious things were often the simple ones. She almost felt like she shouldn't open it, like It was something that should really be for his eyes only. He had said it was a gift, something he wanted her to have. Slowly, he decided to sit up. Taking his place next to her on the bed. Was he really letting her see this?

"T-Tyven...a-are you sure?" she managed, her hand seven trembling a bit on the cover of the large book. It was so personal to him, yet he was wanting to share it with him. For the third time since he had been back, a little over two weeks, he smiled again. The handsome smile melding with his mane of spikes. His un-gloved hand reached up to hers momentarily, covering it fully.

"'course" He said simply, even going as far as to use slang. With that said, while still covering her hand, he slowly opened the book. The first image almost immediately brought tears to her eyes. She had to wander how many hours alone he spent looking at this. It was his birth. A crisp white room, with a small window looking out into the vacuum of space. But in the center of the image was a hospital bed. A beautiful woman was lying in it, her blue hair spread out around her. She looked a lot like Kushina Uzamaki, the similarity in the photos uncanny. Tyven seemed to be taken surprise by her looks as well. Seemingly looking down to his tattoo on his lower back. Had he forgotten what she looked like? Had it been so long that even he couldn't remember. Tyven seemed to catch her train of thought. "it's been two hundred years since I last looked at this" he said simply, his free hand rubbing at his tattoo uncomfortably. He...almost looked ashamed. "Guess I'll have to get another one..." he summarized simply, his eyes downcast momentarily. She squeezed his hand, an action which he seemed to find comfort in. A small smile was gracing her features.

"Don't worry...I can't remember what my mother looks like either" she admitted, a slight redness dancing across her cheeks at the thought. But it was true, when she though of her very own mother, not a single image came to mind. Tyven frowned slightly at this, not even a single image of her mother? He wasn't quite sure how to react. For now though, he decided to continue searching through his own history. In the woman's arms was a small child, with small blue mane of spikes that seemed to flow behind the boy. It took Hinata a few moments, but she eventually realized just who she was looking at. It was Tyven. This picture had been taken almost three hundred and twenty years ago. But, even Tyven seemed to be smiling. A man she could only presume was Tyven father sat on the edge of the bed, an almost infectious grin on his features. His hair was exactly the same style Tyven had done his in for so many years. On the lap of the man was another child. He looked the most different from the four. His hair was short, a few bangs falling over his forehead. She guessed that...it was Teegan. But...even he was smiling. So wide in fact it reminded her of Naruto or Atricha. It was the perfect scene of what one would call a happy family. Not a single frown in sight, nor a single glare en tow. It was a picture Tyven must cherish dearly. For a while, they sat in simple silence gazing at the picture. It was taken long before the hidden leaf village, long before even the various great ninja wars. It even occurred to her that Tyven's parents were far older than even the sage of six paths. Possibly even Teegan was born before the legendary sage. Eventually, they moved on. The next page held a picture that looked almost exactly the same, spare from one Key difference. A baby Tyven was now cradled in the arms of his father, looking somewhat older, and a new-born Atricha was in the arms of her mother.

"Ten months after I was born, so was Atricha" Tyven explained, letting his free hand linger on the picture again. Because they were all smiling. Time passed on through the pictures, various ones of Aveen and Tyven present throughout. Although, soon the pictures seemingly came to an end. Right after a picture of the whole family standing at Tyven and Atricha's promotion to a warrior status. Tyven was eerily silent. She almost didn't want to look over to him. It felt like something personal. But he gripped her hand tightly, almost to tight. She forced herself to look over, to see the man who was so desperately broken on the inside. His fangs were biting into his lip and his eyes were wet. He was trying not to cry. "Mm-y Mother..." he began, trailing off as soon as he had started. Although her free hand came atop of his. Catching his larger hand in both of hers. The muscles seemed to relax, at least in his hand. He needed to get this out, but, once again, she didn't want to rush him. He needed to take things at his own pace. Her left hand moved up his arm, resting on the back of his neck. She pulled him closer, resting their foreheads together.

"Shh" she cooed, rubbing the seemingly constantly tense muscles of his neck. Even she wasn't sure if he was ready to finally tell somebody else about that scene of his life. "It's okay, Tyven, there is no need to rush" she whispered to him. It seemed to help somewhat. With a small smile she wiped away some of the stray tears, and planted a gentle kiss on his nose. He didn't need to rush himself for her sake. After all, she was going to be here until the very end anyways. Their ever growing bond made sure of that. She could already feel some of the changes coming on, like her height and strength. It was a nice thought, to be able to live for so many years with the person you want to be with. They could take things slow, allow time to pass them by. And she, well she could use that time to fix Tyven. She could pick up the broken pieces, fill the void once more. Eventually, he calmed down once more.

"Thank you...Hinata" His usual voice was little more than a whisper. But she replied with a small smile, the edges of her lips curling upwards. He liked it when she smiled. His hand reached back down to the book, grasping at its edges once more. There was more pictures? He seemed to catch her confusion. "I added a few more, over the weeks." He said simply, resting the side of his head against hers as he turned a few pages over. He seemed to like to leave a gap, let all his memories wash out before he began anew. The next image brought a smile to her gentle features. It was him, in his new royal class Samadorian armor. But there was a person behind him. It was Alyrella, towering over him as she did so. She had her half smile going on again, with a fang peeking just over her lip. Her hands were on Tyven's shoulders from behind. It was a very...motherly pose. It was one that suited a Queen, the woman who looked over her people. And, of course, there was that lady-killer smirk on Tyven's features. One that even made her blush by just looking at it in the picture. "The next one's my favorite of them all" Tyven whispered. He seemed genuinely happy to be able to turn the page over. She had to cover her mouth to stifle the gasp as new-found tears began to sting at her eyes.

It was a picture of them.

The very moment after Tyven had returned, just as he embraced her. His right arm was thrown over her shoulders, and both of hers were around his waist. They were both crying, and smiling. In the background stood the almost emotionless Samadorian king, with Alyrella smiling all the same by his side. It looked almost perfect, like it had been done by a professional. But judging from the angle, it had been taken by Atricha. It didn't feel right for her to be in there...alongside his mother. Did he really care that much for her? To put her alongside his precious mother?

"T-Tyven..." was about all she could managed. She felt...honored, so much so that he would even put her in this book. Right alongside his Queen, and his precious mother. His mother. His most special person, the person he had longed to see for so many years. And he had put her right next to his special person. A slight kiss on her cheek. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You deserve to be in here more than anyone, Hinata. You're my most precious person, after all."

Tsume almost shed a tear once more, almost at sight of her precious little boy, albeit she would never admit this fact. At first she was hesitant about letting a giant alien warrior into her house, yet never before had she seen her son so happy. Ever since she arrived two years ago, he had a grin which even Naruto couldn't match. Starting each and every day off with a smile, and ending it with a content sigh. This in turn made her happy. Yet there was something else which put a smile on her face when thinking about her little extended family. Atricha Durlakken. She had quickly learned that she wasn't just a simple girl who could throw up a smile, she was a caring and kind person who had been born into a dark and hate filled world, yet, despite that heritage, had manged to keep a smile on her face because she always had her brother. Once again, as it did almost every morning, the scene before her brought her back to a conversation she had with her 'daughter' only a few months after she had took up residence in the Inuzuka compound. Atricha looked up to the woman to which her head rested in the lap of, one of the few Humans she could honestly say she trusted. Yet they had a bond, somewhat similar to what a mother and daughter would share. Because her mother was long gone and, at least to her, she had no father.

"What about your family?" Tsume asked, her hands lost somewhere in the flowing blue spikes of her 'daughter'. Although she noticed how her usually happy features turned sour at the mention of her family. Tsume wanted to know more about this girl, just what was it that made her just who she was.

"I have two brothers, and I used to have a mother and father" she stated, almost robotic in tone, as if she had suddenly cut ties with her emotions. Yet, Tsume could see through her pitiful attempt at a mask, although she dare not make any quick movements. She felt, as this persons guardian, that she would need to take this emotional step with her. It was the very least she could do, and Atricha needed it now more than ever. Because she wasn't surrounded by others like her, only her brother remained to share her similarities. And even then, her brother was more broken than her.

"Why don't you tell me about them? What were they like?" Tsume asked, her tone strangely gentle and caring for the feisty Inuzuka. Yet Atricha, for all her intelligence, didn't pick up on the change as she looked up, her eyes seemingly glowed with an innocence she had rarely thought could ever appear on the features of a Samadorian.

"None of us really liked each other, at least after mother died" she began, aware of the wince that portrayed on the elder dog woman's face. She sounded so pained when mentioning her mother, like somebody had just pulled at her heart strings at the very mere mention of her Mother. "Except for Tyven and me, he always stayed with me. Wouldn't even let me eat lunch by myself" She added, laughing at her own words. Yet the laugh wasn't filled with happiness, in place it was sad, miserable sounding. Tyven had looked after her, even when he had been so very broken himself. Far worse than even Atricha. Telling this elder woman a million words on what she had been through. "Mother..." She whispered absentmindedly, looking up to her new mother once more. "She looks like you" she said, pointing up to Tsume "Just dye your hair blue and grow it longer and color your eyes yellow and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between you and Mother" Atricha explained, on the brink of cutting off her emotions again. Could she really deal with this? She had to, for Kiba's sake at least. It was a step she had to take now or never. "Father..." She started, but stopped almost instantly as her body tensed and an anger arose in her. An anger so dark and cruel one could mistake her for a Uchiha. Her anger seemed to even mimic that of Tyven's for a mere split second, but there was still the innocence that rnged true in her voice. "Father deserves a worse death than he got!" She spat, her innocence shining through with her measly attempt to curse her father. She couldn't even think up any harsh words about him. Maybe...somewhere in her heart she still loved him. Yet one so innocent should never have to carry such anger. That was an ideal she lived by. Even when Kiba's father left, she still made sure Kiba was as happy as could be. She didn't want him carrying that anger with him.

"Why?" Tsume asked, her hands rubbing gentle and calming circles on the terribly stiff muscles of the Samadorian. That seemed to work as she visible relaxed, her muscles un-tensing slowly but surely. How much pain had this girl gone through? She could even see scars through her casual clothing. So it wasn't just emotional, but physical as well. She had two particularly bad scars on her shoulder, deep enough for her to slide her finger through them with ease.

"He hated us." He stated simply "He hurt Tyven and Teegan!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms about temporarily as a child would when frustrated. Yet once again her strange sense of innocence shone through. She was confused, confused as to why her big brothers were getting hurt by her father. Why her father hated them all. Maybe she had just locked away all her pain, brought up the innocence in her as a form of protection. Protection from her own thoughts.

"How did he die?" She asked, her voice still gentle and soothing. She continued her gentle rubbing, it was now or never for this child. And she refused to see somebody fall into anger again, Naruto and Sasuke was bad enough. Her breathing became quicker, her eyes almost filling with tears as she recollected some horrid memory.

"T-Tyven killed h-him" she stated simply, but for the first time, scince they had ever met, Atricha stuttered. Her emotions were getting the better of her. But it was fear. She was afraid of her own father. That was something no child should have to go through. "H-He said he had had enough, a-and that he was g-going to k-kill him o-or die t-trying" Atricha managed, fumbling over her words like she was a very embarrassed Hinata. But her words caught her this time. How could any body ever force a child to such extremes? To proclaim he was either going to kill his father or die trying? The mere thought of losing her brother sent tears finally falling from Atricha's eyes. Tears that were three-hundred years overdue. Tears that were meant to be shed in the comforting arms of a father, not somebody who could be considered a complete stranger.

"It's okay, it's okay" she soothed, wiping away the tears with a kind smile. "Tyven is here, safe and sound, and so are you. Your father won't ever have to worry you any more. I promise you that!" Tsume exclaimed, sounding more like Naruto that she wanted to. But the message got across to the woman below her. There was a look in her eyes that told Tsume that this was the first time anybody had ever said anything like this to her. Another pang of guilt. Maybe she wished for the power Samadorians had so she could protect Kiba and Hana, but, in the end, she wasn't sure if even she could go through with all the torment and pain it took to achieve that power. Atricha turned over in her lap, her head facing her stomach. She was just barely smiling, but it was so genuine that it spoke its message loud and clear.

"Thanks...Mom"

For the first time in years, that night, Tsume Inuzuka shed a tear.

Now Atricha laid, blankets and sheets askew, in the same large bed as Kiba and Akamaru. Akamaru acted as her faithful pillow as she in turn acted as the pillow for Kiba, more so she cradled him close to her. Hugging him as if he could slip away at any moment. Yet all three members were smiling, even in their sleep. She almost let Kiba sleep in...Almost.

"KIBA! Wake up!" She all but screeched into bedroom, yet they had become used to it. This of course led to all three members in the bed opening up one eye to peer at her.

"Five more minuets...mom" both Atricha and Kiba announced lazily.

"Atricha, you can stay but Kiba needs to see his sensei today." Tsume commanded. Yet she smirked when she heard the deep groan come from her son, she also didn't miss the smirk that passed over Atricha's calm face. The jealousy on her son didn't go amiss either. Upon seeing the smirk he made a move to lightly hit her arm, yet Tsume watched in shock as her son was launched over and out the bed in a move she couldn't ever perceive. Looking down at her feet, and subsequently the ball of Kiba that lay twisted there, she laughed. It seems her daughter in law was the boss...now that was something she could approve.

"Akamaru.." Atricha murmured, putting her arms around the neck of said dog in a way one would with a pillow. "please stay for a bit.." She asked, her voice thick with sleep that threatened to claim her once more.

"Go on boy, It's okay" Kiba called as he got up from the floor, dusting himself off as he did so. he looked almost used to it, a minor note that almost made Tsume burst out into a fit a snickers.

"Thanks...Kiba...Love you" She muttered, barley audible to their ears. Yet within the short frame of time both Akamaru and Atricha were back asleep, and Kiba looked longingly at the bed as he went through his morning routine.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. Almost immediately, she smiled at the sight before her. As she had done for almost six years now. Because resting peacefully beside her was none other than: Tyven, Hyuga, Durlakken. His eyes were closed softly, the two bangs of hair falling gently over his muscular features. He had a small smile on her lips, a delicate upturn of his features. As they had done for almost five years, they shared a small pile of pillows between them. Their noses just barely touching. His tail was wrapped around her waist, and his left arm was thrown around her chest to pull her tighter to him. But there was thing that, even after all these years, made her smile even more. His right hand, peeking out from underneath his chest, was holing hers. He was comfortable like this. Never once letting go. Their bond was stronger than it had ever been. In fact, after a recent test, they found out that she had changed. She was barely even human on the inside anymore. But she liked that. She was brought up to his level, she could see his world through her own eyes. Alyrella, most likely due to her own height, hadn't noticed the start difference in height between Hinata and Tyven. Once again, she didn't mind to much. The growth was natural, happening over years. To the point where now she was only a few inches shorter than her beloved Tyven. He didn't have to half crouch to come down to her level, nor did she have to find a way to reach up to him. He had even gotten better over the years. No longer did he pointlessly glare at random passersby, no longer did shout angrily at the slightest inconvenience. But more than that. He had accepted other people. Kiba, Naruto, Sakura and Uza now held places as his 'best friends' along with Kakashi. He didn't purposefully isolate himself from others. He had even grown closer to his Sister over the years, their already unbreakable bond growing stronger. But, the bond both herself and Tyven shared now was even growing stronger by the day. She felt Tyven shift, his own yellow orbs gazing at her, half lidded. He smiled, a fang peering over his lip. It only took a moment, but soon he had closed the already tiny gap between them once more. It was something he did at every chance he could get. Because, he could never get enough of this woman. Their tongues wrestled lazily for a few minuets, before both of them had to come up for air. Their position had changed, both his hands now cradling her face. He sat up slightly, pulling himself from the thick blanket. She had even got used to all scars and tattoos now. Speaking of tattoo's, his next move was to place a kiss upon the one on her neck. A few ancient Samadorians symbols reading: Tyven, Hyuga, Durlakken. He smiled at the memory of finally changing his name, it was something he would always remember fondly. At the same time, she mimicked his actions to a tattoo on his neck. One that read: Hinata, Durlakken, Hyuga. But she went further, absentmindedly running her hand over the large tattoo on his shoulder. The new tattoo of her mother-in-law. Just like every morning, she thanked her. Thanked her for letting her fill the void she had unwillingly left behind. Thanking her for at least giving Tyven's happy memories to cling on to. Thanking her for even changing her life around for the better. Hinata herself even had a small tattoo on the back of her neck with Aveen's name. It was the least she could do to pay her respects for the woman. Tyven's hands lowered, moving slowly down her arm to her hips. From there, he moved towards the small bulge of her stomach. Leaning down, he planted a kiss on it. As he did at every chance he could get. Because this was his chance to make everything right. This was his chance to ensure a happy life. This time, he would give life. Not take it away. A soft smile edged his features as her hands rested atop of his. She could still make out the lightest flutter of concern on his features. Just a mere twitch, but It was still there all the same.

"Don't worry Tyven...You'll make a wonderful Father. I'm sure of it."

Another handsome smile, and another kiss to her slightly inflated belly. He moved up again, capturing her in a second heated kiss. He would go through it all over again, a thousand times over for her. He would endure all suffering the universe could throw at him, if it meant he could share these moments with his loved ones. This child...his very own daughter would never have to endure the suffering of her parents. They would make sure of that. They would raise her right, teach her to respect others, teach her to protect her precious people no matter what. They would be there when she graduated ninja academy, he would be there when she is promoted to chunin, then again as a Jounin. She would be happy, and they would be there to make sure of it. Day in, day out. They came up for air once again. He couldn't help but smile, pulling her into another hug. And to think...he, of all people , could spend the rest of his life like this. He had a goal, to raise his daughter right, and he had people to support him all the way through. He would support his sister in raised her very own daughter right, and she would support him. Kiba, Naruto and Uza would always be there for him. He pulled a few strands of her hair aside, smiling contently with the sight. Another tattoo, just below the one of Aveen's name. One that read a name just as special as Hinata to Hyuga to him.

It read: Fuyu, Durlakken, Hyuga.

* * *

Well...How did you like it? I sure had fun writing this, especially having Atricha beat up Kiba. As i mentioned previously, the 100 facts and 25 story tricks as well as the artwork commission will be uploaded directly after this.

Don't forget to Review! It helps, i swear!


	39. Special: 100 facts, 25 facts and a dream

100 Facts: Tyven Durlakken, Atricha Durlakken and the Samadorian race

Tyven currently stands as having one the highest IQ rating among Samadorians currently alive (His IQ being 326) The only person to ever be considered 'smarter' than him in over 70 generations was his Mother had who an IQ of 350

Atricha, when very young, was afraid of her own tail. To this day she is still subconsciously wary of it

All Samadorians hold a natural hatred for the smell of cheese, most likely due to a poison that nearly wiped them out during their own evolutionary phase. Strangely members of the Durlakken clan suffer greatly from this side effect, causing them to actually fear the smell of cheese which, often, leads to incredibly awkward situation among Tyven and Hinata.

If one were to ask Tyven or Atricha about the difference between a man and woman, in terms of their roles in society, they would tell you that there is no difference. This is mainly due to the fact that among Samadorians physical qualities have zero impact on ones ability to fight. This also leads to the fact that same sex relationships were common among Samadorians and were not looked down upon, in fact Kora Dedorian, Larven Dedorian's grandmother, had a mate who was of the same sex. Although, due to the Samadorian bond, pregnancy is still eligible between two female Samadorians as mates already share some of their partner's DNA.

Tyven once met the Eight Tails jinjuriki Killer Bee, during his travels when he left village, and subsequently became his first true fan. In fact Tyven would spend a lot of his 'free time' with the jinjuriki if only to be able to hear his unique style of rhyming words which fascinated the blue haired warrior.

Atricha's hair is approximately 7.1 feet in length

If one were to ask Kiba as to what his favorite feature about his mate Atricha would be he would be stuck between her personality and her tail. As to why he would choose her tail? Simply because when Samadorians hug one another they will also wrap their tail around each others waist, as a sign of trust and companionship. This action is something Kiba finds very calming and relaxing.

Samadorians share almost three quarters of their genetic make up with tigers, The Durlakken clan however shares, on average, almost 85% of their DNA with tigers. Which most likely leads to their fiery pride that they are known for.

Atricha eyes are very, very rare. As only 1 in 9,000 Samadorians are ever born with slit like pupils.

Before he met Hinata, Tyven had always had a crush on Hella Shedarrah, the adopted child of Larven and Alyrella, who is only a few years younger than himself.

Tyven was once spotted wearing a green jumpsuit similar to Rock Lee's , having mistaken it to be his black spandex suit.

Sakura had a crush on Tyven for a short period before they found out about his heritage, although when she told Tyven about it many years later he told her it was a natural reaction to his Samadorian instincts telling him to look for a mate.

Tyven's left eye is very slowly recovering.

Atricha loves Akamaru almost as much as she does Kiba, and has even gone as far as to get a tattoo of said dog on her shoulder, on the opposite shoulder there is a tattoo of Kiba.

Samadorians have a natural liking for tattoos, and it is sometimes considered socially unacceptable for a high ranking warrior to not have tattoos, although this was changed when Larven came into power. He made it a requirement for all high ranking warriors to have a tattoo, to show which company they belonged to.

Tyven once tricked Lady Tsunade into thinking that he had developed the Rinnegan by hovering Grey and black Ki just in front of his iris, to this day Lady Tsunade still plans her prank to get revenge on the Samadorian.

Atricha has seen Kakashi's real face, when asked by team seven to describe it the only word she could come up with was 'breathtaking'. Although Sakura speculated she did look strangely dreamy the rest of the day.

Atricha has a strange love of Suna's veteran day parade, and every year she drags Kiba along against his will.

Tyven, somehow, convinced Choji to let him have the last piece of food on the table. Although to this day only Asuma knows how he did it.

Tyven loves flowers, although he only ever admitted this to Ino by accident and as such pays her monthly to keep it quiet

Atricha often forgets that humans have not encountered other races yet, and as such still occasionally attempts to use the universally accepted currency of credits to buy her food.

The average Samadorian eats over sixteen times more than the average human per sitting

Tyven's left eye still has no color, he simply floats yellow Ki in front of it to make it appear as if it does.

Atricha is significantly taller than the Raikage, and Larven stands almost a foot and a half taller than her

Tyven and Atricha are very short for Samadorians

'Naruto' means inspiration in letter written Samadorian, although in symbol written Samadorian Naruto would translate to lacking intelligence.

Tyven loves chocolate like Naruto loves Ramen.

Hinata was Tyven's first kiss

unlike Tyven, Atricha can eat Ramen, and as such is a huge fan of it. Although when Naruto asks her out on a 'Ramen Date' she always makes him pay, even if it is only to annoy Kiba.

Tyven's parents were alive long before the Sage of six paths

Almost every Samadorian lives to be over two thousand years old

Gaara considers Naruto and Atricha his 'Best friends'

Tailed beasts take a liking towards Samadorians, even so much as to obey their commands. Which is why when Gaara or Naruto go on extended missions it is often required that Atricha or Tyven go on the mission with them. Although nobody knows why they take a liking towards Samadorians, one possible theory, which Gaara created, was that they had a respect for Samadorians which were, by nature, very much more powerful than the tailed beasts.

Until she met Kiba, Atricha preferred members of the same sex.

Temari once remarked that Shikamaru would look 'even sexier' with blue hair and rippling muscles. To this day Shikamaru is still suspicious of it.

Tyven, during his travels, accidentally put a Genjutu on the Mizukage where it made her appear, to herself, that she was as tall as Tyven.

Planet Torvon, long extinct home world of the Samadorians, had three suns which hovered at different distances from the planet. As such, UV rays would always be shining down on the planet no matter the time of day meaning that during the time on their home world, there was never a pale skinned Samadorian.

As a result of a prolonged stay on the hidden mist, Tyven was able to copy the Mizukage's Lava style due to every Samadorian's ability to sense Ki flowing through the body. Although he never uses it because he always bites his tongue when attempted to cast it, he often believes it was a curse put on him by the Mizukage.

Alyrella has a mild split personality disorder.

Tyven will always steal Neji's hair ties, even when he lives in a completely different part of the village and doesn't use them anymore.

Ino still referrers to Tyven as 'Hot Stuff'

Shikmaru can not beat Atricha at a game of Shogi, however he always beats Tyven in under 60 seconds. As to why, even he still doesn't know.

Atricha is considered 'friends' with all five of the great Kage

Tyven is not legally allowed within 200 meters of the Tsuchikage

No Samadorian has ever been born with black hair, except for Larven's father.

Both Tyven and Atricha still harbor a hatred of the Sandals Ninjas are so fond of wearing. However, nobody knows why they dislike them so much

Tyven knows how to build a Samadorian class Starship from scratch

Atricha knows how to make the perfect BBQ pork, as such she became instant friends with Choji.

Atricha's hair grows as she does, meaning it has always been at ankle length

When asked publicly what clothes she feels Kiba looks best in, as part of a survey for a new jounin outfit, Atricha replied 'Kiba doesn't look good in any clothes, it's why I think he should just take them off'

Kora Athene, Larven and Alyrella's first child, Shares almost 100% of her DNA with her mother. Although almost all of her physical features are similar to her father's, spare from her somewhat short height they believe she inherited from Alyrella's mother.

Atricha has an IQ of 268

Jayden Dedorian, an ancient ancestor of Larven Dedorian, was the last Samadorian to be born with fur covering most of his body, he was also one of the last Samadorians to have dark skin. This is because he was the last Samadorian to be born on Planet Torvon, which had three suns. Due to a lack of natural light Samadorians eventually lost their fur and their skin became much paler, to the point where the most recent generations, Like Tyven and Atricha, have an almost sickly pale skin.

Larven Dedorian is not the tallest Samadorian to ever exist.

Nevari Shedarrah was the tallest Samadorian to ever exist, and she stood four inches taller than Larven.

Every member of the Athene clan has been born with blood red hair, spare from Alyrella's mother who had purple hair despite her Athene heritage.

Alyrella has claimed almost three thousand daggers from fallen leaders in her lifetime, this collection is her last memento to her previously evil ways. She, however, only carries 150 of them on her at any one time. The rest are in a display in Larven and her's private quarters

The color of royal class armor, Black and gold, was originally the color for fourth class armor.

The Samadorian life ship 'Neshadarrin' is the size of an average planet, however is the weakest of all the Samadorian life ships. This life ship, before the events that led him to come to earth, was Tyven's home. His room is still untouched, the only thing in there besides the essentials is a book Tyven was reading before the mission that left him stranded on earth. Ironically, its title is 'Lost: a guide on how to find where you are in the universe'.

Alyrella passed down her attack, the Darkarran grenade, To Atricha. Although the literal translation for the 'Darkarran grenade' is 'The Black hole grenade' so Atricha is very hesitant to ever use this attack.

The Samadorian Empire has claimed over two hundred trillion innocent lives, thirty trillion of them are shared between Larven, Alyrella, and Tyven.

The Hidden leaf hospital has no DNA stored for Tyven or Atricha, this is because they have yet to find a needle that could pierce their skin to the point where they could draw a sufficient blood sample.

Tyven created a second super attack along with his Dirty Star, He named it the Big bang No Darrah. Which literally translates into 'The Big Bang self explosion technique' Although he promised to his Sister that he would never use it under any circumstances, he also made this promise to Hinata and Tsunade. This attack however lives up to it's name as it quite literally is an instant explosion of all of one's Ki, Chakra, and life force. The resulting explosion would be comparable to that of Larven Dedorian's Dedorian Blast, however it's results would most likely be very much more devastating.

Tyven once challenged Tsunade to a drinking challenge, to this extend he lost.

Sakura once broke her arm and hand when Tyven made a, somewhat, perverted comment. When she attempted to punch him her arm and hand broke instead of his face.

To this day Tyven is still afraid of Sakura's monster strength, even if it has no effect on him.

Tyven can not dance.

Atricha, however, is very fond of dancing. To this extent she often brings Kiba to parties, despite that he cannot dance.

Larven Dedorian's sword weighs 15 tons, because it is made out of the core of planet Torvon, Chief toad, or Gamabunta, only weighs about 20 tons.

Larven often holds his sword with just two fingers, so he can spin it between his fingers in combat.

Aveen Durlakken and Kushina Uzamaki look almost identical spare from hair and eye color. The said can also be said for Tsume Inuzuka.

Tyven technically won Kakashi's sharingan eye in a drunken bet, however both fell unconscious after stumbling into the hospital at 3AM in the morning. They lost all memory of the night afterwords.

When a new copy of Make out Paradise is released, Tyven and Kakashi will always be first in line, after usually forcing the others out of the line.

Hinata nor Atricha know that Tyven is a fan of the Icha Icha books, he fears both their wrath if he tells them.

Tyven and Kakashi, as reward for being such loyal fans of the Icha Icha books, were the main characters of the tenth Icha Icha book.

Tyven considers this one of his greatest life achievements.

Tyven has a spectacular singing voice, however he proclaims that warriors never stoop so low as to sing in public. Three hours, and a worryingly large amount of sake, later Tyven and Kakashi sang a duet on stage in front of a crowd of almost all the Leaf Ninja and Sand Ninja at a festival that celebrated the alliance between the sand and leaf.

Atricha can get drunk after just two pints worth of sake, Tyven, however, requires about five bottles worth of sake to get drunk.

Tyven has a bounty of 890,000 in the Bingo Book, making him the worlds second most wanted man under Madara Uchiha. However, no man in their right mind would ever dare go after him.

Atricha, however, only has a bounty of 10. Considering she is so nice and friendly to everyone she meets, including when she met Hidan and Kakazu. Atricha also spared their lives, albeit leaving Kakazu with one heart and Hidan in more pieces than she could count.

Larven Dedorian is the universes' most wanted individual with a bounty of 110 trillion credits.

Jayden Dedorian, who was responsible for beginning the long cycle of revenge for the Samadorians, had a bounty of 990 trillion credits during his time, however this bounty was canceled 200 years after his death

Larven can access the Mankarran due to the small amount of Alyrella's DNA he has, which he acquired through the Samadorian bond, although he never uses it as he struggles to control the power that comes with the eyes.

Larven Dedorian's 'Dedorian Blast' is the most powerful attack known to existence, however he does have access to even more powerful attacks which he simply has no use for.

No Samadorians, to date, know why all members of the Havor clan are born with white pupils which make them seem if they have no eyes at all.

The Dedorian Clan has been in power for over two million years.

The fastest Samadorian alive is Teegan Durlakken, even Alyrella can't match his speed unless she in her Ascended mode. Even then, she can just about keep up.

Larven Dedorian has destroyed a planet with a single punch, albeit under very significant circumstances.

Alyrella has killed Both Tella Shedarrah and her mother Hella Shedarrah. Two of the most powerful Samadorians to ever exist before Larven and Alyrella. She killed Hella Sehdarrah when she was just thirty years old, or six in human years. After this, she adopted Hella Shedarrah. The child of Tella.

The Shedarrah clan are known for their speed, The Athene clan is known for their exceptional ability to control Ki, the Havor clan is known for their raw strength, the Durlakken clan is known for being very intelligent, and the Dedorian clan is known for being the most powerful bloodline of Samadorians to ever exist. In fact there has never been a Dedorian who wasn't born into a high royal class rank.

Kora Dedorian Athene the second, child of Larven and Alyrella, is more powerful in her base form than Tyven was when he first turned into a Super Samadorian. However, she is very against violence.

Hella Shedarrah the second is the current weapon master of Shedarrah's scyth

Jayden Dedorian was shorter than Tyven Durlakken, despite the Dedorian clan also being known for their staggering height

Atricha can perform better medical ninjutsu than Tsunade simply because she can pool so much chakra into healing, however she doesn't know the Human anatomy to well.

When explained the purpose and reason behind marriage, neither Tyven nor Atricha could understand it. Because in their culture the Samadorian bond is the equivalent of marriage, and that is often performed in private and over many years. As such, Tsunade decided Hinata and Kiba should follow the Samadorian rules of engagement. This means Hinata is now Hinata Durlakken Hyuga, and Kiba is Kiba Durlakken Inuzuka. They both also have a tattoo of the Durlakken symbol somewhere on their body.

'Sex' doesn't sell in Samadorian culture, in fact most Samadorians find the actual act of Sex disgusting. Although most consider the reasoning behind this to be that Samadorians do not need to have sex to induce pregnancy.

Samadorians had originally discovered and charted 90% of the known universe before any other civilization had even build any form of automated travel

Planet Torvon was almost forty times the size of Earth

The cities on planet Torvon spanned thousands of miles, yet were still just a blip on the landscape

The phrase 'Everything you see in the night sky was created by Samadorians' actually has some scientific evidence, this evidence being that every culture and civilization that has ever come into existence has followed the same path and scientific process that the Samadorians did, we also see that the word 'Samadorian' often refers to 'God' or 'creator' in most cultures. This combined with the Samadorians unholy power often led less developed or more religiously inclined civilizations to worship Samadorians as gods. As to why all evidence seems to point towards Samadorians having some part in the way the universe evolves, only the ancient Samadorians themselves know that

25 facts, the story so far

Larven was originally intended to land on earth, not Tyven

Tyven was originally meant to have green hair, and be called Tyven Shedarrah.

Teegan Durlakken was made up on the spot when I needed a new Samadorian character, however he was made into Tyven's brother much later on.

I have completely re-written the fight scene between Tyven and Hurlock seventeen times over, and I am still not complete satisfied with it.

Atricha was originally intended to be Alyrella's sister, not Tyven's

Tyven and Sakura were originally meant to end up together, although after this I watched a filler episode of Naruto where team ten, plus Naruto, were assigned to capture the beekotchu beetle. Hinata's character development in this led me to change from Sakura to Hinata.

Atricha was originally intended to fall in love with Ino on first sight, although I thought her personality more suited Kiba or Naruto. Although Naruto will play a bigger role in the sequel so I purposefully chose to leave his character as open as possible.

Tyven was originally intended to fight with speed and agility, not strength and endurance.

Tyven was originally intended to destroy the hidden sand during his fight Hurlock Havor, although after I learned that Gaara had become the Kazekage I changed this so the Hidden sand was left undamaged. He would of destroyed it by bringing down his Apocalypse No Jutsu down upon the village.

Sasuke was meant to die during Tyven's explosion of pain, whereby he sensed a battle between Larven, Alyrella and Revanni (Larven's missing sister) Although he plays a very significant role in the sequel so he was spared.

Revanni Dedorian was originally intend to live on planet Earth with Tyven and Atricha, however she ranks as one of the most powerful Samadorian to ever exist. To this extend, her character would of ruined the sequel.

Hurlock Havor was first intended to be the last surviving member of the Havor clan, although his Son plays a larger part in the sequel.

Tyven's mother was originally intended to survive and Tyven's father be executed. However I decided that his mother being executed would have had a more deep and emotional meaning to Tyven, thus providing a better character development.

Tyven was originally meant to wield Larven's legendary sword called Devorahn, however the power the sword held would technically mean Tyven would be ranked as one of the most powerful Samadorians to exist straight off the bat, which did not work for his character.

Tyven was originally meant to blow himself up, similar to Vegeta against Majin Buu, to Kill Hurlock. His last words would have been his confession of love to Hinata, although I originally chose this ending so the story could, some what, fit into the original Naruto storyline I decided to change it during a dream I had of what will now be much later events in the story

All the Samadorian characters have three source characters from other Anime which help build up their looks and personality features. For example Tyven is: Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail), Vegeta (Dragonball Z), and Kakkashi Hatake (Nartuo)

All Samadorian names follow a similar pattern, for males it is Lar-ven, Dur-ven, Ty-ven. For women it is Aly-rell-a, At-rich-a, Re-vann-i. All names that do not follow this pattern are often considered sub characters or villains within the story. Except for in the sequel where this trait is changed to allow for more open ended names.

The Name 'Dedorian' Came from my own misspelling of the car manufacturer 'Delorian'

Tyven was originally intended to be one of the last surviving Samadorians, similar to the story of Saiyans, however this seemed like a somewhat blatant rip off of Dragonball Z so the story of the Samadorian empire was greatly changed.

Alyrella, during my fifth rewrite of the final fight scene, was originally the killer of Hurlock. She also used her legendary eyes to resurrect a dead Tyven after feeling sorry for Hinata who was crying over Tyven's dead body.

Alyrella was originally meant to be very cold and harsh towards Hinata, however when I decided to re-write the story of Larven and Alyrella this scene made no sense as Alyrella is much more friendly.

Revanni was originally meant to be in the story, however she seemed somewhat irrelevant.

Revanni's character was originally mean to be like Atricha's, and Atricha was meant to be somewhat like Hinata. Shy and closed off.

Tyven was also meant to kill Hiashi Hyuga during an attack on the Hidden leaf. However I much later decided this was really quite contradictory to his whole character development much later on.

When designing attacks for the Samadorians, I often take inspiration from DragonBall Z, Fairy Tail and, of course, Naruto. For example, Alyrella's Darkarran Grenade is based loosely off Vegito's Banshee blast. Tyven's Dirty Star is greatly inspired from Broly's Eraser cannon, mainly because they share the same premise of being uncharacteristic. Both the Eraser Cannon and the Dirty Star are very small, seemingly weak attacks that actually have a devastating effect. The name 'Dirty Star' was used from an attack Vegeta used only once throughout the whole of DBZ called the 'Dirty Firework' a title which I feel more suits the Dirty Star's design. But I didn't want to take away from the DBZ franchise.

Tyven frowned once more, looking between the sheet of paper in his hand and the smiling Hokage at her desk. She was being to...nice. A pleasant smile as she leaned on her desk.

"So..." Tyven began cautiously "You want me to read this to the...fans?" he asked, looking around for any large metal objects with rotating blades or small hand-held paper devices. Maybe the Hokage had so much sake...it made her look sober. Or something like that. Although, even Shizune seemed to be joining in on the strangely kind smiles. This didn't seem right.

"Yeah!" Tsunade chirped, her large chest bouncing with the happy nod she gave. Why on earth was she grinning like that? His yellow eyes could only narrow even further. Finally, seemingly wanting to get this strange ordeal over with, he nodded. Not before checking sever times that he wasn't under some crazy powerful genjutsu that could even block out his senses, of course.

"I, Tyven Hyuga Durlakken, want to personally thank the fans of Once a Monster...Always a Monster for thei-" He paused briefly, reading back over what he just said. A small smirk cracked at his features. "Ha! What kind of idiot names something that?! It doesn't even fit!" he boasted to himself, snickering behind the piece of paper. "for their continued support through the series." He finished the first sentence, pausing momentarily to look royally pissed off with the Hokage. Just what was she on? Seriously. "I also want to personally thank...Rose the Daughter of a demon?" He paused again after reading that name. This time he really glared at the Hokage. "What in then name of Ezarah is this Tykarrah?!" He near yelled, slapping at the piece of paper in his hand. "Rose is a member of the Akatsuki! Why am I thanking her?!" He near shouted at the Hokage, his Samadorian swears not going unnoticed by the half-fluent Hokage. She looked almost offended by his language. Wait...she swears more than he does anyways, she has no right to be offended.

"Why I ought of...How dare you use such language in front of me! And when talking about your most loyal and trusting fan?! How rude! Don't you think you should apologize?" Tsunade screeched back at him, anger rising in her voice like a deadly venom. At first he was taken aback by her sudden outburst. If only momentarily.

"I haven't apologized to anyone but Hinata in over three-hundred years, woman, and I'm not going to start now" He retorted almost instantly, his yellow eyes glaring at the busty Hokage with an, supposedly, well deserved anger.

"I must concur with the Hokage, Tyven, you even made Rose cry" came a calm, mysterious and ominous voice to his left. Tyven span immediately, eyes narrowing into deadly dots. He knew that voice. But the sight? He couldn't even begin to believe. Itachi stood, his black Akatsuki cloak looking terribly out of place surrounded by the gentle auburn wood of the Hokage's office. His arm was around the shoulders of another Akatsuki member. Said 'Rose the daughter of a demon'. She was turned into his shoulder, hands covering her eyes as she sobbed quietly. A single rose in her midnight blue hair. Her cloak was done up fully, covering the lower half of her face. By his eyes were pulled back to the dual Mangekyo sharingan that glared at him. What in the name of Ezarah was going on here?! Why was Tsunade so calm with two of the Akatsuki's most powerful members In the room?

"Hmph, you're a disgrace to anyone with blue hair" A feminine voice behind him suddenly spoke up. Once again, he span around with the speed only a Samadorian could muster. It was Konan, glaring at him with her own amber eyes. Now she was picking on him for having blue hair? He even took note the fact Pein was towering slightly behind her. The paper began to burn in his hands, most likely set afire by his Ki or a fire style jutsu. "

FORGET THIS! I'm out!" Tyven yelled, throwing his arms up, turning around and slamming the dor hard enough that the whole wall began to crack. His eyes shot open immediately, springing up in the darkness of him and Hinata's private room. Said Hyuga was still peacefully asleep next to him.

"It was just a dream..." he breathed, wiping some of the sweat from his face. He should of probably gone and had a drink of water or something along those lines to calm his nerves, but one look at Hinata sleeping peacefully beside him convinced him otherwise. Her hair was sprayed out over the blankets and around her frame in general. Why hadn't she woken up? He did just jump up and nearly bring their home down in the process. He realized, he was still holding her hand. One last glance to the door, weighing his options. With a grunt he laid back down, kissing her cheek as he did so.

"Who the hell calls a story ' Once a Monster...Always a monster' anyways?"

Okay readers, a super massive thank you for reading this. Don't forget about the sequel! But seriously, this has been so much for me to write. Personally, I love being able to share this content with anybody who is willing to read. Thank you all very much for reading this. I thought, considering the sequel is coming up soon, that I would leave you with a few quotes from the next installment:

"My mate isn't the only one with...special eyes" - Larven Dedorian

"Fuyu...Fuyu, Hyuga, Durlakken" - Tyven Durlakken

"What have you done!? You killed him!" - Sakura Haruno

"Why is it you have Itachi's Sharingan?!" - Sakura Haruno

"You're her godfather...you know" - Tyven Durlakken

"Damn you! Damn you and everything you stand for! You have no idea what it's like to watch your whole family be slaughtered!" - Sasuke Uchiha

"Tyven...i have a very secret and disclosed mission for you" - Naruto Uzamaki

"I guess that makes me: Tyven Durlakken of the Susaaro" - Tyven Durlakken

"Goddess Be Damned! Tyven is going to slaughter him if I don't get there quick enough!" Atricha Durlakken

"Apologies, my beloved daughter, I hadn't intended to leave you to such a violent and...deadly life. I must beg for your forgiveness..." - The Sage of six paths


End file.
